You Found Me
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Desaparecem a dezenas, cada dia, em todo o mundo. Homens, mulheres e crianças, muitos dos quais nunca voltam a dar sinais de vida. Edward dedica todo seu tempo e energia a encontrá-los, umas vezes com êxito, outras não. Há 14 anos, impulsionado pela
1. Personagens

**Título:** You Found Me

**Autora:** Mayte (May)

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, e outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama, Comedia, Misterio, Lemon... (Todos Humanos).

**Censura:**NC-16

**Sinopse:** Desaparecem a dezenas, cada dia, em todo o mundo. Homens, mulheres e crianças, muitos dos quais nunca voltam a dar sinais de vida. Edward dedica todo seu tempo e energia a encontrá-los, umas vezes com êxito, outras não. Há 14 anos, impulsionado pela lembrança da terrível tragédia que mudou sua vida para sempre, está derrubado em corpo e alma na organização de voluntários You Found Me

A Familia Cullen vivia feliz na agitada L.A, nela pertencem Esme, Carlisle, Alice e a pequena Isabella. Só que num dia pacifico a vida desta família fica de cabeça para baixo quando Isabella de apenas 3 anos é sequestrada, todos se mobilizaram para encontra-la, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu e lhe dão como morta... mal eles sabem que ela continua viva com o nome de Belinda Eleonor Fernández e que vive em Honolulu no Havai. Uns dos "responsáveis" pelo sequestro Edward Masen sentiu pena pela situação a qual queria sujeitar Bella e diz a todos que a garota não sobreviveu, mas o que ele fez foi leva-la para longe onde uma nova família a encontrou e matar todos os responsáveis pelos tráficos de crianças... 14 anos se passaram e a família Cullen finalmente encontra Bella, o que será que ela fará quando descobrir a sua verdadeira identidade? (Vídeo da fic no perfil)

**Status:** Em andamento

**Personagens**

**Casal**

**Isabella Marie Cullen/Belinda Eleonor Fernández - **Fiel, carinhosa e de muita sensualidade, busca estar sempre demonstrando seu amor a todo instante e espera que a pessoa amada faça o mesmo. Superprotetora e muito prática, alguém pronto a ajudar na solução dos problemas das pessoas mais próximas. Mas tem uma forte tendência a se irritar quando não aceitam sua ajuda ou mesmo seus conselhos. Sua generosidade já é percebida na infância, desde muito cedo já sabe dividir, entende a necessidade dos outros e sente-se bem ajudando como pode. Estar sempre envolvida com diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo, é uma constante na vida desta personalidade aventureira muito curiosa, impaciente e dinâmica. Foge sempre da rotina buscando inovação, por isso tendem a acha-la excitante e imprevisível. Ama Surf, dança e qualquer desporto, com seu jeito de menina e corpo de mulher enlouquece qualquer homem. Tem 17 anos.

**Edward Anthony Masen – **Edward é um renomado promotor público de apenas 29 anos, ele foi criado no meio da pobreza e conseguiu ter forças para sair devido a Bella… Sempre praticando a justiça em seus relacionamentos, com intuito de promover a paz em todos os ambientes que frequenta. Visto como simpático e dedicado. Sua maior preocupação é a família, e por isso frequentemente deixa de fazer as coisas que gosta para atender aos que ama. Sente-se frustrado com a deslealdade, quando se magoa tende a ocupar seu tempo se alimentando ou trabalhando exageradamente Para resolver os problemas dos outros age com muita sabedoria, já quando o problema é seu tende a sentir-se desnorteado. Isso acontece porque sente-se mais confortável em decidir as coisas sempre com a cabeça fria. Mas seu coração sempre se intromete no meio das dúvidas, e fica difícil mesmo decidir. Em algumas situações não consegue perdoar ou esquecer o mal que lhe fizeram.

**Cullen**

**Carlisle Cullen **– É um renomado médico de L.A, é extremamente bondoso e carinhoso com todos.

**Esme Anne Cullen** – É uma decoradora muito conhecida em L.A, desde que perdeu sua filha tem ajudado outras mães a encontrar os seus filhos, ela é uma das voluntarias de You Found Me.

**Mary Alice Cullen** – Pessoa charmosa, amável e expressiva, muito criativa e um tanto curiosa. Tem uma certa dificuldade na concentração e como gosta de compartilhar tudo com os outros é o tipo de pessoa que não consegue guardar suas ideias só para si. Sempre de bom astral, é daquelas que adora festa. Só tem um problema em enfeitar demais a realidade, exagerando na dose e não conseguindo controlar sua mania de falar. Tem 21 anos e faz faculdade de moda.

**Familia Fernández**

**Ramon Miguel Fernández** – É um advogado bastante requisitado e respeitado, mas a sua verdadeira paixão é nas aulas que ele dá para os carenciados de tango e salsa. Gosta de manter-se de igual para igual com qualquer pessoa numa disputa. Não se sente nem busca ser melhor nem pior que ninguém, é uma pessoa de mente aberta. Não gosta de ficar parado, pois tem grande agilidade mental e física. Gosta de passar seu tempo lendo e adora estudar, não deixa passar uma oportunidade de viajar. É daqueles que possui uma paixão invejável pela vida. Com frequência é procurada para assumir projectos e empreendimentos pois sua autoconfiança e facilidade em enfrentar os obstáculos são qualidades notórias, e as pessoas acreditam na sua eficiência em tomar conta das situações. É o tipo de pessoa que não se deixa afectar quando existe oposição à suas ideias ou acções.

**Daniela María Fernández** - Muito atenciosa, e apegada à família possui um senso maternal muito forte, é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de se sentir útil e necessário, com isso chega a assumir mais responsabilidades do que realmente pode suportar. Não costuma voltar atrás em suas palavras. Tem 19 anos e está na faculdade de psicologia.

**Jasper Felipe Fernández** - Optimismo e afectuosidade são qualidades que projectam a imagem de uma pessoa popular que alegra seu círculo de amizades. Muito criativo e comunicativo, possui um charme especial que usa para conquistar o que quer. Sua descontracção e bom humor o mantêm sempre jovem, não importa a idade que tenha. Sempre aberto a novidades, possui uma mente fértil para os negócios. Seu optimismo permite que mesmo diante das mais difíceis situações encontre um lado positivo e anima todos à sua volta.

**Amigos **

**Emmett McCarthy** - Estar sempre envolvido com diversas coisas ao mesmotempo, é uma constante na vida desta personalidade aventureiro muito curioso, impaciente e dinâmico. É um dos investigadores que trabalha para You Found Me, tem 25 anos e é amigo de Edward.

**Rosalie Hale** – É melhor amiga de Alice, e conhece o drama da família Cullen a anos, é carinhosa com todos. O seu sonho é montar uma linha de roupa com Alice.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

Muitos tentaram destruir a minha esperança e desistiram das buscas a considerando morta… dizendo que era uma busca em vão.

Não. Não era em vão. Cedo ou tarde, eu encontraria minha filha. Tudo o que eu devia fazer era seguir todas as pistas. Tinha-o estado fazendo durante 14 anos e faria durante outros 14 se fosse necessário. Ou 20. Eu não podia nem pensar que abandonaria a minha pequena menina.

Ao longo dos anos eu tinha tratado de imaginar-me quais seriam os interesses de Bella, e eu tinha comprado brinquedos que acreditava que ela gostaria. Sentira-se fascinada pelas bonecas e roupas? Para seu quarto aniversário, imaginei em uma casa de bonecas. Para o quinto, pensei que estaria coleccionando bonecas. Foi então quando comecei às colecciona-las.

Quando chegou o sétimo aniversário, perguntei-me se ela estaria aprendendo a andar de bicicleta. Provavelmente a essa idade ainda gostaria de brincar de bonecas. Mas, no caso de, comprei-lhe uma bicicleta.

Ao nono aniversário imaginei com os dentes de adulto lhe crescendo, muito grandes ainda para seu rosto, embora suas bochechas estivessem já perdendo a gordura da infância. E possivelmente alguém lhe tivesse ensinado a lançar uma pedra plaina sobre a água; eu comecei a procurar as pedras lisas e plainas, para guardar-lhe no caso de.

Agora teria dezassete anos, estaria elegante e linda como todos os Cullen…

Possivelmente gostava de ir as compras. E possivelmente tivesse um aquário. Possivelmente pudesse colocar algumas das pedras mais formosas em seu aquário.

Não podia permitir-me pensar que a minha filha possivelmente não estivesse viva, assim eu imaginava vivendo uma vida normal e feliz, sonhava que tinha sido achada ou comprada ou adoptada por pessoas que a amavam e a cuidavam com esmero.

De todos os modos, essa era minha a teoria, que tinha sido roubada e vendida a uma rede de adopções ilegais que trabalhava no mercado negro, subministrando crianças a pessoas que queriam adoptar na Europa e Canadá. Aquelas pessoas não tinham nem idéia de que as crianças que tinham adoptado tinham sido roubadas, que suas famílias tinham sido destruídas e os pais despojados. Eu tentava acreditar nisso. Eu tratava de consolar-me imaginando como Isabella crescia, jogava, ria. O pior era eu não saber com certeza o que lhe tinha ocorrido, e algo era melhor que pensar que estava morta.

Muitos das crianças roubadas morriam. Escondiam-nos em porta-malas de carros para passar os de contrabando pela fronteira, e o calor matava a oito de cada dez, os dez não haviam flanco mais que o esforço, e os dois sobreviventes podiam ser vendidos por dez ou vinte mil dólares cada um, possivelmente inclusive por mais, dependendo de quem quisesse uma criança e quanto podia permitir-se pagar. Os Federais tinham tentado consolár-me me dizendo que faria um esforço extra com Isabella porque era branca, de cabelos castanhos e de olhos um pouco claro, e por essa razão era mais valiosa. Extranhamente era um consolo, embora meu coração sangrava pelos pequenos bebés hispanos que não receberiam essa atenção adicional porque eram de pele escura.

Mas, e se... e se ela tivesse sido um dos desafortunados? E se ela tivesse caido nas mãos dos que traficavam com crianças roubadas e destroçavam e matavam para enterrar a suas pequenas vítimas? Ou simplesmente os atiravam em algum buraco, para que os devorassem os...?

**Esme Cullen**


	3. Missing

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Espero que gostes desta história também! Bem na realidade Edward era apenas um boneco nas mãos dos sequestradores, ele até tentou salva-la (vais compreender quando leres mais)

Espero que seja uma grande história é de um tema muito actual e que infelizmente só são mencionadas as crianças que são ricas enquanto as dos países pobres que são condenadas a trabalhos escravos são esquecidas.

**Dada cullen - **Mais um sucesso? Que fofa, fico feliz em teres como leitoras.

Obs: eu tenho alguns cap adiantado por isso eu smp posto rápido, ok?

**Capitulo 1 – Missing**

Já pensaste na dor de perder um filho? De vê-lo sendo tirado das suas próprias mãos? De vê-lo a lhe chamar de mamã e tu nada poderes fazer? Este infelizmente é um drama muito actual e que muitos passam… outros apenas vêm os seus filhos sendo tirado e não tem o apoio dos policiais… mas isso é outra história.

Esme tinha decidido ir com Bella passear em uns dos parques da cidade, enquanto Alice estava na escola afinal Bella tinha apenas 3 anos e Alice 7.

Não os viu chegar. De repente, dois homens a abandonaram, agredindo-a com o calor e o aroma de seus corpos. De maneira instintiva, ela começou a retroceder, só para ficar bloqueada por eles. O da direita tirou uma faca da vagem que levava a cintura e agarrou nas mãos de Bella antes que Esme pudesse dar apenas um grito de surpresa. O tempo pareceu mover-se a saltos, lhe deixando imagens estáticas dos segundos posteriores. O homem a sua esquerda tirou Bella com uma mão e lhe deu um empurrão com a outra.

De algum modo conseguiu conservar o equilíbrio, com o terror revolvendo-se em seu peito enquanto saltava para o homem, gritando, lutando para lhe arrancar a sua filha. Suas unhas lhe arranharam a cara, e o homem retrocedeu o ataque.

- Socorro! - Gritou uma e outra vez enquanto tentava agarrar Bella.

- Mamã! – Gritava Bella chorando

O homem tentou empurrá-la de novo apoiando a mão no rosto dela. Esme o mordeu, cravando os dentes na mão e fechando as mandíbulas até perceber sangue em sua boca e ouvir o homem gritar de dor. Suas mãos, como garras, procuraram os olhos do homem, e suas unhas se cravaram em uma brandura esponjosa. Os gritos do homem se transformaram em alaridos de dor e por um momento agarrou Bella com menos força. Ela estirou as mãos desesperadamente para agarrar Bella, conseguiu agarrar um bracito que se agitava, e por um momento angustiante pensou que finalmente a tinha. Mas então recebeu o outro que lhe aproximava por detrás, e uma dor aguda, paralisador, atravessou-lhe as costas.

Seu corpo sofreu uma convulsão e caiu ao chão como uma pedra, os dedos arranhando indefesos o cascalho. Com a menina sob o braço de um dos assaltantes, igual a um balão de futebol, os dois indivíduos puseram-se a correr. Um deles cobria a cara com uma mão ensanguentada, gritando maldições enquanto fugia. Esme ficou tendida na lama enquanto tentava lutar contra a agonia que atendia seu corpo, apanhar algo de ar para poder gritar. Seus pulmões bombeavam grosseiramente, mas não parecia que estivesse aspirando nada. Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo não respondeu. Um véu negro começou a lhe tampar a visão, e conseguiu gemer entre soluços, uma e outra vez:

- Minha menina, minha menina! Que alguém traga-me a minha menina!

Ninguém o fez.

Carlisle já tinha operado uma hérnia enquanto estava pensando no seguinte caso, uma operação de vesícula biliar, quando ouviu um tumulto no corredor, ao outro lado da porta. Havia gritos e maldições, som de briga e gemidos penetrantes. Secou-se as mãos e se dirigiu à porta no momento em que Elizabeth, outra enfermeira, começou a chamá-lo gritos.

Empurrou a porta e saiu à carreira. Deteve-se no corredor para não tropeçar com um montão de gente entre os que estavam Elizabeth, Prudence, dois homens e uma mulher, que carregavam com dificuldade a outra mulher. O grupo de pessoas lhe impedia de ver o rosto da mulher ferida, mas Carlisle pôde ver que seu vestido estava empapado de sangue, e ao momento assumiu que se tratava de uma emergência.

- O que ocorreu? - Perguntou, enquanto apartava uma caixa de uma patada e jogava mão a uma maca.

- Carlisle - a voz da Prudence era tensa e brusca - é Esme.

Por um instante as palavras careceram de sentido e se voltou, esperando ver sua esposa detrás dele. Então, o significado do dito pela Elizabeth o golpeou e viu o rosto da mulher inconsciente, branco como o papel, e nesse momento todo ficou patas acima. Esme? Não podia ser Esme. Ela estava em casa com o Bella, sã e salva. Essa mulher, com o aspecto de haver-se sangrado, só se parecia com sua esposa, nada mais. Não era Esme em realidade.

- Carlisle! - Esta vez, o tom da Elizabeth foi mais brusco ainda -. Volta em ti! Me ajude a colocá-la sobre a maca.

Só seu treinamento lhe permitiu funcionar, dar um passo adiante e levantar a mulher que se parecia com Esme até colocá-la sobre a maca. Seu vestido estava empapado de sangue, ao igual a seus braços e suas mãos, até suas pernas, seus pés e seus sapatos estavam ensanguentados. Não, somente um dos sapatos, uma sandália que se parecia com as que Esme calçava com frequência. Viu a pintura de unhas rosada nos dedos dos pés e a delicada cadeia de ouro em torno do tornozelo direito, e sentiu que todo lhe esvaziava por dentro.

- O que passou? - Perguntou com voz rouca e longínqua, como se não fora a sua, enquanto seu corpo entrava em acção e levavam com celeridade a Esme à sala de cirurgia que ele acabava de abandonar.

- Uma ferida de arma branca na parte inferior das costas - disse Prudence, emprestando atenção ao murmúrio de vozes em torno deles antes de fechar a porta e eliminar a maior parte do ruído -. Dois homens a atacaram no parque. - Respirou entrecortada mente – Levaram Bella. Esme lutou com eles e um dos homens a apunhalou.

Isabella! O segundo golpe deteve o Carlisle em seco, que se voltou pela metade para a porta. Dois filhos da puta lhe tinham roubado a sua filha! Separou-se um passo da maca, em direcção à porta, para sair correndo em busca de sua filha. Depois vacilou e voltou a olhar a sua mulher.

Não tinham tido tempo de limpar a sala de cirurgia, ou de repor o necessário nas bandejas. Anneli entrou na sala e começou a jogar mão ao que necessitariam. Prudence pôs um bracelete para medir a pressão sanguínea no braço inerte de Esme e começou a bombear ar, enquanto Elizabeth cortava a roupa da ferida com umas tesouras.

- Tipo de sangue, zero positivos - disse Elizabeth.

Como sabia? Claro, tinha cotado o tipo de sangue de Esme antes do parto de Bella.

- Sessenta, quarenta - informou Prudence.

Movendo-se tão rápido como uma centelha, procurou uma via no braço de Esme e pendurou do gancho uma bolsa de plasma.

Estava-a perdendo, pensou Carlisle. Esme ia morrer diante de seus olhos, a não ser que saísse de seu atordoamento e actuasse. Pela posição da ferida, o mais provável era que a faca tivesse afectado o rim esquerdo, e só Deus saberia o que outros danos teriam causado. Estava-se sangrando; ficavam apenas uns poucos minutos antes de que seus órgãos internos começassem a falhar...

Fugiu quaisquer outros pensamentos de sua cabeça e colocou as mãos no par de luvas novas que Anneli lhe tendia. Não tinha tempo de lavar-se; não tinha tempo de procurar Bella. O tempo que tinha só lhe permitia pedir o bisturi, que lhe colocaram em seguida na palma da mão, e reunir todo seu talento. Rezou, amaldiçoou e lutou contra o tempo enquanto abria o corpo de sua esposa. Como tinha suspeitado, a folha da faca havia meio doido o rim esquerdo. Meio doido não, demónios, tinha talhado a víscera em dois. Não era possível salvar o rim, e se não o extraía e selava os copos em um tempo recorde, tampouco poderia salvar Esme.

Era uma carreira, selvagem e implacável. Se cometia um engano, se vacilava, se lhe caía um instrumento ou tinha que buscá-lo provas, perderia ele e perderia Esme. Não era a cirurgia a que ele estava acostumado: era cirurgia de campo de batalha, rápida e brutal, com a vida dela pendente de decisões e actos que ocorriam em décimas de segundo. Enquanto lhe derramavam todo o sangue de que dispunham, ele lutava por evitar que a perdesse quase à mesma velocidade que entrava. Segundo a segundo foi cortando a hemorragia, procurando cada copo seccionado, e pouco a pouco começou a ganhar a carreira. Não soube quanto tempo tomou, nunca o perguntou, nunca o calculou. Quanto tempo não tinha importância. O único importante era ganhar, porque a alternativa estava além do que podia suportar.

Os dois homens chegaram na casa que ficava fora da cidade e jogaram a pequena Bella num colchão imundo enquanto ela chorava.

- Aquela peste não se cala! – Gritou Mike

- Talvez possamos mostrar quem manda aqui. – Disse Jacob ao começar a abrir a calça, ele já tinha usado o corpo de tantas crianças e matado que lhe dava prazer fazer isso aos outros, fazer o mesmo que lhe tinham feito, que seu pai lhe tinha feito e sua mãe nunca lhe defendeu.

- Não! Ela é demasiado valiosa… ela é perfeita e tu sabes que eles gostam delas virgem. – Mike pegou um cigarro para fumar e foi em direcção a outra porta, eles já tinham feito isso há tantos anos que era um prazer pegar uma criança como estas e ganharem fortunas… quando mais novas e mais bonitas melhores eram os preços, neste comercio havia dois compradores, os que sabiam que eram crianças sequestradas e queriam para os bordéis espalhados pelo mundo e os que pensavam que eram crianças abandonadas e adoptavam… o preço por esta criança seria bastante elevando, afinal ela ainda tinha 3 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos um pouco claros, era a mercadoria ideal.

- É uma pena, eu estava a fim de diverti-me… agora onde esta aquele estúpido do Edward? – Perguntou Jacob ao pegar um copo de cerveja

- Eu não sei, provavelmente negociando com alguém…

- Não deverias ter aceitado ele, Edward parece-me muito fraco para o meu gosto.

- Ele é um bom rapaz, e ele ainda nos vai ser muito útil.

Bella continuava a chorar e Edward entrou ouvindo os prantos de Bella, ele sabia que ele não tinha escolha neste ramo, ou ele participava neste "grupo" ou ele teria uma vida condenada…

- Até que enfim que chegaste. – Disse Jacob – Faça aquela puta calar a boca imediatamente ou eu juro que eu não quero saber dos negociadores eu mato-a imediatamente.

Edward olhou incrédulo e seguiu em direcção ao quarto, ele tinha apenas 15 anos mas quem o visse diria que ele tinha mais… tantas coisas que ele tinha visto, tantos sofrimentos.

Ele entrou calmamente e Bella encarava-o atentamente ainda chorando.

- Olá, não chora ok? – Disse ao se sentar na cama – Anda cá. – Edward a pegou no colo e começou a cantar uma canção de ninar que sua mãe lhe cantava quando era pequeno, ele sabia que era injusto o que eles fazia… ele sabia que estas crianças muitas tinham sido tiradas de um lar acolhedor e feliz, muitas eram vendidas para a prostituição e outras para serem adoptadas… sim ele sabia de tudo isso, mas ele não tinha escolha, ou seguia o que Mike lhe dizia ou ele mataria a sua mãe, tal como matou o seu pai.

Dez dias tinham se passado e todos os policiais se mobilizaram para encontra Isabella Cullen, as buscas eram persistentes e a casa Cullen estava em um luto absoluto, Esme tinha sobrevivido a cirurgia mas o que faria uma mãe quando visse que seu filho, seu bebé lhe foi tirado… provavelmente enlouqueceria.

Nos dez dias que se passaram Mike, Jacob, Edward, Bella e outras crianças viajaram clandestinamente pelo país a fora onde algumas destas crianças nem chegaram viva ao ponto de chegada, mas ao contrário de Bella que estava sempre com Edward tinha sobrevivido a tudo… o seu desejo era de liberta-la, afinal era só uma criança, mas tinha o consolo de que ao menos ia para uma família da Rússia que queria adoptar uma menina e seria bem tratada, ao contrario das outras que ele via partir que iam para trabalho escravo ou prostituição, era algo doloroso só de imaginar.

- Vamos chegar ao ponto de encontro, recebemos o dinheiro e entregamos a criança. Depois ainda temos de procurar mais para uma casa da Índia. – Disse Jacob, e eles bem sabiam o que significava esta casa… eram casas de prostituições.

Neste momento Mike recebeu uma ligação e saiu de um dos quartos de uma casa abandonada que tínhamos ficado.

- Os malditos Russos não querem mais a miúda. – Disse furioso

- Como é que é?! – Gritou Jacob – Depois do gasto que tivemos ao vim para cá? O que vamos fazer com a pirralha?

- Eu não sei…

Edward olhava para Bella com medo do que eles pudessem fazer, Jacob tinha um desejo insano de possui-la, ela poderia pequena mas era mulher e Mike tinha apenas algo em mente: Elimina-la.

- Eu vou mata-la. – Disse ao ir em direcção a Bella e a puxa-la pelos braços

- Edward não! Ed não… - Gritava Bella

Edward tentou não correr atrás dela, era a vida da sua mãe que estava em jogo, Mike sabia que ele não faria nada, afinal ele tinha apenas 15 anos era um cobarde.

Jacob deu um sorriso, apesar de não brincar com a menina pelo menos veria ela morta.

Mike jogou Bella no chão que chorava e puxou a pistola, seria mais uma para a sua lista de eliminadas e isso o satisfazia. Foi apenas um segundo, apenas um segundo e tudo mudou, Edward que estava ali quieto a observar uma execução a sangue frio pulou em direcção a Mike e tirou a pistola dele, foi apenas um segundo e o Mike virou de assassino a vitima, foi apenas um segundo e Jacob viu o seu sorriso evaporar ao sentir uma bala a atravessar o seu coração, foi apenas um segundo e Edward tinha eliminado os dois homens que ele tanto odiava.

- Eu sempre soube que eras um assassino Edward. – Disse Mike transbordando de sangue – agora ficou confirmado… o que pensas que vais fazer? Devolve-la aos pais? Tu vais preso e outros a encontraram, crianças como ela é como ganhar na lotaria do mercado ilegal.

Edward aproximou-se mais um pouco e deu seu último tiro, este foi na cabeça. Ele compreendia o que tinha feito neste momento, ele tinha eliminado os dois homens mais perigosos de roubo de crianças, mas ele também sabia que eles não eram os únicos, havia sempre mais, haveria sempre mais.

Ele pegou Bella que estava chorando no chão e seguiu para longe com ela, avistou uma praia e achou que ali seria ideal, começou a escrever enquanto ela dormia no seu colo depois de tanto chorar.

" _Quem encontra-la por favor cuide bem…_

_Ela é uma menina especial e espero que seja especial para ti, não a leve de volta a policia, ela corre perigo… apenas cuide-a como se fosse a sua filha ou entregue a alguém que a ame… se puderes diga que o rapaz que escreveu esta carta tentou salvar a vida dela_

_Alguns dados sobre ela é sempre essencial, ela tem 3 anos, faz anos no dia 28 de Julho o nome eu não sei… "_

Dito isso Edward olhou mais uma vez para Bella, para o seu anjo e cobriu com seu casaco e deixou ali a carta e um medalhão que ele tinha mandado fazer desde o primeiro dia que ele a tinha visto escrito "_You Found Me"_ **(encontraste-me)**, esta medalha estava dividido ao meio onde a outra metade lhe pertencia onde estava escrito "_I Find It" _**(eu lhe encontrarei)** e partiu deixando para trás o seu doce anjo adormecido rezando para que quem a encontrasse cuidasse bem dela.

Edward não sabia quem era este anjo que lhe salvou a vida… não sabia que tinha uma família que estava desesperada atrás dela, não sabia o seu nome… apenas sabia a sua idade e o seu aniversario, afinal isso era as únicas informações que eles se importaram em lhe dizer… mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza, ele iria um dia encontra-la e fazer todos os que fizeram centenas de crianças sofrerem pagar.

Horas depois Ramón ia passar de barco com seus dois filhos Daniela e Jasper e viram a pequena criança envolta do casaco e depois que ele leu a carta ele decidiu cuida-la como sua filha de sangue, sua filha e ninguém nunca descobriria a verdade.


	4. Happy birthday sweet girl

**Mackie Cullen - **Oh fico feliz que aches que eu tenho jeito! Eu realmente amo escrever sobre coisas reais, mas claro também invento muito como uma fic que estou começando a escrever onde Bella é agente secreta! Em breve postarei aqui pois só tenho 2 capítulos.

**Dada cullen - **Não se preocupes que em breve estará mais alegre, terá suspense e confusões!

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Nossa eu amo esta música! É a musica oficial de Buffy e Angel!!! Por acaso eu escutei esta musica antes de criar os primeiros capítulos rsrs, nossa que telepatas que somos.

**Julesbinoche - **Eu tenho uma fic onde Ed será vampiro mais ainda não escrevi só fiz o treiler e a capa! Se chamará Prohibited Gardens e não sei quando começarei a escrever… o ed é bem "mauzinho e sexy" e a Bella não é nenhuma santa…

Eu tinha de matar o Jacob! Eu simplesmente odeio ele, então eu tive de arranjar motivo para mata-lo rsrs.

**danda jabur - **Eu estava pensando em algo que os ligassem e pensei "porque não medalhões?" assim é romântico e simples!

**A foto do cão e da casa está no perfil! As outras fotos de carros tb!**

**Capitulo 2 – Happy birthday sweet girl**

_14 Anos depois _

**BPOV**

Era mais um dia ensolarado em Honolulu, ou melhor dizendo no Havai nunca fica extremamente frio e eu amo morar aqui! Tudo é perfeito, o sol o mar… mas claro hoje não era um dia qualquer porque era o meu aniversário!

Eu me chamo Belinda Eleonor Fernández, mais conhecida como Bel e tenho 17 anos acabadinho de fazer, tenho dois irmãos mais velho o Jasper Felipe Fernández de 23 anos, ele é um tricampeão mundial de surf, Bi-Campeão Europeu e Bi-Campeão Nacional. E minha irmã querida Daniela María Fernández de 19 anos que esta na faculdade de psicologia, mas que também ama o surf e dança tal como todos nós, vivemos cá em Honolulu desde que eu era pequena, meu pai Ramón Miguel Fernández é um advogado muito conhecido aqui na ilha, mas gosta de dedicar a sua vida ao surf e a um pequeno comercio que temos que se chama Fernández Beach que é uma loja de coisas de surf e também um bar tipicamente adolescente, que todo mundo adora frequentar ali.

Pus um short jeans, uma blusa roxa e prendi o meu cabelo. Este verão estava correndo perfeitamente bem, eu já tinha acabado meu ultimo ano lectivo e eu estava preparando-me para ingressar na faculdade em Setembro o que animava-me.

Eu nunca tive uma vida de luxo excessivo, mas confesso que tive alguns privilégio, sou de classe média, por isso moramos numa grande casa em frente da praia, cada um tem um quarto e carros, bem eu não tenho carro… ainda…enfim luxos que meu pai pode nos dar, graças ao nosso comércio, mas mesmo assim sempre que podemos ajudamos ele na loja ou no restaurante. Por isso apenas dos "mimos" sempre fomos muito humildes, meu pai é descendente de espanhóis, o meu avô era espanhol e minha avó americana por isso aprendemos a falar as duas línguas perfeitamente, inclusive o dialecto havaiano de algumas ilhas.

Desci rapidamente as escadas e encontrei a minha família reunida.

- Olhem-me só a aniversariante. – Disse meu pai ao dar-me um beijo na bochecha – Fiz panquecas, waffles e queques.

Eu simplesmente adorava a minha família, éramos tão unidos.

- Mas claro eu fiz o bolo. – Disse Dani orgulhosa

- E eu apenas servi de empregado. – Riu Jazz

- Obrigada a todos.

- Há mas esta faltando algo. – Meu pai se virou e trouxe-me um queque com uma vela – antes da festa queremos ser nós a lhe dar os parabéns.

- Então, vamos cantar. – Disse Jazz levantando-se e tentando não rir com a cara do meu pai

- Cumpleaños feliz

cumpleaños feliz

Te deseamos Belinda

cumpleaños feliz.

- Agora faz um pedido, maninha. – Disse Dani

Bem eu tinha tudo o que eu queria… eu tinha uma família que eu amava, tinha sido aceite na faculdade… acho que só faltava encontrar meu príncipe encantado. Fechei os olhos e assoprei as velas.

- Espero que tenha pedido algo de jeito. – Disse Jazz

- Claro que ela pediu, ela é mais ajuizada do que tu. – Disse meu pai brincando com o meu irmão

- Isso ofende-me papá. – Disse Jazz tentando fazer sua melhor cara de ofendido

- Que tal irmos a praia? Ainda falta muito para a festa e podemos surfar um pouco. – Sugeriu Dani

- Papá não precisas de ajuda? – Eu perguntei a olhar para ele

- Não se preocupes, hoje é o teu dia. E eu contratei umas pessoas para ajudar-me hoje na organização da festa, vá aproveite o dia.

- Há mas antes quero que recebas o meu presente primeiramente, afinal vais precisar dele agora. – Disse Dani com um sorriso

- O que é? – Perguntei quase aos pulos.

Ela foi para um canto e trouxe-me uma grande prancha com detalhes cor-de-rosa, perfeita!

- Bem a tua já está um bocado gasta, então eu mandei fazer esta.

- Eu amei Dani, há sério! Amei mesmo!

- Então vamos estreiar maninha, afinal falta pouco para a competição e este ano eu quero que ganhes. – Disse Jazz pondo o braço nos meus ombros

- E eu vou. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Sai dali e corremos para a praia, onde Jazz deu-me algumas dicas e Dani também aproveitou a curtiu algumas ondas. Era tudo perfeito.

**EPOV**

14 Anos tinham se passado e muitas coisas tinha acontecido na minha vida… muitas coisas. Depois que a minha delicada _angel_ estava segura eu dediquei a minha vida a tentar melhorar, entrei com uma bolsa completa em Harvard a qual agora sou um Promotor Publico de L.A, A função do Promotor Publico, actualmente, é muito mais voltada à defesa da cidadania, em casos relacionados com a protecção do meio ambiente, do consumidor, do idoso, dos portadores de deficiência, dos adolescentes e da probidade administrativa.

Seguro fortemente o medalhão que estava escrito "_I Find It", _era uma metade de um medalhão a qual a outra metade estava com o meu _angel, _desde aquele dia eu nunca esqueci-me dela… foi por causa dela que eu montei a You Found Me, que já serviu para ajudar centenas de pessoas… mas a minha salvadora eu nunca a encontrei…

Hoje ela estaria completando 17 anos, tenho certeza que estava linda. Aqueles olhos tão expressivos e puros… eu recusava-me a acreditar que ela estava morta, meu angel estaria vivo e eu a encontraria.

_- Senhor Masen o senhor McCarthy está aqui para lhe ver._ – Disse minha secretaria Angela no altifalante do telefone

- Mande-o entrar.

Emmett tinha sido uns dos meus melhores amigos, ele tinha se tornado um investigador de prestígio e trabalhava para mim, tínhamos nos conhecido na faculdade e desde então estávamos juntos. Ele sabia tudo sobre a história do meu angel…

- Olá maninho. – Disse ele rindo – bem tenho boas noticias para a You Found Me.

- Quais?

Ele sentou-se e entregou-me uma pasta

- Acabamos de encontrar 5 pessoas, duas crianças que estavam desaparecidas há 11 anos, um homem que desapareceu a 30 anos, um bebé que desapareceu a 4 anos e uma mulher que tinha desaparecido a 50 anos. – Disse com um sorriso orgulhoso

- Isso é bom. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso fraco

- Então Edward? Eu sei que hoje é o aniversario dela, mas não fiques assim… pense que ela está feliz.

- E se ela não estiver? E se ela estiver morta Emmett? céus eu não a deveria ter deixado sozinha…

- Edward, tinha 15 anos! Fizeste o melhor! E estas fazendo o melhor a cada dia.

Respirei fundo e encarei o céu ensolarado de L.A será que este meu melhor chegava?

**BPOV**

Já estava no fim do dia e eu estava preparando-me para o meu aniversário, todos os meus amigos viriam, amigos da família… seria especial como todos os anos. Este ano eu decidir fazer algo como um luau, nada de muito luxo. Afinal com uma praia como esta é simples fazer uma boa festa.

Pus um vestido branco com uns detalhes coloridos, casaco jeans, sapatilha, colar de pérolas, brincos e deixei meu cabelo todo ondulado.

- A aniversariante está pronta? – Disse Jazz entrando no quarto

- Sim… estava só dado o último retoque. – Virei-me para o meu irmão, ele estava lindo como sempre

- Então eu aproveito e lhe entrego o meu presente.

Ele entregou-me um embrulho, era um Blackberry rosa super lindo.

- Ow eu amei Jazz.

- Serio? – Ele perguntou meio receoso – eu pensei que estava na hora de trocares o telemóvel… e nada mais do que um Blackberry.

- É perfeito, obrigado. – Eu disse sinceramente

- Bem tudo é perfeito, hum? – Disse meu pai entrando – Tenho a tua prenda que é algo que querias…

- Que eu queria?! Uma Ferrari dino? – Eu disse rindo

- Mais que piada. – Disse meu pai – é isso.

Nas mãos do meu pai tinha um lindo cãozinho branco da raça maltês, era simplesmente perfeito, meu pai entregou-me.

- Ele é lindo papi.

- E qual será o nome do nosso mascote? – Disse Dani entrando no quarto

Eu encarei atentamente o cão

- Kealii. – Eu disse com um sorriso (significa chefe no Havai)

- Kealii… eu gosto. – Disse meu pai

- Vamos a festa? Já estão todos aqui. Deixe Kealii aqui e vamos nos divertir. – Disse Jazz puxando-me pela mão.

Segui para a festa que foi inesquecível, dancei minhas músicas preferidas, cantei e brinquei com todos, eu amava cada um deles… eram a minha família, apesar de eu saber que era adoptada eu esquecia-me disso muitas vezes, afinal era a eles que eu aprendi a amar.

**Narrador**

Hoje a caçula dos Cullen estaria completando 17 anos, o que eles desejavam era que ela ainda estivesse viva… Esme tentou seguir com a sua vida, mas era sempre atormentada pelas lembranças da sua filhinha gritando pedindo sua ajuda, Carlisle tentou passar mais tempo com Alice, afinal agora que era filha única teria de ser mais cuidada e Alice sempre sonhava que um dia encontraria a sua irmãzinha e mostraria a beleza que era o seu mundo.

Os três estavam silenciosamente jantando, apesar de muitas famílias serem destruídas quando acontecia uma tragédia como esta, a família Cullen se uniu ainda mais…

A campainha foi tocada e os três trocaram olhares, quem seria a esta hora? Esme levantou-se calmamente e abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, senhora Cullen… peço desculpa por estar a lhe incomodar a esta hora, mas temos noticia. – Disse Charlie

Charlie era um detective que tinha sido contratado pelos Cullen, ele também participava da organização You Found Me e tinha se intrigado com o desaparecimento da pequena Bella.

- Detective Swan há algo de errado? – Perguntou Esme, apesar de seu coração estar com a pequena esperança de quem sabe fosse noticias da sua filha.

- Eu tenho informações novas sobre Isabella Cullen… informações que fizeram muitas coisas que estavam arquivadas serem relidas… será que poderemos falar? Eu prometo que irá gostar das notícias.

Esme deu um leve sorriso e o indicou a sala… ela mal sabia que todos os mistérios envolta do desaparecimento de Bella deveriam estar fechado… ela mal sabia que estava entrando na toca do lobo.


	5. Secrets revealed

**Capitulo 3 – Secrets revealed**

_1 Mês depois_

BPOV

Já tinha se passado um mês do meu aniversário e agora eu estava a beira de um campeonato, eu iria competir com os maiores nomes feminino daqui do Havai, claro que não era um campeonato como os que Jazz participa mas ganhava um troféu interessante… eu iria competir no pró júnior.

- Nervosa? – Disse Dani atrás de mim quando eu estava sentada na praia

- Muito…

- Não precisas ficar maninha. – Disse Jazz sentando ao pé de mim – Lembre-se da minha dica, és o mar… não existe Belinda e o mar… é apenas o mar…

- Eu sou o mar…

- Isso mesmo. – Disse Dani rindo – Agora vamos indo, ou chegamos atrasados.

Chegamos a praia onde estava repleta de pessoas, algumas quase a avançaram para cima do Jazz… pois no mundo do surf os rapazes campeões como ele são como os actores no Óscar!

- Estás segura disso minha pequena. – Disse meu papi atrás de mim

- Sim…

- Vá Bel, vais ganhar. – Disse Jazz, entrei rapidamente no mar como havia sido mandado e concentrei-me era apenas o mar… eu era o mar – Está é a minha maninha! Vamos Bel!

- Vamos Bel! – Gritavam meus amigos e familiares

Fiz tudo o que eu tinha de fazer até que fomos mandadas sair do mar.

- Como eu fui? – Perguntei meio cansada

- Foste fantástica, Bel. A sério, deverias seguir isso profissionalmente. – Disse Jazz

- Eu amo isso, mas não obrigado. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

- Agora o anúncio das vencedoras… com 18,9… Belinda Fernández!

- Ganhaste maninha! Ganhastes! – Disse Dani aos pulos

- Isso minha linda filhinha. – Disse meu pai ao abraçar-me

- Pai estás envergonha-la. – Disse Jazz, depois que meu pai soltou-me ele deu-me aqueles abraços de ursos – pronto agora nos já a envergonhamos que chegue.

- Estúpido. – Eu disse rindo

- Vá buscar teu premio. – Disse Dani

Corri em direcção ao meu prémio e não pude conter um sorriso orgulhos, virei-me para a minha família que não paravam de aplaudir.

Chegamos no Fernandez Bar cheio de energias onde eu ria-me das piadas sobre surf de Dani para Jazz, e piadas de psicólogos de Jazz para Dani.

- Certo dia, o elevador de nosso prédio enguiçou e várias pessoas ficaram presas. Vendo uma placa que trazia dois números de telefones de emergência, disquei para o primeiro e expliquei a situação. Depois do que pareceu um silêncio muito demorado, a voz do outro lado da linha disse:

- Não sei o que esperam que eu faça por vocês... sou psicólogo!

- Psicólogo? - Perguntei - Seu telefone figura aqui como número de emergência. Não pode nos ajudar?

- Bem - respondeu ele, por fim, num tom comedido - como se sente, presa num elevador?

- Muita piada Jazz. – Disse Dani sarcasticamente

- Vá lá tem piada… - Disse Jazz tentando fazer cócegas em Dani

- Vocês são loucos. – Disse meu pai rindo

- Mas o senhor nos ama, certo? – Eu disse abraçando-o

- Claro, cada um.

- Senhor Fernandez? – Disse um homem se aproximando de nós quando estávamos indo em direcção a casa, este homem vinha acompanhado com outros… e eram policias… o que se passava?

- Sim…

- O senhor está preso pelo sequestro de Isabella Marie Cullen. Tudo o que dizer será usado contra si no tribunal.

- Como é que é? – Eu perguntei incrédula, quem era Isabella…

- Pai… - Disse Jazz

- Tudo bem querido, é um mal entendido. Fiquem calmos e chamem o Phil.

Nisso meu pai foi levado como um criminoso, o que eles estavam fazendo… meu pai sempre foi um dos homens mais respeitados nesta cidade, nunca ninguém teve nada contra eles.

- Vocês têm de nos acompanhar, principalmente tu. – Disse um dos homens olhando para mim

- Claro. – Disse meu irmão

Acompanhamos eles onde meu pai estava na sala de interrogatório, mas desta vez ele era o acusado e não o advogado. Sorte que Phil amigo de longa datas do meu pai foi logo a sua salvação.

Logo quando chegamos fomos mandado a uma sala e como conhecíamos praticamente todos daqui eles foram simpáticos connosco e disseram que aqueles vieram da Califórnia, onde uma garota tinha sido sequestrada a 14 anos… espera um pouco 14 anos atrás foi quando eu fui adoptada…

- O que diabo está acontecendo? – Eu perguntei aflita para meus irmãos – Eles acham que eu sou esta tal de Bella?

- Pelo visto sim… - Disse Dani

- E se eu for… o papá não me sequestrou… certo?

- Claro que não Bel, ele nunca faria isso… só pode ser um engano. – Disse Jazz

- E se não for? E se por acaso eu for está tal Isabella – Eu perguntei quase chorando – Eu não quero ter de vos deixar…

- Isso nunca acontecerá, és a nossa maninha. – Disse Dani com um sorriso tentando aliviar o clima

Jazz abraçou-me e eu fiquei ali encolhida como sempre eles eram quem me aconselhavam e protegiam-me… e eu sentia que eu precisava de ser protegida neste momento.

As horas foram se passando e quando eu estava quase adormecendo eu senti uma mudança de colo, sim porque eu estava adormecida no colo de Jazz e agora eu estava sendo passada para o de Dani.

- O que passar? – Perguntei sonolenta

- Jazz vai buscar um bilhete para entregar aos polícias. – Disse Dani

- Bilhete? – Perguntei confusa quando vi meu irmão saindo

- O que tinha contigo quando foste encontrada, o pai não está mais na sala de interrogatório, mas ainda não podemos vê-lo. – Explicou-me Dani suavemente

- É tudo a minha culpa, certo?

- Claro que não querida… nunca penses nisso.

- Isabella… - Disse uma voz feminina atrás de nós, virei-me onde estava uma lindíssima mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos e um rosto como um coração, ao seu lado estava um elegante homem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos e por ultimo estava uma jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos e brilhantes olhos verdes. – Oh céus Carlisle é ela…

- Esme acalme-se. – Disse Carlisle, tentando controlar o choro de Esme – Não queremos assusta-las.

- Oh meu deus, Bella estás tão linda. – Disse a garota

- Quem são vocês? – Eu perguntei ao sentar-me na cadeira ao lado e encarar todos atentamente

- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui. – Disse um homem entrando na sala – Eles podem usar este passo contra vocês, se querem a guarda da menor façam o que eu estou dizendo.

- Vocês são…

- Somos sua família, Bella. – Disse a mulher chorando e olhando para mim

- Meu nome é Belinda, e não Isabella… - Dito isso eu sai dali ignorando os choros naquela sala e com Dani atrás de mim – Eu não quero ir com eles, por favor Dani… eu não quero.

EPOV

- Eu já disse pela milésima vez que eu não vou Emmett. – Eu disse ao guardar uns documentos numa pasta

- Então Ed? Duas lindas mulheres para nós, vamos.

- Eu não vou. –

- Por favor… eu prometi que uma delas lhe conhecia.

- Como é que é? Agora é que eu não vou mesmo.

1 hora depois

- Então gostas de desporto? – Perguntou a mulher que estava a minha frente, pois eu tinha dito milhões de vezes que não ia sair com Emmett, mas pelo visto cá estava eu… em mais um encontro fracassado.

As vezes eu perguntava-me porque eu não conseguia sentir-me atraído por uma mulher além do corpo… eu fazia sexo com elas nada mais… mas eu queria algo mais… eu queria o amor, será tão difícil assim? Será que eu não mereço?

- Sim eu adoro.

- Então que tal eu lhe mostrar o desporto mais divertido do mundo. – Disse ao se encostar mais em mim, eu a olhei para ele… sinceramente hoje não dava.

- Sabe, eu senti o meu telemóvel tocando… e sabes eu tenho de ir, é sempre emergência.

- Mas…

- Até outro dia. – Sai rapidamente dali, e avistei Emmett – Até amanhã.

- Até amigo. – Disse ele entre os beijos com uma loira

Sinceramente o que eu fazia por um amigo…

BPOV

Eu não poderia acreditar que aquela era a minha família, Phil aconselhou-me a afastar-me deles afinal quem abandona uma filha não merece perdão… mas agora ficamos a saber que eu realmente fui sequestrada, mas e o dono do meu medalhão? Ele tinha me salvado… de quê?!

- Como foi provado o vosso pai vai ser livre, sem nenhum cadastro. – Explicou-nos Phil

- E a minha adopção Phil? Será anulada?

- Bem Belinda… é complicada, se fosses adoptada em circunstâncias normais provavelmente ganhávamos, mas como foste sequestrada é um assunto muito delicado.

- Eu compreendo…

- Ela vai ter que nos deixar? – Perguntou Jasper incrédulo

- Não exactamente… a juíza a qual vai decidir o futuro de Belinda vós conhece por isso temos esta forma de conseguirmos que o Ramon tenha a guarda de Belinda e não os Cullen…

- Mas ela foi sequestrada… a sua identidade não é Belinda e sim Isabella… vai mudar algo? – Perguntou Dani

Phil deu um suspiro cansado e encarou-nos

- Eu nunca lidei com algo assim meus jovens, é realmente algo que terá de ser cuidadosamente trabalhado. Os Cullen merecem ter a Isabella porque ela foi sequestrada, eles não abandonaram e tem provas de que a vem procurando a anos… e vocês merecem ter a Belinda porque a adoptaram e não estão ligados ao sequestros por isso não podem ser considerados culpados… é algo mesmo complicado.

- E eu não tenho escolha?

- Até tem Belinda, mas o advogado deles pode dizer que és influenciada por nos porque tiveste mais tempo connosco do que com eles… eles podem pedirem para a juíza dar uma chance a família Cullen, a tua verdadeira família.

Respirei fundo e decidir ir até fora do tribunal, sim tribunal, tínhamos passado da delegacia para um tribunal… pelo visto hoje meu dia não acabaria nem tão cedo.

- Eu preciso ir até lá fora…

- Queres companhia? – Perguntou Jazz

- Não obrigada.

Sai lentamente e sentei-me numa das escadas, juntei meus joelhos na minha cabeça e comecei a chorar. Em um mês atrás o meu sonho era completamente outro… eu sei que eu sempre quis saber o motivo de eu ter sido abandonada… agora eu sabia, e doía, eu tinha sido sequestrada! Eles não tinham me abandonado, eu tinha sido tirada dos braços deles…

- Posso sentar-me aqui? – Disse uma voz angelical ao meu lado

- Claro. – Eu respondi sem nem encara-la, eu reconheci a voz… era a minha irmã Alice. – Queres um ice tea de pêssego?

- Obrigado. – Eu disse aceitando o copo que ela estava a oferecer-me

- Olhe eu sinto muito…

- Pelo quê? – Eu disse ainda não encarando

- Por termos entrando assim na tua vida… mas bem tem de nos compreender, pensávamos que esta família era que lhe tinha sequestrado…

- Meu pai nunca faria isso! – Eu lhe respondi rapidamente

- Dá para notar que ama muito a tua família… mas eu queria que nos desse uma chance Bella.

- Eu me chamo Belinda. – Eu disse ao olhar para ela

- Não se chamas Isabella Marie Cullen… és a minha irmã mais nova. A irmã que a minha família teve de buscar forças divinas quando foste tirada dos braços da nossa mãe, não imaginas o quanto sofremos pensando que poderias estar morta ou algo pior…

- Eu sempre estive bem.

- Eu vejo agora que sim, se tornaste uma garota muito bonita. – Disse ela com um sorriso – Quero que saibas a tua verdadeira história antes de entrarmos naquela sala e ficares irritada caso seja obrigada a vires connosco.

- Vocês vão tirar-me da minha família! Como eu não posso estar irritada?!

- Eu não vou negar que eles são a tua família também… afinal família é uma palavra muito especial. Pode significar costumes, comportamentos, tradições e regras. Mas também é sinónimo de amor incondicional e eu pude notar nos seus olhos o amor que sentes por eles… os nossos pais não vão lhe afastar deles, eles não tem nada contra os Fernandez, muito pelo contrario, eles cuidaram de ti.

Olhei ainda mais incrédula, então eles não afastariam da minha família? Bem isso já era algo… mas mesmo assim eu sentia-me como Belinda e não como Isabella… eram tantas mudanças…

- Conte-me a minha história. – Eu pedi suavemente

Ela deu um sorriso e começou a contar tudo, desde quando eu nasci até quando eu fui tirada violentamente dos braços da minha mãe…

- Viu? Estivemos sempre a tua espera… a nossa mãe nunca mudou o teu quarto, bem agora terá de mudar.

- Mas e se eu não for a Isabella? E se eu for outra garota.

- És a Isabella, podemos dizer que investigamos e usamos um dos teus testes do hospital para conferir tudo.

- Como é que é?! – Eu perguntei incrédula

- Bem não poderíamos chegar aqui e arruinar uma família, tínhamos de ter a certeza… Bella aceites vim connosco, a nossa mãe está tão aflita para falar contigo, somos uma boa família…

Dei um fraco sorriso, bem isso era o que a juíza decidiria… e realmente neste momento eu não sabia o que pensar, eu amava a minha família e agora eu pude ver que a minha verdadeira família também amava-me… e claro ainda tinha o rapaz misterioso, o do medalhão que eu tinha certeza que andava vagando por ai salvando outras crianças como meu…


	6. Decision

**Capitulo 4 - Decision**

BPOV

Meu pai tinha voltado para casa mas eu sentia uma angústia tão grande, uma angustia porque a decisão da juíza foi curta e rápida: Eu teria de ir viver com meus pais biológicos. E por incrível que pareça eu tentei aceitar isso o melhor possível, eles não me impediriam de ver a minha outra família e isso já fazia eles ganharem um ponto e infelizmente eu quase não conseguia ter momentos com eles pois eu estava sempre evitando…

- Eu não quero ir… - Sussurrei sentada na cama enquanto minha família ajudava-me a guardar tudo.

- Tens de ir. – Disse meu pai tentando ser o mais sensato – Nos veremos em breve eu lhe prometo.

- Eu não acredito que a nossa vida mudou em menos de uma semana. – Disse Jasper – Eu acabei de por aquela manta que tanto gostas na bolsa.

- Obrigada…

- Eles parecem que são simpáticos… eles estiveram sempre a tua procura Bella. – Disse Dani

- Eu não sou Bella… eu sempre serei a Belinda para vocês.

- Querida, não importa o nome… sabemos quem és, és a garota mais adorável do universo, amorosa e querida. – Disse meu pai ao abraçar-me

- Hey eu pensava que era eu? – Disse Dani rindo

- Também, todos vocês são especiais para mim.

- Ok papá, é melhor pararmos com isso… está um bocado gay. – Disse Jazz batendo de levemente no ombro do meu pai, que fez meu pai pegar uma almofada e jogar nele

- Ai isso dói. – Disse Jazz se fazendo de ofendido

- Acho melhor despachar-mos, prometemos que deixaríamos Bel no aeroporto e se não nos organizamos chegaremos atrasados. – Alertou Dani

Trocamos olhares e começamos a guardas coisas que eu levaria, a minha sorte é que apesar de eu ter sido obrigada a viver com os Cullen e assumir a minha "verdadeira" identidade, eu ainda poderia ter o conviveu deles… eles ainda poderiam passar tempos comigo pois Phill tinha conseguido a guarda compartilhada com a minha antiga família… e os Cullen aceitaram, mas eu estava ansiosa para passar este ano, quando eu tivesse 18 anos eu voltaria para a minha família, era aqui que eu sempre fui feliz, não importe o quanto os Cullen amem-me…

Chegamos ao aeroporto na hora que havíamos combinado e avistamos os Cullen sentados a minha espera, quando avistaram-me Alice deu um grande sorriso, eu já tinha reparado que ela era bem energética o que animava-me, Esme e Carlisle, ou melhor, meus pais também olhavam para mim com um sorriso… eu sentia uma vontade de correr para os braços deles, afinal eles não tiveram culpa… mas eu sentia que estava traindo a minha outra família…

- Eu sentirei saudades. – Disse Dani ao abraçar-me

- Eu também sentirei saudades. – Eu confessei

- Juízo maninha, em breve nos veremos. – Disse Jazz ao abraçar-me

Eu olhei para o meu pai que estava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas

- Tenha cuidado minha pequena, prometa-me que irás se comportar…

- Ok.

- Querida por favor, se comporte. Eles são boas pessoas, eles amam-te. – Antes de eu dizer algo parecia que meu pai tinha lido a minha mente – Não estarás nos traindo por gostar deles, eles são a tua família biológica… pense no seguinte, és uma garota de sorte porque tens duas famílias que lhe amam, podes muito bem dividir o amor que tem no teu coração com estas duas famílias.

- Dói tanto papá… eu sinto como se não conseguisse respirar, eu não quero vos deixar. – Eu confessei chorando

- Eu sei minha linda, mas poderemos sempre falar por msn, telefone… nos veremos em breve eu prometo.

- Promete-me? – Perguntei insegura

- Sim, ainda serás a minha menininha, não importe a distancia… afinal vamos ver isso como se fosses para a faculdade. Em breve nos veremos.

- Eu amo-vos a todos.

- Nos também te amamos pequena. – Disse Dani

- Tens de ir, o avião já vai partir. – Alertou-me Jazz

Peguei na minha bolsa de mão e olhei mais uma vez para a minha família, e depois encarei a minha nova família… parte da tarefa de crescer, é compreender que nossos pais não são perfeitos, que também são seres humanos e, portanto, cometem erros.

EPOV

Os dias estavam se passando calmamente como todos os dias… eu sinceramente sentia a minha vida um tédio completo, eu era sozinho, não que eu não tivesse candidatas até tinha… e muitas! Mas a única pessoa que era da minha família, a minha mãe tinha morrido a 4 anos atrás e fiquei sem nenhum parente por perto. Ainda lembro-me de que ela disse que um dia eu iria encontrar alguém que eu amaria mais do que a minha própria vida, mas realmente eu acho que ela estava enganada.

Emmett tentava sempre animar-me, mas minha vida resumia-se a casa e trabalho… ainda saia as vezes com minha cadela Siberian Husky que se chamava Sasha, ia dar minhas longas caminhadas… mas alguém amorosamente na minha vida era complicado, principalmente porque eu me empenhava de tal modo no trabalho que esquecia completamente da pessoa ao meu lado e segundo porque a garota nunca me interessava… talvez eu fosse o complicado, sinceramente eu não sei.

- Olá, muito trabalho? – Disse Emmett entrando na sala

- Como sempre.

- Ouvi dizer que estavas com o caso dos irmãos King, este caso é o mais falado da cidade.

Lhe dei um sorriso, pois além de eu ser dono da You Found Me eu era um promotor público o que fazia-me estar envolvidos em certos casos com a policia…

- Sim, eles finalmente foram presos. A minha única tarefa foi entregar as provas para o juiz e estar presente nas reuniões com os advogados.

- Interessante. – Disse ao se sentar – Sabes da última novidade?

- Nem por isso…

- Como sempre. – Disse rindo – Uma das voluntaria, a esposa daquele medico Carlisle Cullen.

- Acho que já ouvi falar dele. O que é que tem?

- Eles encontram a filha, depois de anos desaparecida encontraram-na adoptada vivendo no Havai.

- E a família adoptiva sabia a verdade? – Perguntei interessado

- Eu só fiquei sabendo que eles não tem culpa… provavelmente é uma daquelas famílias que adoptam a casais que pensam que são os pais verdadeiros da criança e acabam por sofrerem as consequências depois.

- Sinto pena das famílias adoptivas quando perdem os filhos… mas as vezes eu não tenho pois muitos deles compram no mercado negro.

- Pelo que eu sei, eles não compraram a criança… bem eu só estou avisando como sempre e apesar de Dr. Cullen ser conhecido ele está tentando manter privacidade neste caso, imagine a garota aparecer do nada e lidar com aqueles medias que querem sempre saber as coisas…

- Só desejo sorte a eles, e é bem capaz deles por a garota numa daquelas sessões que oferecemos na You Found Me…

- Talvez… bem eu vou indo, eu tenho um encontro. – Disse Emmett animado

- Quem é a tua vitima desta vez?

- Vitima? Entao, Edward não conheces-me? Eu ter vitima? Eu tenho corpo não reconhecido. – Disse rindo

- Tenho pena das mulheres que caem nas tuas cantadas. – Eu disse tentando não rir

- Como queiras… até breve, amigo.

- Até.

Nisso Emmett saiu da sala animadamente e eu voltei a encarar a tela fria do computador, bem mais uma criança tinha sido encontrada… só espero que ela fosse feliz nesta nova vida, eu sabia que era sempre difícil para muitos voltarem a sua vida "normal" mas isso sempre acontecia um dia.

BPOV

A viagem para L.A foi um pouco longa e pude conversa calmamente com a minha "família", quando chegamos a L.A Alice explicou-me que vivíamos em Malibu, e eu já tinha visto fotos de Malibu, por acaso Jazz esteve numa competição em Malibu… ao menos eu estaria mais perto da praia.

Chegamos numa elegante casa de andar, que me fez olhar apaixonadamente para o lugar, o melhor de tudo é que tinha a praia bem perto e eu poderia relaxar nas ondas, ou então andar de bicicleta, skate, patins ou o que apetecesse-me.

- Bem-vinda a casa Bella. – Disse Esme… ou melhor minha mãe, a acariciar levemente meus ombros

- É uma casa bastante linda. – Eu confessei

- A tua outra casa também era linda. – Disse Alice – Ficava mesmo ao pé da praia, era uma cena e tanto.

- Sim era…

- Vamos entrar? – Disse meu pai – Aqui está o…

- Kealii. – Eu disse ao pegar meu cão

- O que significa Kealii? – Perguntou minha mãe

- Significa chefe no Havai. – Eu esclareci

- Bonito nome. – Disse Alice – Vamos conhecer logo a casa. Amanhã temos um dia preenchido de compras para o teu quarto.

- Alice, Bella mau chegou… deixe-a descansar querida. – Disse minha mãe repreendendo

- Tudo bem… eu adoraria sair amanhã.

- Agora vamos conhecer o seu quarto, já esta ficando tarde e tenho certeza que estás cansada. – Disse meu pai.

Entramos na casa que era ricamente decorada, cada lugar ali parecia que tinha sido tirada da capa de uma revista, mas como eu fiquei sabendo, a minha mãe era uma decoradora por isso eu não esperava por menos.

Chegamos ao meu quarto que ainda estava decorado de modo infantil, logo em cima da cama tinha duas fotos minhas na praia e os tons do quarto eram verdes, azul e branco, eram realmente as minhas cores preferidas.

- Estas são as minhas cores preferidas… além do rosa.

- Então não mudaste os gostos das cores. – Disse Alice rindo

- O quarto continua do jeito que estava antes de partir Bella… agora podes mudar a vontade. – Disse Esme – Eu adoraria ajuda-la se quisesse.

- Eu adoraria. Eu não tenho tanto jeito para decorações, quem decorou meu antigo quarto foi a Dani, eu apenas disse como queria e ela fez.

- Oh não se preocupes, uma Cullen além de herda as belezas herdas os gostos artísticos, e tenho certeza que eu vou descobrir o teu. – Disse Alice

- Bem vamos deixa-la para se preparar para dormir… antes queres comer algo? Um leite?

- Não obrigada… eu posso telefonar a minha família? Dizer que eu cheguei…

- Claro… - Disse meu pai – tens um telefone ali, é uma linha só sua, e tens um portátil com internet. Compramos isso… apenas deixamos a decoração para decidires.

- Obrigada e boa noite…

Fechei a porta do quarto e preparei-me para dormi, mas antes liguei para minha outra família e disse como tinha sido a viagem. Depois eu observei atentamente o meu quarto de infância… definitivamente eles não esqueceram de mim…


	7. Hi and Goodbye

**Capitulo 5 - Hi and Goodbye**

BPOV

A semana tinha passado uma loucura, eu tive de lidar com alguns jornalistas que queriam praticamente invadir a minha casa para tirarem fotográficas minhas… era um bocado assustador, mas conseguiram desvia-los. Mas em todas as manchetes via-se "Filha do renomado cirurgião Carlisle Cullen volta para a segurança do lar." Não era exactamente da vida que eu imaginava, sorte que Alice disse-me que por ser uma cidade dos artistas esta informação num segundo desapareceria para "Paris Hilton e novo filme porno", juntamente com Alice eu pude conhecer Rosalie que ela mostrou-me uma foto quando éramos pequenas todas juntas… realmente eles sempre estiveram a minha espera.

Minha mãe e Alice queriam fazer uma festa mas eu e meu pai discordamos, eu não queria estar expostas a mais pessoas, sinceramente eu não sentir-me bem… e elas aceitaram.

- Vais adorar a You Found Me. – Disse minha mãe

- You Found Me? – Perguntei confusa

- Sim, é uma instituição que um homem muito bondoso fez. Parece que ele perdeu alguém na adolescência e fez para a sua "angel"… ele nunca comentou nada…

You Found Me? Era um nome interessante… e isso fez-me lembrar do meu medalhão. E este dono da instituição deve ser um daqueles velhos que perdeu ou o filho ou a filha… sempre é assim.

- Interessante… - Entrei no seu carro um Cadillac STS SAE – Mas o que queres que eu faça lá?

- Queria que convivesse com pessoas que foram tiradas da família… eu sei que tentas não falar disso connosco… por isso poderias ver esta fundação, é interessante, ela ajudou-me muito quanto eu lhe perdi.

- Ok…

Chegamos na grande fundação que era realmente linda… logo na entrada tinha uma elegante fonte e uma foto de uma criança rindo e por cima You Found Me era realmente muito organizado aqui, minha mãe levou-me a uma sala onde tinha algumas adolescente como eu… outros já eram adultos e eu pude conversar com alguns deles e ouvir histórias realmente chocante, alguns tinham sido sequestrados e violadas, outros rapazes tinham sido obrigados a fazerem trabalhos escravos… eram poucos que tiveram sorte de serem adoptados e amados como eu.

Ao ouvir todas estas histórias eu senti-me necessitada de fazer algo mais… eu tinha de descobrir algo mais sobre o desaparecimento de tantas crianças, como poderia acontecer tantas vezes e nunca pegar os culpados?! Isso era realmente o que indignava-me.

- Foste feliz de onde vivias? – Perguntou uma das garotas

- Sim… tenho uma família que ama-me muito…

- Tiveste sorte. – Disse um dos rapazes – Algumas pessoas nunca chegam nem a aparecer, ou tem uma vida ruim…

- Bem temos de agradecer por voltar. – Eu disse mais sarcasticamente do que a verdade

- Eu agradeço todos os dias. – Disse o rapaz

- Agora o que vocês fazem depois de falarem? – Perguntei curiosa

- Nada… apenas falamos… - Disse uma garota com um ar cansada

- Isso é uma chatice. – Eu resmunguei – Porque não fazemos algo divertido?

- Como o quê? – Perguntou um dos rapazes ao pé de mim

- Cantar… é sempre divertido.

Eles trocaram olhares e aceitaram.

- Que tal This Year? [n/a: Musica de Ateens] – Sugeriu uma das garotas

- Eu gosto… - Disse um dos rapazes

E sim esta musica fazia sentido para todos nos.

_- __**This year is gonna be incredible**_

_**This year is gonna be the one**_

_**All the planets are lining up for me**_

_**This year I'm gonna have fun**_

_Este ano vai ser incrível_

_Este ano vai ser O ano_

_Todos os planetas estão se alinhando por mim_

_Este ano vou me divertir_

Comecei a cantar suavemente enquanto uns dos rapazes tocava guitarra e as garotas acompanhavam-me como um coro.

**This year I'll paint my master piece**

**This year I'll be recognized**

**I can feel I fall in love for real**

**This year, this year**

Este ano eu vou pintar minha obra de arte

Este ano vou ser reconhecida

Eu posso sentir que vou me apaixonar para valer

Este ano, este ano

EPOV

Era mais um daqueles dias que mal nos apetece sair da cama quanto mais resolver milhões de assuntos, depois de horas no escritório na promotoria decidir dar uma passada rápida na You Found Me, passei pelos longos corredores e comecei a ouvir um grupo de jovens cantando… mas a cantora realmente era espectacular.

**January – I'll learn to fly**

**February – love's gonna find me**

**March, April, May – I'll get carried away**

Janeiro - eu vou aprender a voar

Fevereiro - o amor vai me achar

Março, Abril, Maio - Eu vou me deixar levar

Entrei calmamente e fiquei ali a observar a cena, a garota não deveria ter mais do que 18… quer dizer poderia ter mais, afinal o seu corpo era extremamente sexy e tinha uma feição tão delicada. Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes de cor de chocolate, seus cabelos longos e presos chocolate… era realmente linda…

- Quem é aquela? – Perguntei a um dos psicólogos que aparecia ali as vezes

- É Isabella Cullen… ela chegou a pouco… é uma garota agradável, nem parece que sofreu uma separação com os pais. É uma daquelas que tiveram sorte.

- Quanto tempo ela esteve sequestrada?

- 14 anos…

14 anos… tal como a minha "angel", voltei a encarar a garota… será que a minha "angel" estaria tão linda como ela? Aposto que sim, afinal ambas tinham aqueles brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate.

**This year – I'm gonna reach a pinnacle**

**This year – I'll get to the top**

**People will ask where she get that energy**

**This year – I'm never gonna stop**

Este ano - eu vou alcançar o pico

Este ano - Eu vou chegar no topo

As pessoas perguntarão "onde ela acha tanta energia?"

Este ano - Eu nunca vou parar

A garota enquanto cantava olhou para mim e deu um lindo sorriso, sim ela era realmente linda…

- Quantos anos ela tem?

- 17.

17, ainda era um criança Edward… ela era mesmo linda, mas ainda era uma doce adolescente e eu em rumo aos 30…

**January – I'll learn to fly**

**February – love's gonna find me**

**March, April, May – I'll get carried away**

Janeiro - eu vou aprender a voar

Fevereiro - o amor vai me achar

Março, Abril, Maio - Eu vou me deixar levar

BPOV

Enquanto eu cantava apareceu um deus grego na sala, céus ele era realmente lindo! Foco Bella, foco… ele encarava-me de um modo estranho… quem sabe eu tivesse sorte com este?

_**This year is gonna be incredible**_

_**This year is gonna be the one**_

_**All the planets are lining up for me**_

_**This year I'm gonna have fun**_

_Este ano vai ser incrível_

_Este ano vai ser O ano_

_Todos os planetas estão se alinhando por mim_

_Este ano vou me divertir_

Terminamos de cantar e conversamos um pouco, sem eu nunca desviar olhares para o deus grego da porta… até que avistei minha mãe e decidir ir ter com ela.

- Como foi a sua tarde, divertiste?

- Sim, foi muito divertido.

- Fizeste amizade?

- Sim… não se preocupes, fiz muitas amizades.

- Senhora Cullen… - Disse o deus grego para a minha mãe, observei-o e vi que ele não tinha aliança, bem ao menos não era comprometido.

- Oh Senhor Masen, como estas?

- Muito bem, mas chame-me de Edward, por favor.

- Então chame-me de Esme. – Disse minha mãe com um sorriso – Esta é a minha filha Bella… a minha menina que estava desaparecida… eu finalmente encontrei-a.

- Fico muito feliz. – Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos verdes perfeitos – Seja bem-vinda a casa Bella.

- Obrigado, senhor Masen.

- Edward, por favor.

- Edward… - Eu disse quase sem voz.

Eu o encarei atentamente, era como se eu o tivesse visto em algum lugar… talvez eu estivesse a ter um daqueles dejá vu, que sempre temos. Mas algo nele fazia o meu coração bater mais forte e eu sentia que havia algo mais por detrás disso tudo.

- Bem, eu tenho de ir… encontramos outro dia. – Disse Edward saindo rapidamente

- Ele é que é o dono daqui? – Perguntei incrédula

- Sim… muito jovem não?

- Quantos anos ele tem? – Perguntei interessada

- 29, é promotor daqui da cidade e dono da You Found Me…

Então ele que era dona do You Found Me… quem será que ele tinha perdido? Bem de algo eu teria a certeza, aquele homem um dia iria comer na minha mão ou eu não em chamava Isabella Cullen.

EPOV

A tarde foi passando rápido e eu não conseguia tirar Bella do meu pensamento, havia algo nela… algo que me fascinava-me… cheguei em casa e decidir ir correr, por isso pus uma roupa leve e peguei sasha, nada como ir correr pela praia…

Andava calmamente pela praia com Sasha solta, eu tinha escolhido uma praia mais deserta e que ficava perto da minha casa. O por do sol estava fantástico algo realmente agradável de se ver.

Enquanto andava avistei de longe Bella sentada numa das rochas, eu ainda queria dar a volta a fingir que não via… mas Sasha decidiu correr em sua direcção, agora já sei na próxima vez eu usarei uma trela.

Reparei logo que Bella estava olhando para mim com aquele mesmo sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- Olá. – Disse Bella – é tua?

- Sim…

- Como se chama?

- Sasha.

- Bonito nome… - Disse enquanto acariciava minha cadela

- Então o que fazes aqui sozinha?

- Resolvi vim a praia para pensar… é sempre o meu refúgio. Na minha antiga casa a minha casa era bem em frente ao mar, era só descer as escadas e estávamos no mar.

- Vivias no Havai, certo?

- Sim, é um lugar lindo. – Ela disse com um sorriso

- Sim… imagino. Então estás gostando de L.A? (Malibu pertence a L.A é como se fosse uma zona mais afastada ok?)

- Gostar não é exactamente a palavra… é agitada demais para o meu gosto. Fico feliz que Malibu seja mais calma… mas mesmo assim há muitos famosos e paparazzi a rondar por ai… é meio estranho. – Disse por fim fazendo uma careta fofa

- E estas feliz por ter encontrado a tua verdadeira família?

- Sim… - Ela disse num sussurro triste

- Eu sei que eu não lhe conheço muito bem, mas parece-me que não estás feliz.

- Eles estão felizes, é o que importa.

- E o que te importa? – Eu perguntei ao sentar-me na rocha ao seu lado

- Eu não sei… é confuso… um dia eu estava ganhando o premio de surf e no outro eu estava descobrindo que a minha verdadeira identidade é Isabella Cullen… demora um pouco para acostumar.

- Premio de surf? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Porque eu não pareço uma surfista? – Disse com um sorriso

- Realmente? Nem por isso…

- E tu não tem cara de promotor. – Disse ela

- Tenho cara de quê?

- Eu não sei… talvez modelo.

- Eu? Modelo? Sim estas realmente viajando. – Eu disse rindo

- Há serio… agora porque eu não tenho cara de surfista?

- Porque pareces ser demasiada delicada para o meu gosto.

- Bem foi meu irmão quem ensinou-me, ele é tri-campeão mundial.

- Como se chama? – Perguntei curioso

- Jasper Fernandez.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso e tentei lembrar-me deste nome… não me era estranho, mas realmente eu não conseguia lembrar-me. Eu acho que eu teria de começar a seguir os conselhos de Emmett e me actualizar mais.

- Bem adorei a conversa mais eu tenho de ir, meus pais andam muito preocupados com a minha liberdade… eles tem medo que algo aconteça-me ou algo do tipo. – Disse ao fazer uma leve careta de quem não estava gostando da situação.

- Eles estão certo, é muito perigoso para uma garota que acabou de voltar a casa.

- Como queiras, aposto que os meus sequestradores estão mortos… se passaram 14 anos, tenho certeza que nem se lembram de mim.

Ela começou a sair e eu segurei levemente no seu pulso.

- Foste sequestrada a 14 anos?

- Sim… - Ela disse sem compreender

- E sabes algo do teu sequestro?

- Nem por isso… eu não lembro de nada… porque perguntas?

Não simplesmente não podia… quando eu vi a garota estávamos na Florida… ela simplesmente não era a mesma.

- Por nada, guie com cuidado. – Eu disse ao apontar para o carro dela

- Eu farei. – Ela disse com um sorriso triste

Nisso eu segui para o meu carro (n/a: é um volvo c30 preto) e guiei tranquilamente pelas ruas… mas porque diabos eu sentia que meus pensamentos agora estavam todos com Bella?!


	8. I'm gonna have fun

**Capitulo 6 – I'm gonna have fun**

BPOV

Já tinha se passado alguns dias desde que eu tinha encontrado o Sr. Perfeito e agora o meu quarto estava totalmente decorado conforme Alice e minha mãe tinha planejado comigo, havia uma espécie de quadro em cima da cómoda onde eu poderia por várias fotos, então eu pus algumas minhas com esta minha família antes de eu ter sido sequestrada, umas minhas na minha outra vida e outras novas que eu tinha tirado a pouco dias com minha nova família, estava realmente perfeito.

- Então não vais entrar na faculdade este ano? – Perguntou minha mãe quanto estávamos eu, ela e Alice no meu quarto a organizar o meu guarda-roupa que Alice insistiu que tínhamos de comprar mais roupas… daqui a uns dias eu teria de ter um quarto só para roupa!

- Eu quero passar um ano adaptando-me as coisas… muitas coisas mudaram… espero que vocês não se importem.

- Claro que não querida, será até bom para ti… mas quando estavas no Havai em quais faculdade tinhas entrado?

- Eu entrei em Yale, Oxford, Cambridge e Liverpool. Eu quero seguir jornalismo.

- Uau, tantas faculdades. Eu entrei apenas na de moda de NY, Paris e na daqui…mas fazes bem descansar este ano, aconteceram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Disse Alice

- Mas eu não pretendo ficar parada… eu quero fazer algo. – Eu disse ao sentar-me na cama

- Eu vi várias fotos tuas praticando desporto, porque não fazes algo? Dança? – Sugeriu minha mãe

- Pode ser…

- Na You Found Me estamos a procura de professora de dança, tu sabes Hip Hop e dança livre.

- Eu já ganhei prémios com isso… só não tenho o mestrado, eu não sei se contrataram alguém que não se formou.

- Oh claro que contratará. – Disse Alice optimista – No verão passado eu estive ensinando moda para lá, e é voluntariado Bella, claro que eles aceitaram.

Dei um sorriso com a possibilidade, bem eu poderia ficar mais perto de Edward, poderia fazer algo que eu amava e claro tentar descobrir mais sobre o meu sequestro, afinal na You Found Me estávamos cercados de pessoas de todos os tipos, mas com um destino: Parar todos os sequestradores.

Narrador

Na luz forte de L.A sempre se escondia a sombra e esta sombra andava atentamente observando tudo que se passava a sua volta, ele já sabia que a herdeira dos Cullen tinha voltado a sua família… ele sempre a considerava morta, será que ela lembraria? Será que lembraria da sua voz?

De algo ele tinha a certeza, não seria uma criança estúpida como ela parar o seu mercado que lhe valem milhões de dólares… não mesmo.

EPOV

Hoje o dia estava sendo um dia agitado, daqueles dias em que eu mal tinha tempo de comer e respirar. Tinha os documentos da promotoria e da You Found Me, eram realmente dias complicados. Mas pessoas que não tinham família como eu era até divertido pois ocupava-me a mente… sim eu precisava ter a mente ocupada pois quando eu desocupava pensava em Isabella… e ela era apenas uma criança… uma criança com um corpo de mulher…

- Céus… - Murmurei para mim próprio – Será que nunca deixarei de pensar nela?

- Olá Ed. – Disse Emmett entrando calmamente no escritório.

- Olá Emmett, algo de novo? – Eu perguntei com um sorriso cansado

- Porque perguntas? Achas que eu sou aquelas velhas que sabem de tudo? – Disse fingindo estar ofendido. – Eu não tenho culpa se o senhor ai, vive para o trabalho.

- Eu não… - Tentei dizer algo mas realmente era verdade…

- Como queiras… bem eu vim lhe convidar para uma festa que eu vou fazer hoje na minha casa, tu sabes… será divertido.

- Eu não sei…

- Edward não sejas um chato, aproveitas e conhece a minha namorada.

- Namorada?! – Eu perguntei incrédulo – Mas quanto tiveste tempo para encontrar alguém? Ou melhor tu não paras com ninguém.

- Eu sei… mas ela é alguém simpática, se chama Rosalie Hale. Vai ser divertido Edward, sais desta tua masmorra e se divertes.

- Eu não sei…

- Me diga algo, queres morrer sozinho e sem filhos?

- Porque perguntas isso? – Perguntei confuso

- Porque vives para o trabalho, Edward assim vais morrer sozinho! Eu sei que sonhas em um dia encontrar a garota e encontrar o responsável pelos tráficos de crianças, mas tens de lembrar de viver também!

Respirei fundo e encarei Emmett

- Ok eu estarei lá… a que horas?

- As 20 horas, será divertido. Dispense o terno e gravata, é jeans mesmo. – Disse com um sorriso

- Óptimo. Estarei lá.

- Perfeito, quem sabe encontre alguém para lhe distrair.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso, e observei Emmett saindo. Pois ele estava certo, eu precisava de encontrar alguém, alguém que compreendesse-me… mas porque eu achava que isso seria tão difícil?

As horas foram se passando e decidir ir para casa, comer algo e preparar-me para a festa. Entrei no meu quarto, tomei um banho e fui atrás de uma roupa casual. Pus uma calça jeans, blusa azul, ténis e um casaco castanho. Olhei-me no espelho eu estava casual… só espero que esta festa não seja um fracasso para mim.

BPOV

- Então como ele é? – Perguntou Alice

- Ele é lindo, simpático e o mais importante se sustenta sozinho! – Disse Rose rindo

Rosalie tinha se tornado uma grande amiga, igualmente como Alice… mas mesmo assim eu sentia falta de Dani e do meu louco irmão Jazz… o que fazia-me sentir que algo estava errado com eles é no modo como eles se comportavam ao telefone, sempre misteriosos.

- Agora só falta eu e Bella… - Disse Alice

- Eu o quê? – Perguntei desatenta

- Bella estávamos falando que precisas de um namorado. – Disse Rose com um sorriso – Tenho certeza que já viste algum rapaz que lhe agradou.

- Eu… nem por isso…

- Bem mas não vais ficar solteira por muito tempo, vamos a uma festa e vamos divertir com os rapazes… - Alice deu um suspiro – Enquanto meu príncipe encantado não aparece num Ferrari eu aguento uns rapazes interessantes.

Eu rir com isso, enquanto Alice preparava sua maquilhagem.

- Alice porque esperas que ele apareça num Ferrari? – Eu perguntei tentando compreender

- Eu também nunca compreendi isso Bella… ela sempre insistia que ele iria aparecer num Ferrari.

- Porque se vem numa Ferrari, significa que tem bom gosto. – Disse ela como se fosse óbvio

Sinceramente Alice não tinha encontrado o amor verdadeiro… o amor vai levando-te pouco a pouco do mundo da inocência, paro mundo da paixão. Como reconhecerei o instante em que poderei atravessar essa fronteira? Confio que meu coração indicará o momento adequado.

Olhei-me no espelho, eu estava fantástica, uma saia jeans curta, uma blusa meio verde, um casaco meio cinza, sapato de salto alto, meu cabelo estava preso com um rabo-de-cavalo onde o cabelo estava bem ondulado que dava-me um ar sexy e angelical, eu tinha um brinco de argola dourado e umas pulseiras… estava perfeita! Encarei Rose que tinha acabado de se preparar que usava uma saia bem curta preta e uma blusa vermelha bem decotada e seu cabelo estava meio ondulado o que lhe dava um ar bem sexy. A minha irmãzinha Alice usava um short jeans, uma blusa cor de creme bem soltinha, sapato de salto e seu cabelo estava preso com pequenos fios soltos. Éramos realmente um trio imparável.

Chegamos a casa do namorado de Rose a qual ela logo nos apresentou, ele se chamava Emmett e era realmente um príncipe sexy, segundo as palavras de Rose.

Ficamos um tempo ali conversando quando os pombinhos decidiram ir da uma volta, que pelo olhar de Alice seria uma volta e tanto!

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida, o que queres ice tea ou 7up? – Perguntou Alice

- 7up.

Alice saiu de deixou-me ali perto da piscina onde eu estava sentada numa das cadeiras a observar tudo atentamente.

- Bella? – Disse uma voz de um homem atrás de mim e eu virei-me rapidamente, ele era realmente lindo, um corpo perfeito e brilhantes olhos azuis… e pelo visto conhecia-me. – Oh meu deus Bella! – Disse ao abraçar-me – Desculpe, nem deves se lembrar de mim… eu era um amigo teu, minha família é conhecida da tua família e frequentamos a mesma creche quando pequenos…

- Desculpe eu não lembro-me de si… - Eu disse ao encarar os seus brilhantes olhos azuis

- Eu sou Leonard Volturi, mas podes chamar-me de Leo. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso brilhante

- Então prazer em te rever Leo…

- Leo! – Gritou Alice quando vinha em nossa direcção

- Alice! A quanto tempo. – Disse Leo ao abraçar Alice

- Uau ficaste tão sexy. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso, pelo visto ele era mesmo amigo da família

- Também estás deslumbrante. Então eu soube que estavas numa faculdade de moda. Eu sabia que sempre ias seguir isso, desde o primeiro dia que desenhaste um fato de super herói para mim.

- Oh eu lembro-me disso! Eu tinha desenhado um fato de princesa para Bella também… bons tempos… agora eu soube que tinhas entrado em Oxford e etc e tal, isso é realmente óptimo.

- Sim, eu estava em Oxford a pouco tempo. Mas este ano eu decidir parar, preciso de um tempo para mim… e eu tenho apenas 20 anos, precisava de descasar e ver um pouco dos negócios da família por aqui.

Neste instante começou a tocar o remix de Lady Gaga - Just Dance, eu adorava esta música.

- Porque vocês dois não vão dança? – Sugeriu Alice – Eu tenho de falar com uns amigos meus que eu avistei a pouco… e assim vocês divertiam-se.

- Mas… - Eu tentei protesta mas quando dei por mim Leo tinha aqueles olhos azuis e aquele sorriso brilhante para mim… - Ok…

- Eu adoraria, Bella. – Disse Leo

Segui com ele para a pista de dança, ele realmente era um bom dançarino e quem sabe fosse algo mais… mas claro eu não esqueceria de Edward.

EPOV

Cheguei mais tarde a casa de Emmett, eu havia combinado as 20 horas, mas acabei atrasando-me com um telefonema de ultima hora da procuradoria.

Entrei calmamente na festa que estava realmente lotada.

- Edward! – Gritou Emmett quando viu-me – Man eu pensava que não vinhas mais.

- Desculpe eu tive um telefonema que interrompeu-me a minha saída.

- Deixaste o telemóvel em casa?

-Não eu trouxe porque? – Perguntei confuso

Emmett foi no meu bolso tirou me telemóvel e guardou com ele

- Agora não há ligações. A propósito esta é minha namorada Rosalie Hale. –Disse ao apresentar-me uma bonita mulher

- Prazer. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso

- Prazer eu sou Edward Masen.

- Oh eu sei, a minha madrinha Esme Cullen trabalha como voluntaria lá…

Então Rosalie conhecia Esme… e os Cullen…

- Bem aproveite a festa, eu tenho de cumprimentar mais pessoas. – Disse Emmett fugindo rapidamente com o meu telemóvel junto.

Comecei a andar por ali e cumprimentar algumas pessoas, até que a vi… Bella estava extremamente sexy e feliz, ela estava dançando com um rapaz… será namorado? Céus, porque eu estava importando com isso…

Ela parou de dançar e o rapaz falou qualquer coisa no seu ouvido e saiu dali… eu sentei-me numa das vastas cadeiras vazias até que eu senti seus passos em minha direcção.

- Edward… - Disse Bella com um sorriso.

- Olá Isabella.

- Bella, por favor. O que fazes aqui?

- Eu conheço o Emmett, ele é meu amigo.

- Ele é muito simpático, minha irmã é melhor amiga da Rosalie…

- Hum… e quem era aquele jovem que estavas dançando?

Ela encarou-me com um sorriso

- É apenas o Leo, segundo a Alice fomos amigos de infância.

- Mas tu não se lembras… - Eu completei

- Nem por isso… mas ele é simpático.

Neste instante o tal de Leo apareceu com um sorriso para ela.

- Olha meus amigos estão todos do outro lado, vai ter uma competição de Hip Hop queres ver? – Ele olhou para mim – Olá eu sou Leonard Volturi.

Volturi… eu já tinha ouvido muito falar desta família, e sinceramente eu achava demasiada misteriosa.

- Edward Masen.

- Então, vens Bella?

Ela olhou para mim e depois para Leonard

- Esta competição é até mais tarde, certo?

- Sim…

- Bem poderíamos ficar mais um pouco? Eu não queria deixar a Alice sozinha.

- Claro, tudo o que quiseres. A propósito tem uns amigos meus que tens de conhecer.

- Bem até outro dia Edward. – Disse ela com um sorriso

- Até.

Dito isso Bella seguiu com Leonard, sinceramente esta garota fazia-me toda hora ver algo de diferente nela… o que surpreendia-me era que ela era misteriosa e sexy… o que eu amava.


	9. Sin palabras

**Capitulo 7 – Sin palabras ...**

BPOV

Depois de ter visto Edward na festa confesso que não conseguia parar de pensar nele… céus como um homem poderia ser tão sexy assim? Tipo o Leonard era extremamente lindo… mas o Edward…

Agora estávamos todos a tomar o pequeno-almoço, era mesma uma cena bem familiar a qual eu tinha me acostumado.

- Vais aceitar mesmo dar voluntariado na You Found Me? – Perguntou meu pai com um sorriso orgulhoso

- Sim… é algo divertido de se fazer.

- Vais adorar, Bella. – Disse Alice

- E como foi a festa? – Perguntou minha mãe

- Foi divertida, adivinha quem revemos?

- Quem? – Perguntou meu pai

- O Leonard Volturi, nossa ele ficou um homem e tanto… e ele convidou a Bella para saírem. – Disse Alice com um grande sorriso

- Leonard? Ele é um bom rapaz. – Disse meu pai – fazes bem em ser amiga dele, assim podes conviver com mais pessoas da tua idade.

- Pois… - Eu disse com um sorriso forçado

- Bem minhas linda eu tenho de ir. – Disse meu pai ao dar um beijo na bochecha de cada – até mais tarde.

- Até pai. – Disse eu e Alice ao mesmo tempo

- Até breve querido. – Disse minha mãe – Bem, Bella hoje vais só para a You Found me ok querida? Eu tenho de passar na galeria para atender uma cliente.

- Claro sem problemas.

Minha mãe se levantou e foi rapidamente e depois eu e Alice nos despedimos e seguimos cada uma para o seu destino.

Enquanto eu dirigia calmamente pelas ruas de Malibu, eu só tinha algo em mente… eu queria ver Edward novamente… céus ele parecia uma droga para mim.

Entrei calmamente na You Found Me com a minha bolsa do lado e passei a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo, olhei para o lado e apercebi-me que Edward estava chegando na mesma hora que a minha, ele estava com alguns homens engravatados mais quando ele olhou para mim eu lhe dei um sorriso que lhe fez quase cair, céus este homem já estava na minha mão.

EPOV

Porque ela afectava-me tanto? Porque só um sorriso me fez quase cair… -céus eu acho que ela não sabia na confusão que estava se metendo só podia.

- Eu gosto muito destas instalações. – Disse um dos meus novos colaboradores – Mas antes de assinamos o contracto eu quero saber de algo.

- Claro.

- Para quem fizeste este lugar? Afinal sempre quando criamos lugares como estes há sempre uma história.

Pois a historia… a historia que fazia-me toda noite sonhar com aquela criança gritando o meu nome… aquela criança que eu tanto procurava.

- Bem, eu quanto tinha 15 anos… perdi alguém muito importante para mim, alguém que mudou a minha vida. Era apenas uma criança, mas ela conseguiu fazer-me ser o homem que eu sou hoje.

Ele deu um leve sorriso

- É uma triste historia… na minha o meu filho de apenas 2 meses foi sequestrado nos braços da minha esposa, nunca encontramo-lo… espero que a sua fundação possa nos ajudar, ou ao menos ajudar outras famílias.

- Estamos sempre fazendo o que podemos, já encontramos centenas… outras pessoas nunca aparecem. – Eu lhe expliquei

- É a vida… eu apenas quero pensar que ele foi adoptado e esta feliz. Só isso faz-me seguir em frente.

- É o que sempre nos faz viver senhor King. Bem queres conhecer as outras instalações? É que além desta fundação tentar encontrar estas pessoas desaparecidas, quando a encontramos nos tentamos ajuda-las a se integrarem bem na família e na sociedade. Muitas depois de entrarem na família viram voluntários aqui.

- Isso é perfeito, é mesmo uma fundação de êxito.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e eu fui lhe mostrando o ateliê de artes, músicas, a ala de psicologia… até que chegamos ao de dança onde Bella estava na frente de um grupo adolescente todos felizes e dançando, realmente eu nunca vi tanta animação por aqui. Ficamos ali observando atentamente eles dançarem, a cada movimento que ela dava fazia o meu "amigo" cá de baixo animar-se mais… o seu corpo… oh céus que corpo.

A aula terminou e Bella seguiu com os outros para o balneários, mas antes dela entrar ela tinha levantado um pouco da sua blusa e eu pude ver o seu ventre perfeito e um delicado piercing no umbigo que fazia-me ainda ter mais imaginações com ela.

- Então o que achaste? – Perguntei quando começamos a sair do ateliê

- É fantástico. Realmente é uma óptima fundação… e a propósito aquela era a filha dos Cullen?

- Sim, ela regressou a casa a pouco tempo. – Eu lhe expliquei

- Espero que isso aconteça comigo. – Ele disse com um sorriso fraco

- Vamos fazer todos os possíveis. – Eu lhe garanti

Neste instante Bella começou a sair com uns amigos, ela agora usava uma roupa que fazia ela ficar bem delicada, uma saia branca, uma blusa lilás, colar de pérolas, os cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados e ela usava um sapato delicado. Ela olhou para mim e deu um leve sorriso. Céus está garota iria levar-me a loucura, ou melhor já tinha levado.

- Será que eu poderia falar com ela?

- Com quem? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Isabella Cullen. – Ele disse com um sorriso – Queria saber como foi o tempo que esteve longe daqui e se gosta da tua fundação.

- Claro.

Seguimos calmamente em direcção ao grupo que parou de rir quando nos viu se aproximando.

- Olá Isabella, creio que não conhece-me eu sou John King conheço a tua família.

- Olá prazer em lhe conhecer.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

- Claro… - Ela disse mantendo o mesmo sorriso de sempre

- Eu tenho um filho que foi sequestrado há 10 anos. – Nisso o seu sorriso perdeu um pouco de brilho mas continuou a encara-lo atentamente – Achas possível que ele continue vivo? Numa boa família?

- Eu não sei… é possível. Muitos pensaram que eu estava morta e eu estou aqui… - Ela disse com uma voz mais triste

- Então achas que eu devo continuar a procura-lo?

- Sim eu acho.

- E o que achas da fundação?

Ela olhou para mim e depois para senhor King

- Acho que é uma boa fundação, aqui as pessoas estão sempre prontas para ajudar. – Ela voltou a encarar-me – Foi uma ideia brilhante criar esta fundação.

- Bella vens ou não? – Disse um dos rapazes do outro lado do átrio.

- Sinto muito tenho de ir, combinei de ir almoçar com uns amigos.

- Tudo bem, obrigado por teres sido sincera. – Disse Senhor King

- Não desistas de encontrar o teu filho, um dia ele aparecerá… - Disse ela com um sorriso – Até breve Edward.

- Até. – Eu disse quase sem voz

Nisso ela saiu rapidamente para um grupo de adolescentes animados, eu não pertencia na sua vida… éramos tão diferentes.

-Bem Edward, ganhaste mais um colaborador. Um grande colaborador. – Disse Senhor King com um sorriso

BPOV

A tarde tinha sido divertida com os meus novos amigos, eles eram simpáticos e compreendiam o que eu tinha passado, os mais chegados eram a Angela, Jessica, Taylor e Eric, éramos um grupo bem chegados e conseguíamos falar sobre os nossos desaparecimentos entre nos normalmente, algo que sempre evitávamos com os outros.

Angela tinha sido sequestrada aos 7 anos e tinha vivido 1 ano em cativeiro, eu sempre perguntava-me se por acaso os sequestradores tinham a violado, mas ela nos confessou que eles nunca lhe tocaram apenas a obrigava a arrumar a casa.

Jessica tinha se perdido quando tinha 6 anos onde teve amnésia devido a um acidente, só quando ela tinha 11 anos foi que descobriram que ela era de verdade.

Taylor tinha sido sequestrado do jardim da sua casa quando tinha 10 anos e foi obrigado a trabalhar forçado numa "industria" de droga até quando tinha 13 anos que quando o encontraram e nisso salvaram centenas de crianças que estavam sendo traficadas pelos seus sequestradores.

E por ultimo Eric, que tinha perdidos os pais quando pequeno e foi vendido para o trabalho escravo quando tinha 9 anos, mas logo quando tinha 11 conseguiram libertar várias crianças e ele foi adoptado por um casal idoso muito amoroso e que o tratam como filho.

Realmente tivemos sorte, agora eu pergunto-me e os outros? Eu só espero que um dia isso tudo acabe, afinal éramos apenas crianças!

- Vais para casa? – Perguntou Ang – Pensamos em amanhã irmos todos a praia, o que achas?

- Eu adoraria, mas agora eu vou na You Found Me. Esqueci-me de algo no cacifo e se deixar lá acabo esquecendo outros dias.

- Ok então, vemo-nos amanhã. – Disse Taylor com um sorriso – A propósito adorei os passos.

- Foi mesmo perfeito, eu nunca imaginei-me dançando assim. – Disse Jessica rindo

- Bem até amanhã. – Eu disse entrando no carro

- Até amanha Bella. – Responderam eles

Segui lentamente pelas ruas de Malibu pensando em mil coisas, pensando na minha família do Havai e a saudade que eu tinha deles e pensando em Edward… sempre em Edward.

Entrei calmamente no lugar e cumprimentei algumas pessoas, até que segui em direcção ao vestiário, peguei minha bolsa mas antes de eu sair eu ouvi Edward falando no telemóvel com alguém e como eu não queria aparecer ali do nada eu esperei ele terminar de falar assim eu saia.

- Sim eu compreendo… mas agora como eu encontrarei um tradutor de espanhol? O almoço é amanhã… ok compreendo… obrigado. - Edward desligou o telemóvel e parecia devidamente chateado. Sai devagar e ele deve ter ouvi algo que virou-se rapidamente em minha direcção - Bella? O que fazes aqui? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Eu… eu esqueci de algo no cacifo. E tu? O que fazes trancado no balneário. – Eu disse divertidamente

- Eu precisava de pensar e acabei parando aqui. – Ele disse com seu sorriso irresistível

- Interessante. – Respirei fundo e encarei seus brilhantes olhos verdes, bem se ele precisava de uma tradutora de espanhol eu poderia ajudar, e assim poderia ficar mais tempo com ele – Eu sem querer ouvi a tua conversa, e precisas de um tradutor de espanhol, certo?

- Sim… tenho uma reunião com um possível novo sócio para montar uma filial da You Found Me na Espanha. Mas pelo visto eu terei de adiar, quem manda eu não saber espanhol.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Nisso Edward olhou atentamente para mim

- Eu não entendi uma palavra, mas tu falas espanhol?! – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- O meu avô paterno, o adoptivo ele era espanhol e aprendi. Se quiseres eu posso ser a tua tradutora.

- Não se importavas?

- Claro que não, seria um prazer lhe ajudar. Contanto que eu esteja na praia as 4.

- Combinado. – Disse ele com um sorriso

- Bem eu tenho de ir, encontramos amanhã.

- Sim antes passe-me o teu número de telemóvel, assim marcamos melhor.

- Claro. – Lhe disse o número e depois despedir-me dele.

- Há Bella.

- Sim… - Eu disse ao virar-me e encara-lo

- Obrigado. – Ele disse com um sorriso

- Sempre ao seu dispor. – Eu disse num tom de gozo, mas na realidade eu estaria mesmo sempre ao seu dispor

EPOV

Logo pela manha quando eu acordei eu pedi para Juliet a senhora que cuidava de todos os preparativos na minha casa para deixar tudo organizado e preparar um almoço agradável para hoje, afinal viria um possível novo sócio e Bella… eu queria agrada-los, principalmente a Bella.

Peguei no meu telemóvel e fui para o jardim ao pé da piscina, fiquei ali uns segundos olhando para o seu número e decidir ligar. Tocou uma vez, duas e na terceira finalmente ela atendeu.

_- Olá?_ – Disse com uma voz rindo de algo ao seu lado pois estava com uma voz masculina ao lado

- Olá Bella… sou eu…

_- Edward! Como estás?_

- Eu vou bem e tu?

_- Também… espera só um segundo._

- Claro.

Eu ouvi ela falando com alguém, e parecia que tinha mudado de lugar.

_- Pronto, meu irmão estava tentando distrair-me, desculpe._

- Irmão? – Perguntei confuso

_- Sim… minha família adoptiva veio morar aqui em Malibu, eu só soube hoje pela manhã e vi logo para casa do meu pai adoptivo, então imagines a confusão que está._ – Disse ela rindo

- Imagino… mas eu não lhe atrapalharei? Se quiseres passar tempo com eles…

_- Edward eu lhe prometi que lhe ajudava e eu vou ajudar. A casa está uma confusão é melhor eu sair, além de que meu pai esta quase a jogar chinelos na gente porque invés de lhe ajudar estamos fazendo ao contrario_. – Neste instante ouvi um grande barulho de algo caindo – _Lá se foi meu aquário, Jazz matou meus peixes._ – Disse ela com uma voz incrédula

- Sinto muito pelos teus peixes. – Eu disse tentando não rir

_- Tudo bem eu vou acabar com as pranchas de surf dele… então a que horas nos vemos?_

- Pode ser as 13?

_- Claro, onde?_

- Na minha casa.

_- Hum… tens de passar teu endereço._

Eu lhe passei o endereço e aguardei depois ansiosamente a sua chegada, afinal ela chegaria minutos antes do meu futuro sócio só assim eu poderia preparar-me melhor.


	10. First date?

**Mackie Cullen - Sim vai ter lemon! Muita lemon rsrs e em breve ele descobrirá**

**Julesbinoche - Ele vai descobrir em breve e Jazz vai aparecer sim, lol eu adoro ele!**

**Dada Cullen - Eu adoro romance onde o homem é mais velho, rsrs eu tenho uma maluca dentro de mim.**

**Katryna Greenleaf - Pois Bella quer ser jornalista… mas ela tem apenas 17 anos tudo pode mudar, eu acho que uma amiga minha já mudou mais de 4 vezes de escolha de aérea e tem 18 anos! Por isso… **

**danda jabur - Vocês vão descobrir mais neste cap, e o ed ainda não fez as ligações… e não o carro de Jazz não é um Ferrari rsrs, mas a Alice vai ficar com ele!**

**Capitulo 8 - First date?**

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz pela minha família ter vindo morar aqui em Malibu, a casa era muito aconchegante e eles estavam feliz por estarem cá. Meu pai abriria outro Fernandez Beach aqui, Dani já tinha transferido a faculdade e Jasper para ele estava perfeito. Além de que ele vive andando em competição por isso a única coisa que ele queria era estar numa cidade com praia.

- Então estás feliz por estarmos aqui maninha? – Disse Jasper

- Claro, mas não penses que vais escapar-me de eu destruir algo teu. – Eu disse ao lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador

- A prancha não!

- Porque não?

- Papá! Bella quer destruir minhas pranchas só porque eu deixei sem querer querendo cair o aquário dela!

- Crianças se comportem por favor. – Disse meu pai ao por uma caixa no chão

- Eu não sou criança! – Disse Jasper devidamente ofendido fazendo eu e Dani começar a rir – Qual é a piada? Eu não vi piada… papá mande-as calar!

- Como queiras criança. – Disse Dani ainda rindo

Olhei para o relógio já estava ficando tarde e eu ainda tinha de passar na minha outra casa, despedi-me de todos e segui para casa onde estava completamente vazia, uau que macabro. Tomei um banho rápido, pus um vestido bege que tinha uma fita na cintura, era um vestido delicado e que fazia-me ficar mais feminina. Deixei o cabelo solto e segui em direcção ao endereço que Edward havia me passado.

Cheguei lá e observei atentamente a fachada da casa era bastante elegante e moderna, parecia aquelas casas que víamos em filmes, realmente linda.

Estacionei o carro e vi Edward vindo em minha direcção, era uma das poucas vezes que ele estava sem o terno, realmente ele ficava ainda mais lindo sem… parecia mais jovem.

- Olá, tiveste problema em encontrar a casa? – Ele perguntou atenciosamente

- Nem por isso. Eu acho que meus dias de sem fazer nada investiguei bastante as ruas. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Ele deu o seu meio sorriso irresistível e chamou-me para entrar. Ficamos ali uns minutos a sós ao pé da piscina conversando, ele falou do seu trabalho e perguntou-me o que eu queria seguir, falamos da minha família e sobre as outras crianças que nunca eram encontradas.

- Senhor Masen, o senhor Vázquez chegou. – Disse uma mulher já um pouco de idade.

- Mande-o entrar.

E a partir dai a reunião se deu inicio, o senhor Vázquez estava muito interessado na You Found Me, até queria comprar mas Edward recusou-se. Tratamos de tudo ali, ou melhor eu, já que tinha de traduzir tudo para eles e depois o senhor Vázquez foi embora deixando-me a sós com Edward novamente.

- Obrigado por tudo. – Disse ele sinceramente

- Sem problemas. Foi divertido, eu adoro falar espanhol.

- Aprendeste com quantos anos?

- Eu não sei… desde pequena, acho que eu tinha uns 5.

Ele olhou para o relógio e eu reparei que já ia dar 4, era o horário que eu tinha combinado para ir ter com meus amigos ao cais onde haveria uma festa, afinal as festas do cais todo mundo ia!

- Já está na hora de ires, certo? Eu não quero lhe impedir de ter com os amigos.

- Pois… - Respirei fundo e depois encarei seus olhos – porque não vens? – Eu disse de repente

Ele me olhou um pouco átono.

- Eu não sei Bella, eu não sou muito de festa.

- É divertido, e estará todo mundo. Então Edward, não vais me dizer que vais ficar aqui em casa sozinho enquanto esta praticamente a cidade em peso no cais.

- Eu tenho trabalho. – Disse tentando me dar uma desculpa

- Pensei que fosses mais divertido. – Eu disse lhe jogando verde

- Achas que eu não sou divertido? – Ele perguntou fingindo estar ofendido

- Se vieres a festa és…

Ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo, céus que homem sexy.

- Ok eu vou, é capaz de Emmett estar lá também.

- Sim, vai ser divertido. – Eu disse com um sorriso sem esconder a minha felicidade

- Sim, vai. – Disse ele ao acariciar meu rosto.

Nisso seguimos cada um em nossos carros, eu não poderia acreditar que ele realmente viria, claro que a minha família e meus amigos estariam lá… mas eu ainda arranjaria maneira de ficarmos sozinhos, há mais eu arranjaria!

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar que tinha aceite o convite dela, eu tentei recusar mas quando ela encarou-me com aqueles olhos castanho tão inocentes eu não resistir.

Chegamos lá e fiquei um bom tempo reunido com todos, as duas famílias de Bella que se davam bem, os amigos e Emmett. Confesso que a muito tempo que eu não fazia um programa tão divertido.

- Que milagre foi esse de saíres de casa e vim para uma festa dessa? – Perguntou Emmett ao comer um cachorro quente.

- Bella convidou-me. – Eu expliquei-lhe ao encarar o mar

- E bastou ela perdi e vieste? Quem és tu? – Disse rindo

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei confuso

- Que bem… - Ele aproximou-se de mim – Antes de Bella aparecer tu mandavas as mulheres desaparecerem num segundo e nunca fazia o que elas queriam, quer dizer apenas se satisfazia na cama… mas desde que ela apareceu eu tenho reparado na forma que olhas para ela… é diferente.

- Deixes de imaginação Emmett.

- Há sério! Tu estás ficando caidinho por ela.

- Eu não estou nada, além de que ela é uma criança Emmett.

- Não é não, tem 17! Quase adulta, e se envolveres com ela os Cullen amariam. Ela já sabe como se fazes os bebés.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvido isso. – Eu disse incrédulo

- O quê? – Ele perguntou fingindo inocente – É a mais pura verdade.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – Eu disse saindo dali

- Pense no que eu disse! Ela sabe fazer bebés! – Disse ele rindo com a boca cheia

Comecei a andar calmamente pela praia que já estava mostrando um lindo crepúsculo, todos os nossos amigos estavam na parte de cima conversando e eu segui para uma parte onde tinha umas rochas e fazia uma espécie de gruta, era bem calma e relaxante.

Cheguei lá e encontrei Bella que estava sentada em uma das rochas sem sapato deixando seus pés delicadamente numa pequena poça de água que estava na gruta.

- Olá. – Eu disse suavemente

Bella olhou para mim com os seus cabelos caídos, ela realmente parecia uma deusa, seus cabelos tinham um brilho avermelhado no crepúsculo que invadia a gruta, ela parecia um verdadeiro anjo.

- Olá, se divertido? – Ele perguntou com o seu sorriso de sempre

- Sim, obrigado por insistires em eu vim. Eu teria perdido um bom tempo com todos vocês.

- Eu sabia que ias gostar. – Disse ao se sentar melhor na rocha

- Adoras o mar, certo?

- Porque pergunta isso? – Disse ao encarar-me curiosa

- Estas sempre perto dele, e tens um brilho imenso quando está perto do mar.

Ela deu com os ombros.

- Eu cresci ao pé do mar, a janela do meu quarto era para o mar… as melhores memórias são com o mar… - Ela deu um suspiro – Sim eu amo o mar.

- Eu quando tinha a tua idade eu era mais fã de piano, não achava muito piada o mar. – Confessei

- Há sério? – Ela perguntou incrédula

- Porque? Achas que eu não tenho cara de alguém que toca piano? – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Bem, na realidade tens cara de eu faz qualquer coisa. – Disse ela encolhendo os ombros

- Obrigado… - Eu disse pondo as mãos no bolso, reparei que ela tinha se encolhido um pouco e se abraçado, será que tinha frio? Provavelmente, já que estava ventando um pouco. Tirei meu casaco já que eu tinha uma blusa de manga comprida – Tome fique com isso.

- Não precisa obrigada.

- Bella, estás tremendo mais do que tudo. Aceite.

Ela deu um suspiro e pegou o casaco, as nossas mãos se tocaram, mas desta vez senti um choque eléctrico pelo meu corpo e pude notar que ela também. Ela se aproximou mais de mim e pude sentir sua respiração acelerada ao pé de mim, igualmente com a minha respiração. Foram meros segundos de toque que logo em seguida os nossos lábios estavam juntos, seus lábios delicados nos meus, eram uma mistura de sabor e sensações que eu nunca experimentei. As nossas línguas começaram a se explorar cada vez mais e o beijo se tornou mais quente.

Eu a encostei numa das paredes da gruta fazendo Bella levantar um pouco uma das suas pernas deixando o vestido subir um pouco e o caminho para o paraíso estar mais exposto. Enquanto eu lhe beijava eu passei a mão pela sua perna arrancando gemidos e ela passava a mão pelo meu cabelo. Os nossos corpos eram tão perfeitos, pareciam que tínhamos sido feito um para o outro…

Desci meus beijos para seu pescoço arrancando gemidos meus e dela, subi minhas mãos cada vez mais nas suas pernas, eu podia sentir que ela queria tanto eu… afinal eu já estava totalmente preparado para ela.

Um barulho de uma onda batendo em uma rocha acabou-me levando a realidade e olhei nos olhos de Bella, seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que antes e seus lábios delicados estava inchados pelo caliente beijo… mas isso estava errado… muito errado.

- Sinto muito. – Eu disse envergonhado

- Não sintas. – Ela disse ao acariciar meu rosto

Eu afastei-me dela, isso não poderia acontecer… ela era apenas uma garota, tinha apenas 17 anos! Eu não poderia deixar-me conduzir por uma paixão como está, tinha muitos modos desta paixão acabar: Ou eu sendo deixado por alguém mais novo ou eu a magoando com o meu fascínio pelo trabalho… alem de que eu sentia ao inexplicável e não a queria ferir.

- Eu tenho de ir. – Eu disse rapidamente, virei-me dali e sai

- Edward! – Bella ainda tentou me travar mas eu estava saindo rapidamente, eu precisava pensar… o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?!

**BPOV**

Eu não pude acreditar que Edward tinha me deixado ali sozinha, o que ele pensava?! Que podias andar a seduzir-me e depois sai dali com peso na consciência! Não ele não podia! Eu sabia desde do inicio que não seria fácil ele se render aos meus braços, afinal há tantas homens moralistas… minha santa paciência eu tinha 17 anos eu não era nenhuma criança!

Peguei o casaco dele que estava no chão e senti o seu perfume tão intoxicante, pus ele e fiquei ali tentando raciocinar o que eu faria a seguir. Eu queria Edward, e eu teria! Homem nenhum nunca recusou-me, não ia Edward começar a fazer cenas.

Sai dali e fui ter com a minha família fingindo que estava tudo bem, o que angustiava-me era que eu não poderia contar a Dani… não por enquanto. Era a ela e Jasper que eu tudo contava… até os meus piores segredos e estupidez. Sim eu tenho segredos, dos que ninguém possa imaginar e que eu tenho medo que volte a assombrar-me.

No dia seguinte tinha amanhecido um daqueles dias alegres e brilhantes mas infelizmente meus sentimentos não estavam compatíveis ao dia. Levantei-me calmamente e olhei-me ao espelho, eu não poderia permitir que Edward deixasse-me para trás, eu o queria! E eu o teria!

Tomei banho, e comecei a arrumar-me afinal teríamos de nos ver pois hoje eu iria a You Found Me para dar aula e passaria no seu escritório para lhe dar o seu casaco. Pus uma calça jeans, uma blusa cinza e por cima um bolero sem mangas, deixe meu cabelo solto e ondulado.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e encontrei com a minha família ali.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse ao sentar-me

- Bom dia. – Responderam todos

- Se passa algo Bella? – Perguntou meu pai

- Não… por que perguntas? – Eu menti

- Eu não sei, estás calada deste de ontem.

- Eu estou bem, só estou pensando em muitas coisas nada demais. – Bebi um pouco de sumo e levantei-me

- Já vai? Mal comeste. – Disse minha mãe atenciosa

- Eu combinei de encontrar-me com uns amigos, eu prometo que assim que chegar a You Found Me eu como algo, ok? – Eu disse com um sorriso e lhe dando um leve beijo na bochecha

- Ok.

- Hoje vamos as compras? – Perguntou Alice antes de eu sair

- Claro…

- Ok, vou ligar a Dani, Rose e depois lhe digo o horário.

Eu dei um sorriso, bem ao menos as minhas duas irmãs agora tinham ficado amigas, céus elas tinham tanto em comum, pareciam loucas nas compras.

Sai dali com mil pensamentos, eu queria Edward… mas eu não sei explicar, não era aquele desejo que eu sempre tinha por um rapaz e tínhamos apenas um desejo carnal, era um desejo muito diferente e eu precisava preenche-lo.


	11. Broken

**PONHAM A MÚSICA Broken de Seether e Amy Lee enquanto estiverem a ler**

**Capitulo 9 – Broken**

**BPOV**

_**I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh**_

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away**_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**_

_Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

Tem muitas pessoas que vão pela vida sem saber o que querem, também tem muitas pessoas que mesmo sabendo o que querem não lutam para alcançar suas metas, quer dizer, são poucas as pessoas que sabem o que querem da vida e que lutam para alcançar suas metas. Eu sabia o que eu queria, eu queria Edward.

A manhã passou devagar, eu nunca tive tanta vontade de estar com uma pessoa como com Edward. Depois das aulas de dança e de ter ficado um tempo com meus amigos eu segui para o seu escritório.

- Boa tarde, será que eu poderia falar com Edward.

- E tu és? – Perguntou a secretaria com um olhar penetrante para mim

Respirei fundo e olhei o seu nome na mesa, Lauren… agradável.

- Eu sou uma amiga. – Eu disse simplesmente

Ela encarou-me como se eu estivesse dito algo errado.

- Sinto muito, mas o senhor Masen nunca andaria com uma criança como tu. – Ela disse cheia de veneno

Olhei para ela cheia de ódio, quem pensava que ela era?! Ela não passava de uma simples empregada! Antes de eu responder senti alguém pondo a mão no meu ombro.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente _

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

- Bella.

Virei-me e estava Emmett com um sorriso carinhoso para mim.

- Olá. – Eu disse simplesmente

- O que fazes aqui em cima?

- Eu preciso falar com Edward… - Dei um suspiro - E esta secretaria recusa a deixar-me entra, segundo ela eu não sou amiga de Edward.

Ele deu um sorriso e encarou Lauren

- Lauren, na próxima vez que Bella estiver aqui para ver-me ou Edward ela tem acesso total, fomos esclarecidos?

- Sim, senhor. – Disse ela abaixando o olhar

- Bem eu vou indo, tenho de almoçar com a Rose e depois ela vai as compras contigo, certo?

- Sim…

Ele deu-me um abraço

- Se cuide, Bella. – Disse com um sorriso

- Sempre. – Virei-me para a secretaria – Então vais anunciar a minha entrada ou não?

_**You´ve gone away**_

_Você se foi_

_**You don´t feel me here, anymore**_

_Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

Ela falou qualquer coisa no telefone e indicou-me a porta, entrei lentamente e encontrei Edward sentado em frente a uma elegante mesa. Ele encarava-me de uma maneira estranha… muito frio para o meu gosto… muito frio para o meu coração.

- Olá. – Ele disse educadamente, mas não era aquele olá que ele dizia para mim com um sorriso, ela aquele olá frio…

- Olá. – Eu disse ao aproximar-me dele – Eu vim lhe trazer o casaco. – Eu disse ao mostrar o casaco que estava nas minhas mãos – ontem saíste demasiado depressa e não pude lhe devolver.

Ele se levantou e veio em minha direcção.

- Obrigado. – Disse ao pegar o casaco – Não precisavas se incomodar. Eu tenho vários um não me faria falta.

- Eu sei que não… - Eu disse quase sem voz, céus como ele poderia estar tão frio!

- Era só isso? Eu tenho um almoço com Emmett e tenho certeza que estou atrasado. – Ele disse ao se afastar de mim

Como ele poderia me mentir assim tão friamente?! Quem era este Edward?! Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo, você tira minha dor_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para brigar_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

**EPOV**

Era difícil estar agora ao lado de Bella, mas o que eu poderia fazer?! Eu estava fazendo o que era mais correcto… ela não iria querer saber de mim futuramente, e eu não estava querendo só divertir-me com ela… se isso fosse mais longe eu nunca teria forças para parar.

Desde que eu cruzei olhares com ela eu sabia que eu tinha assinado minha carta de escravidão e ontem quando eu a beijei… céus eu nunca tinha sentido o que eu sentia por Bella… eu a via como uma mulher, uma mulher que eu sempre desejei. Bella era tudo que um homem poderia desejar: linda, carinhosa, amiga, sexy, não tinha aqueles problemas de só se preocupar com a beleza… ela era única.

- Estás mentindo! – Ela disse magoada – Eu acabei de cruzar com Emmett e ele vai almoçar com Rose. O que se passa contigo?! – Ela perguntou incrédula

Eu a encarei, era difícil raciocinar com ela ao pé de mim… muito difícil.

- Não se passa nada Bella… eu só estou ocupado. Peço desculpa se não sou um adolescente que passa o dia na brincadeira, eu tenho trabalho.

- Eu nunca disse que eras um adolescente… e tu nunca me comparaste a uma adolescente… muito pelo contrário.

Eu sabia do que ela queria dizer… ela não era uma adolescente… ela era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente _

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

- O que eu fiz foi inadmissível. – Eu disse indo em sua direcção – Eu não deveria ter me aproveitado de ti… eu peço desculpa.

- Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou incrédula – Eu queria Edward! Eu não sou nenhuma criança e para de tratar como uma!

- Não infelizmente não… - Eu disse quase sem voz – mas mesmo assim isso não pode acontecer…

- Isso o quê Edward? Foi só um beijo.

Eu aproximei-me dela e a segurei pelos braços forçando ela olhar para mim.

- Não foi só um beijo… quando eu te toco. – Eu disse passando a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto – quando eu sinto sua pele junto a minha… - eu disse a esfregar meu nariz do seu pescoço fazendo ela gemer e a encarei – Eu perco o sentido, eu esqueço de quem eu sou.

- E isso é mal? Qual é o problema Edward…

Dizem que o amor nos deixa cegos, e por causa dele, podemos cometer actos falhos e insensatos. No entanto será certo culpar o amor por estes erros? Quantas decisões equivocadas são justificadas em nome desse... desse momento especial?

_**I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh**_

_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de sorrir_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away**_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

_**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**_

_Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

- Eu não posso deixar-me levar… - Eu disse afastando-me dela – Eu não posso… isso é errado.

- Eu não quero saber! – Disse Bella frustrada, eu poderia ver nos seus olhos que ela estava lutando para não chorar, tal como eu estava lutando para não a possuir nos meus braços neste exacto momento

- Por isso que eu tenho de ser o adulto por nós dois! Bella isso não dará certo… isso não é certo.

Ela deu um suspiro irritado que fez-me olhar para ela, Bella tinha um olhar misterioso, mais misterioso de quando eu a conhecia… tinha sentimentos sendo desabrochados pelos seus olhos.

Nós dizemos com um olhar de amor, o que não podemos dizer com as palavras... E um amor que tenta se esconder, sempre conseguirá escapar pelas brechas de seu esconderijo, para poder se manifestar em plenitude…

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente _

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

- Porque não?! Edward diga-me um motivo porque estás a se afastar de mim?

- Bella…tenho certeza que preferes alguém da tua idade.

- Que história é esta? – Ela perguntou incrédula – até pareces que és demasiado velho.

- Eu tenho 29 ano e tu apenas 17, grande diferença não achas?!

- Apenas 12 anos! Não tens idade de ser meu pai… meu pai é 10 anos mais velho do que a minha mãe! Qual é o problema?

- Sim pode não ter problemas para seus pais que se conheceram já adultos… Bella confie em mim… isso não daria certo. – Eu disse quase sem voz, era difícil de faze-la acreditar, se nem eu mesmo acreditava no que eu estava dizendo. – Podemos ser amigos. – Eu disse por ultimo com um sorriso fracassado, pois se eu não teria ela ao meu lado como mulher ao menos como amiga…

- Mas eu não quero ser sua amiga… eu quero mais do que isso!

- Eu não! – Eu disse frio, sim eu tinha de ser frio… pelo bem dela, eu tinha de ser frio.

- Tu não me queres? – Ela perguntou incrédula e com algumas lágrimas escorrendo delicadamente do seu rosto

- Não… - Eu aproximei-me dela – por favor não chore. Por favor Bella…

Eu tentei aproximar-me dela mais ela se afastou, eu nunca tinha visto aquele olhar dela tão triste… tão desiludido.

- Não se aproximes de mim. – Ela disse com uma voz fria – Eu pensava que eras diferentes dos outros homens, mas pelo visto não. És uma decepção Edward Masen. Espero que um dia encontre alguém a que se possa se divertir melhor.

Nisso ela virou-se e saiu dali rapidamente bem antes de eu dizer algo, o que eu tinha feito? Sentei-me ali e senti o meu coração despedaçado… despedaçado em mil pedaços. O que eu tinha feito da minha vida?


	12. Love always gives problems

**Capitulo 10 - Love always gives problems**

**BPOV**

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde o que tinha acontecido aquela pequena confusão comigo e Edward, eu sempre evitava-o ao máximo, céus eu até tinha diminuído os horários que eu tinha estado na You Found Me só para não encontra-lo! Estava realmente difícil.

- Bella o que se passa contigo? – Perguntou Dani pela milésima vez quando estávamos eu, Rose e Alice ao pé da piscina da casa do meu pai adoptivo.

- Nada…

- Nada é algo que não existe Bella, e tu estas diferente… mas calada, misteriosa. – Disse Alice

- Concordo plenamente. Confie em nós Bella, o que se passa? – Perguntou Rose ao acariciar meu cabelo

Eu a encarei as três um pouco e respirei fundo, eu precisava partilhar isso ou iria pirar.

- Ok… é sobre o Edward.

- O que tem ele? – Perguntou Alice curiosa

- Eu… eu o beijei.

- Tu o quê?! – Perguntou Dani quase saltando da cadeira

- Ela o beijou. – Disse Rose olhando-me incrédula – Fazes ideias de quantas mulheres desejariam beijar Edward Masen?! Então ele beija bem?

- Rosalie Hale! – Reclamou Alice, depois virou-se para mim – então beijaste-o… e?

- E que ele não quer nada comigo… ele diz que eu devo andar com pessoas da minha idade.

- Ele está certo Bella, tens 17 anos e ele 29. – Lembrou-me Dani – Mas eu te conheço bem… a ultima vez que se meteste numa confusão desta saíste machucada.

Eu a encarei sem expressão, eu lembrava-me bem… parecia que tinha sido a tantos anos… mas as memorias sempre voltavam.

- Que ultima vez? – Perguntou Alice

- Não é nada… só aquelas confusões de colégio, tu sabes… apaixonamos pelo tipo errado e ele nos leva pelos maus caminhos. – Disse Dani tentando fugir das perguntas

- Isso faz lembrar-me do meu ex-namorado de liceu, aquele louco. – Disse Rose com um sorriso

- Mas voltando a Bella… - Disse Alice virando para mim – Tu sabes que ele é mais velho do que tu, certo? Podem considerar pedofilia.

- Errado. – Disse Dani – pedofilia só é considerada se for menor de 14 anos, além de que se for por alguém como tutor, pai, padrasto e etc. No caso de Bella não é, ela tem 17 anos… já pode decidir além de que sua família não iria por Edward na cadeia por causa disso.

- De onde sai tanta informações? – Perguntou Alice incrédula

- Meu pai é advogado esqueceste? – Disse Dani com um sorriso

- Então Bella, porque não lutas para ficar com ele? Tu ama-lo? – Perguntou Rose

- Amar? – Eu disse incrédula. – Eu não sei.

- Sentes bem estando ao seu lado? Sentes que não consegues viver sem ele… - Disse Dani

- Sim… - Eu confessei

- Então estás apaixonada maninha. – Disse Alice com um sorriso

Dei um pequeno sorriso… eu apaixonada? Será?

As horas foram se passando e depois fomos ter com Emmett, Leo e Jasper num restaurante estava tudo divertido, Emmett e Rose, Leo estava ficando mais "amigo" de Dani e Jasper já tinha conquistado Alice! Meus dois amados irmãos juntos haveria algo melhor?!

A única coisa ruim é que eu era a segura vela ali… realmente eu não nasci para isso.

- Então maninha é chato segurar vela, não é? – Disse Jasper com um sorriso debochado, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer… afinal muitas vezes quando íamos para a praia eu curtia com algum rapaz e ele tinha de fingir que não via.

- Muita piada Jazz. – Eu disse sarcasticamente

Jazz começou a rir fazendo Emmett também rir, céus aqueles dois tinham virados amigos inseparáveis.

- Eu vou a casa de banho. – Eu disse ao levantar-me

- Vê se não foges. – Disse Jazz

- Dizes mais algo e eu conto para Alice o que aconteceu naquele ultimo concerto que fomos.

Neste instante Dani começou a rir e Jazz olhou-me com um ar nada satisfeito, o segredo era: ele tinha bebido tanto que não conseguiu ficar em pé (N/a: O amigo de baixo…)… céus era meio estranho saber isso do próprio irmão.

Fui rapidamente a casa de banho e depois voltei, onde encontrei Edward ali sentado numa cadeira ao lado da minha… céus dai-me forças, eu preciso de forças.

Sentei-me ali e vire-me para encarar meus irmãos e meus amigos… afinal como Edward queria eu estava com pessoas da minha idade.

- Bella… - Ele disse suavemente mas eu nem lhe olhei – Bella por favor olhe para mim.

Olhei para ele friamente o que ele queria? Estragar-me a vida novamente?!

- O que queres? – Perguntei friamente

- Quero falar contigo. Posso?

- Diga…

- Aqui não, podemos ir em minha casa? É mais confortável. – Eu encarei meio confusa – Prometo que lhe deixo em casa e não faremos nada, apenas conversar.

Respirei fundo e encarei Dani e Alice que tinham um sorriso positivo no rosto… não fazia mal conversar.

- Ok.

Nisso levantamos dali calmamente e despedimos dos nossos amigos, a viagem até sua casa foi silenciosa, muito silenciosa… eu só conseguia ouvir meu coração a mil. O que será que Edward queria falar comigo?

**EPOV**

Os dias que eu tinha passado distante da minha Bella, eu senti como o sol não pudesse brilhar mais… era como se uma nuvem escura tivesse coberto o meu mundo, mas quando eu a via rir e brincar com os outros parecia que o sol voltava a brilhar… romântico não? Pois eu acho que eu realmente estava ficando cada vez mais romântico.

Paramos na minha casa e abri a porta para Bella, hoje a casa seria só para nos já que eu tinha liberado todo mundo para um fim-de-semana prolongado e Sasha estava no veterinário já que teve de fazer uma pequenina cirurgia.

- Onde está Sasha? – Perguntou Bella quebrando o silêncio

- Ela está no veterinário.

- Aconteceu algo com ela? – Perguntou preocupada enquanto eu a guiava para a sala

- Não, apenas magoou a pata e teve de fazer uma pequena cirurgia nada demais. – Eu a tranquilizei.

Eu tinha de preparar para o meu pequeno espectáculo… será que ela iria gostar?

Bella se sentou numa poltrona que eu tinha indicado e eu tinha gostado da sala como tinha ficado, estava com uma fraca iluminação por causa da lareira ligada.

- O que queres falar comigo Edward? – Perguntou Bella ao brinca com seus dedos.

- Bem… eu quero primeiramente que saiba que não foi fácil aprender isso… eu tive ajuda de Jasper e Dani. – Eu disse com um sorriso misterioso

- O quê? – Ela perguntou confusa

Eu peguei o meu violão que estava do lado e lhe dei um sorriso

- Eu quero que escute esta música, é tudo o que eu sinto por ti.

- Musica? – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso

Eu comecei a tocar ignorando meu nervosismo e de eu errar palavras em espanhol, afinal eu tinha aprendido espanhol por ela!

(n/a: musica vivir sin Aire… imaginem só o Ed cantando em espanhol!)

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin Aire**

Como eu queria poder viver sem ar

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua**

Com eu queria poder viver sem água

**Me encantaría quererte un poco menos**

Me encantaria te querer um pouco menos

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti**

Como eu desejo que eu poderia viver sem você

**Pero no puedo, siento que muero**

Mas eu não posso, sinto que morro

**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor**

Estou me sufocando sem teu amor

Lhe dei um meio sorriso e observei que Bella tinha um sorriso no rosto, espero que eu realmente esteja dizendo tudo certo… Quando duas pessoas conhecem o verdadeiro significado do amor não se irritam com o companheiro por causa de suas falhas. Não ficam de mau-humor e não viram as costas para ele, porque não viram as costas para a vida em geral quando ela deixa de preencher seus ideais.

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin Aire**

Como eu queria poder viver sem ar

**Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción**

Como eu queria acalmar minha aflição

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua**

Como eu queria poder viver sem água

**Me encantaría robar tu corazón**

Me encantaria roubar teu coração

O amor verdadeiro não é possessivo. É como o Dr. Harry Overstreet escreveu: "O amor por uma pessoa não implica na posse desta pessoa, mas sim na sua afirmação. Significa conceder-lhe alegremente o direito integral e único do ser humano. Não se posse de amar verdadeiramente uma pessoa e, ainda procurar escravizá-la, através da lei ou pelas algemas da dependência."

**Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua**

Como poderia um peixe nadar sem água

**Cómo pudiera una ave volar sin alas**

Como poderia uma ave voar sem asas

**Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra**

Como poderia a flor crescer sem terra

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti**

Como eu queria poder viver sem ti,

**Pero no puedo siento que muero**

mas não posso sinto que morro

**Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor**

Estou me sufocando sem teu amor

Sabe quando estamos apaixonados? Quando tu admira aquela pessoa, gosta de estar ao lado dela, gosta de fazer ela feliz, gosta de receber as ligações dela, gosta do cheiro, do gosto, enfim, gosta de tudo que diga respeito aquela pessoa e sente saudades quando está longe. E eu sabia que estava apaixonado por Bella.

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin Aire**

Como eu queria poder viver sem ar

**Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción**

Como eu queria acalmar minha aflição

**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua**

Como eu queria poder viver sem água

**Me encantaría robar tu corazón**

Me encantaria roubar teu coração

Estar apaixonado é um arrepio na espinha que dura todo o dia. Foi a primeira ideia que eu tive sobre estar apaixonado. É um estado perigoso, raciocinamos mal, cometemos erros, dizemos baboseiras, parecemos a leste, não ouvimos ninguém, esquecemo-nos das horas, das refeições, de tudo, excepto de quem estamos apaixonados.

Depois é ânsia, pelo próximo reencontro, a próxima chamada, nem que tenhamos falado há 5 minutos, e se ela demora, ficamos a pensar se está aborrecida, se fizemos algo de mal, ou se não fizemos algo que devíamos ter feito.

E é ciclo contínuo, porque todos nós nos sentimos inseguros quando estamos apaixonados.

**Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido**

Como eu queria te lançar ao esquecimento

**Cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón**

Como eu queria te guardar numa gaveta

**Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido**

Como eu queria te esquecer de uma vez

**Me encantaría matar esta canción**

Como eu queria matar esta canção

Alguém um dia me disse que a paixão não dura para sempre. Talvez aquela paixão louca e inicial não, mas se não houver paixão o amor tem tendência a desaparecer ficando o gostar, o hábito, a acomodação.

Algumas pessoas esquecem o que é estar apaixonado, e quando redescobrem a paixão ficam admirados, e recriminam-se por não terem tido mais cedo. Entre duas pessoas a paixão deve estar presente e sempre viva, ajuda a encarar o dia-a-dia com outra visão, mais optimista, mais alegre, mais viva. Apaixonem-se que não se vão arrepender.

Quando eu encarei novamente os olhos de Bella estavam cheio de lágrimas.

- Gostou? – Perguntei inseguro

Ela não disse nada apenas se aproximou de mim e beijou-me, foi um beijo cheio de paixão onde pudemos demonstrar o que sentíamos, eu pus rapidamente o violão no chão e a conduzi ao sofá onde comecei a beijar mais. Paramos de nos beijar e ela encarou com um sorriso.

- Aprendeste espanhol por mim? – Ela perguntou incrédula

- Eu aprendo o que quiseres por ti… - Eu acariciei delicadamente seu rosto – Sinto muito, peço desculpa por ter sido um parvo.

- Tudo bem…

Eu encostei-me no seu ouvido e dei um meio sorriso sentido o seu coração a mil e disse.

- Te quiero con toda mi alma. (Te quero com toda a minha alma.)

- También te quiero. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto

Não foi preciso ela ter dito mais nada, eu apenas puxei ela para os meus braços e a conduzi para o meu quarto, eu necessitava de Bella… eu simplesmente necessitava e pude ver que ela também queria.

Passamos pelo corredor nos beijando até que chegamos ao quarto e eu a pousei delicadamente na cama.

- Não sabes o que fazes comigo Bella. – Eu disse beijando seu pescoço

- Posso imaginar. – Ela sussurrou entre gemidos

Eu parei de beija-la e ela olhou-me confusa

- Queres que eu siga em frente? Se for muito cedo eu compreendo.

- Eu quero. – Ela disse simplesmente colando os nossos lábios

Bem está noite seria A noite.

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar que Edward tinha se declarado para mim, eu poderia considerar a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Quando eu olhei para Edward eu senti algo muito diferente, não era aquele sentimento que eu tinha por outros rapazes que eu envolvi-me era um desejo mais intenso, meu corpo clamava pelo dele… cada parte da minha célula.

Edward começou a beijar-me urgentemente e percorrer suas mãos pelo meu corpo, eu abri mais minhas pernas facilitando para ele e explorava com as minhas mãos aquele corpo perfeito que ele tem.

Tirei rapidamente sua blusa e Edward deu um meio sorriso irresistível, a luz da lua que invadia o quarto fazia a cena ficar ainda mais romântica e erótica ao mesmo tempo. Céus será que eu estava apaixonando-me?

Começamos a tirar as nossas roupas ainda mais urgentemente até que senti Edward acariciando meus seios, fazendo eu arquear as costas… que sensação.

- Edward… - Eu gemi

- Minha Bella… minha Bella…

Eu dei um sorriso satisfeita, sim eu era dele… apenas dele. De todos os rapazes que deixei tocar-me ele era o único que eu sentia que era o tal.

Edward inclinou-se para mim e tirou rapidamente a única peça que nos separava, ele olhou para mim e eu poderia ver ali tudo: luxúria, amor e paixão… aquilo tudo era para mim, exclusivamente para mim.

- Tens preservativo? – Perguntei quando ele começou a abrir as minhas pernas.

- Claro. – Ele disse virando para alcançar uma caixa que estava em cima de uma pequena mesinha, eu vi ele pondo o preservativo nele… ok ele era bem preenchido… muito bem – Bella… por acaso… é…

Ele parecia meio sem saber o que dizer e eu sabia o que ele queria, ele queria saber se eu era virgem, provavelmente se eu fosse ele seria mais delicado…

- Se eu sou virgem? – Eu disse acariciando o seu rosto – Não… isso importa? – Perguntei insegura

- Não… - Ele disse ao beijar-me – Eu só queria saber para não lhe machucar.

- Nunca farias isso. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Edward beijou-me com urgência e abriu rapidamente minhas pernas, quando dei por mim eu o senti por dentro, meu corpo rapidamente entrou em chamas. Cada toque, cada movimento fazia eu entrar numa sensação de prazeres, uma sensação que eu nunca tinha sentido.

- És minha, Bella? – Ele perguntou enquanto fazia as investidas cada vez mais rápido

- Sim… - Eu respondi quase sem voz

Olhei para ele e Edward tinha um sorriso satisfeito

- Eu também sou todo seu… seu eterno escravo.

- É bom saber. – Eu disse cravando minhas unhas nas suas costas

Prendi minhas pernas a volta da sua cintura fazendo ele ficar ainda mais dentro de mim, como se isso fosse possível.

- Minha Bella… minha doce Bella. – Ele gemia ao pé do meu ouvido

Edward investiu ainda mais rápido até que eu sentia meu corpo entrar num espiral de chamas e sensações, cravei minhas unhas ainda mais forte e senti ele segurando fortemente minha cintura.

- Edward… oh Edward. – Eu gemi arqueando as costas

Nisso eu só senti em outro lugar, em outra dimensão… eu tinha completamente visto estrelas!

Edward veio logo a seguir de mim, e caiu ofegante nos meus braços onde eu podia ouvir os barulhos frenéticos da nossa respiração e dos nossos corações.


	13. Party and mystery

**Capitulo 11 - Party and mystery**

**EPOV**

A noite passada tinha sido uma noite cheia de emoção, eu nunca pensei sentir isso por alguém… Bella era tão especial! Nos dois meses que nos tínhamos conhecido eu pude ver todas as suas faces e eu sabia que depois eu poderia confiar a minha vida nas suas mãos… [n/a: Para quem anda perdido na cronologia, a fic começou em Julho, ela foi para L.A no fim de Agosto, agora estamos em Outubro.]

Agora minha doce Bella estava dormindo nos meus braços pacificamente, ninguém diria que ela poderia ser tão selvagem na cama comigo… ela parecia tão inocente.

Acariciei levemente seu rosto e ela deu um leve sorriso sonolento, ela era tão linda… tão minha.

Olhei o relógio e já eram 9:00 da manhã, lhe dei um leve selinho e levantei-me da cama devagar para não desperta-la, fui directamente para a casa de banho, tomei um banho rápido tentando espantar as imagens da noite anterior já que meu corpo reagia a isso.

Sai do banho e peguei minha boxer e um short, olhei para Bella que dormia pacificamente e decidi começar a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Desci lentamente e fui em direcção a cozinha.

Comecei a preparar panquecas e liguei a Tv para distrair-me.

_- Mais uma criança desaparecida ontem por volta das 12 horas, o pequeno Igor McGlent que estava brincando na rua em frente a sua casa foi sequestrado e até agora as autoridades não tem noticia._

Desliguei a tv furiosamente, eu não compreendia como estas pessoas poderiam ser tão cruéis ao tirar a infância de uma criança! Será que eles não viam o sofrimento dos pais e de todos?!

Fiquei ali preparando a mesa quando ouvi a água escorrer na casa de banho, provavelmente ela estaria tomando banho e logo viria para aqui… bem em todos os meus anos de "relacionamento" eu nunca deixava uma mulher passar muito tempo aqui na minha casa, ou as vezes ela nem pisava os pés aqui… mas Bella… bem era outra história completamente diferente.

Terminei de por a mesa e avistei Bella entrando na cozinha ela usava a camisa que eu tinha deixado para ela em cima da cama e uma boxer minha, seus cabelos estavam molhados e lhe davam um ar tão… uau…

- Bom dia. – Eu disse com um sorriso observando a cena a minha frente, ela estava realmente sexy! Aproximei-me dela e puxei-a na cintura para ficar colada ao meu corpo – Dormiste bem? – Perguntei ao beijar seu pescoço.

- Sim… - Ela disse quase num sussurro

Eu a encarei seus olhos cor de chocolates estavam ainda mais brilhantes do que costumam ser…

- Eu preparei o pequeno-almoço para nós – Eu disse mostrando a mesa – E tem as suas comidas preferidas.

- Ok, isso é estranho… aprendeste a cantar espanhol, sabes cozinhar um pequeno-almoço perfeito… - Ela aproximou mais de mim e deu um meio sorriso – Estás tentando seduzir-me Edward Masen?

- Está funcionando Isabella Cullen? – Eu perguntei com um meio sorriso

- Completamente.

Nos sentamos ali e ficamos comendo tranquilamente, conversando sobre o que tinha se passado entre nos e eu novamente lhe pedi desculpa por ter agido como um estúpidos e ela apenas queria esquecer sobre isso…

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar que eu tinha sido tão sortuda em ter conquistado um homem como Edward, a forma que ele olhava para mim fazia-me sentir amada… e com isso involuntariamente veio-me más lembranças de relacionamentos passados e coisas erradas que eu tinha feito…

Depois do nosso pequeno-almoço, Alice foi buscar-me e tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto, eu sabia que ela tinha algo a ver com isso! Céus quem mais sabia disso?!

- Então como foi a noite? – Perguntou Dani com um sorriso malicioso enquanto eu, Alice e Rose estávamos no spa para nos prepararmos para festa de hoje a noite, a qual seria a comemoração dos 25 anos de casamento dos meus pais, nossa eu nunca pensei que eles estivessem casados a muito tempo! Segundo meu pai, minha mãe tinha apenas 18 anos quando aceitou casar com o meu pai e por isso ele é muito mais velho do que ela.

- Não sei o do que falas… - Eu disse ignorando a sua conversa

- Oh Bella, sinceramente não tivemos aquele trabalho dos diabos a ensinar Edward a falar espanhol e sobre as suas comidas preferidas para nada! – Disse Alice ofendida – Podes ter 17 anos, mas eu sei que virgem é a última coisa que és.

Eu encarei Dani que evitava o meu olhar

- Eu tive de contar, ou então ela não deixaria Edward lhe tocar… quer dizer antes de ela preparar a casa com milhões de pétalas de rosas e como eu sei que odeias estas coisas eu contei.

- Tinhas 15 anos? Bem eu perdi com 14 numa estúpida festa. – Disse Rose

- Eu com 16. – Disse Dani

- E eu com 15 também. – Alice deu um suspiro – Sinceramente naquela época achávamos que era super perdermos a virgindade com um rapaz mais velho, hoje é uma estupidez.

- Eu que o diga. – Disse Rose – Mas não estávamos falando de virgindade e sim da noite com Edward… Então responda-me algo Bella.

- O quê? – Eu disse com medo do que viria a seguir

- Ele é bem preenchido? – Sussurrou Rose para nós as quatros

Nesta hora eu tive de prender minha respiração e pude sentir minhas bochechas ficarem bastante vermelhas, céus isso era um pesadelo.

- Então maninha, nunca me escondeste isso. – Disse Dani – Ele era ou não era? O tamanho do pé era mesmo verdadeiro?

- O do pé? – Perguntou Alice confusa

- Sim Alice, dizem que quanto maior o pé… maior o amigo. – Explicou Rose

- Oh… oh… o Jasper tem um pé grande.

- Ok, isso eu não quero saber. – Disse Dani – E sim ele é bem preenchido, o facto de eu ser irmã dele faz com que eu e Bella as vezes termos de vê-lo nu.

- Bem Alice, ganhaste um bom parceiro. – Disse Rose com um sorriso

- Ok, Bella, o Edward…

Respirei fundo

- Sim ele é bem preenchido, e como… além disso ele é super romântico e sexy… céus ele é um deus na cama.

- Bem tenho certeza de que é bom. – Disse Rose – Mas o Emmett deve ser melhor. Aquele homem tem uma energia.

- Imagino. – Disse Dani com um sorriso

- E tu e o Leo? Já fizeram? – Perguntou Alice

- Já tivemos alguns encontros… ele é super romântico e não ainda não fizemos.

- Breve? – Perguntou Rose

- Sim… brevemente. E tu e meu irmão? – Perguntou Dani para Alice

- Logo no primeiro encontro, céus teu irmão é tudo.

- Ok informações a mais. – Dissemos eu e Dani ao mesmo tempo fazendo Rose e Alice rirem divertidamente

**Narrador**

Para a festa tinham sido convidados vários membros importantes da elite de L.A, advogados, deputados, estilistas, famosos, realmente era uma festa de ser recordada nos próximos dias.

Além de que muitos estavam ansiosos para conhecer pessoalmente Isabella Cullen, em poucos meses ela tinha sido eleita pela revista de L.A a garota mais sexy de Malibu, por causa de uma foto tirada dela apenas de biquíni numa das praias praticando surf e já tinham feito uma lista de pretendentes para ela que incluía, Edward Masen e Leonard Volturi, tal como alguns herdeiros e filhos de médicos e advogados importantes.

Edward entrou no grande hotel onde daria lugar a festa, alguns olhares e fotógrafos foram em sua direcção, os olhares das mulheres pareciam que lhe comiam vivo mais ele não queria saber, só havia uma mulher nesta festa a quem ele não tiraria os olhos.

Ele usava um terno armani que lhe ficava muito bem como qualquer roupa que era posta naquele corpo de fazer qualquer mulher deixar de respirar, tinha uma barba por fazer o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais sexy e fazia muitas sonharem e desejarem ter aquela parte do corpo a roçar no seu corpo. (n/a: dedicada a Ana que disse isso…)

- Edward fico feliz que tenhas vindo. – Disse Esme quando o encontrou

- Eu que agradeço o convite Esme. – Ele disse sinceramente

- Eu lhe vou indicar a mesa, eu lhe pus ao lado de Bella e na mesma mesa que seus amigos… espero que não se importe. – Disse ela com um sorriso, afinal tinha reparado na forma como Edward observava a sua filha e toda mãe desejava um homem digno como Edward para sua filha, apesar de serem 12 anos de diferença, tal como todo mundo diz: o amor não tem idade. E ela bem compreendia isso.

- Não sem problema. – Ele disse aliviado por sentar ao lado da sua amada

Neste instante que ele se aproximou da mesa viu o quão linda estava a sua doce Bella, com um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho que fazia a sua pele branca contrastar ainda mais e lhe dava um ar sexy e delicado. Ele a olhou com desejo e amor, tal como ela fez quando apercebeu-se da sua presença.

Mal sabiam que tinham mil olhos posto a volta de Bella… mil olhos que seguiam a cada passo da doce garota, afinal tinham de saber se ela ainda se lembraria do que aconteceu, por isso em breve iria se apresentar a ela e ver sua reacção, mesmo que ela não lembra-se teria de estar sempre observando Edward… este maldito promotor público que insistia em cada dia investigar mais sobre desaparecimentos de crianças, muitas tinham sido encontradas e seu negócio estava numa corda bamba por isso alguma coisa teria de ser feita.

**EPOV**

Bella estava realmente linda tão sexy e inocente, eu poderia sentir os olhares de todos os homens desta sala para ela, mas ela era só minha e permaneceria minha.

- Eu como estas? – Eu perguntei sussurrando no seu ouvido

- Eu estou óptima e tu? – Ela perguntou com um meio sorriso

- Perfeito. - Uma música começou a tocar era sexed up de Robbie Williams, e muitos que estavam sentados começaram a ir para a pista, eu observei de lado que uns rapazes estavam andando rápido para ver quem chegava primeiro a nossa mesa, há isso não iria acontecer. – Danças comigo?

- Claro.

Nisso eu tive de controlar o meu sorriso vitorioso por ver a expressão de derrotados dos rapazes, conduzi Bella até o meio da pista onde dançamos lindamente.

Depois da dança decidimos ir para o pátio exterior onde estavam também varias pessoas, peguei duas bebidas para nos e ficamos ali conversando.

- Tens algum plano para amanhã? – Eu perguntei casualmente

- Acho que não… o que tens em mente? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso

- Eu não sei, pensei que poderíamos ir a um parque que fica mais no centro de L.A é lindo e agradável. – Eu sugeri

- Eu adoraria, simplesmente adoraria.

Eu me aproximei um pouco dela eu tinha tanta vontade de voltar a provar seus lábios, mas infelizmente a nossa relação ainda não poderia ser publica… não aqui.

- Isabella? – Disse uma voz masculina atrás de nos

Eu virei-me para encarar o autor da voz… Aro Volturi.

- Sim… - Ela disse meio insegura.

- Eu sou Aro, o pai de Leonard.

- Oh como estas? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso sincero

- Eu vou muito bem, só queria lhe cumprimentar… a ultima vez que lhe vi eras tão pequena, ainda tenho uma foto tua e de Leo no jardim da minha casa. – Disse ele com um sorriso que não tinha me agradado

- Peço desculpa por não lembrar disso.

- É compreensivo, até o Leo não se lembra muito da infância, vocês crianças esquecem com tanta facilidade. Bem eu tenho de ir, vem só lhe cumprimentar. Boa noite aos dois.

- Boa noite. – Respondemos nos dois.

Logo depois que ele saiu, Charlie um investigador veio cumprimentar Bella, depois um tal de Billy e uma mulher chamada Renné que trabalhava com Carlisle no hospital, confesso que estas pessoas olhavam para ela de um modo tão estranho que senti a necessidade de protege-la do que tivesse para vim.


	14. Spider web

**As fotos dos novos personagens estão no perfil!**

**Capitulo 12 - Spider web**

**BPOV**

Tinha se passado uns dias depois da festa dos meus pais e eu e Edward estávamos cada dia mais juntos, pensávamos em breve contar sobre o nosso romance para meus pais e ele queria pedir minha mãe oficialmente como sua namorada, eu realmente me sentia como num conto de fadas!

Agora eu estava aqui numa das lojas de L.A comprando algumas coisas, quando eu senti meu telemóvel vibrando. Peguei-o e vi um numero desconhecido e decidi atender.

- Estou?

_- Olá princesa…_ - Disse aquela voz que a tempo eu pensava que nunca mais voltaria escutar.

- Bernard.

_- Fico feliz que ainda se lembres da minha voz._

- Impossível esquecer. – Respondi sarcasticamente – Como conseguiste o meu número?

_- Eu sou Bernad Walters, há algo que eu não tenha acesso_? – Disse ele rindo

- O que queres?

_- Eu soube desta tua mudança de nome e família… como estás?_

- Estas a gozar comigo, certo?! Depois de 1 ano desaparecido pergunta como eu estou?! – Eu perguntei incrédula

_- Olhe lá como fala comigo Isabella. _– Ele alertou-me _– Espero que não estejas ocupada, eu, Lally e James estamos em L.A e queríamos lhe ver. De preferência AGORA!_

Respirei fundo

- Onde estás? – Perguntei friamente

_- No hotel Hilton, suite presidencial… apareças aqui e serás logo conduzidas para a suite, lhe aguardamos._ – Dito isso ele desligou deixando o meu coração a mil… depois de 1 ano! 1 anos para eu poder reorganizar a minha vida ele estava de volta… o que será que ele queria?

E foi isso que aconteceu eu segui para o hotel Hilton e fui conduzida para a suite presidencial onde encontrei meus amigos, eu tinha tantas saudades de Lally e James… e por incrível que pareça de Bernard, afinal tínhamos uma história.

- Oh Belinda…ou melhor Bella. – Disse Lally ao abraçar-me – Senti tanto a tua falta. Aquele colégio interno que meus pais me trancaram foram um inferno.

Larissa era minha amiga desde pequena, mas chamávamos de Lally… ela agora estava com James, mas foi com ele que eu perdi minha virgindade… mas claro isso não nos afectava afinal ela perdeu a virgindade com o Bernard… e eu já fui para a cama com o Bernard… bem éramos uma amizade bem colorida…

- Olá miúda. – Disse James ao abraçar-me depois – Como tens passado? Paris foi um tédio. – Ele disse fazendo careta

- Como esta querida? – Perguntou Bernard ao abraçar-me por trás – Soube que ficaste com papais ricos.

- Sim… eu vou bem e tu?

- O mesmo de sempre, o estúpido do meu pai anda agora com uma nova mulher… céus acha mesmo que irar tirar as empresas Walters das minhas mãos.

- Isso é impossível. – Eu disse friamente

- Era o que eu expliquei aquela barbie falsificada, mas conte-me B… como foi que aconteceu tudo isso? – Ele perguntou ao se sentar com um copo de whisky no sofá olhando-me para mim para eu explicar a minha história. Era patético o que estava acontecendo aqui, eu não o tinha visto a 1 ano e ele se comportava como se não nos tivéssemos visto a uns dias… mas pensando bem, éramos amigos, amigos com todos os segredos possíveis.

Contei tudo o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos meses, sobre o sequestro e minha nova família, mas claro omiti a presença de Edward, ainda era cedo demais para eles saberem do meu romance apesar de eu confiar neles… algo dizia-me que esta visita tinha um motivo.

- Nossa passaste por muito… ninguém diria que tinhas sido sequestrada. – Disse Lally ao observar-me atentamente

- Estás bem? – Perguntou carinhosamente Bernard, ele poderia ser um vilão quando queria, mas também era aqueles que era capaz de tudo pelos amigos verdadeiros.

- Sim eu estou. – Eu disse com um suspiro - Bernard bebeu um pouco mais do seu whisky e eu fui em sua direcção tirando a bebida da sua mão – Pensei que tinhas deixado disso.

- Pensei que tinhas deixado de se comportar como uma virgem. – Disse ele no mesmo tom, eu dei um suspiro cansado – Ok… peço desculpa, eu só estou cheio de problemas.

- O que se passa? Para vocês terem vindo todos é que algo aconteceu.

- Bem… sabes que depois de termos passado 1 anos todos afastados porque nossos pais achavam melhor pensarmos nas nossas acções. – Disse James com ironia – Agora que estamos livre do "castigo" pelo jeito temos outra merda para resolvermos.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei ainda mais angustiada

Bernard puxou-me para o seu colo

- Ele fugiu.

- Ele quem? – Eu perguntei com medo do que ele iria responder

- Ele… ele… o que mais temíamos fugiu. – Disse Lally

- Mas… como?

- Eu não sei… o Bernard recebeu uma carta de ameaça dele… ele esta perto daqui Bella.

- Ele estava preso! Isso é impossível! – Eu recusava-me a acreditar, não o nosso pior e último pesadelo não poderia estar de volta.

- Deveríamos tê-lo matado quando podíamos. – Disse Bernard lançando olhares para James

- Oh peço desculpa se não queria ter mais esta merda nas minhas costas! – Disse James ironicamente

- Rapazes nada vale estarmos aqui gritando. – Disse Lally se levantando – Estamos sozinhos nesta mais uma vez! Porque se contarmos para os nossos pais sabem do que eles podem fazer, é mais um dos nossos segredos que temos de resolvermos sozinhos.

- A Lally está certa. – Eu disse respirando fundo – vamos fazer o que deveríamos ter feito desde que vimos aquilo.

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei afastar as más memorias… mais uma vez elas iriam invadir a minha vida e eu não permitiria que ela levasse-me junta, não desta vez eu era mais forte.

- Então vamos mesmo fazer isso? – Perguntou James receoso

- Vês outra alternativa? Eu não estou a ver mais nada… ele não vai parar e se nos livramos de outros segredos este não será nada. Estávamos juntos em todos, estaremos juntos em mais este. – Disse Bernard

- Bernard está certo. – Disse Lally – Temos de nos preparar, vamos agir normalmente, afinal os nossos pais pensam que viemos visitar Bella… mas vamos ter de escapulir para Riviera Beach o mais rápido possível.

- Achas mesmo? – Eu perguntei – Como eu vou distrai-los para irmos para lá?

- Bem podes dizer que vais passar uns dias connosco a San Francisco, os teus novos pais não lhe devem impedir disso. – Disse Bernard

- Mas esperem um pouco… e se ele não estiver mais lá? Ele simplesmente escapou, pode estar…

- Em qualquer lugar. – Disse Lally apavorada

- Bem meus amigos eu aconselho a dobrar a dose da bebida, vamos precisar disso. - Eu peguei o copo de whisky das mãos de Bernard e bebi tudo. - Isso mesmo querida, bebe faz bem a alma. –

- O que faria bem a alma era isso estar morto. – Disse Lally ao beber um pouco de whisky

- Vais estar, este assunto será morto e enterrado. – Disse James ao beber também.

Sim isso teria de estar morto e enterrado, só para estarmos livres… os outros segredos poderiam vim a tona com esta ameaça e eu não permitira, não agora que organizamos a nossa vida toda.

**EPOV**

Eu a cada dia que passava eu estava mais feliz com a minha relação com Bella, e estava feliz por meus amigos apoiarem, claro quando eu dizia meus amigos era Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Dani e até Leo que tinha se tornado um bom amigo.

Mas eu sabia que em breve eu teria de pedir a sua mão em namoro para seus pais, afinal ela era menor de idade e as más-línguas poderiam destruir este relacionamento antes de ele ficar mais serio e isso era o que eu não queria.

A manha tinha sido agitada com um assassinado que tinha ocorrido e eu tive de ir, afinal sou promotor público é este o meu trabalho.

Eu aguardava ansiosamente para a chegada de Bella nas suas aulas de danças mas ela não apareceu… também não apareceu a tarde quando ela costuma aparecer… onde ela tinha estado?

Eu não queria ser o namorado controlador, mas eu sentia a necessidade de ao menos saber se ela estava bem.

Peguei meu telemóvel e liguei para o seu número, tocou uma… duas… três… quatro… até que atendeu.

_- Olá._ – Disse uma voz masculina, eu fiquei uns segundos em choque, aquela voz não era de nenhum dos amigos que eu conhecia… _- Então morreu?_

- Desculpa, é a Bella está? – Eu perguntei meio atordoado

_- Sim… o pequena, telemóvel._ – Nisso eu ouvir um pequeno baque e risadas

_- Olá? _– Disse uma voz de Bella bem distante

- Bella? Onde estas?

_- Espera um segundo._ – Eu ouvi ela falar algo que eu não compreendi e andando para um lugar mais calmo. _– Olá Edward… o que se passa?_

- Bem eu só queria saber se estava bem, não vieste a aula e nem me ver…

_- Oh merda esqueci completamente._

Ela esqueceu de me ver? Ok isso era novo.

- Hum… e quem era o rapaz?

_- Há não! Não vais ter crise de ciúmes pois não?_

- Eu só estava perguntando, desculpa se não posso agir como namorado.

Ela deu um suspiro

_- Olha Edward, é um amigo… uns amigos meus do Havai vieram ter comigo… estamos num meio de um pequeno problema que tenho de resolver com eles._

- Precisas de ajuda?

Ela ficou muda por um segundo

_- Sim, por acaso preciso… _

- Diga-me.

_- Se Alice lhe ligar ou alguém dos nossos amigos pode me encobrir?_

- Como assim? – Eu perguntei confuso

_- Eu tenho de sair da cidade ainda hoje._

- Bella onde vais? – Perguntei assustado – O que se passa?

_- Confia em mim?_ – Ela perguntou com a sua voz quase falhando

- Sim… claro que eu confio em ti, minha Bella.

_- Então faça isso por mim, por favor. Eu volto amanhã a tarde. Eu não vou fugir nem algo assim… apenas preciso de tratar de algo. Por favor._ – Ela suplicava

- Ok, eu farei. Mas prometa-me que vais ligar-me assim que chegar, por favor eu tenho de saber se estas bem.

_- Eu prometo…_

- Adoro-te. – Eu queria dizer eu amo-te mas este não era o momento certo…

_- Eu também te adoro._ – Disse ela por fim – _Eu tenho de ir._

Nisso eu desliguei o telemóvel e senti meu coração a mil, o que estava acontecendo? Deus por favor faça que ela não esteja em confusões.

**BPOV**

Eu sentia meu coração destroçado por estar mentindo a Edward, mas tinha de ser assim… eles nunca me perdoaria se soubesse a verdade, ou nunca iria me aceitar.

Mas eu tinha cometido erros… eu acho que o passado não importava, certo? Mas infelizmente eu tinha visto que importava e como, por isso tínhamos feito um juramento de nada contar a ninguém, eu só contei um dos nossos segredos a minha família porque eu adoeci e tive de contar… e o outro porque era apenas uma fase… mas os mais sombrios isso tinha ficado entre nós.

Chegamos em questões de menos de 2 horas em Riviera Beach, e fomos encontrar com um detective que Bernard tinha contratado.

- Olá senhor Walters como estas? – Disse o detective quando entrou na limusina a qual Bernard tinha alugado

- Eu vou bem… mas espero que eu esteja melhor. Noticias?

- Bem temos boas e más noticias. – Disse ele ao observar atentamente para a expressão nada satisfeita.

- Eu não gosto destas tretas por isso diz logo. – Disse Lally sem paciência

- A boa notícia é que eu já localizei.

- Onde ele está? – Eu perguntei receosa

- Está que é a má notícia.

- Importa-se de ir directo ao assunto. – Disse Bernard impaciente

- Bem, a localidade dele é perto de L.A. Segundo as minhas fontes ele deve chegar em L.A pela manhã.

- Como é que é?! Ele está indo para L.A?! Como ele sabe que estamos lá! – Eu perguntei em pânico

- Ele tinha fotos vossas espalhado por todos os lugares, ele soube de tudo o que se passou neste tempo… se querem a minha opinião acho que isso é acaso de policia.

Bernard se encostou melhor na cadeira

- Vamos ser claro em algo… se eu sonhar que contaste algo para alguém, eu juro que lhe faço perder a licença.

- Eu nunca diria nada senhor Walters, eu sou seu fiel empregado. – Disse o homem com os olhos alarmados – Foi apenas uma sugestão.

- Não és pago para sugestões. – Disse James – Agora voltaremos para L.A, como ainda é de tarde chegamos lá ao fim da tarde… bem sorte que temos um avião privado. – Disse por fim com um pequeno sorriso

- Ok mas antes paramos para comer algo, estou cheia de fome. – Disse Lally

- Comemos no avião, não vejo a hora deste pesadelo acabar. – Eu disse

- Tal como os outros. – Disse James

Encostei-me melhor na cadeira com meus pensamentos a mil, o que será que ele tinha em mente?! Céus como eu queria que tudo isso acabasse.

Olhei para o telemóvel e lembrei-me de Edward, respirei fundo e decidir lhe enviar um sms porque a minha voz estava demasiada trémula para falar algo.

_Estarei de volta ao fim do dia, pelo visto o nosso problema aqui esta resolvido._

_Adoro-te, sinto muito ter sido tão rude…_

Logo em seguida recebi a sua resposta

_Tudo bem, quero que saibas que estarei aqui para lhe ajudar do que precisas._

_Por favor tenhas cuidado._

Depois de termos encontrado o detective regressamos para L.A o mais rápido possível. Quando chegamos em L.A já estava anoitecendo e Bernard achou melhor eu ir para casa, assim amanhã cedo iria buscar-me afinal tínhamos de estar todos juntos.

Paramos na limusina em frente a minha casa e eu respirei fundo, eu teria de fingir que nada tinha acontecido… céus como eu não queria mais voltar a mentir sobre isso.

- Fiques calma Bella, és uma especialista a mentir. – Disse James com um sorriso

- Eu não acho piada. – Eu lhe lancei um olhar

- Bella, não podes contar. O… - Bernard disse

- O segredo é nosso. – Eu disse completando a frase tão famosa que tínhamos inventado

- Isso mesmo Bella. Agora entre, amanhã logo pela manha iremos vim lhe buscar. – Disse James

Eu comecei a sair e encarei-os

- Isso nunca vai ter fim pois não? – Eu perguntei cansada

- Claro que terá Bella… é só… - Disse James

- Não, não é isso… os segredos.

- Terão de permanecer segredos… quem sabe um dia a gente conte… mas agora é muito cedo. – Disse Bernard

Lhe dei um sorriso triste e entrei em casa onde ouvi algumas vozes na sala, eu realmente não estava para visitas… eu só queria dormir.

Entrei calmamente e vi meu pai adoptivo, Jasper e Dani conversando com a minha nova família, Edward, Rose e Emmett, mas que diabos? Tinham decidido fazer uma festa?!

- Olá família. – Eu disse cansada

- Olá Bella. – Responderam

- Onde passaste o dia todo? Ficamos preocupados. – Disse minha mãe

- Eu… eu fui rever uns amigos. – Eu disse lançando um olhar para Edward que apenas me deu um leve sorriso

- Eles já estão aqui, certo? – Disse Jasper com um olhar nada satisfeito para mim

- Não se meta nisso. – Eu alertei

- Quem está aqui? – Perguntou meu pai Carlisle confuso

- Uns amigos de Bella a qual eles tem algo que escondem de nós. – Disse Jasper

- Isso é mentira! – Eu disse rapidamente – Não sei de onde tiraste isso…

- Que tal do ultimo problema que vocês se meteram? – Disse Dani se referindo a uns dos segredos, mau eles sabiam que não era nada envolvendo isso.

- Eu tinha 15 anos, foi um erro… e eu não vou discutir isso. – Eu disse irritada – Este assunto foi encerrado, e se queres por problemas porque não fala do problema de esteróides que Jasper usou durante 1 ano e meio!

- Foi um estúpido erro, eu paguei por isso sendo suspenso das provas internacionais durante 6 meses. – Disse ele rapidamente

- Então não chateei-me, céus eles são meus amigos é obvio que eu tenha segredos com eles.

- Me parece muito mais. – Disse Dani – Somos uma família Bella, mas sempre se recusa a falar quando estas perto deles, vocês são tipo uma irmandade, evitam sempre pessoas entrar no vosso grupo.

- Isso é mentira. – Eu disse aborrecida

- Oh sério? E porque as pessoas pareciam malucos querendo seguir tudo o que vocês faziam? E além de que queriam sempre descobrir qual era o vosso próximo passo e era sempre um mistério. – Disse Jasper

- Uau… quem são estes? – Perguntou Alice interessada

- São apenas os amigos de Bella, parem de a chatearem por isso… eles são bons miúdos.

- Pai… por favor eles podem ser bons miúdos, mas sabemos que todo mundo acham eles bastante misteriosos. – Disse Dani

- Há sério? Queres começar por ai? – Disse meu pai lançando um olhar fazendo Dani se calar

Encarei Edward que olhava para mim confuso e sai dali rapidamente, onde pude ouvir passadas atrás de mim, continuei até chegar ao meu quarto.

- Bella espera, espera querida. – Disse meu pai Ramon

Eu virei-me e encontrei meu pai, sentei-me na cama e evitei o seu olhar.

- Deixe-me sozinha papá.

Ele se aproximou de mim e sentou-me a minha frente

- Querida o que se passa? Eu não disse nada, mas eu noto que desde a última vez que vocês se viram algo aconteceu… vocês se refugiaram nos vossos pensamentos e grupo.

- Sim um pouco… mas somos assim é o nosso modo de agir.

- Eu sei princesa. – Ele acariciou-me o rosto – Eu só quero que saibas que estarei aqui sempre para ti. Confie em mim…

- Papá eu fiz coisas erradas… eu sinto-me tão suja.

- Querida o quer que tenhas feito, vamos compreender… confie em mim. Por acaso eles têm a ver com isso?

- Sim e não… - Ele olhou-me confuso – Estávamos juntos quando aconteceu, mas não foi culpa de ninguém… apenas decidimos manter o segredo entre nós.

- E não vais contar-me?

- Agora não… precisamos de tempo, por favor papá dá-me tempo.

- Só quero que saibas de algo minha linda, nunca é tarde para tentar o desconhecido. Nunca é tarde para ir mais além. Por isso o quer que tenha ocorrido tu ainda podes dar a volta por cima, estaremos sempre ao teu lado.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e observei ele saindo do meu quarto onde eu pude chorar, céus o que eu estava fazendo da minha vida?!

**EPOV**

Eu estava mais confuso do que tudo com o que tinha se passado aqui, eu sabia e sentia que Bella estava sofrendo pelo "segredo" ou qualquer coisa que ela tivesse com os amigos, eu poderia ver medo e frieza ao mesmo tempo nos seus olhos.

Quando ela andou a brigar com os irmãos eu nunca a imaginava tão alterada, ela realmente estava transtornada, como eu queria lhe reconfortar.

- Será que se importam de eu ir falar com Bella? Talvez ela se abra comigo. – Eu perguntei para Carlisle e Esme

- Se ela não falou com meu pai, achas que vais falar contigo? – Disse Jasper, até que Alice lhe deu um tapa na cabeça – Ai, é pode ser…

- Claro, toda ajuda é boa… eu realmente nunca pensei em vê-la tão preocupada. – Disse Esme

- Bem sorte que já sabemos como lidar com adolescente. – Disse Carlisle com um sorriso para Alice

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e segui em direcção ao quarto de Bella, eu pensei em bater na porta mas ela não abriria por isso eu entrei, o quarto estava meio escuro e encontrei Bella sentada na cama encolhida e chorando.

Meu coração parecia que estava se partindo em mil pedaços, o quer que esteja acontecendo com ela, a magoava. E isso fazia o meu coração sofrer. Aproximei-me dela e a abracei por trás, fazendo ela se encolher nos meus braços e chorar ainda mais.

Acariciei levemente o seu cabelo e jurei a mim mesmo que tiraria todo o seu sofrimento.

- Tudo bem Bella… tudo bem…

- Não está Edward… não deverias estar aqui… não deverias estar me abraçando, eu não lhe mereço.

- Claro que merece Bella. – Eu a fiz olhar para mim e limpei suas lágrimas – Eu amo-te Bella.

- Por favor não diga isso… fica ainda mais difícil…

- É a verdade, Isabella Cullen, eu amo-te… eu amo-te com todas as minhas forças como eu nunca amei ninguém. – Eu confessei o que eu tinha guardado no meu coração a dias.

- Eu também te amo Edward… eu tentei não amar… mas eu amo. – Ela disse ainda chorando

Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso, ela me amava? Deus eu não poderia estar mais feliz, esqueci rapidamente que estávamos na sua casa e avancei para um beijo onde Bella rapidamente correspondeu.

Terminamos o beijo e eu apoiei minha testa na sua testa.

- O que se passa Bella? – Eu perguntei acariciando seu rosto

- Eu não posso dizer… não agora.

- Ok… eu espero.

- Por favor prometa-me algo. – Ela disse com uma voz trémula

- O que quiseres. Até a minha vida se pedires.

- Prometa-me que me perdoará, por favor Edward, eu não saberei viver sem ti.

Eu lhe dei um meio sorriso, eu a amava… o quer que ela estivesse escondendo não deveria ser nada pior do que o meu passado.

- Eu prometo, eu prometo lhe perdoar…

Nisso a abracei e fiquei ali acariciando seus cabelos até que percebi que sua respiração foi acalmando e notei a minha doce Bella dormindo.

Sai dali calmamente e segui para sala onde disse a todos que ela nada tinha contado… eles encararam todos preocupados e Ramon apenas disse que era uma crise passageira de adolescente, pois eu tinha de acreditar nisso… mas no pouco que eu conhecia Bella eu sabia que era algo ainda mais grave. E o quer que seja eu estaria ao seu lado lhe protegendo, afinal eu a amava.


	15. The perfect plan

**Sorry people mais estou sem tempo de responder aos vossos comentários, só um aviso esta fic terá 2 temporada ok? bjokas**

**Capitulo 13 – The perfect plan**

**BPOV**

Acordei com meu corpo todo dolorido, realmente chorar ao dormir não faz mesmo nada bem.

Olhei para o relógio e eram apenas 7 da manhã, eu sabia que meus pais e Alice ainda estavam dormindo e era a hora ideal de sair de casa sem suspeitas.

Levantei-me rapidamente, tomei um banho e peguei a primeira roupa que achei, uma calça jeans, blusa preta, casaco cinza e ténis. Prendi meu cabelo com um rabo-de-cavalo, e olhei-me no espelho. Estava algo moderno e casual, se íamos para a guerra mais valia estar mais "limpa" possível, olhei para a minha caixinha de jóia e me lembrei do medalhão, eu precisaria de toda a sorte. Peguei-o e pus, ele era simples e lindo… era o meu amuleto de sorte.

Peguei minha bolsa e pus apenas o necessário, sai lentamente do quarto e fui rapidamente em direcção a garagem onde fui buscar meu carro.

Peguei meu telemóvel e enviei uma sms para Bernard.

"_Estou saindo de casa, onde estão? No hotel?"_

Logo em seguida recebi a resposta

"_Sim, vens para cá. Assim começaremos a planear o que faremos."_

Cheguei rapidamente no quarto e eles estavam todos na sala, sinceramente se fosse outra ocasião eu riria disso, afinal nos odiávamos acordar cedo, e pela primeira vez tínhamos acordados todos no mesmo horário.

- O que vocês tem em mente? – Eu perguntei

- Ainda não sei, mas tem de ser algo rápido, eficaz e inteligente. Não podemos deixar vestígios da nossa presença. – Disse James

- Estou a ver que vamos perder a manhã nisso. – Disse Lally se posicionando melhor no sofá

Eu sentei-me no seu lado e Bernard pôs um mapa a qual ele dizia ser a localização de Duncan, sim agora eu conseguia pensar melhor no que tinha acontecido. O responsável pelo nosso último e terrível segredo se chamava Duncan.

A manhã passou rapidamente, entre as ligações da minha família que eu recusava, sinceramente agora não era uma boa hora… não mesmo, eles compreenderiam quando eu livrasse-me deste peso das minhas costas, eu estava fazendo o melhor para mim.

Antes da hora do almoço eu recebi uma sms de Edward já que eu evitava as suas ligações.

"_Bella, eu sei que se passa algo. Como eu lhe disse EU AMO-TE e sempre amarei, por isso qualquer que seja o teu problema estarei ao seu lado. A sua família está preocupada, minha linda. Por favor diz-nos algo."_

Li e reli a sms milhares de vezes, será que ele me amaria se soubesse a verdade? Quem eu fui e o que eu fiz? Fechei os olhos tentando afastar as más lembranças. Eu realmente não queria pensar nisso.

**EPOV**

Eu estava cada hora mais angustiado com Bella, onde ela andava? Porque ela estava a evitar tudo e todos?!

- Edward, posso entrar? – Perguntou Emmett

- Claro. – Eu respondi ao encostar-me melhor na cadeira, do que adiantava eu tentar me concentrar em algo que eu só conseguia pensar em Bella?

- Como estás? – Ele perguntou ao se sentar na cadeira a frente

- Bem… - Eu disse mordendo os lábios

- Bem é a última coisa que estejas. – Ele disse ao se inclinar para mim – Olhe eu não gosto muito de andar a falar da vida dos outros, mas…

- Mas… - Eu o incentivei

- Algo se passa com Bella, ontem ela estava completamente transtornada e hoje simplesmente desapareceu.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse com um suspiro cansado – Eu não sei o que fazer Emmett… ela simplesmente esta evitando todos.

- Bem sabemos que há algo a ver com este grupo de amigos, pelo visto eles eram daqueles grupos bem reservados como Jazz e Dani disseram ontem.

- O que eu faço Emmett? – Eu perguntei ao lhe lançar um olhar de súplica

- Tu a amas?

- Sim, mais do que a minha própria vida.

- Então deves aceita-la tal como és, ela ira lhe contar… quando ela achar ideal. Ela ama-te Edward, eu vi pela forma como ela te olha. – Ele deu um leve suspiro – Todo mundo tem um passado Edward, uns coloridos outros em preto e branco e tu sabes bem o que eu quero dizer com isso.

Respirei fundo, sim eu tinha um passado nada agradável e eu tinha medo de que Bella não aceita-se devido a ela ter sido vítima de um sequestro e ver em mim como alguém que não merecesse o seu amor.

- Eu acho que a vou procurar.

- Para onde? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Eu andei a investigar os amigos dela… - Ele me lançou um olhar nada agradável – Eu tinha de fazer isso Emmett, eu tinha de saber se ela estava bem.

- Ok, e o que sabes?

- Bem um dos amigos, o Bernard está hospedado na suite presidencial da Hiton Hotel.

- Então é rico? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso

- Sim, seu pai é dono de umas empresas.

- E o que vais fazer com esta informação?

- Bem eu sei que também está hospedado com ele, a Larrisa e James. – Passei a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo – Eu vou até o hotel, eu não irei aparecer… apenas quero saber se ela está segura.

- Acho melhor não Edward, Bella não irá te perdoar.

- Emmett eu tenho de saber se ela está bem! Eu não consigo ficar aqui sem fazer nada… eu simplesmente não consigo!

- Ok, vá mas depois não digas que eu não lhe avisei. Tenhas cuidado, porque se ela lhe ver nunca mais confiará em ti.

- Eu tenho de saber se ela está bem, para mim é isso que importa-me no momento. – Eu disse ignorando o olhar de reprovação de Emmett – Bem eu vou indo, já está tarde e eu liguei para o hotel e eles ainda estavam lá.

- Eu nem pergunto como é que descobriste tudo isso, porque eu realmente não quero saber. – Disse ele se levantando com um sorriso

- Eu apenas disse que era promotor público, tem as suas vantagens. – Eu disse rindo

- Pois, pois…

Levantei-me dali e segui rapidamente para a saída, eu tinha de encontrar Bella e observa-la, eu tinha de saber se ela estava bem.

- Desculpe, és Edward Masen? – Disse um homem loiro em minha direcção

- Sim e tu és? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Sou eu Duncan Efron, sou amigo de Bella… ela pediu-me para vim lhe buscar.

- Bella? Ela está bem?

- Sim, mas será que poderemos ir? Ela está no meu carro, ele está ali na esquina. Ela está mesmo ansiosa.

Eu observei atentamente o rapaz e decidir ir, será que Bella já tinha saído do hotel? O que estava acontecendo. Seguimos rapidamente e aproximamos do carro, quando dei por mim sentir uma ligeira picada no pescoço e desmaiei.

**BPOV**

Tudo a minha volta parecia um filme de espião ou algo assim, Lally estava na sala conectada a milhões de redes para descobrir o paradeiro de Duncan, ela estava dentro até das ligações do FBI! Bernard estava seleccionando algumas armas que eu sinceramente nem queria saber de onde ele tinha arranjado aquilo e James estava olhando alguns mapas.

Agora eu estava aqui sentada a olhar para a janela do hotel com o meu coração a mil, eu sabia que tínhamos de acabar com esta história de uma vez por todas ou então no futuro ela voltaria para nos atormentar… e nos bem sabíamos como isso era problemático.

Enquanto eu vagava com a minha mente para mil lugares, mil possibilidade e mil rostos…

Neste instante meu telemóvel tocou e reconhecia o toque, era do número de Edward, eu ainda pensava em ignorar mais decidi atender, assim eu despachava ele e pedia-me para não ligar-me durante umas horas.

- Olá querido.

_- Olá minha linda_. – Disse uma voz que eu temia ouvir

- Duncan… o que fazes com o telemóvel de Edward? Onde ele está?! – Eu perguntei já nervosa fazendo meus amigos olharem para mim

_- Não se preocupes eu não fiz nada com ele… ainda_. – Ele disse rindo – _Só dependem de vocês, principalmente de ti minha linda._

- O que queres?

_- Quero vocês no armazém norte da cidade, eu vos darei o endereço. Se eu sonhar que tem outras pessoas vos seguindo o teu amiguinho já era._

- Estaremos ai.

Duncan me passou o endereço e eu encarei meus amigos que estavam com ar preocupado.

- Era ele? – Perguntou Lally

- Sim… ele tem o Edward, temos de ir imediatamente.

- Quem é este Edward? – Perguntou Bernard

Eu respirei fundo e os encarei

- Meu namorado…

- Como será que ele descobriu? – Perguntou Lally confusa

- Ele descobre tudo. – Disse Bernard – Então vamos ter de ir… eu tenho as armas.

- Espere! Ele tem o Edward, eu não posso permitir que ele o magoe, vamos levar as provas é isso que eu quer, as malditas fotografias.

- Tu sabes de lhe dermos as fotografias ele escapara, certo? – Disse James incrédulo – Bella, ele matou Victoria!

- Eu sei! Eu estava lá também! – Eu disse entre lágrimas

_**Flashback**_

Estávamos todos em direcção a praia, o nosso plano era fotografar a noite onde a lua laranja brilhava no mar. Tinha sido um ano e tanto, Bernard estava com uma garrafa de cerveja e James também, enquanto Lally tinha dois sumos para mim e ela.

- Eu não acredito que a estúpida professora de matemática me deu um 5! Isso foi uma estupidez. – Disse James

- Quem mandou copiar? – Disse Lally rindo

- Eu não tenho culpa se estava mais ocupado no fim-de-semana. – Disse ele olhando para Lally

Bernard pôs as mãos na minha cintura

- O que achas de irmos para um lugar mais reservado? A Lally e o James pelo visto pensam o mesmo.

- Parece-me boa ideia.

Seguimos rapidamente para uns dos lados cheio de rochas e Bernard me encostou na rocha, beijando-me imediatamente. As nossas mãos exploravam os corpos já tão bem conhecidos, eu gostava de Bernard como um amigo e adorava poder aproveitar da nossa amizade para algo mais.

Neste instante ouvimos gritos, gritos que nos fizeram gelar, Lally e James aproximaram de nos e todos nos decidimos ver o que era.

Subimos no alto de uma rocha, onde a cena foi algo que eu nunca esqueci. Dunca, o nosso "amigo" estava carregando o corpo de Victoria, a doce Victoria… ela ainda era uma criança o que ele tinha feito com ela?!

Meu instinto dizia-me logo para fugir, mas o que eu fiz foi tirar a máquina e fotografar cada instante.

- Belinda, vamos. – Disse Bernard puxando-me para sair, saímos dali como um vento mais Duncan viu pelo canto dos olhos que estávamos lá.

- Hey pessoal, volta aqui! – Dizia enquanto corria atrás de nós.

Entramos num segundo no carro de Bernard e arrancamos dali, onde James fez sua ligação para a polícia e dias depois Duncan tinha sido preso…

Depois disso nossos pais decidiram que aquele colégio tinha muitas más influencia e acabaram por nos separar, mal imaginando o segredo que guardávamos.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**EPOV**

Eu acordei no meio de um lugar que eu nem compreendia muito bem onde estava, eu estava sentado numa cadeira atado … tentei lembrar de como tinha vindo parar aqui e lembrei-me do tal do Duncan.

- Finalmente acordou. – Disse Dunca a minha frente com um sorriso sarcástico

- Quem és tu? – Questionei confuso

- Eu já disse, Duncan… amigo de Bella.

- Bella não teria amigos como tu.

Ele riu

- Bem, pelo visto não conheces a nosso inocente Bella… que de inocente não tem nada.

- O que queres dizer? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Eu tenho uma vontade imensa de lhe contar, mas eu irei aguardar ansiosamente eles chegarem, estou ansioso para ver a cara de Bella quando eu contar tudo que sei sobre ela e seus amigos para ti.

Respirei fundo, e tentei desviar meus pensamentos de que algo aconteceria a Bella. Olhei a minha volta e apercebi-me que estávamos num armazém abandonado e que por acaso tinha muito cheiro a gasolina e ao mar… provavelmente estávamos perto de algum armazém de petróleo ou algo assim.

Tempos depois Bella e seus amigos entraram no armazém, fazendo Duncan ficar atrás de mim com uma faca no meu pescoço.

- Olha só quem chegou Edward, Bella estávamos mesmo falando de ti. – Disse Duncan com sarcasmo

- Espero que seja algo bom. – Disse ela respondendo na mesma moeda

- Oh claro que era, afinal que falaria mal de vocês? Certo? Vocês são os santos, mal eles sabem o que vocês já fizeram e porque eu matei uma estúpida de uma criança eu fui preso.

Ele matou o quê? Uma criança?!

- Não fale assim de Victoria! – Gritou a loira

- Calma Lally. – Disse Bernard – Viemos aqui apenas para conversar, certo Duncan?

- Certo, o Bernard está certo. Vamos conversar. Que tal eu contar os vossos segredos para Edward.

- Não! – Gritou Bella – Isso não.

- Bella, tudo bem… - Eu disse tentando tranquiliza-la

- Pois, Bella está tudo bem. – Ele deu um suspiro – Por onde devo começar? Há que tal de quando tinhas 15 anos?

Bella mordeu os lábios e olhou para mim aflita, o que quer que ela tivesse feito eu a iria perdoar, eu amava afinal.


	16. Bad, Bad, Bad secret

**Capitulo 14 – Bad, Bad, Bad secret**

**BPOV**

Eu sentia meu mundo caindo, meu chão desaparecendo, porque eu simplesmente não pegava na arma e o matava?! Seria mais fácil para todos nós!

- Então Edward, preparado para a história? Vais ver que Bella, não é exactamente a garota que pensas que é.

- Eu a conheço, nada do que me dizeres irá mudar. – Ele disse olhando atentamente para mim

- Vamos ver… bem Belinda, ou melhor Isabella, Bernard, Larissa e James sempre foram os populares no colégio e na cidade, eles tinham tudo, dinheiro, beleza e pessoas a sua volta.

- Que tal agilizar? Tenho certeza que ele não quer ouvir esta treta toda. – Disse James

- Estás certo, peço desculpa Edward. – Ele disse rindo – Este grupinho de amigos foi sempre muito reservado com eles, Bella perdeu a virgindade com Bernard que foi para a cama com Lally que perdeu a virgindade com James que foi para cama com Bella… eu me pergunto se Bella e Lally já não fizeram nada.

- Como ousas?! – Disse Lally indignada

- Continuando. – Disse Duncan ignorando os olhares de Lally – Bella engravidou de Bernard. - Edward neste instante lançou-me um olhar confuso – Pois ela não tem nenhuma criança com ela… ai é que eu vou lhe contar o que ela fez com a criança.

**Flashback**

Já tinha se passado uns dias que eu não andava a sentir-me bem, eu pensava que era algo que eu tinha comido mas o meu período estava atrasado!

- Belinda, estás bem? – Perguntou Dani quando eu estava saindo da casa de banho

- Sim… eu tenho de ir, a mãe da Lally está lá em baixo.

- Ok, até mais tarde.

Sai rapidamente dali e segui para o colégio com Lally, ela percebeu que eu não estava bem e puxou-me para um canto logo quando chegamos ao colégio.

- O que se passa?

- Eu… eu…

- Bel?

- Eu acho que estou grávida.

- De Bernard ou James? – Ela perguntou com a voz trémula – Tem de ser de um deles, certo?

- Sim…

- De quem?

- Bernard, eu estou apenas com ele… eu acho que eu esqueci um dia a pílula, o que eu faço Lally? – Eu perguntei chorando – Eu não posso ser mãe com 15 anos!

- Bem, farás o correcto.

- O quê?

- Um aborto. – Ela disse simplesmente – Se não se sentes preparada faças um aborto.

E foi isso que eu fiz, eu contei para Bernard que apoiou-me e este foi o inicio de mais um dos nossos segredos. Mas eu tinha apenas 15 anos! Eu não tinha capacidade emocional nem psicologia para ser mãe! Eu fiz o que eu achei mais correcto e não arrependo-me disso. Mas mesmo ainda hoje não canso de pensar no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse a criança… como seria? O meu bebé que eu nunca conheci mais amei apesar de o ter assassinado.

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu encarei Edward que tinha uma expressão indecifrável, e senti a mão de Bernard no meu ombro como apoio.

- Mas a doce Bella e seus amigos não pararam por ai. – Disse Duncan com um sorriso – Eles foram muito longe, quando eles tinham 16 anos James tinha ganho o seu carro, e eles decidiram sair… mas bem foi um passeio que acabou em assassinato.

- Isso não foi o que aconteceu! – Gritou James

- Não? Eu chamo isso assassinato, se fosses para a policia eles chamariam assassinato… bem Edward é promotor publico ele nos dirá se é assassinato ou não.

Eu não tinha mais nada a falar minhas lágrimas apenas caiam, minha vida estava desmoronando, meu amor nunca mais olharia para mim…

**Flashback**

Estávamos em alta velocidade pela estrada, tínhamos ido a uma festa na praia e iríamos agora rumo a casa de Bernard, James tinha ganhado um lindo carro e ele estava feliz… e bêbado. Mas quem não estava?

- Este carro é demais! – Disse Bernard enquanto estava na parte de trás comigo

- É realmente lindo. – Disse Lally enquanto bebia

- Eu sei, acreditam que o estúpido do meu pai quase não deixava-me comprar? Achava que era demasiado para meus 16 anos, aquele filho da puta. – Disse James rindo

Eu sentei-me melhor no colo de Bernard enquanto ele acariava minhas pernas, oh lindas saias.

- Falta muito para chegarmos? – Eu perguntei

- Um pouco… - Disse James

- Que tal uma musica? Está é uma merda. – Disse Bernard inclinando-se para frente – Cadê meu cd?

- Sei lá… procura. – Disse Lally

Bernard inclinou-se mais para frente

- Hey cuidado, estas batendo no meu braço.

- Há sério? Não me digas.

- Bernard se senta. – Eu disse puxando-o para trás

- Já vai minha linda, o cd está ali… Lally porque estás de calcinha vermelha? Eu amo calcinha vermelha… é sexy. – Disse Bernard rindo

- O sexy vais ver a minha mão na tua cara. – Disse ela empurrando ele para trás

- Pessoal, cuidado… - nisso eu só senti o carro rodando e batendo em algo – Puta que pariu.

- O que foi isso?! – Eu perguntei em pânico

- Eu acho que eu bati em algum animal. – Disse James – Eu vou lá fora.

- Cuidado. – Alertou Lally

Nisso descobrimos que não tinha sido um animal e sim um adolescente tal como nós… devido a bebida não poderíamos participar isso a policia ou James seria preso e nos também… por isso jogamos o corpo no mar e ficou mais um segredo nosso. Dias depois o corpo tinha sido encontrado e ninguém sabia dizer a causa da morte.

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu já estava quase sem força, porque ele estava fazendo isso?! Qual era o prazer nisso? Apenas arruinar a minha vida e dos meus amigos.

- Por favor, chegar… - Disse Edward fechando os olhos evitando olhar para mim – Eu não quero saber de mais nada.

- Porque Edward? – Disse Duncan com um sorriso orgulhoso – Apercebeste que ela não é a tua Bella?

Edward abriu os olhos olhou para mim e depois para Duncan

- Ela sempre será minha Bella… eu apenas quero que quando ela quiser conte-me seus segredos, não tu.

- Então não se preocupas em que eles mataram alguém?

- Eles não mataram ninguém… - Disse Edward calmamente – Foi um acidente.

- E que tal mais um acidente na vida deles?

Eu respirei fundo e aguardei ele contando nosso último segredo, era só mais este e eu juro que eu mataria Duncan.

**Flashback**

Estávamos numa daqueles festas que adorávamos ir num quarto de hotel alugado, alguns amigos, bebida…droga… era animado. Desta vez eu estava com James enquanto Lally estava com Bernard. Divertido? Sim, muito.

- Que tal algo para animar? – Disse Lauret uns dos nossos amigos

- Tipo o quê? – Eu perguntei no colo de James

- Que tal isso? – Disse ao mostrar um pouco de cocaína

- Um pouco. – Dizemos ao pegar alguns "produtos" na sua mão

E assim foi a nossa festa, até que o nosso amigo Lauret começou a ter uma convulsão… o que fizemos? Fugimos, todos, mas ao menos eu tive tempo de ligar para o 991 [n/a: código dos EUA] mas Lauret não tinha sobrevivido… ele tinha morrido de orvedose, e se não tivéssemos fugido, talvez… só talvez ele continuasse vivo, apesar dos médicos terem dito aos seus pais que ele não teria sobrevivido.

**Fim do Flashback**

- Pronto já dizes-te tudo, satisfeito?! – Lally gritava com Duncan

- Nunca… vocês fizeram tudo isso e nunca foram apanhados.

- Tu não querias que fossemos apanhados e sim que tivéssemos a vida lixada como a tua! – Disse James

- Bem é verdade… - Ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso

- Mas nem todos nossos segredos merecem a prisão, ou a vida arruinada. – Disse Bernard – O aborto não é crime, a overdose não foi nossa culpa, o teu assassinato não foi nossa culpa.

- Estás certo, mas imagine o que seria se descobrissem que tua namorada tinha feito um aborto, bem a midia iria vos massacrar… e se vocês tivessem envolvidos numa festa como aquela?

- Eu não quero saber! – Eu disse finalmente – Eu estou farta! Se queres contar, conta! O problema é teu! Eu já estou farta destes segredos.

- E o que o Edward achas? – Disse Duncan

Edward evitou meu olhar, ele nunca iria perdoar-me, certo? Eu o tinha perdido…

- Larga-o Duncan. – Eu disse aproximando-me e lhe entregando as foto – Aqui tens as fotos, agora larga-o.

Duncan pegou as fotos e pôs na sua bolsa ao lado

- Sinto muito Edward, mas não pode existir mais pessoas que saibam o segredo.

Nisso eu só vi a faca mais apontada para seu pescoço.

- Não Edward, não!

Corri em direcção ao Duncan, ignorando os braços dos meus amigos tentando evitar uma tragédia, mas eu sinceramente morreria por Edward.

E foi isso que eu senti… Duncan se assustou com a minha presença e para se defender usou a sua faca…

- Bella não! – Gritou Edward tentando desprender-se

Foram questões de segundos, meros segundos e eu senti uma dor aguda, muito aguda, a seguir veio o sangue…

- Bella! – Gritou meus amigos correndo em minha direcção

- Eu não queria fazer isso. – Disse Duncan desesperado. – Eu não queria…

- Bella, fica connosco… Bella. – Disse Lally desesperada

Eu estava no chão, eu sentia frio… eu não sentia a parte de baixo, era uma sensação tão esquisita, será que eu estava morrendo? Bem morrendo protegendo quem eu amava era poético, finalmente eu iria fazer algo que me orgulha-se na vida.

- Eu tenho frio. – Eu disse numa voz trémula

- Vais ficar bem Bella. – Disse James pressionando a minha barriga

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward solto do meu lado

- Bella por favor, fique comigo. – Disse ele chorando – Por favor não me deixes, por favor minha angel.

- Angel?...

Nisso eu não consegui pronunciar mais nada, eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, era como a morte tivesse ocupando do meu corpo, eu estaria finalmente descansando em paz.

**EPOV**

_O amor não é aquilo que se escreve mas o que se aprende no dia-a-dia sozinho, não são as palavras que o definem mas sim saber traduzir aquilo que se quer dizer em apenas um olhar._

Enquanto Duncan relevava todos os seus segredos, confesso que era difícil acreditar que ela estava envolvida em tantos segredos como estes… mas eu não queria saber, ela era minha e continuaria a ser minha adorável e amada Bella.

Afinal eu também tinha os meus segredos, eu matei pessoas, mas ao contrário de Bella os últimos homens foi porque eu quis… quando eu finalmente a encarei eu notei algo que brilhava no seu pescoço o colar… impossível… como?

Minha mente estava a mil eu evitava olhar para ela, céus eu a finalmente tinha encontrado a minha _angel_ e eu estava apaixonada por ela, minha doce Bella… quem diria, que a garota que eu salvei um dia e que salvou-me seria a mulher que eu desejaria para toda a minha existência.

Como fosse um filme de camera lenta Duncan queria matar-me mas Bella avançou e num segundo ela estava no chão, tudo parecia ainda mais lento, cada passo, cada expressão de horror, a minha Bella… minha _angel._

- Temos de a levar para o hospital imediatamente! – Eu alertei – Ela esta perdendo bastante sangue.

- Eu não… eu não queria. – Disse Duncan se aproximando dela, eu com um impulso avancei e comecei a bater-lhe eu tinha tanto ódio nele, ele estava tirando a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida e eu não permitiria que ele saísse com vida dali, quando dei por mim ele minhas mãos estavam ensanguentadas pois provavelmente eu tinha-lhe partido o nariz – Eu não queria… não… - Disse enquanto chorava

- Edward larga-o. – Disse Bernard – Eu trato dele, leve Bella ao hospital imediatamente.

Eu olhei para Bella que estava desmaiada sua blusa estava cheia de sangue, o chão estava cheio de sangue, era uma cena de fazer qualquer pessoa perder a cabeça… ela estava morrendo eu sabia, eu sentia.

James a pegou nos braços onde eu raparei que a sua blusa antes branca agora estava completamente encharcada de sangue. Saímos rapidamente correndo em direcção ao meu carro onde eu segui em rumo do hospital.

- O que o vosso amigo vai fazer com o Duncan? – Eu perguntei enquanto guiava, eles trocaram olhares e eu sentia que eles não queria contar por eu ser um promotor publico – Eu não vos irei denunciar, se eu dizer isso eu estaria denunciando Bella… eu nunca faria isso.

- Ele vai fazer o que deveríamos ter feito a muito tempo. – Disse Lally

- Concordo. – Eu respondi fazendo os dois me encararem

- Tu a amas? – Perguntou James

- Como? – Perguntei confuso

- A ama? Bella?

- Sim… mais do que a minha própria vida. – Eu confessei

- Ela também te ama. – Disse Lally – Eu sei que podemos ter feitos coisas erradas, mas nunca vi ela tão concentrada a seguir a linha.

- A linha? – Perguntei confuso

- Sim, éramos como chamávamos quando estávamos tentando ser correctos… - Disse James – Bella é uma garota espectacular. Por favor não se afaste dela por causa do seu passado.

- Não se preocupes isso não acontecerá. – Eu disse

Finalmente chagamos ao hospital onde eu estacionei o carro na rapidez e James saiu com Bella nos braços onde instantaneamente uns médicos que estavam na frente conversando pegaram uma maca.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse uma das médicas

- Um acidente. – Eu simplesmente disse – Ela é…

- Bella. – Disse Carlisle quando estava saindo do hospital – O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou ao olhar para mim

- Um acidente.

- Ela ficará bem Carlisle. – Assegurou um dos médicos

- Eu vou.

- Não! – Disse um dos médicos o parando – Eu não vou deixar entrar numa cirurgia da sua filha, é melhor quando são outras pessoas, eu cuidarei dela.

As horas foram se passando e todos já estavam no hospital, eu simplesmente odiava estar em hospitais, aquele cheiro afectado de limpo não era algo que me agradava.

Eu contei apenas o básico a família de Bella, que o Duncan tinha aparecido e tentado nos matar, e claro que Ramon conhecia este tal de Duncan e não perguntou mais nada.

- Emmett, posso falar contigo? – Perguntei depois de horas de silêncio

- Claro. - Saímos para uma zona mais reservada do hospital. – O que se passa?

- É ela Emmett.

- Ela quem? – Perguntou confuso

- A Bella é a garota que eu salvei a anos atrás.

- Impossível. – Ele disse incrédulo

- E como explica-me isso? – Eu perguntei mostrando a outra metade do colar – Como explica isso? É ela Emmett… como eu não a reconheci?

- Bem… ela era uma criança de apenas 3 anos, agora ela é uma sexy mulher de 17 anos. – Ele explicou como se fosse óbvio – Se não estivéssemos nesta situação eu iria gozar contigo por teres ido para a cama com a criança que tens aparecido no teu sonho…

- O que eu faço? Eu lhe conto?

- Eu acho que é bom contares… ela lhe ama Ed, ela lhe aceitará, afinal lhe salvaste a vida.

- E ela salvou a minha.

- Como assim? – Ele perguntou confuso – Não disseste isso lá.

- Não podes contar Emmett, mas Bella se lançou em direcção a faca… para me salvar.

- Ela lhe ama Edward, era natural que ela fizesse isso.

Antes de eu lhe responder ouvimos um barulho de passos de médicos indo em direcção a sala onde estávamos e fomos rapidamente para lá.

- Como ela está?

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Porque demoraram tanto?

Eram mil perguntas que fizeram o médico ficar um pouco assustado mas ele respirou fundo e fez um sinal, assim todos nos calamos e aguardamos.

- A cirurgia estava correndo bem…

- Estava o que queres dizer? – Perguntou Esme assustada

- Esme deixe o William falar. – Disse Carlisle – Continue William.

- Estava a correr bem… mas houve uma hemorragia.

- Muito grave? – Perguntou Carlisle

- Sinto muito – Disse o médico – Tentamos de tudo…ela não responde a nada, sinto muito Carlisle. Lhe pusemos no bypass… mas o caso é muito grave Carlisle, ela pode não sobreviver. [n/a: é equipamento que mantém pacientes graves em manutenção de vida estável, com "desvio" das funções de vários órgãos, até que se possa restabelecer a actividade normal dos mesmos, sem maiores danos.]

- Não… Bella não. – Disse Esme chorando – A minha menina não.

- Se vocês quiserem se despedir… - Disse William – É uma boa altura.

Todos estava incrédulos, eu não poderia acreditar… a minha doce Bella… não, eu sai dali rapidamente.

- Edward! – Gritou Emmett, mas eu queria estar longe, bastante longe.

- Deixa-o ir. – Disse Alice suavemente

Peguei meu carro e corri pelas estradas movimentadas de L.A eu precisava pensar, por isso fui em direcção a praia onde eu falei com ela normalmente, onde ela deu aquele sorriso perfeito, onde eu vi que ela seria a única na minha vida.

Sentei-me ali e fiquei a observar o nada, até que vi um casal e uma menina de aproximadamente 3 anos correndo em direcção a agua brincando com seus pais, era isso que eu queria com Bella, uma casa grande, um jardim imenso, vários filhos e ser feliz com um grande "FELIZ PARA SEMPRE", será que era um pedido patético?

É indescritível a sensação de perder alguém que amamos. É uma dor tão grande que chega a tornar-se física. É então que percebemos o quão importante era esse alguém na nossa vida, que nunca mais o vamos ver, sentir o seu toque, ouvir a sua voz… Ninguém deveria passar por essa provação. A perda de um ente querido é devastadora, é um tiro na nossa alma, um buraco impossível de preencher, uma nódoa impossível de arrancar. Ficamos sem rumo, a bússola que nos permitia seguir o caminho certo caiu no mar. Quando recebemos a notícia toda a nossa vida é sugada e sentimo-nos mortos, tal como eles, incapazes de reagir.

**Flashback**

_- Olá. – Disse Bella – é tua?_

_- Sim…_

_- Como se chama?_

_- Sasha._

_- Bonito nome… - Disse enquanto acariciava minha cadela_

_- Então o que fazes aqui sozinha?_

_- Resolvi vim a praia para pensar… é sempre o meu refúgio. Na minha antiga casa a minha casa era bem em frente ao mar, era só descer as escadas e estávamos no mar._

_- Vivias no Havai, certo?_

_- Sim, é um lugar lindo. – Ela disse com um sorriso_

_- Sim… imagino. Então estás gostando de L.A? (Malibu pertence a L.A é como se fosse uma zona mais afastada ok?)_

_- Gostar não é exactamente a palavra… é agitada demais para o meu gosto. Fico feliz que Malibu seja mais calma… mas mesmo assim há muitos famosos e paparazzi a rond rondar por ai… é meio estranho. – Disse por fim fazendo uma careta fofa_

É uma dor insuperável, é certo, mas temos de continuar a viver por mais difícil que possa parecer, seguir em frente. Pode levar dias, meses, anos ou até uma vida inteira para recuperar de uma perda, tudo depende da força interior e da coragem em progredir, em mudar para melhor e da capacidade de canalizar o sofrimento em felicidade, das perdas em conquistas.

_- Olá? – Disse com uma voz rindo de algo ao seu lado pois estava com uma voz masculina ao lado_

_- Olá Bella… sou eu…_

_- Edward! Como estás?_

_- Eu vou bem e tu?_

_- Também… espera só um segundo._

_- Claro._

_Eu ouvi ela falando com alguém, e parecia que tinha mudado de lugar._

_- Pronto, meu irmão estava tentando distrair-me, desculpe._

Quando já nos sentimos preparados para aceitar que estamos vivos, para reagir, aí o mundo avança e mostra o seu lado belo, a razão porque viver é uma dádiva divina. Não podemos fugir ao nosso destino, a vida é demasiado efémera para nos lamentarmos.

_- Não sabes o que fazes comigo Bella. – Eu disse beijando seu pescoço_

_- Posso imaginar. – Ela sussurrou entre gemidos_

_Eu parei de beija-la e ela olhou-me confusa_

_- Queres que eu siga em frente? Se for muito cedo eu compreendo._

_- Eu quero. – Ela disse simplesmente colando os nossos lábios_

_Bem está noite seria A noite._

Vamos antes descobrir, brincar, rir e ser feliz. É tão fácil falar! A perda é algo para qual o ser humano nunca está preparado. Perante a perda todas as estruturas, todos os nossos planos deixam de fazer sentido, porque essa pessoa já não pode fazer parte deles.

_- Não está Edward… não deverias estar aqui… não deverias estar me abraçando, eu não lhe mereço._

_- Claro que merece Bella. – Eu a fiz olhar para mim e limpei suas lágrimas – Eu amo-te Bella._

_- Por favor não diga isso… fica ainda mais difícil…_

_- É a verdade, Isabella Cullen, eu amo-te… eu amo-te com todas as minhas forças como eu nunca amei ninguém. – Eu confessei o que eu tinha guardado no meu coração a dias._

_- Eu também te amo Edward… eu tentei não amar… mas eu amo. – Ela disse ainda chorando_

**Fim do Flashback**

Curioso é que apesar da distância física, sentimo-la mais presente do que nunca no nosso interior, como se vivesse dentro de nós, o que de certo modo é verdade. Uma pessoa amada nunca morre completamente, vive sempre através dos que a recordam, protegendo e velando pelos que deixou.

_Morte._

Não há palavras para expressá-la. Não há livro que a descreva, quando o outro morre, parte do mistério da vida vai com ele. A parte que fica torna-se ainda mais intrigante.

Descobrimos a relação profunda entre a vida e a morte quando alguém que era a razão, ou uma das razões, de nossa vida vai-se embora. E Bella era a minha razão…

_Para onde? Para quem? Está me ouvindo?_

_A gente vai se ver novo? Como será o reencontro?_

_Acabou-se para sempre, ou ela apenas foi antes?_

_Por que agora? Por que desse jeito? _

As perguntas insistem em aparecer e as respostas não aparecem claras.

Dói, dói, dói e dói...

Então a gente tenta assimilar o que não se explica. Cada um do jeito que sabe. Há o que bebe, o que fuma, o que grita, o que abandona tudo, o que agride, o que chora silencioso num canto, o que chama Deus para uma briga, o que mergulha no fatalismo e o que, mesmo sem entender ou crer, aposta na fé.

- Eu sabia que lhe encontraria aqui. – Disse uma voz que eu reconhecia – posso sentar-me?

- Claro.

Ramon sentou-se ao meu lado e observou um pouco em silêncio.

- Bella sempre gostou de mar. – Ela disse depois de um silêncio – Ela adorava, uma vez ela chorou porque tínhamos de libertar um golfinho que estava perto da nossa casa, ela tinha 7 anos.

- Imagino. – Eu disse com um sorriso fraco

- Pois… - Ele respirou – Amas a minha filha não amas?

- Desculpa? – Eu perguntei incrédulo

- Eu vi Edward… a forma como a olhas… era como eu olhava para a mãe dos meus filhos. Bella nunca contou a minha história?

- Não…

- Eu conheci Emily quando ela tinha 16 anos e eu 25, muita diferença não? – Ele disse com um sorriso fraco. – Ela era amiga da irmã do meu melhor amigo, nos conhecemos numa festa… e claro os pais dela não aceitaram… quando ela tinha 17 anos pediu a sua independência contra seus pais e nos casamos, logo em seguida Jasper nasceu.

- Eu não sabia.

- Pois… por isso que eu sou a favor do teu relacionamento, acho que és um homem que pode fazer a minha filha feliz.

- Eu era. – Eu o corrigir

- Edward, Bella é forte, ela sairá dessa. – Ele se levantou e me deu a mão – Vamos, eu sei que queres estar lá quando ela acordar.

Aceitei a mão e decidir ir, ao menos eu estaria lá se ela morresse.


	17. Never leave me

**Capitulo 14 - Never leave me**

**BPOV**

Acordei com o meu corpo todo dolorido, uma sensação esquisita em todo o meu corpo. Eu estava num quarto totalmente branco, mas que tinha um cheiro bem familiar… rosas? Virei-me para o canto e tinha um grande vaso de rosas, no sofá estava alguns peluche e meu pai Carlisle estava dormindo na poltrona, enquanto minha mãe no sofá, quanto tempo tinha se passado?

Olhei para o relógio e pude aperceber-me que eu tinha passado três dias inconsciente!

Remexi-me um pouco na cama, apesar de sentir o corpo dolorido era uma dor de ficar deitada, olhei rapidamente para a minha barriga e senti uma ligadura, imediatamente lembrei-me de tudo… o que tinha acontecido com os outros?

- Mãe? Pai? – Eu tentei chama-lo – Mãe, pai? – Disse mais uma vez

- Bella? – Disse minha mãe acordando lentamente, eu sentia-me mal acorda-los em plena madrugada mas eu tinha sede… - Querida acordaste. – Disse ela com um sorriso em minha direcção

- Bella? Filha? Estás bem? – Perguntou meu pai imediatamente – Lhe dói algo?

- Não… eu tenho sede.

- Claro, eu vou providenciar água. – Disse meu pai saindo – E chamar o médico.

Observei meu pai saindo e encarei minha mãe

- Bella, nos deste um susto… céus eu pensei que eu lhe tinha perdido…

- Isso não acontecerá mamã. – Eu a tranquilizei – E meus amigos? E Edward? Estão bem?

- Sim, eles estão bem. muito preocupados, Edward está sempre vindo aqui querendo saber noticias tuas… ele é muito atencioso.

Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Sim ele é…

- Bella querida, se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta responde-me?

- Eu posso tentar. – Eu disse mordendo os lábios

- Por acaso tens algo com Edward? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso

- Eu… eu… bem… tu sabes… é que… bem… tu sabes…

- Bem isso diz tudo, estás apaixonado por ele… e ele por ti. Fico feliz.

- Ficas? – Perguntei confusa

- Bem eu sei a diferença de idade que são de 12 anos, mas os homens mais velhos são mais sexy. – Disse minha mãe rindo fazendo-me corar – Oh não fiques corada, é verdade! E como todo mundo diz, o amor não escolhe idade.

- Então não há problema?

- Não, apesar de teu pai ficará um bocado estranho quando descobrir, afinal ele fica sempre quando sabe que suas filhas estão se envolvendo com alguém. – Disse ela rindo

Nisso eu passei a madrugada fazendo uns exames e me queixei para o meu pai pedir para eu ser liberada mais cedo e ele com meus olhinhos de filha mais nova deixou, agora era uma nova manhã e eu havia pedido a minha mãe para deixar-me ir ver Edward, e claro que ela permitiu, assim ela deixou-me na casa dele e disse que a noite vinha-me buscar, e pediu-me para ter cuidado com o curativo.

Entrei calmamente na casa de Edward, graças ao nosso relacionamento eu tinha a chave.

- Quem és? – Perguntou uma mulher de idade ao ver-me entrar

- Olá eu sou Bella…

- Oh senhora Cullen, o senhor Masen está no seu quarto. – Disse com um sorriso

- Obrigado, eu vou até lá.

- A senhora já está bem?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Oh, poderia fazer-me um favor?

- Claro.

- O senhor Masen já não come muito bem a uns dias… será que poderias convence-lo? Eu tenho medo de que aquele menino fique doente. – Disse ela com um carinho de avó nos seus olhar

- Mande preparar algo e leve para o quarto, eu o farei comer.

- Obrigado.

Subi rapidamente para o quarto de Edward que estava completamente escuro, mas que diabos?! O que ele andava a fazer? Fui em direcção as persianas e abri todas.

- Deixe-me em paz! – Reclamou Edward no meio dos lençóis

- Tens a certeza?

Edward tirou o seu lençol do rosto

- Bella? – Ele disse incrédulo

Oh céus, o que eu tinha feito com ele? Edward parecia mais magro, seus cabelos estavam totalmente uma desordem e a barbar por fazer… mas mesmo assim sexy.

Fui em direcção a cama e sentei-me a seu frente onde senti seus braços a minha volta e seus lábios nos meus, agora éramos apenas um, um corpo, uma alma, um coração. Partilhando o mesmo sentimento: O amor.

**EPOV**

Era surreal eu tê-la aqui no meu quarto, na minha cama, nos meus braços. O médico tinha nos dito que ela não acordaria devido aos danos que tinham acontecido, eu estava preparado para deixar de viver se a minha Bella não sobrevivesse o que eu faria da minha vida sem ela? Afinal foi ela a responsável por tantas mudanças na minha vida, mudanças que ela nunca soube.

- Como? Como saíste do hospital? – Eu perguntei incrédulo ao encara-la – Eu pensei…

- Eu estou bem Edward, eu acordei de madrugada. – Ela disse com um sorriso acariciando meu rosto

- Eu pensei que não ias sobreviver. – Eu confessei entre as lágrimas que caiam do meu rosto

- Eu nunca iria lhe deixar. – Ela deu um suspiro e tirou seu casaco, já que lá fora estava frio e cá estava bastante quente devido ao aquecedor. – Ai…

- Estás bem? – Eu perguntei pondo a mão em cima da sua que estava na sua barriga

- Sim… só que não posso fazer muito movimento, nada de pesos. – Ela deu um suspiro engraçado – E sexo.

Eu rir com ela e acaricie seu rosto

- Levaste uma facada e estás preocupada com sexo? És louca sabia?

- Talvez não sejas bom andar com uma louca. – Ela disse no mesmo tom de brincadeira e se sentou ao meu lado – Então o que te aconteceu? – Ela agora disse num tom mais severo

Eu deitei-me melhor ao seu lado e acariciei suas pernas.

- Eu estou bem… - Eu disse com um leve sorriso, eu não a queria preocupar, afinal foi ela que esteve quase morrendo.

- Edward… diga-me. Estás mais magro, teu cabelo esta uma confusão e a barba mal cuidada… a quanto tempo não sais de casa? Não comes? Ou fazes algo que gostes?

- Eu estava preocupado contigo…

- E isso é motivo de deixares de viver? – Ela deu um suspiro chateada e encarou-me nos olhos – Eu amo-te Edward, e não me perdoaria se eu tivesse morrido e tu deixasse de viver por minha culpa.

- Bella, nunca lhe culpe, por favor.

Antes dela falar algo alguém bateu na porta.

- Oh deve ser a comida. – Disse ao se levantar

- Comida? – Eu perguntei confuso e avistei Dulce entrando no quarto com uma grande bandeja onde Bella indicou a cama para por a bandeja e depois ela saiu rapidamente dando um sorriso para Bella – Para que a comida?

- Ela disse que não tinhas comido nada, então já que eu também ainda não comi nada hoje poderemos tomar o pequeno-almoço na cama. – Ela disse com um sorriso sentando ao meu lado

Eu peguei um pouco de sumo e a encarei, eu tinha de lhe contar a verdade.

- Bella há algo que eu tenho de lhe contar.

- O que é? – Ela perguntou despreocupada enquanto comia uma tigela de cereais. Eu virei-me e peguei uma caixinha e lhe entreguei – Bem se for um pedido de casamento, eu não posso aceitar… sou muito nova. – Disse ela rindo – Mas se for um diamante quem sabe.

Ela abriu a caixa e me olhou incrédula, eu sabia que ela compreendia agora o que estava se passando.

- Eu lhe disse que iria lhe encontrar.

- Onde encontraste isso Edward? – Bella perguntou ao tirar a metade do meu medalhão da caixa

- É meu.

- É impossível… - Ela disse incrédula – Tu não podes ser ele…isso quer dizer que… - Ela respirou fundo – Tu sabias disso? Antes de ficarmos juntos?

- Não Bella… eu só soube no dia do acidente, quando eu lhe vi com o medalhão. Eu não sabia…

- Então… sou eu? O motivo por teres criado a You Found Me… sou eu? – Ela disse quase sem voz

- Sim, eu nunca lhe esqueci.

- O que aconteceu Edward?

- Como assim? – Eu disse ao encara-la melhor

- Sobre o meu sequestro… já que estiveste lá, conte-me Edward.

- Queres mesmo saber?

- Sim.

Respirei fundo, eu tinha de conta-la, ela merecia a verdade, por isso eu contei desde quando eu lhe vi pela primeira vez, as outras crianças que avistamos, de Jacob e Mike, do destino que era para ela ter, de quando eu matei os dois para a salvar e quando eu decidi lhe deixar naquela praia, para a sua segurança, mas que eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que eu a encontraria… eu a encontraria e contaria tudo o que aconteceu.

Quando eu terminei vi os olhos de Bella cheio de lágrimas, no seu olhar tinha um pouco de decepção, confusão… medo?

- Bella, amor. Diz-me algo. – Eu lhe supliquei fazendo olhar para mim.

**BPOV**

Eu estava em choque, eu não sabia o que lhe dizer, mas algo eu tinha certeza: Eu o amava. Mais do que a minha própria vida, e principalmente agora que eu sabia que eu era o motivo pela sua mudança de vida… eu…

- Estás decepcionada comigo? – Ele perguntou quase sem voz

Como ele poderia pensar isso? Por Merlin! Eu estava emocionada com o que ele tinha feito por mim… por ele me amar ao ponto de assassinar dois homens para me defender!

- Tu estas comigo? – Eu perguntei quando finalmente consegui achar uma voz na minha garganta

- Eu? Porque perguntas? Eu nunca estaria Bella…

- Mesmo com o que eu fiz no meu passado?

- Sim… eu amo-te, e era uma fase de adolescência… todo mundo comete erros.

- Por isso que é impossível eu estar decepcionada contigo. Edward… - Eu pus minhas mãos nas suas e o olhei nos olhos - O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição.

- Então estamos bem? – Ele disse com um sorriso

- Mais do que bem, agora não temos segredos… somos só nos Isabella e Edward, sem segredo.

- Eu gosto disso. – Ele disse ao apoiar a sua testa na minha

- A propósito onde esta a minha outra metade? – Eu perguntei confusa fazendo Edward rir

- Está aqui. – Disse ao abrir a gaveta e entregar-me a minha outra metade do colar

- Bem, quem diria que iríamos nos encontrar e nos apaixonar… se contássemos para as pessoas elas pensariam que estávamos a viver um conto de fadas.

- E não estamos? – Ele disse divertidamente

- Um pouco, mas os contos de fadas não existem… - Eu disse com um triste suspiro – acabam em morte, o príncipe não vai nos tirar da nossa vida e levar para um castelo. Isso é apenas uma forma de fazer uma tola garota ficar a espera do homem certo.

- E tu não acreditas nisso? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Eu acredito que existe amores como os nossos. Mas que sejam reais e não conto de fada.

- Entendido. – Disse ele com um sorriso – Como está a barriga?

- Está bem… - Eu disse enquanto comia cereais – Dói um pouco as vezes, mas meu pai disse se eu tiver cuidado melhora num segundo.

- Então vamos seguir as suas ordens.

- Há propósito a minha mãe sabe do nosso relacionamento. – Eu disse ao encostar-me melhor na cama fazendo Edward me olhar confusa com a última confissão

- Ela sabe? E?

- E ela acha que um relacionamento com um homem mais velho é muito sexy e vantajoso. – Eu disse rindo

- Estás brincando, certo? – Eu o encarei seriamente. – Uau eu que pensava que a tua família fosse nos comer vivo… até o teu pai Ramon aceita?

Eu que tinha a colher na boca acabei por me engasgar fazendo minha barriga ter uma leve dor.

- Ai. – Eu disse pousando a mão na minha barriga

- Estás bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- Sim… Como ele sabe?! Eu não lhe contei… meus irmãos não lhe contaram…

- Ele percebeu. – Edward deu um sorriso – Pelo visto ele passou por algo parecido que passamos.

- Pois, a mãe dos meus irmãos era da minha idade quando casou com o meu pai.

- Nunca a conheceste?

- Não, ela já estava morta quando eu entrei na família. Mas sei que era uma mulher muito bonita e amável.

- Eu fico feliz que tenhas tido uma família agradável, eu sempre me perguntava se eu tinha sido correcto ao lhe deixar ali.

Eu o encarei com uma pergunta que me perturbava há anos, porque ele não me levou de volta? Eu sei que ele não sabia a minha identidade, mas poderia me levar a polícia ou algo assim…

- O que se passa Isabella? – Ele disse com um leve sorriso

- Eu… - Respirei fundo – Eu tenho uma pergunta que sempre me assombrou durante anos.

- Qual? – Ele disse ao tirar um fio de cabelos que caia no meu rosto

- Porque não me levaste de volta? Porque me deixaste ali?

Ele respirou fundo, desviou um pouco do olhar e depois finalmente olhou para mim.

- Eu acho que o mandante do teu sequestro é o mesmo dos outros que eu ando a investigar a anos…

- Quer dizer que ainda esta solto? – Eu perguntei incrédula

- Ele ou ela. Nunca descobrimos, mas eu lhe prometo que iremos descobrir. Apesar de seres a única criança que regressou a casa.

- Como sabes? – Eu perguntei confusa

- Pelo modo de agir. Ele ou ela não tem medo, age no meio do dia mesmo… enquanto as outras são pegas em idas de escola, sequestradas em casa… elas voltam a casa, ou então são pegas para… - Edward fechou os olhos rapidamente

- Para serem violadas.

- Sim.

- E o que lhe fez pensar que é o mesmo mandante?

- Eu estava lá quando algumas crianças apareciam… o plano deles eram vende-las, a maioria era para familia. Eram crianças brancas de olhos claros.

- Eu não tinha olhos claros.

- Não, mas era extremamente linda. – Disse ao acariciar meu rosto – Era uma criança que fazia todos não tirar os olhos de ti.

Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso e Edward inclinou-se para me beijar, bem eu poderia não acreditar em contos de fadas, mas eu algo eu acreditava, que certas pessoas estavam predestinadas a ficarem juntas, eram pessoas que tinha a sorte de encontrar um amor tão intenso e magico que pareciam que viviam num conto de fadas.


	18. Big, happy and crazy family

**Olá amores, sorry de novo não responder a cada um mais vou responder geral.**

**Sim eu baseei alguns segredos em GG e no filme:P**

**Não se preocupem ainda vai demorar um pouco para acabar, e terá 2 temporada! **

**Obrigada por todos os comentários!**

**Mais post!**

**Obs: Please n matem-me pelos dramas que vierem a seguir…**

**Capitulo 15 – Big, happy and crazy family**

**EPOV**

Já se fazia uma semana desde o "incidente" que nos envolveu a todos e as manchetes do jornal já tinham esquecido o incêndio numa fábrica antiga, sim esta era a história que tínhamos feito acontecer, Duncan havia morrido num "acidente". Mas claro que eu não contaria a verdade, afinal eu estava no meio e nunca poderia revelar a verdade.

Nesta uma semana muita coisa aconteceu, eu finalmente pedi a mão oficialmente de Bella em namoro para seus pais e confesso que Carlisle me encarou de uma forma ameaçadora no inicio mas logo depois deu um sorriso e disse que eu seria bem-vindo a família.

Hoje eu tinha convidado Bella para uma ópera que iria acontecer, claro que todos da alta sociedade iam, isso queria dizer que a sua família estaria presente.

Mas chegaríamos primeiro onde milhões de fotógrafos e olhares seriam postos sobre nos, eu sabia que hoje seria oficial, amanha estaria nas Machete: Edward Masen e Isabella Cullen, juntos e felizes…

- Estás nervosa? – Eu perguntei quando estávamos na limusina, Bella estava linda com um magnífico vestido vermelho

- Um pouco… - Ela disse ao encostar-se em mim, eu a encarei mais uma vez, ela era tão inocente e sexy… céus o que esta mulher fazia comigo era pecado.

- Não precisas, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. – Eu disse ao encostar meus lábios nos seus permitindo um beijo apaixonado antes de o carro parar – Vamos princesa.

Saímos da limusina e mil flashes foram sobre nós, porque eu um promotor conhecido juntamente com Isabella Cullen, a garota mais amada de L.A depois do seu desaparecimento e filha do renomado Dr. Cullen era sinónimo de fama.

- Eu odeio isso. – Confessou Bella quando estávamos saindo de perto dos fotógrafos

- Eu sei querida. – Eu disse ao lhe lançar um olhar compreensivo.

Seguimos lentamente para dentro do grande teatro e a levei para uma zona mais calma longe da multidão.

- Edward… posso fazer uma pergunta? – Disse ao sentar-se num banco

- Claro. – Eu respondi ao sentar-me ao seu lado

- Não ficarás com vergonha quando seus amigos falarem que eu sou muito mais nova do que tu? E quando começarem a comentar o nosso namoro nas revistas? Tu sabes as vezes fazem piadas com isso… - Ela disse meio insegura

Eu acariciei levemente o seu rosto

- Minha linda, eu nunca ligaria para estes comentários. Se eles dizem isso é porque não sabem o que é o amor verdadeiro. – Ela abaixou o olhar e eu a fiz voltar a encarar-me – Eu amo-te Isabella.

- Eu também te amo, Edward.

- Então vamos, já vai começar a opera… e eu tenho um camarote só para nós.

Seus olhos brilharam

- Só para nós? – Disse maliciosamente

- Sim minha linda só para nós. – Eu disse ao lhe dar um leve beijo, bem se a ópera ficasse aborrecida ao menos teríamos um lugar só nosso.

**BPOV**

Quando chegamos mil olhos foram postos em nós, eu sabia que muitas das garotas que estavam aqui queriam o Edward só para elas, e não se conformavam por terem perdido por uma garota de 17 anos, e muitos homens olhavam como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne!

Como Edward havia dito ele tinha reservado um camarote só para nós, era um dos últimos e bem reservado… e eu já disse escuro? Sim era um bom lugar… tinha até um sofá, que quando eu olhei para o sofá Edward deu um sorriso malicioso, afinal já fazia um certo tempo que nos não fazíamos amor, e agora eu poderia pois a cicatrização já estava completa.

A opera começou mas logo no inicio eu já estava aborrecida, não que eu não compreendesse, era em espanhol e eu sabia, o problema é que era chato! Enquanto eu observava atentamente, senti as mãos de Edward subindo as minhas pernas fazendo levantar o meu vestido.

- Edward… - Eu disse ao olhar para ele – O que fazes?

- Eu? Nada. – Disse fazendo um ar de santo, que de santo nada tinha

Ele continuou a subir até que acariciou por cima da minha calcinha me fazendo contrair e ele rir

- Isso não é justo. – Eu disse sentando-me no seu colo e beijando-lhe

- E achas que isso é? – Ele disse quando terminamos de nos beijar e passando a minha mão por cima de onde eu poderia sentir seu "amigo" muito animado – Olhe o que fazes comigo Bella…

Eu dei um sorriso orgulhosa e comecei a tirar aquela estúpida gravata e desbotar a camisa, eu precisava de Edward, céus como eu precisava.

Abri rapidamente sua camisa enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelas minhas pernas levantando cada vez mais o meu vestido.

- Bella… minha doce Bella… - Edward gemia enquanto eu mexia com o meu corpo fazer o seu "amigo" dar ainda mais vida. – Eu não vou aguentar mais.

- Não aguentes, eu quero-te dentro de mim Edward. – Eu disse no pé do seu ouvido fazendo ele segurar-me rapidamente e jogou no sofá.

- Agora silencio, minha doçura. Ou ainda saberão o que andamos a fazer aqui. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. Senti suas mãos tirar minha calcinha, e dois dedos me penetrar me fazendo arquear. – Shh… - Disse ao tapar minha boca – Sem muito barulho… eu prometo que poderás fazer o barulho que quiseres quando chegarmos a casa.

Senti seu hálito quente no meu pescoço e descendo para meus seios que agora estavam exposto.

- Edward… por favor.

- Por favor o que Isabella? – Disse ao mexer ainda mais seus dedos

- Por favor, tire este dedos e entre em mim.

- Teu pedido é uma ordem. – Disse com um sorriso

Nisso só senti Edward abrindo a calça e eu sento preenchida, fechei minhas pernas a volta da sua cintura e o forcei a penetrar-me ainda mais.

Naquele camarote só conseguíamos ouvir nossos sussurros, promessas de amor e a música de violino vindo da opera… mal eles sabiam o que se passava aqui.

Quando a ópera terminou eu e Edward seguimos para perto da nossa família, sinceramente eu adorava estas aventuras com Edward, a cada dia ele surpreendia-me mais.

- Olá meninos, gostaram da ópera? – Perguntou a minha mãe

- Sim, foi muito bom Esme. – Respondeu Edward

- Confesso que nunca vi uma ópera tão bonita como esta, espero que se repita novamente. – Disse meu pai

Eu e Edward trocamos olhares

- Nós também. – Eu respondi por ele que tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, o que eu amava em Edward? Bem era simples: Ele conseguir ser um homem completo para mim, ser um adolescente irresponsável, um homem a qual iria sempre aconselhar-me, a criança que precisaria de mimos… sim era o meu homem, apenas meu.

- Encontramo-nos amanhã?

- Claro… - Eu disse ao lhe dar um selinho – E se preparares para conhecer a minha família numa festa como a nossa.

- Eu mal posso esperar.

- Nem sabes onde se meteste. – Eu disse rindo e partindo com meus pais

**EPOV**

Hoje iríamos todos na casa de Ramon para um almoço familiar, juntaria a família Cullen e os amigos de Bella tais como Bernard, Lally, James e Leo, e claro Emmett e Rosalie que já estavam mais do que na família.

Peguei minha blusa azul que estava na minha cama e observei uma foto minha e de Bella que tínhamos tirado a um tempo atrás nas nossas idas a praia, tinha um fantástico por do sol atrás e estávamos abraçados, sim está era de muitas das fotos para animar o nosso novo álbum.

Peguei meu carro e segui para a casa de Ramon, era uma casa grande e bem acolhedora, observei que já tinha alguns carros na frente um deles era de Emmett e de Carlisle, logo previ que já estavam quase todos.

Estacionei o carro e passei minha mão rapidamente pelo cabelo, saindo do carro quando avistei Jasper saindo da casa com um sorriso.

- Olá Edward, foi difícil encontrar a casa? – Ele perguntou divertidamente

- Nem por isso, vocês têm uma boa casa. – Eu elogiei quando comecei a entrar com ele

- Pois, eu gosto desta casa, mas confesso que a nossa antiga ainda era melhor. – Disse com um sorriso orgulhoso – Ficava mesmo a frente a praia.

- Deve ser uma maravilha, eu penso em um dia comprar uma casa por lá…

- Se ficares com Bella, aconselho, ela simplesmente não vive sem o mar. – Ele disse divertidamente

- Imagino.

Entramos conversando sobre carros e viagens, onde encontrei com os outros, estavam todos muitos animados e felizes, Ramon estava rindo com Esme e Carlisle que estava explicando como fazer uma receita típica espanhola.

Alice, Dani e Rose estavam ao pé da piscina conversando e Leo e Emmett se juntaram a nos logo quando eu cheguei.

- Hey Edward, eu estava falando aqui para Leo sobre aqueles jogo que costumávamos fazer nos domingos e que precisávamos de mais 2 pessoas. Então eu convidei Jasper e Leo, o que achas?

- Eu acho óptimo. – Eu respondi com um sorriso – Precisamos ter vitórias nos jogos.

- Então próximo domingo? – Disse Leo, no inicio confesso que não gostava muito dele, mas agora eu apercebi-me que ele tinha ficado completamente apaixonado pela Dani e eles faziam um bom casal

- Próximo domingo. – Eu assegurei – Onde está Bella? – Perguntei para Jasper

- Ela está no quarto, está falando com uns amigos pelo msn… mas confesso que hoje ela está muito calada, porque não vais lá no quarto dela? É só subir as escadas e na terceira porta onde tem uma letra B é o quarto dela.

- Será que eu não a incomodarei?

- Bem ela tem de sair dali, é melhor ires antes que meu pai lhe tire o computador. – Disse ele rindo – Isso costuma acontecer muito.

Subi rapidamente as escadas onde bati delicadamente na porta.

- Bella, querida? Posso entrar?

- Claro… - Ouvi sua voz distante

Entrei calmamente e Bella estava sentada abraçada a si mesmo com o olhar perdido.

- Olá linda, se passa algo? – Perguntei ao sentar-me a sua frente, e encarei atentamente, Bella tinha um ar tão pensativo

- Nada… eu só estava pensando. – Ela disse quase num sussurro

- Bella por favor, eu lhe conheço se passa algo. – Eu disse ao segurar delicadamente no seu queixo a obrigando a encarar-me – Confie em mim Bella.

Bella deu um suspiro

- É sobre ontem a noite…

- O que é que tem? – Perguntei confuso

- Eu… nós… - Eu percebia que ela tentava encontrar palavras – Nós não nos prevenimos, e eu… - Ela fechou os olhos evitando me encarar – Eu não tenho a pílula em dia.

Oh merda o que eu tinha feito?! Eu com o desejo pelo seu corpo esqueci completamente do preservativo, segurei levemente na mão dela tentando encontrar algo para lhe dizer, o que eu iria lhe dizer? Eu a amava? Sim. Eu queria ter filhos com ela? Sim. Mas acho que ela é que não se sentia preparada no momento.

- Bella, se por acaso acontecer… - Respirei fundo tentando escolher a palavra certa – Eu estarei ao teu lado, eu amo-te Bella e se por acaso engravidares eu gostaria, mas acho que tu não sentes o mesmo, certo?

Ela olhou-me

- Como podes pensar nisso? – Ela perguntou incrédula – Eu sei que eu fiz aquele estúpido aborto quando eu tinha 15 anos, mas eu tinha 15 anos Edward, eu estava assustada. Eu não tinha um relacionamento como eu tenho contigo, eu amo-te e se eu estiver grávida eu não matarei o nosso bebé.

- Bella não era isso que eu queria dizer, vejas bem, eu tenho 29 e tu 17. Tu podes não se sentir preparada, mas eu tenho 29 já estou na idade de ser pai.

- Eu sei… - Ela respondeu com um suspiro e acariciou meu rosto – Confesso que eu estou com medo se por acaso eu estiver grávida… afinal eu tenho 17, mas eu amo-te Edward e não pode existir algo que eu mais queira do que lhe dar uma família.

- Serio? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Claro. E tu queres ter uma família comigo?

- É o que eu mais desejo. – Eu confessei

- No fim da semana o meu período é quando deve aparecer…

- Então saberemos que estás grávida no fim da semana.

- Edward não crie muitas esperanças, eu posso não estar. Eu apenas queria falar contigo, antes de caso eu esteja.

Acariciei seu rosto e beijei sua testa

- Se estiveres será o dia mais feliz da minha vida, e se não ao menos eu sei que um dia teremos uma família e isso já me deixa feliz. – Eu lhe confessei

Ela se aproximou mais de mim e se refugiou nos meus braços

- As vezes penso que eu não te mereço. – Ela disse ao olhar para mim

- Porque pensas isso? – Eu perguntei incrédulo

- Eu não sei… és sempre tão bom para mim, mesmo eu fazendo o errado.

- És a minha vida Bella, eu não me imagino sem ti.

- É bom saber. – Disse ela com um sorriso e beijou-me – Melhor descer-mos antes que meus pais batam aqui na porta, além de que eu quero que proves uma sangria.

- Sangria? – Perguntei confuso

Ela deu um sorriso divertido

- Sangria é uma bebida ou coquetel feita com base numa mistura de vinho tinto, sumo de fruta e pedaços de frutas e açúcar. Pode levar outras bebidas como aguardente. Deve beber-se bem fresca e com cubos de gelo.

- Me parece que é muito boa.

- É perfeita. – Disse ao se levantar – Vamos, além de que eu quero lhe mostrar um lugar muito divertido. – Seus olhos neste instante brilharam

- Tu és quem manda.

**BPOV**

Confesso que estava um pouco apavorada com a minha irresponsabilidade de ter esquecido das pílulas… mas ao mesmo tempo com uma misteriosa felicidade, se eu estivesse grávida o que eu faria? Quer dizer eu ia entrar na faculdade este ano, mas decidi entrar para o ano… e se eu não estivesse? Será que a decepção iria tomar conta de mim?

De uma coisa eu tinha a certeza, eu ainda tinha uma longa vida ao lado de Edward e sabia que um dia casaríamos, teríamos filhos e eu teria uma típica família americana com direito a dois filhos, dois cães e uma casa com cercas brancas.

- Bella, queres salada? – Perguntou minha mãe tirando dos meus pensamentos

- Hum? – Perguntei confusa

- Salada. – Ela disse ao apontar-me para a salada

- Não obrigada.

Senti as mãos de Edward na minha coxa, não por maldade apenas como um apoio.

- Querida já que estão todos aqui eu queria lhe fazer uma proposta. – Continuo a minha mãe a falar – Eu andei a falar com uns amigos… e andei a pensar que o que achas de uma terapia para ti?

- Para mim? – Eu a encarei confusa – Para quê?

- Tu sabes… para lembrares do que aconteceu no seu sequestro… eu sei que eras pequena, mas algo poderia ajudar-nos.

Eu olhei para Edward apreensiva e ele apenas tinha uma expressão seria sobre o assunto.

- Eu não quero. – Eu declarei por fim

- Mas seria útil para ti, minha linda, poderias lembrar do que aconteceu antes… das suas memórias quando vivias connosco.

- Eu não sei se isso é mais aconselhado Esme. – Disse meu pai – São memórias que nada servirão para Bella, muito pelo contrário, apenas lhe trará sofrimento.

- Eu concordo com Carlisle. – Respondeu meu outro pai

- Mas vocês nunca tiveram curiosidades de saberem quem sequestrou Bella? Eu nunca tenho paz pensando que aqueles homens que a tiraram dos meus braços podem estar vivos…

- Eles não estão! – Eu lhe ralhei, sinceramente eu não queria falar deste assunto

- Como sabes? – Perguntou Alice confusa

- Eu… eu… - Abri e fechei a boca, eu não poderia revelar Edward… - Eu me lembrei. Só que eu não queria dizer…

- E do que mais se lembras? – Perguntou minha mãe

- Eu não quero falar disso.

- Bella…

- Esme, por favor! Vamos esquecer. – Disse rapidamente meu pai

- Eu preciso apanhar um ar. – Declarei ao sair da mesa

- Eu vou contigo. – Disse Edward ainda segurando minhas mãos

Céus eu precisava sair dali, eu não poderia acreditar que isso de psicanálise e etc e tal iriam me perseguir agora! Eu só queria ter um tempo para esquecer isso, senti os braços de Edward a minha volta, eu sabia que com ele eu estaria segura… mas até quando?

Ficamos ali conversando um tempo, eu realmente precisa me distrair da confusão da minha mente, até que fomos puxados pelos gritos de alegria de Alice.

- Melhor irmos ver o que se passa. – Eu disse me levantando do colo de Edward, aparecemos ao pé da piscina onde estavam todos a abraçar Rosalie e Emmett – Então, o que se passa?

Observei Alice que pulava juntamente com Rosalie mais do que canguru, sinceramente eu só tinha visto as duas assim quando tinham comprado a ultima bolsa Prada da loja! E um vestido Valentino!

- Rosalie está grávida! – Disse Alice ainda aos pulos

- Ow… - Foi tudo o que eu e Edward conseguimos dizer

Edward foi o primeiro ao sair do transe

- Parabéns, Emmett. – Disse ao abraçar Emmett e depois deu um abraço em Rose – E para ti também Rose, um bebé é sempre bem-vindo.

- Bem não tínhamos planeado, mas aconteceu e ainda há mais! – Disse Rose animada

- Sério? – Eu perguntei meio ainda incrédula

- Emmett pediu-me em casamento ontem!

Eu estava feliz por eles, sim estava… mas eu acho que senti um pouco de _ciúmes,_ quem sabe.

- Bella e Dani temos de nos organizar para fazer o melhor casamento! – Disse Alice ainda aos pulos, aquela não parava não?

- Eu não sou fã de casamento… - Nisso todo mundo olhou para mim

- É verdade. – Disse Bernard – Ela sempre achou uma tolice.

- É só algo que assinamos, não irá mudar o que eu sinto por causa de papel.

- Isso quer dizer que nunca vais se casar? – Disse Alice fazendo ar de coitadinha

- Eu não disse isso… claro que eu vou casar. – Eu disse lançando um olhar para Edward que tinha um meio sorriso – Só não sou boa em decorações… eu ficarei feliz em ajudar, mas não sou boa nisso.

Ficamos ali conversando mais um tempo até que despedi-me de todos, inclusive dos meus amigos Bernard que ia agora para Nova Iorque assumir o comando das empresas do pai, Lally e James iam viajar pelo mundo.

Hoje meus pais tinham me autorizado dormir na casa de Edward, pelo visto eles sabiam que a "inocente" filha deles tinha sexo e eram bastante liberais… eles até me entregaram um pacote de preservativo. O que me fez mudar de cores quando eu os encarei no mesmo segundo, enquanto Alice ria como louca atrás deles.

Chegamos a casa de Edward, ou melhor, a nossa casa que era como Edward queria que referisse e ele foi directamente para a casa de banho enquanto eu fui para o closer atrás do meu pijama, já que estava tarde e íamos apenas ficar na cama vendo filmes. Enquanto eu andava a procura do pijama avistei um São Lázaro pequenino, do século XII ou XIII. Não lhe dei importância, embora a peça fosse boa.

Limitei-me a perguntar quando ele apareceu atrás de mim

- O que é isto?

- Isto é um São Lázaro.

- É o teu santo protector?

- Não dei por isso. – Ele respondeu ao pegar sua calça de dormi e seguimos para o quarto onde ele começou a tirar a blusa, sim Edward adorava dormir apenas de calça, poderia estar fazendo um frio tremendo lá fora, mas graças ao bom aquecedor que tínhamos dentro de casa e do quarto poderíamos andar como se estivéssemos no verão.

- Então, porque o tens? – Eu perguntei pondo a minha blusa do pijama, que era apenas um short e uma blusa fina, azul.

- Porque foi a única coisa que eu o encontrei na vida. – Ele começou a tirar uns travesseiros que estavam na cama e sentou-se na cama a minha espera – Estava a cavar. Apareceu-me no meio da terra. Na altura, achei que era um milagre.

Sentei-me ao seu lado onde ele pôs os braços a volta da minha cintura

- É uma história interessante. – Eu disse com um sorriso – Porque não me contas mais sobre a tua infância.

- Queres mesmo saber? – Ele disse tentando fugir do assunto

- Sim, eu quero.

Edward se levantou e foi buscar uma caixa que quando ele abriu eu vi várias fotos dele, tão lindo…

- Eras giro, ainda és giro. – Eu comentei ao pegar uma foto que ele tinha aproximadamente uns 12 anos sentado na sua casa

- Não sei se sou giro. Achamo-nos sempre um bocado horrorosos. – Disse ele com um meio sorriso

- Mas és giro. És lindo. Podes acreditar que és lindo. - Eram retratos antigos, ainda com cercadura branca, recortadas. Andei a vasculhar ali e notei que são tinha deles – Não tens fotografias mais de ninguém? Só tens tuas?

- Só me tenho a mim. – Eu o encarei

- Tens a certeza?

- Não, tenho-te a ti. – Disse ele acariciando o meu rosto

Todas as nossas conversas acabavam assim.

Com Edward tranquilo, comigo espantada.


	19. Mine

**A casa, anel e tudo está no perfil**

**Capitulo 16 – Mine**

_Alguns meses depois_

**EPOV**

Já estávamos em Fevereiro, este mês seria um mês e tanto, hoje eu e Bella faríamos 6 meses de namoro e daqui a uns dias Emmett e Rose se casariam, o Natal foi mágico eu ofereci uma pulseira de prata com um coração de diamante para Bella e ela ofereceu-me a colecção de um manuscrito que eu tanto queria. No Natal fomos passar na casa de Esme, eu confesso que a anos que eu não tinha passado um Natal tão familiar como este, no ano novo, fomos para casa de Ramon, onde também nos divertimos muito e quando chegamos a casa eu fiz amor com Bella durante horas.

Pois infelizmente quase um mês depois do "acidente" com a pílula descobrimos que Bella não estava grávida, ainda pensamos que ela poderia… afinal o seu período não aparecia, mas ela fez um teste no medico e ele apenas disse que era devido ao stress, eu notei que ela ficou um pouco abalada e lhe prometi que quando ela quisesse eu lhe daria filhos, afinal tínhamos a vida toda pela frente.

Segurei a caixa onde estava o seu presente, eu tinha combinado de lhe ir buscar as 6 na casa dos seus pais, iríamos jantar e depois eu a levaria para casa onde passaríamos a noite nos amando.

Peguei meu telemóvel e lhe escrevi uma sms

"Estou ansioso para hoje a noite.

Amo-te"

Logo em seguida recebi sua resposta

"Também estou ansiosa, apesar de Alice, Rose e Dani estarem mais ansiosas do que eu! até parece que algo do outro mundo eu estar namorando alguém durante 6 meses…

Amo-te, Alice esta querendo me roubar o telemóvel."

Dei um leve sorriso, eu esta noite a tornaria oficialmente minha.

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que comemorar 6 meses de namoro com Edward, eu o amava e sabia que seria para toda a vida… romântico demais? Eu sei, mas era o que eu sentia.

- Vais usar o vermelho ou o preto? – Rose perguntou sentada numa das cadeiras espalhadas pelo salão, Rose estava cada dia mais adorável grávida, ela apenas tinha 3 meses por isso não aparecia muito a barriga, mas poderíamos perceber um certo brilho de gravidez.

- Eu prefiro o preto. – Eu disse

- Então vai ser vermelho. – Responderam as três que me fez olhar confusa

- Ok… vocês é quem sabem. – Afinal não importava o que eu iria vestir se no fim da noite estaria despida.

- Bem Bella fiques aqui que vamos até a outra loja comprar algo para comermos. – Disse Dani

- E julgas que eu vou sair daqui com isso na cabeça? – Eu apontei para a toalha que estava no meu cabelo

As três riram e saíram dali me deixando lendo uma revista enquanto o cabeleireiro organizava qualquer coisa antes de fazer o meu penteado.

- Olá Bella. – Disse uma voz feminina ao meu lado

Virei-me e dei de caras com Renné, uma das pessoas que eu tinha falado a muito tempo…

- Olá, Renné, certo? – Perguntei meio insegura

- Sim, eu mesma. – Disse ao sentar ao meu lado – Então como estas?

- Eu vou bem… e tu?

- Também… há soube que vais fazer 6 meses de namoro com Edward, certo?

- Sim… - Pois eu tinha esquecido que meu relacionamento de Edward era bastante comentado pelos paparazzi de plantão daqui de L.A, eu poderia ser apenas uma "simples" garota, mas meus pais eram conhecido, meu pai sendo uns dos melhores médicos da área e minha mãe era decoradora de artistas, e Edward… era considerado o solteiro mais sexy e mais rico… agora ele é todo meu!

- E como andas a tua vida?

- Bem…

- Fico feliz que esteja bem. – Disse ao se levantar. – Mas aconselho teres cuidado Bella, há pessoas que podem lhe fazer mal.

- Porque dizes isso? – Perguntei confusa

- Porque foste encontrada, nunca pensaste que a pessoa que fez isso não querias que fosses encontrada?

- Eu nunca pensei nisso. – Eu confessei

Ela deu um leve sorriso

- Bem eu tenho de ir, parabéns para ti e Edward.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e fiquei ali perdidos em mil pensamentos… "Nunca pensaste que a pessoas que fez isso não querias que fosses encontrada?" esta nossa conversa tinha me marcado… será que seria boa ideia seguir o que minha mãe havia sugerido? Assim eu poderia de uma vez por todas encerrar o assunto…

**EPOV**

Minhas mãos suavam mais do que tudo, parecia que seria o meu primeiro encontro com Bella ou algo assim, eu realmente sentia-me um adolescente.

Alice foi a primeira a abrir a porta.

- Olá cunhadinho. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso

- Olá cunhadinha. – Eu disse no mesmo tom – Bella está pronta?

- Sim, eu vou chama-la. – Disse ao sair correndo pelas escadas

- Alice, cuidado! – Alertou Esme ao vim em minha direcção – Olá Edward, como estás?

- Muito, bem e a senhora?

- Eu vou bem, muito feliz. – Disse ela com um olhar misterioso – Bem espero que tenham um bom fim-de-semana.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso, sim este fim-de-semana seria o melhor da minha vida… principalmente se Bella dissesse: Sim.

Avistei Bella descendo as escadas, ela estava linda com um vestido tomara que caia, seus cabelos fluíam como cascata pelos seus delicados ombros… sim ela estava uma linda mulher e eu sabia que quando ela envelhecesse mais, ela seria a mulher mais linda da cidade e seria minha… apenas minha.

- Estás linda. – Eu disse quase sem fôlego

- Digo o mesmo para ti. – Ela disse com um sorriso

- Bem, vão, afinal vocês têm uma noite longa pela frente. – Disse Dani que estava ao lado de Alice

- Então, até domingo. – Disse Bella ao dar um beijo na bochecha de cada

- Se divirtam. – Disse Esme

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Bella quando entrou no carro

- Vamos a uns dos meus restaurantes preferidos… - Eu disse tentando manter mistério

- Onde? – Disse ela tentando desvendar

- É surpresa. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Sim era uma grande surpresa, eu tinha feito um grande investimento para este nosso aniversario, e na realidade era um investimento para nos os dois, e espero que ela gostasse.

**BPOV**

Meu coração estava a mil, onde Edward estaria me levando, e qual seria a surpresa? Seguimos pela marginal e quando dei por mim estávamos entrando numa casa que ficava ao pé da praia, e era uma das zonas mais caras de Malibu!

- Edward o que fazemos aqui? – Eu perguntei confusa

- Já vais ver. – Disse ele com aquele sorriso misterioso de sempre

Observei a frente da casa era simplesmente linda, e com todos os seus charmes.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e me guiou em silêncio para a casa.

- Edward, de quem é esta casa?

- Primeiro vamos fazer uma visita, depois eu revelo ok?

Dei um suspiro, afinal eu tinha como negar algo para ele? Impossível.

Seguimos lentamente pelo exterior da casa, era magnífica, tinha uma grande piscina, casa na árvore, uma zona de churrasco, uma praia particular, um grande jardim… era uma casa e tanto.

- É linda. – Eu comentei enquanto andávamos

- Gostas?

- É impossível, não gostar, é simplesmente linda Edward.

- Fico feliz que gostes. – Disse ele ao parar em frente a porta da entrada, ele mostrou-me a chave – É nossa.

- Como assim é nossa? – Eu perguntei confusa

- Eu estes dias estava atrás de uma casa, tu sabes o quando eu gosto de comprar imóveis, é sempre algo que poderemos alugar e etc e tal… e bem, aquela casa que eu vivo é mais para solteiro, quer dizer tem as suas vantagens, mas não se eu quero ter uma família.

- Eu não compreendo…

- Tu sempre me disseste que gostavas de estar perto do mar e eu também, então quando eu vi esta casa eu simplesmente pensei "é a nossa casa". – Ele deu um suspiro – Eu assinei os papéis hoje… a casa esta no nosso nome.

- Ow… é… uau. Eu sinceramente não estava a espera disso. – Eu confessei

- Ainda tem mais.

- Mais?

- Sim… há um jogo que eu montei dentro da casa… preferes jantar agora ou depois?

- Eu estou sem fome, prefiro o jogo agora. – Eu disse animada

- Então vamos entrar. – Entramos lentamente e eu pude aperceber-me que a sala estava repleta de rosas no chão e tinha várias velas espalhadas – Eu ainda não tratei da decoração, eu quero que seja nos dois a tratar disso.

- Eu gosto da ideia. – Virei-me para encarar Edward – E como começa o jogo?

- Simples, há bilhetes espalhado pela sala… tens de seguir as pistas até o grande tesouro.

- E o que é? – Eu perguntei curiosa

- Eu não vou dizer, espero que gostes… agora vá atrás. Comece pelo vaso da planta. – Disse ao se sentar no sofá

Dei um leve suspiro e segui para o vaso de flores ignorando os olhares de Edward que me fazia corar

_"A verdadeira face do amor, está escondida, atrás de ti mesmo... procure... até a encontrar, próxima pista ao pé da televisão"_

Segui para o pé da televisão e tinha um lindo pingente em formato de coração, e mais um bilhete.

"_Nem todas as palavras do mundo conseguiram exprimir o que sinto por ti; Nem todos os segundos de inúmeras horas serão suficiente para estar ao teu lado... próxima pista ao lado da lareira."_

Encarei Edward que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e fui para onde o bilhete havia mandado, encontrei uma foto nossa num delicado álbum, era uma das nossas fotos que estávamos na praia… um lindo dia.

"_Preciso encontrar um jeito de dizer o quanto te amo, acho que em palavras não vou conseguir expressar isso mas em gestos e acções mostrarei o tamanho do meu amor por ti. Próxima pista ao lado da mesa."_

Segui para ao lado da mesa e encontrei um lindo par de brincos e por acaso estava com outro bilhete.

"_Tú eres la única mujer para mi. Próxima pista ao pé do sofá"_

Olhei para Edward que estava ao lado do sofá e senti ele puxar-me para o seu colo

- Estás se divertido?

- Sim… mas estou demasiada curiosa para a surpresa final… falta muito?

Ele deu um sorriso

- É a última, espero que gostes.

Respirei fundo e lhe dei um selinho, e virei para onde estava a próxima pista… tinha uma caixinha, que logo eu pensei que era outro brinco… quando abri eu fiquei sem fala, era um lindo anel de diamante e no bilhete apenas estava escrito.

- Queres casar comigo? – Disse Edward ao pé do meu ouvido repetindo o que estava escrito no bilhete.

Meu coração estava a mil, Edward tinha acabado de me pedir em casamento? E o seu pedido tinha sido tão original… ele tinha comprado uma casa, uma casa nossa e agora o pedido…

Virei-me rapidamente para ele e senti lágrimas fluindo pelo meu rosto.

- Tu nãos gostaste? Eu posso trocar…

- Eu…eu adorei Edward… - Ele aproximou-se mais de mim e puxou-me para o seu colo onde beijou-me, Deus será que eu merecia alguém que me amassasse assim tanto quando ele? Edward começou a levantar um pouco da barra do meu vestido e ficou ali a acariciar minhas pernas

- Então… aceitas?

- Sim. – Eu disse com um grande sorriso – Sim, Edward, eu aceito casar-me contigo.

- Não sabes o quanto isso deixa-me feliz. – Confessou ele ao beijar o meu pescoço – Eu amo-te tanto Bella.

- Eu também te amo.

Ele pegou delicadamente na minha mão e no anel e pôs, olhou para mim e beijou a mão onde estava o anel.

- Serás minha para sempre.

- Eu serei.

- Vamos, deixa-me lhe mostrar o nosso quarto. – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso

Seguimos rapidamente para o quarto, que só tinha mesmo algumas coisas básicas como uma cama e algumas roupas no closer. Senti as mãos de Edward na minha cintura e me pondo delicadamente na cama onde suas mãos começaram a explorar meu corpo.

Não confundir o amor com a paixão dos primeiros momentos, que pode desaparecer. O verdadeiro carinho cresce na medida em que os dois estão mais unidos, porque partilham mais. Mas para partilhar é preciso dar. Dar é a chave do amor. Amor significa sempre entrega, dar-se ao outro. Só pelo sacrifício se conserva o amor mútuo, porque é preciso aprender a passar por alto os defeitos, a perdoar uma e outra vez, a não devolver mal por mal, a não dar importância a uma frase desagradável, etc. Por isso o amor também significa exceder-se, fazer mais do que é devido.

- Eu amo-te Isabella. – Disse Edward ao pé do meu ouvido – Eu amo-te e sempre te amarei.

Amar é dares-te. É não pensares em ti. É não quereres saber dos teus gostos, do teu bem-estar, do teu descanso, dos teus projectos, do teu futuro, por andares muito ocupada em construir aqueles que te rodeiam. É veres nessa morte para ti mesma o sentido e a plenitude da tua existência. Quanto mais deres de ti, quanto mais te doer o teu amor, mais alegria terás. E mais paz. Porque amas mais.

**EPOV**

Não há amor que não exija coragem. E é também certo que se o teu amor for verdadeiro - e não uma forma disfarçada de procurares a tua satisfação pessoal - terás toda a coragem de que necessitas. Tu ainda não sabes o que és capaz de fazer!

Tirei delicadamente o vestido de Bella deixando-a completamente exposta para mim, apenas tendo um sexy lingerier que dava um ar ainda mais divinal, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo tirando rapidamente as peças, enquanto eu ia beijando o seu pescoço, suas bochechas, seus lábios, seus seios…

- Oh céus Bella… - Eu gemi quando senti suas mãos pressionando meu "amigo" cá de baixo

Tirei rapidamente seu lingerier, ele poderia ser sexy mas eu preferia o que estava por debaixo dela, comecei a acariciar um dos seios com uma mão enquanto eu beijava o outro, arrancando gemidos de Bella.

Senti ela tirando minha boxer e lhe dei um sorriso malicioso a qual ela correspondeu, inclinei-me mais em sua direcção e a beijei, um beijo cheio de paixão, um beijo que poderia arrancar o ar… um beijo que demonstrava o que eu sentia por ela.

Ninguém diria que eu iria apaixonar-me pela doce garotinha de apenas 3 anos que eu tinha conhecido quando eu tinha 15… seria algo que nunca passaria pela minha cabeça, mas cá estou eu, apaixonado por ela e fazendo amor. Um dia serei casado e teremos quem sabe um casal de filhos ou mais, afinal eu sempre quis uma família grande.

Abri delicadamente suas pernas e percorri com desejos minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela, os suaves chocolates que agora estavam transbordando amor, paixão e desejo.

Virei-me só um pouco para o meu lado e peguei um preservativo, eu sabia que esta noite seria longa e usaríamos vários, afinal desde o nosso pequeno "acidente" decidimos nos prevenir, Bella usava a pílula e eu o preservativo, claro que as vezes fazíamos sem preservativos, mas gostávamos de nos prevenir.

Senti suas mãos puxando o preservativo das minhas e olhei para ela confuso, até que senti suas mãos directamente para o meu "amigo" onde ela pôs delicadamente e acariciou arrancando gemidos meus.

Voltei a beija-la, Bella passava suas mãos pelo meu corpo e pelo meu cabelo, até que eu a penetrei devagar arrancando gemidos de nos dois.

Comecei devagar para logo em seguida eu investir mais, eu sentia o nosso corpo ficando cada vez mais suados, o brilho dos nossos olhos ficavam cada vez mais exigentes e as carícias se tornavam cada vez mais provocativas.

- Edward…

- Oh Bella…

Senti o meu corpo com mil sensações que só Bella fazia-me sentir, e deitei-me ao seu lado puxando mais para mim, onde ela pôs sua cabeça no meu peito.

- Eu não acredito que estamos noivos. – Disse ela com um sorriso

- Eu não acredito que aceitaste.

- Eu amo-te Edward, claro que aceitaria. – Disse ao me dar um selinho

- Vamos ver o que a tua família acha.

- Eles gostam de ti, eles ficaram felizes.

- Espero bem que sim. – Eu disse ao acariciar seu rosto e logo em seguida ficar em cima dela – Será que estás pronta para mais uma rodada, amor?

- Estou pronta para a noite toda, amor. – Disse imitando o mesmo tom de voz que eu usei

Lhe beijei e deixei-me guiar para mais uma noite cheia de prazer com Bella.


	20. Possessive

**Capitulo 17 – Possessive**

**BPOV**

Depois de um fim-de-semana inesquecível com Edward, cá estávamos nós no casamento de Emmett e Rosalie, Rose estava simplesmente linda, com um longo vestido branco tomara que caia e Emmett, segundo Edward, antes de entrar na igreja ele estava quase arrancando os cabelos.

A cerimónia foi realizada numa das mais belas capelas de Los Angeles, e agora estávamos todos onde estava ocorrendo a festa, Emmett e Rose tinham alugado a mais prestigiada casa de festas e tinham centenas de convidados espalhados por aqui.

Logo quando eu tinha chegado a casa eu contei a minha família do pedido de casamento de Edward, e por incrível que pareça eles ficaram super felizes, o pobre do Jasper levou um sermão da Alice por ele ainda não ter se manifestado e ter pedido ela também em casamento.

Foi uma cena engraçada de se ver, Alice fazendo olhinhos para Jasper enquanto Jasper olhava-me com um ar de que ia matar-me, mas eu sabia que ele amava Alice, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia pedir ela em casamento… só espero que não seja tarde demais, afinal um surfista como ele vive viajando e sinceramente não sei como Alice aguentará.

- Está um lindo casamento. – Eu comentei para Edward que estava me abraçando por trás enquanto estávamos num dos terraços do salão

- Sim estás… o nosso será também lindo. – Ele respondeu beijando minha bochecha

- Sobre isso…

- O quê? Não queres mais?

- Calma Edward. – Eu respondi com um sorriso encarando-o – Eu vou casar-me contigo… só não quero algo grande, não sou muito chegada a isso… algo para apenas a minha família e nossos amigos mais chegados, não algo com mais de mil pessoas como Alice sugeriu, porque 90% das pessoas que ela andou por ali a falar eu não conheço.

- Eu gosto do plano… que tal na praia.

- Na praia? – Eu disse arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Sim, foi lá que falamos pela primeira vez… e ambos temos uma paixão pelo mar… ficava algo simples, e pessoal.

- Eu gosto. – Eu confessei

- Eu sabia que iras gostar. – Disse ao encostar sua testa na minha – E que tal a senhorita agora me conceder uma dança?

- Eu adoraria.

Seguimos para a pista de dança onde encontrei meu pai Ramon dançando com uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto, confesso que meu lado de filha entrou em alerta, eu sei que meu pai é solteiro e lindo, mas não gosto de pensar em ele com outra mulher… é meio esquisito, olhei para o outro lado e raparei que Dani também tinha os olhos posto na cena, céus somos mesmo ciumentas.

- Linda, que tal parares de encarares o teu pai?

- Hum? – Eu olhei confusa para Edward que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto

- Tu, ficas olhando para ele dançando com aquela mulher.

- Eu? – Eu fiz um ar de inocente – Impressão sua. – Eu respondi com um sorriso nada inocente

- Eu lhe conheço Isabella, deixe o homem viver.

- Eu deixo… só não quero que ele se envolva demasiado. – Edward começou a rir deixando-me confusa – O que foi?

- Ficas linda quando estas com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito…

- E eu só fico linda quando estou com ciúmes? – Perguntei divertidamente

Ele aproximou seu rosto mais do meu

- Em todas as ocasiões. – Nisso ele beijou-me deixando-me completamente sem ar.

**EPOV**

Eu estava me divertindo com Bella, como eu nunca havia me divertido com alguém, ela conseguia ser tão mulher e as vezes tão adolescente que me fascinava ainda mais.

Bella estava sentada ao meu lado com seu telemóvel usando a internet, ou melhor, ao msn, onde ela estava falando com os amigos, enquanto eu estava falando com Leo.

- E como vai a investigação sobre o maluco do parque?

- Vai confuso, a uns dias atrás houve mais outra vítima, e ninguém consegue encontrar novas pistas.

O maluco do parque era como chamávamos o novo assassino que estava rondando os bairros carenciados de L.A, ele matava de preferência mulheres jovens nos parques vazios.

- Deve ser complicado lidar com a confusão da imprensa e não encontrarem novas pistas.

- A polícia está fazendo o possível, eu apenas tenho de estar ali presente em algumas investigações. – Eu confessei

- E mudando de assunto, quando será o jogo?

- No próximo domingo, estás disponível?

- Sim, eu tenho um almoço com uns amigos do meu pai… mas é a tarde, certo?

- Sim, por volta das 3…

- Será divertido.

- Sim será. – Eu disse eu beber um pouco de whisky e encarei Bella que tinha um sorriso no rosto ainda encarando o telemóvel – Bella, eu vou apenas lá fora apanha um pouco de ar ok? Queres vim comigo?

- Não, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – Disse ainda olhando para o telemóvel

- Ok… - peguei o copo de bebida e sai dali para a varanda, fiquei ali a observar a noite estrelada e a lua que brilhava… as estrelas pareciam que dançavam… espere um segundo, dançavam? Bem eu realmente tinha de eliminar a bebida hoje, ou irias daqui a pouco avistar fadas verdes… não fadas verdes é quando bebemos aquela bebida que eu não lembro o nome…sim eu já estava ficando bêbado.

- Edward. – Disse uma voz feminina que a tempos que eu não ouvia, virei-me para trás e encontrei quem eu menos esperava… Tanya, ela tinha sido uma antiga namorada, e sinceramente ela só me tinha trazido problemas. Eu a tinha conhecido na faculdade e pensava que a amava… e o que ela fez? Me traiu bem debaixo do meu nariz… mas o que diabos ela fazia aqui?! – Olá como estás? – Perguntou descaradamente

- Bem. – Eu respondi secamente

- Vejo que continuas lindo como sempre. – Disse ao se aproximar de mim

- O que fazes aqui?

- Eu fui convidada… apesar do que aconteceu connosco Emmett me mandou o convite, fiquei espantada ao saber que Emmett estava se casando, afinal ele nunca queria se envolver com as pessoas.

- As pessoas mudam.

- Estás certo. É por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Não compreendo. – Eu disse ao encara-la

- Eu mudei Edward, e vim aqui lhe pedi outra chance.

Era o quê?! Ela achava que eu daria uma nova chance a ela? Eu tinha ficado até feliz por esta praga ter saído da minha vida.

- Sinto muito Tanya, mas chegaste tarde demais, além de que eu estou noivo. – Ela começou a rir e eu a olhei confuso – Eu disse alguma piada?

- Sinceramente Edward, ficares noivo de uma criança de apenas 17 anos… Tu precisas de uma mulher e não de uma criança.

- Ela é muito mais mulher do que pensas.

- Sim acredito. – Disse sarcasticamente

Eu aproximei-me irritado dela

- Escute-me aqui Tanya, ou para de me chatear ou eu juro que eu mando os seguranças lhe por daqui para fora, tenho certeza que Emmett preferirá seguir minhas ordens do que a tua, afinal Rose a noiva dele é muito amiga da minha noiva… somos dois contra uma puta.

- Sempre gostaste deste meu lado de puta, certo Edwad?

- Só nos seus sonhos. – Nisso Tanya avançou para mim, e graças a eu estar quase todo bêbado não consegui reagir antes, e seus lábios foram grudados nos meus, sua mão entrou na minha calça fazendo-me gemer involuntariamente, eu poderia odiá-la mas eu era homem.

- Edward!

Empurrei Tanya da minha frente que tinha um sorriso satisfeito e encontrei com o olhar magoado de Bella.

- Bella não é nada do que pensas, eu posso explicar.

Ela encarou Tanya que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto

- Então está que é o seu novo brinquedo, Ed? Nossa tão criança… fico admirada por não teres ido para a cadeia como pedófilo. – Disse rindo

- Cale a boca Tanya! – Aproximei-me de Bella que evitava olhar para mim – Bella eu posso explicar…

- Vamos para casa. – Ela disse evitando o meu olhar – Lá podermos falar.

- Claro, vamos para casa.

Segui dali rapidamente com Bella ao meu lado que evitava olhar para mim, eu tentei quebrar o silêncio no carro mais vi que ela não ia falar comigo, e como eu não estava dirigindo era ela, afinal eu estava com uns copos a mais e havíamos combinado se isso acontecesse ela guiava já que não podia beber.

Chegamos a casa, que ainda estávamos na minha antiga casa, devido que a nossa casa ainda estava sem muitos móveis, e Bella seguiu rapidamente para o quarto que eu a acompanhei.

- Quem era ela? – Ela perguntou entrando no closer para buscar seu pijama

– Uma ex-namorada. – Eu simplesmente respondi

- A quanto tempo estiveste com ela?

- Aproximadamente uns 2 anos.

- Porque terminaste? – Avistei Bella trocando de roupa e fiquei um pouco desorientado – Edward? Porque terminaste?

- Ela me traiu.

Respirei fundo e fiquei meio confuso por ela ainda não ter começado a gritar, mas eu sentia que ai viria uma grande briga.

**BPOV**

Eu estava literalmente fervendo por dentro, mas decidir comportar-me mais racional desde que eu tinha visto Edward beijando outra, eu não iria fazer cena no casamento de Emmett e Rose por isso era preferível eu gritar-lhe e perder a paciência em quatro paredes, ou seja, o nosso quarto.

Respirei fundo e tentei organizar meus pensamentos, ou eu juro que eu sairia por aquela porta e nunca mais voltaria.

- Bella por favor, diz-me algo. – Suplicou Edward

- Eu estou tentando pensar em algo racional… porque é complicado vermos o nosso noivo aos beijos com outra! Principalmente quando ela é sua ex-namorada! – Eu simplesmente gritei

- Ela me agarrou. – Disse ele se aproximando de mim

- Não se aproximes. – Eu o alertei – Ou eu juro que lançarei a primeira coisa que eu tiver a mão. – Bati com os pés nos chãos e voltei a encarar Edward, eu simplesmente estava fervendo de raiva, e sabia que eu não poderia brigar muito com ele porque o estúpido estava bêbado! – Vai me dizer que não tens força para tirar uma mulher dos seus braços? – Eu perguntei incrédula

- Eu fui surpreendido, Bella.

- Gostaste?

- Do quê? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Do beijo? Gostaste? Tu sentes ainda algo por ela?

- Bella, ela me traiu!

- Não estas me respondendo a pergunta Edward Masen! Gostas ou não dela?

- Não! Eu nunca amei verdadeiramente Tânya.

- Claro, e quando eu digo que não vou ter contigo, lhe encontro aos beijos com a tua ex e ela com a mão no teu pénis! Mostra muito o quanto gosta de mim! – Segui para o outro lado do quarto e tirei uns enfeites que tinha no cabelo – E para completar estavas gemendo!

- Eu sou homem, Isabella. O que querias que eu fizesse?

Oh ele não disse isso, porque todos os homens usavam estas desculpa? Então se algum homem enfia-se os dedos em mim eu iria gemer como uma puta e usar a desculpa que eu era mulher?! Olhei para o São Lazaro que estava a minha frente e simplesmente joguei para o outro lado do quarto.

- Merda de São Lázaro! Merda de São Lázaro! Se foi esta a única coisa que encontraste na vida, és ridículo! – Eu disse irritada

Avistei ele virando as costas e pegando os cacos um a um.

- Eu disse "coisa". Também te encontrei a ti. Julguei que sabias. – Disse com a voz rouca de choro

Fiquei fulminada

Imobilizada

Assustada

Era a primeira vez que alguém me amava assim como Edward.

- Como queiras! Mas mesmo assim Edward, tu estavas gostando!

- Estás histérica. – Disse ele ao pousar todos os cacos em cima da cómoda, eu avistei de longe, dava para colar afinal só tinha quebrado a cabeça e um braço.

- Estou, é verdade, e depois? Há quem diga que as mulheres só dizem a verdade quando estão histéricas!

No fundo, o que eu queria era ouvir "amo-te"

Uma vez e outra.

Incansavelmente.

Mas não dizias.

Rogote em silêncio, mas não podes ouvir-me. Mesmo assim não podias dizer-me? Que querias, então, que eu dissesse?

Que mais havia de dizer?

- És um filho da puta, não passas de um filho da puta!

Edward saltou como um tigre e, num voo, aterrou à minha frente para me apertar o pescoço.

Com força.

- Não voltes a dizer isso, foi a última vez. – Disse com os olhos fulminando de raiva

Eu o encarei incrédula, até onde a nossa briga iria parar, tentei me libertar das suas mãos e comecei a lhe dar socos no seu peito.

- Eu lhe odeio! Eu lhe odeio Edward! – Virei-me as costas eu não ficaria no mesmo quarto que ele, sinceramente hoje precisamos de estar distante um do outro, ou algo pior iria acontecer, quando estava saindo Edward se pôs a minha frente fechando a porta do quarto – Edward, abre a porta… agora.

- Não vais a lugar nenhum. – Ele pegando-me pelo braço e me jogando sentada na cama – Eu não lhe trai sua estúpida! Eu amo-te!

Ele finalmente disse…

- Não pareces. – Eu o provoquei

- Eu amo, para sempre Bella. – Disse ao se aproximar e puxando-me para os seus braços – Eu nunca faria algo para lhe magoar.

- Mas já fez. – Eu disse me livrando dos seus braços – E abra a porta, se pensas que hoje eu durmo contigo, estás muito enganado.

Senti os braços de Edward me empurrando para uma parede onde ele ficou centímetros do meu rosto e beijou-me, eu tentei lhe tirar dos meus braços, mas meu estúpido corpo reagiu de outra forma, meu corpo queria ele, enquanto minha mente gritava para eu me libertar dos seus braços.

Suas mãos eram urgentes percorrendo meu corpo, até que senti meu short sendo puxando com violentamente para baixo e quando dei por mim senti-o dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer.

Era algo mais para acabar os nossos desejos, do que algo que fazíamos habitualmente, era algo cru e rápido. Senti meu corpo entrando num choque completo com cada investida mais rápida do que a outra, eu poderia estar lhe odiando neste momento, mas uma grande parte de mim lhe amava… meu corpo entrava em chamas toda vez que me tocavas… eu estava sendo traída pelo meu próprio corpo.

- Bella… Eu amo-te, eu amo-te – Disse ao pé do meu ouvido – Eu amo-te, por favor, me perdoe… eu amo-te.

Eu tentava dizer algo mais eu simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar alguma palavra, quando eu abria a boca para dizer algo, só saiam gemidos, Edward estava me levando totalmente a loucura.

- Edward… - Eu gemi quando senti meu corpo entra numa convulsão como eu nunca havia sentido antes

Edward continuou a investir durante alguns segundos, até que o senti ele explodindo dentro de mim.

Ficamos ali em silêncio, onde poderíamos apenas ouvir a nossa respiração ofegante e nossos corações batendo rapidamente, olhei para Edward que me encarava um pouco envergonhado e lhe dei um leve beijo, um beijo que significava que eu lhe perdoava e que o amava.

O amor humano autêntico é uma entrega total da própria pessoa: alma, coração, corpo, toda a própria vida, presente e futuro. Quando duas pessoas se amam, sabem que vão compartilhar toda a sua vida. O casal é isto: um com uma para sempre, em tudo, para terminar nos filhos. Já não são dois, mas uma só carne e uma só vida. Antes eram duas vidas independentes que, de vez em quando, coincidiam. Agora estão intimamente ligados, a vida de um é inseparável da do outro. Até nas coisas mais concretas e era isso que eu desejava com Edward, uma ser dois corações, mais apenas uma alma.


	21. My hero is you

**Capitulo 18 – My hero is you**

**BPOV**

Já tinha se passado alguns dias desde a minha briga com Edward, cada dia ele surpreendia-me mais ainda pois ele sentia-se culpado pela nossa briga, o que eu realmente só queria esquecer.

Rose e Emmett ainda estavam na lua-de-mel, eles tinham ido dar uma volta pela Europa afinal quando o bebé nascesse seria um bocado impossível, eu e Edward íamos sempre ver as fotos novas nos myspaces e comentava-mos onde Emmett logo respondia com aquelas piadas sem sentido de sempre e Edward dizia-me que ia levar-me a todos os sítios que eles tinham ido, principalmente Paris e Roma, e eu lhe dizia que quando fossemos a Espanha eu lhe mostraria a fazenda que pertence a minha família, é realmente linda fica mesmo no sul do país e perto de uma vila histórica, era um lugar que eu as vezes odiava ir porque ficávamos mesmo distante da civilização e eu ainda não sou muito fã de abdicar da minha amada civilização, principalmente da internet!

- E o que vamos fazer neste verão? – Perguntou Dani quando estávamos eu, ela e Alice no meu quarto na minha casa do meu pai Ramon.

- Eu não sei… poderíamos viajar, o que acham? – Disse Alice entusiasmada – Poderíamos fazer uma grande excussão a Europa.

- Eu gosto, três casais… será divertido, pena que Rose e Emmett não poderão ir connosco, afinal o bebé deve nascer por esta época, certo? – Disse Dani ao se sentar melhor na cama

- Pois… eu estou tão entusiasmada, nunca tive uma amiga grávida! – Disse Alice aos saltinhos – Estou ansiosa para saber o sexo, espero que seja menina.

- Eu acho que Emmett quer que seja menino, afinal eu até vi ele comprando várias coisas de rapaz. – Eu comentei enquanto comia gomas

- Imagine a decepção dele ser for menina. – Disse Dani

- Eu acho que não… ele parece-me muito entusiasmado com o bebé, não importe o sexo. – Eu disse

- Nossa Bella, estás mais sensata, hum? – Disse Dani com um sorriso – Pelo visto Edward não só preencheu a tua vida sexualmente como intelectualmente.

Eu peguei um travesseiro e joguei nela fazendo ela quase cair na cama e começar a rir como louca

- Erro teu Dani. – Disse Alice rindo – Pelo visto ela continua a mesma criança de sempre.

- Céus o que eu fiz para merecer duas irmãs como vocês? – Eu disse fingindo estar chateada

- Acho que tens sorte. – Comentou Dani

- Muita sorte. – Acrescentou Alice – Afinal somos giras e únicas, não encontras em nenhum lugar.

- Concordo minha cara Alice. – Disse Dani fazendo um ar de seria

- Bem eu agora tenho de ir. – Disse Alice ao se levantar – Eu tenho um trabalho para a faculdade e tenho de entregar ainda amanhã, ou aquela maluca da professora ainda me dá negativa.

- Boa sorte. – Eu disse ainda distraídas com as gomas

- Aconselho-te a parar de comeres gomas ou vais engordar muito. – Disse Dani, eu dei língua para ela e pus mais três gomas na boca – Coma e engorde, depois não se queixe de que sua calça não serve.

- Isso seria engraçado de se ver. – Disse Alice rindo, eu lhe lancei um olhar furtivo e ela parou de rir – Ou não…

E foi assim que passou a nossa tarde, Dani me chateando dizendo que eu andava comendo demais, mas o que ela queria que eu fizesse?! Eu estava com desejos de doce, bastante doce… e pizza! Sim eu comi duas pizzas médias fazendo Dani olhar para mim estranho.

- Estás grávida? – Ela perguntou do nada enquanto eu comia um gelado que me fez cuspir tudo

- O quê?! – Eu perguntei confusa

- Estás grávida Isabella Cullen? – Disse ao cruzar os braços na minha frente e me encarar atentamente

- Porque perguntas isso?

- Estás ou não?

- Não… mas porque perguntas isso? – Eu perguntei enquanto limpava a minha boca

- Porque não paras de comer, eu sei que costumas sempre comer, mas hoje está impossível, já comeste gomas, pizzas, chocolate, salgadinho e agora gelado! E quando ficamos grávidas ficamos com muita fome. – Ela respirou fundo – Tens a certeza que não estas grávida?

- Sim eu tenho Daniella. – Terminei de comer o gelado e pus as coisas na pia – E obrigada pelo voto de confiança.

- Desculpe? É que da primeira vez que ficaste grávida só soubemos porque tiveste complicações do aborto, por isso é que eu estava lhe perguntando… o teu período está em dia?

- Sim está. Ele veio hoje pela manhã. – Eu cruzei os braços na defensiva – E se eu estivesse grávida desta vez eu não faria um aborto, eu amo Edward e quero ter uma família com ele.

- Fazes bem maninha, mas não achas que está demasiado cedo para pensares nisso? Afinal tens apenas 17 anos e ele tem 29, quase 30.

- E eu quase 18. – Eu a corrigir

- Como querias Bella, mas és muito nova para pensar em algo tão serio como isso.

- Vais me dizer que não pensas em algo serio com Leo?

Ela deu com os ombros

- Sim penso… as vezes… mas acho que somos muito jovens, eu não quero ficar presa a uma pessoa a vida inteira e depois me arrepender disso.

- Eu não tenho medo de arriscar uma vida com Edward, eu sei que hoje em dia é difícil encontrar um romance que dure anos… - Respirei fundo e encarei-a atentamente – Mas porque isso não pode ser connosco? Porque não podemos ter o nosso feliz para sempre com direito a casa com cercas brancas, crianças correndo pelo jardim e um cachorro, ou gato…

- Um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

- Porque não podemos ter o nosso conto de fadas? – Eu disse questionando-me ao mesmo tempo – afinal o mundo o tão cruel, eu quero acreditar que existam príncipes encantados e que exista o feliz para sempre.

- É agradável este pensamento. – Disse ela com um sorriso

- Bem eu tenho de ir, falamos mais tarde.

- Juízo. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso

- Sempre. – Respondi no mesmo tom

Segui rapidamente para a minha nova casa, sim a minha casa com Edward, ele agora tinha se mudado para lá e eu passava bastante tempo lá, confesso que ainda não estava definitivamente de mudança para lá, pois meus pais achavam que era muito cedo, mas ao menos eu poderia passar algumas noites, ou seja, eu agora tinha 3 casa! Era mesmo divertido, andando a saltar de casa em casa.

A decoração estava perfeita, minha mãe tinha ajudado muito, tínhamos 10 quartos espalhados pelo quarto, mas apenas tínhamos decorados alguns, o nosso, um que era uma espécie de cinema que ficava ao pé da sala, outro que Edward decidiu fazer uma espécie de sala de jogos que também ficava no andar de baixo, e em cima tínhamos decorado o nosso quarto e mais 3 quartos de visitas, um de casal e dois de solteiros com duas camas, as decorações eram modernas e ao mesmo tempo simples.

No jardim Edward tinha sugerido plantarmos algumas flores e mais a frente construímos um parquinho, mas eu dizia que não sabia para quê se não tínhamos criança, mas claro ele sempre encontrava uma forma de eu satisfazer suas vontades e estávamos a construir um raio de um parquinho que seria de enfeite durante muitos anos.

Entrei na casa silenciosa, ainda não tínhamos transferidos alguns dos empregados da antiga casa dela para esta, queríamos apenas ser nos aqui… ser o nosso recanto. Segui lentamente pela sala e decidi subir as escadas, Edward disse-me que estaria em casa a esta hora.

- Edward? – Eu o chamei – Edward? – Entrei calmamente no quarto e ele estava deitado sem camisa com o lençol pelas pernas, uma adorável visão, me aproximei dele – Olá amor, posso me juntar a ti? – Eu perguntei divertidamente ao me sentar ao seu lado, ele abriu os olhos e eu pude notar que ele estava suando – Edward? O que se passa? – Perguntei preocupada

- Eu acho que estou me constipando. – Ele disse quase num sussurro

Eu toquei na sua testa ele estava ardendo em febre

- Estás muito quente. – Notei ele se curvando como se estivesse com dor abdominal – Dói? – Eu perguntei ao pousar minha mão no seu abdómen, ele apenas acenou positivamente – Acho melhor irmos ao médico.

- Não é nada Bella, eu vou ficar bem, eu só preciso de dormir, deve ter sido algo que eu comi.

- Edward estás muito pálido, tens de ir ao médico. – Eu passei a mão pelo seu cabelo – Mal consegues respirar. Eu vou ligar para uma ambulância, não consegues se levantar daqui.

- Não é preciso disso. – Disse ele se levantando – Eu estou bem

Eu o observei se levantando mais foi questão de segundos ele cai desmaiado no chão.

Corri em sua direcção assustada, o que estava se passando aqui?!

- Edward, escuta-me! Edward! Por favor… Edward por favor volta para mim… por favor. – Eu suplicava

_- 911 qual é emergência?_ – Disse a voz do outro lado do telefone – _Senhora?_

- Meu noivo… ele não respira direito, ele esta a com febre e acabou de desmaiar… por favor mande alguém aqui imediatamente.

Foi em questão de segundos a casa ser invadida pelos paramédicos e levarem Edward, eu só esperava que não fosse nada grave, eu não sobreviveria se o perdesse.

**EPOV**

_Eu estava caminhando pela praia, era a mesma praia que tínhamos a frente da nossa casa, mas eu não compreendia eu ainda a pouco estava no quarto com Bella._

_- Papá! – Gritou uma menina em minha direcção, eu olhei para os dois lados mas ela continuava a correr em minha direcção – Papá! – A menina era linda, com brilhantes olhos castanhos igual o de Bella e o cabelo um castanho cor de mel mais tinha traços de cor de bronze… era uma cor única._

_Eu abaixei-me e ela correu para os meus braços onde eu a segurei fortemente e observei ela, a doce menina tinha o mesmo medalhão que eu tinha dado para Bella, mas a única diferença é que estava as duas partes juntas._

_- Olá linda. _

_- Papá tens de acorda. – Disse ela fazendo me surpreender afinal ela era tão pequena e falava – mamã está a tua espera, tens de acorda. – Ela segurou no meu rosto – Acorda papá._

_- Eleonor! – Ouvi um grito de Bella e virei-me a sua procura mas nada encontrei_

_- Tens de acorda papá. – Ela voltou a repetir sendo logo em seguida desaparecendo dos meus braços_

Eu acordei num ambiente estranho, tudo demasiado branco para o meu gosto… e o cheiro… demasiado puro… olhei a minha volta e avistei Bella adormecida no sofá ao lado, fechei os olhos e compreendi eu andava a me sentir muito mal desde manhã quando eu tinha saído para trabalhar, uma dor no abdómen, juntamente com febre e vómitos, eu decidir logo ir para casa ver se ao dormir eu melhorava mais a dor só piorava… depois Bella chegou… e eu não lembro-me mais do resto.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei da doce menina… Eleonor… sim um dia a traríamos a nossa vida, e eu sabia que seria tão linda como eu a tinha visto.

- Bella. – Eu a chamei fazendo ela acordar rapidamente

- Oh Edward, graças a Deus, eu estava tão preocupada. – Disse ela se aproximando de mim

- A quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?

- A três dias…

- O que eu tive? – Perguntei confuso

- Apendicite, mas tiveste uma complicação na operação… eles só lhe dava 40% de sobreviver. – Disse entre as lágrimas – Eu tinha tanto medo.

Eu acariciei seu rosto e limpei suas lágrimas

- Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei.

- Eu tenho de chamar o medico, ele deve queres ver se esta tudo bem. – Disse ela saindo

Sinceramente eu não queria ver médicos, apenas conversar com Bella, mas assim eles me dariam alta mais rápida.

O médico veio e me examinou, disse que estava correndo tudo bem e que a cicatrização duraria aproximadamente mais 4 dias para estar completo, ou seja, nada de trabalho… e nem sexo.

- Bella sente-se aqui ao meu lado. – Eu pedi gentilmente fazendo ela se sentar ao meu lado e eu acariciar suas mãos

- Estás bem? Sentes dor? – Perguntou preocupada

- Não eu estou óptimo. – Eu a assegurei – Eu tive um sonho…

- Um sonho?

- Sim. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso – Tinha uma garota.

- Uma garota?! – Ela perguntou incrédula

- Calma não é nada do que pensas… tinha um criança.

- Há…

- Ela era linda Bella… era a nossa filha.

- Nossa filha? – Disse com um sorriso – Conte-me mais.

- Ela tinha um brilhante par de olhos cor de chocolate tal como o teu… a cor do cabelo era uma mistura minha e tua… se chamava Eleonor. – Ela fez um ar de pensativa – O que foi?

- Era o meu segundo nome quando eu era Belinda… Belinda Eleonor…

- Eu gosto deste nome…

- Eleonor?

- Sim. – Eu confessei – Eu me senti bem com ela nos meus braços, ela queria que eu acordasse e voltasse para ti.

- Garota esperta. – Disse com um sorriso

- Sim e linda como a mãe. – Ela me deu um leve beijo – Prometes-me algo?

- O que quiseres. – Ela disse ao acariciar meu rosto

- Prometes-me caso tenhamos uma filha se chame Eleonor.

- Claro, acho que meu outro pai ficaria orgulhoso… era como se chamava minha bisavó.

Passei mais alguns dias no hospital e depois fomos para casa, onde Bella me mimava ainda mais, todos os dias eu pegava-me pensando num possível filho que poderíamos ter, eu sei que eu não deveria falar isso com Bella, afinal ela tinha apenas 17 anos… e tenho certeza que não queria uma família agora… mas eu estava indo para os 30 e sentia a necessidade de começar uma família.

Observei Bella dormindo pacificamente nos meus braços, bem eu poderia esperar mais tempo, afinal eu a amava e sabia que tínhamos muito tempo pela frente. Mas será que eu conseguiria ignorar este meu lado que insistia de que faltava algo na nossa vida?

- Que filme queres ver? – Perguntou Bella quando estávamos na nossa sala de cinema, Bella estava cada vez mais atenciosa comigo até tinha dispensado as visitas dizendo que eu não poderia andar a cansar-me e tomou-me o telemóvel pois ela não queria me ver com trabalhos – Psicose [n/a: Aconselho a ver é um filme de arrepiar!] ou Casablanca?

- Poderíamos ver os dois, primeiro o de terror e depois de romance. – Eu disse meio desatento

- Ok. – Disse ao por o filme no dvd e vindo em minha direcção, ela se sentou ao meu lado e pôs a manta cobrindo nos dois. – O que se passa? – Perguntou desatenta encarando-me

- Nada… - Eu disse ignorando sua pergunta

- Não tens cara de nada Edward, tens cara de algo… mas se não queres contar. – Ela deu com os ombros – Há eu já me inscrevi na UCLA em literatura para Setembro, acho que meu ano de férias antes da faculdade deve acabar.

- Mas não ias para jornalismo?

- Pois… mas é muito complicado… prefiro literatura. O que achas?

- Sobre o curso ou entrares na faculdade?

- Sobre os dois…

- Eu acho que é uma boa escolha, mas não achas que seria melhor em Oxford? Afinal entraste lá.

Ela ficou um pouco pensativa

- Mas eu tenho a minha vida aqui Edward, eu não quero ir para lá… posso ir fazer a pós-graduação ou algo assim…

- Bella eu não quero que arruínes o teu futuro por minha causa. – Eu alertei-a

- Eu estou fazendo isso também por mim….Edward, e a UCLA é muito boa.

- A Oxford é melhor.

- Já vai começar o filme, ok? Eu já decidir, e meus pais concordam… então eu vou fazer aqui em L.A, espero que não chateie-me mais com isso.

Eu segurei na sua mão e tirei o comando fazendo a televisão desligar-se

- Precisamos conversar.

- Acho que não…

- Não é sobre o assunto da faculdade é outro, eu irei apoiar-te é claro, mas eu apenas mencionei a Oxford porque muitos sonham em ir para lá.

- Eu nunca quis, eu apenas candidatei-me por causa do meu avô… ele fez faculdade lá e ele sempre dizia que eu iria seguir seus passos lá… mas eu não quero ir para o outro lado do mundo fazer faculdade, prefiro ficar aqui com a minha família e contigo.

- Eu também quero que fique comigo. – Eu confessei segurando suavemente sua mão e depositando um beijo onde ficava o anel que eu tinha lhe oferecido – Quero que fiques comigo para sempre.

- Eu ficarei Edward. – Ela disse com um sorriso – Mas o que tinha de tão serio para me falar?

- Por acaso pensas em ter filhos? Queres ser mãe?

- Isso é por causa daquele sonho que tiveste no hospital, certo? – Ela disse quase sem voz – Agora queres uma família… é natural, principalmente com a tua idade….

- Bella não vamos começar com a idade, ok? Eu apenas quero saber… um dia… tu…

- Sim… um dia… mas nem tão cedo, sinto muito Edward. Sim eu quero ter uma família contigo, sim eu quero ter filhos… um dia…

- Não agora. – Eu conclui

- Sim, não agora. Edward não vamos nos prender a isso pois não? Eu não sinto-me preparada para ser mãe…

- Eu compreendo. – Eu disse ao acariciar seu rosto

Os dias foram se passando e eu e Bella totalmente esquecemos o assunto de crianças, ela realmente não queria mencionar isso e quando Rose apareceu com uma barriga mais saliente Bella apenas deu um leve sorriso e disse que não tinha jeito para criança, mas que quem sabe um dia quando tivéssemos o nosso filho ela mudasse de ideia.


	22. Is Vegas, baby

**Capitulo 19 – Is Vegas, baby**

**BPOV**

Já estávamos em Maio e este mês era especial porque era o mês do aniversário de Edward, o nosso plano era irmos todos a Las Vegas para comemorar, infelizmente Rose e Emmett não viriam connosco mais antes de irmos iríamos fazer um jantar lá na nossa casa onde convidaríamos apenas a nossa família e amigos.

Cada dia que se passava eu ignorava meus pensamentos de que Edward queria começar um família, eu sabia que ele nunca iria trair-me para ter o que queria e que ele iria esperar o meu tempo… eu acho que esta era a desvantagem de namorar alguém muito mais velho do que nos, eles querem começar uma família e tu apenas queres viver.

Eu continuava a dar as minhas aulas de dança na You Found Me e a sair com meus amigos, eu e Edward tínhamos um pequeno grupo de amigos diferente e gostávamos de estar com eles, apenas nos uníamos com o nosso grupo de amigos que eram a nossa família.

Rose já estava bem gravidinha, o bebé ou melhor bebés! Iriam nascer perto do meu aniversário, Rose e Emmett estavam em pulgas com o nascimento dos bebés, mas o pior e que eles não sabiam o sexo pois eles estavam tão juntinhos que não dava para ver o que estava no meio da perna.

Emmett convidou a mim e Edward para sermos padrinhos de um dos bebés e Rose convidou Alice e Jaspe, agora eles estavam a procura de nomes que era algo divertido de se ver porque Emmett dizia algo e Rose fazia um ar de negação e ela dizia um nome e Emmett desatava a dizer que filho dele não usaria tal nome.

- E como anda tudo com Edward? – Perguntou minha mãe quando estávamos juntas a cozinhar, Alice estava na faculdade por isso eu tinha decidido passar o dia com a minha mãe

- Está bem.

- E porque eu sinto que este "está bem" muito fraco. – Disse ao encarar-me

Respirei fundo, passei a mão pelo cabelo e decidir desabafar com a minha mãe, ela compreendia e poderia ajudar-me

- Eu e Edward tivemos uma conversa a um tempo atrás… - Ela inclinou a cabeça me apoiando a continuar – E ele queria saber se eu queria ter filhos.

- E o que lhe disseste?

- Eu disse que sim, mas que nem tão cedo… eu não sinto-me preparada para ser mãe, sinceramente eu não imagino-me neste papel.

- Porque não?

- Eu acho que sou demasiada egoísta para dividir Edward com alguém, mesmo que seja meu filho, ou abdicar dos meus sonhos por causa de um filho.

Ela deu um leve sorriso

- Bella quando viramos mães automaticamente pensamos de modo diferente, e o que sentes pelo Edward será totalmente diferente do que sentes pelos teus filhos, é algo forte… uma ligação diferente.

- Mais forte?

- Sim e não… Ser mãe é ter o prazer de gerir uma nova vida dentro de si... Ser mãe é ter a oportunidade de sentir o seu pequeno rebento crescer a cada dia que passa... é poder sentir que chegou o momento de trazer ao mundo o seu tão esperado filho, é dar todo o carinho e amor ao seu filho, um amor sem peso nem medida, é dedicar-se e proteger o filho com toda a forca... é permitir que ele cresça e aceitar o facto de que algum dia ira partir... é amar, acarinhar, aconselhar, escuta e compreender... Ser mãe è ser mulher Isabella.

- Ena, isso foi profundo. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- É a mais pura verdade, muitas de nos achamos que não seremos boas mães… mas quando pegamos o nosso filho pela primeira vez vemos que tudo muda, quando eu estava grávida de Alice eu confesso que estava apavorada, mas quando eu a vi pela primeira vez vi que a minha vida nunca mais seria igual. – Ela deu um suspiro – E eu estava certa, vocês duas fazem a mim e ao teu pai muito feliz. Eu sei que és muito nova para pensares nisso, mas tens um relacionamento sério com Edward e futuramente vão se casar, por isso é obvio que ele irá querer ter uma família… por mais que ele não lhe diga um homem naquela idade sente a necessidade de ter uma família.

- Então achas que eu devo engravidar dele?

- Não sua tonta. – Disse minha mãe rindo – Eu acho que deves seguir o que o teu coração diz, eu acho que és demasiado nova para teres um bebé, mas quando eu tive Alice eu tinha apenas 20 anos por isso… eu quero que saibas que Edward não lhe deixará porque tu não queres ter um filho no momento, ele lhe ama, ele passará a vida toda se quiseres sem filhos.

Respirei fundo e tentei assimilar tudo da nossa conversa, eu gostava de poder conversar com a minha mãe, ela não era como as outras mães que viviam a nos chatear pelo contrário ela procurava deixar seguirmos a nossa vida pelas nossas escolhas, apenas estava lá para sempre apoiar-nos, qual fosse a nossa decisão.

Agora eu estava aqui a ajudar Edward a arrumar suas malas, sinceramente os homens são tão inúteis… mais vou confessar, não podemos viver sem eles.

- Tens certeza que queres comemorar teu aniversário em Las Vegas? – Eu perguntei enquanto dobrava uma roupa dele

- Eu gosto de Vegas, pena que Emmett e Rose não vão poder vim. – Disse ao me entregar uma calça sua

- Bem Rose esta muito grávida para andar por ai aos saltos não achas? – Eu disse com um sorriso divertido e ele abraçou-me por trás – Então como se sentes com 30 anos? Velho? Aborrecido?

- É esquisito, mas contigo eu sinto-me muito jovem. – Disse ao beijar meu pescoço e passar a mão pelo meu corpo

- Edward temos de apanhar um avião daqui a 2 horas. – Eu disse quando suas mãos já começavam a levantar minha blusa

- É um avião privado pode esperar.

Ele virou-me para a sua frente e beijou-me com urgência, suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo, eram mil sensações que eu sentia.

"_é obvio que ele irá querer ter uma família… por mais que ele não lhe diga um homem naquela idade sente a necessidade de ter uma família."_

Quando lembrei-me de uma parte da conversa que eu tinha tido hoje mais cedo com a minha mãe eu automaticamente congelei, senti mil sensações negativas invadir meu corpo… eu não queria ser mãe.

- Estás ok, Bella? – Edward perguntou confuso

- Sim, acho melhor terminarmos de arrumar a tua mala.

- Mas…

- Agora. – Sai de perto dele e segui para arrumar as coisas, eu precisava realmente pensar atentamente em tudo… eu não queria ser mãe.

Eu olhei para Edward e fiquei a imaginar um filho nosso, seria lindo, isso eu não poderia negar e seria muito amado… talvez este desejo dele seja porque ele sempre foi filho único, ou por causa mesmo da idade.

- Teus pais ficam cuidando dos nossos cães? – Ele perguntou quando estávamos de saída

- Sim, não há problema. – Eu respondi ao entrar no carro

- Estás chateado comigo? – Ele perguntou ao segurar minha mão

- Não Edward, eu estava apenas pensando em outras coisas. – Lhe dei um leve selinho – Vamos nos divertir, é o teu fim-de-semana.

- O nosso. – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso

- Claro, o nosso.

**EPOV**

Quando estávamos no avião eu sentia Bella um pouco distante, sempre a pensar em algo diferente quando eu falava com ela, mas decidi não andar a lhe chatear, eu só pensava na nossa noite de hoje. Tínhamos todos combinado de passarmos a noite como casais, ou seja, cada um iriam escolher sua melhor programação, só amanhã é que nos juntaríamos todos.

- E o quem vocês tem planeado para está noite? – Perguntou Leo

- Eu não sei, ficaremos provavelmente na suite. – Jasper disse – E tu Edward?

- Eu gosto do plano de ficar na suite. – Eu respondi rindo

- Pois é um plano simples e ineficaz, amanhã aproveitamos mais… isso se tivermos energias.

Nós os três rimos e pegamos as chaves dos respectivos quartos, nos tínhamos pego os três melhores quartos do hotel e também tínhamos escolhido o melhor hotel da cidade, que nos dava todos os tipos de luxos, desde spar até caviar no cardápio.

Encontrei Bella sentada em uma das cadeiras com Dani e Alice, já eram 8 horas da noite, apesar da viagem ter sido rápida, tínhamos tido um dia longo.

- Já tenho as chaves, vamos? – Eu disse oferecendo minha mão para ela

- Claro, até amanha. – Disse ela para os outros

- Até… durmam com os anjos, ou com os demónios se preferirem. – Disse Jazz com um sorriso malicioso que fez Alice dar um estalo no seu ombro – Ai, isso dói.

- É para doer mesmo.

Subimos calmamente para o nosso quarto onde as malas já se encontravam dentro, avistei Bella indo abrir a mala para tirar sua roupa de dormir e fui lentamente para a varanda do quarto observar a vista.

Vi Bella prendendo seu cabelo e dei um suspiro, o amor é inseparável da morte. Sabes que amas porque te esqueceste de que existes; porque morreste para ti mesmo, para viveres naqueles que amas. Se eles estiverem bem, então tu estás bem, ainda que estejas mal.

Amar é dares-te. É não pensares em ti. É não quereres saber dos teus gostos, do teu bem-estar, do teu descanso, dos teus projectos, do teu futuro, por andares muito ocupado em construir aqueles que te rodeiam. É veres nessa morte para ti mesmo o sentido e a plenitude da tua existência. Quanto mais deres de ti, quanto mais te doer o teu amor, mais alegria terás. E mais paz. Porque amas mais.

- Edward, podes me ajudar em algo? – Perguntou ao aparecer na porta da varanda

- Claro. – Segui acompanhando os seus passos - O que precisas?

- Eu não consigo abrir este produto de cabelo. – Disse ao fazer um ar engraçado

- Eu abro. – Eu peguei delicadamente, o produto e abri, ela deu um leve sorriso e entrou na casa de banho – Há não sabes, Charlie aquele investigador que lhe encontrou parece que tem uma pista sobre o homem ou mulher que anda a sequestrar várias crianças há anos.

Ela saiu da casa de banho já com o seu pijama

- O mesmo que me sequestrou?

- Sim, pelo visto sim… ficas preocupada com isso?

- Nem por isso, já que tocas neste assunto eu queria lhe confessar algo. – Disse ao se sentar na cama

- O quê?

- Eu estou pensando em ser hipnotizada, acho que estou pronta para relembrar do que se passou.

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntei meio receoso – Queres mesmo se lembrar do que aconteceu? Porque não esqueces?

- Porque esquecer Edward? – Ela disse incrédula - Eu posso ajudar a parar este monstro… eu preciso fazer isso. Eu sinto-me preparada.

- Eu só estava dizendo isso para tentar lhe proteger, não serão memórias agradáveis Bella. Por um motivo tu as escondeste no teu subconsciente.

- Eu sei. – Disse com um suspiro – Mas eu também sei que quando eu lembrar-me de ti, serão boas lembranças… certo?

- Sim…

- Então está resolvido, eu vou fazer o raio da hipnose. – Ela virou as costas – Agora eu vou dormir, estou cansada.

- Mas são ainda 8… eu…

Céus como eu ia dizer para ela que eu tinha esperança de ter um noite de sexo, principalmente ela olhando-me tão inocentemente.

- Tu?

- Eu vou dar uma volta, preciso respirar um ar puro e esticar minhas pernas. – Eu disse saindo rapidamente

Eu não sei o que se passava connosco mais eu sentia que havia algo que não estava bem, algo que precisava ser conversado… mas o quê? Passei rapidamente por um bar e ignorei os olhares das mulheres para mim, apesar de eu estar cheio de vontade, eu só faria amor com uma mulher.

**BPOV**

Acordei e era ainda cedo da manhã, virei para o meu lado e Edward estava adormecido com a mesma roupa que tinha usado na noite anterior, dei um leve sorriso ao observar seu ar inocentemente, ele ficava tão lindo com este delicado biquinho que ele fazia enquanto dormia.

Me levantei com calma e fui tomar um banho enquanto ele dormia, eu sabia que eu estava afastando-me dele porque aquela conversa com a minha mãe me fez ficar um bocado assustada, mas agora eu quando olhava para ele eu compreendia tudo.

A entrega do corpo é a expressão dessa entrega total da pessoa. Porque o meu corpo sou eu, não é uma coisa externa, um agasalho ou uma máquina que eu uso, mas sou eu próprio. Precisamente por isso, o amor conjugal autêntico inclui, por si, o "até que a morte nos separe". O matrimónio é entregar-se para sempre; entregar o corpo sem se entregar para sempre seria prostituição, a utilização da própria intimidade como objecto de troca: dar o corpo em troca de algo (ainda que esse algo seja o enamoramento), sem ter entregado a vida.

Estava tomando banho distraidamente quando senti Edward detrás de mim.

- Bom dia. – Disse ao beijar meu pescoço

- Olá. – Eu disse ao encara-lo

Ele me encostou mais a parede fazendo-me arfar, minhas pernas automaticamente abriram-se para ele, minha mão percorreu seu corpo que eu tão bem conhecia.

Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço e com uma das mãos acariciavam o meu seio, eu abaixei minha mão e encontrei com o seu membro pulsante.

- Oh Bella… não sabes o que fazes comigo. – Disse ele enquanto enchia-me de beijos

Eu fiz minha mão ir para cima e para baixo do seu membro, tirando ainda mais gemidos dele, eu sentia-o a inchar cada vez mais nas minhas mãos.

Quando dei por mim Edward tirou a minha mão dele e eu olhei confusa, mas antes de eu dizer algo eu senti-me preenchida… preenchida por ele.

Mordi instantaneamente meus lábios tentando conter um gemido, Edward penetrava-me cada vez mais rápido, levando-me cada vez mais ao delírio. A água morna caia no nosso corpo e o único som era da água, dos nossos gemidos e do nosso corpo cada vez mais se unindo.

Olhei para Edward que tinha seus olhos fixo em mim, seus olhos esmeralda estavam brilhando de luxúria, desejo e paixão.

Dei um sorriso satisfeita com o que eu poderia fazer com ele.

O verdadeiro carinho cresce na medida em que os dois estão mais unidos, porque partilham mais. Mas para partilhar é preciso dar. Dar é a chave do amor. Amor significa sempre entrega, dar-se ao outro. Só pelo sacrifício se conserva o amor mútuo, porque é preciso aprender a passar por alto os defeitos, a perdoar uma e outra vez, a não devolver mal por mal, a não dar importância a uma frase desagradável, etc. Por isso o amor também significa exceder-se, fazer mais do que é devido.

Cravei minhas unhas, ou melhor, do que eu tinha dela, porque eu tinha apenas 17 anos e tinha uma estúpida mania de roer as unhas quando estava nervosa…

- Eu amo-te Isabella. – Disse ele quase sem voz

Amar é dizer sim do fundo do próprio ser, e com todas as suas consequências à pessoa querida; ajudar a descobrir e conquistar a plenitude que a fará feliz; e tudo isto mediante a entrega de tudo o que cada um é, pode, tem, deseja, sonha... e necessita.

- Eu também amo-te Edward.

Senti meu corpo contrai-se todo, um calafrio que passava por todo o meu corpo e depois senti algo quente invadindo-me.

Ficamos ali calados por um segundo apenas nos beijando e deixando a água escorrer pelos nossos corpos molhados. Apenas a apreciar o nosso momento…

Ama e faz o que quiseres. Se calares, calarás com amor; se gritares, gritarás com amor; se corrigires, corrigirás com amor; se perdoares, perdoarás com amor. Se tiveres o amor enraizado em ti, nenhuma coisa senão o amor serão os teus frutos.

Como eu esperava a tarde foi magnífica, passamos o dia a conhecer alguns lugares mais loucos, Alice e Dani saíram correndo quando virão um Elves Presley e pediram para tirar uma foto, fazendo-me rir com a cara delas quando descobriram que o Elves estava bêbado.

Fomos para uns casinos que não pediam o nosso B.I por isso não saberiam que idade eu tinha, onde Edward se entusiasmou demasiado com os jogos que acabou perdendo 5 mil dólares, só quando eu mencionei não fazer sexo durante um mês ele ficou quieto e se retirou, mas Leo e Jazz continuaram.

Alice e Dani ficava nas maquininhas das amoras, ou qualquer coisa assim, a Alice ficava ali com um copo cheio de moeda a esperar da sorte e fazia birra quando a máquina não fazia ela ganhar.

Sinceramente eu acho que eu era a única com responsabilidade ali.

- Esta cidade é um máximo. – Disse Alice balançando seu saquinho de moedas – Eu ganhei mil dólares!

- E perdeste 3 mil. – Eu a lembrei

- É apenas dinheiro Bella, relaxa. – Disse Dani

- Vamos ver se vais dizer isso quando o papá perguntar porque o cartão de crédito dele está com 2 mil dólares de jogos. – Eu disse a alertando

- Que tal voltarmos para o hotel? Eu não estou a fim de gastar mais dinheiro. – Disse rapidamente Dani

- Pois acho que por hoje é só de jogos. – Disse Leo

- Até que enfim alguém que pensa.

- Porque vamos para uma festa que está dando no hotel! – Disse Leo pulando como um macaco, e Jazz o acompanhou também, só faltava Edward, ai seria o macaco cego, o mudo e o surdo…

Fomos para o hotel, mas quando chegamos os rapazes não gostaram da festa… segundo eles "estava muito chata e só tinha mulheres desesperadas por sexo."

Decidimos ir para o meu quarto com Edward porque era o maior, os rapazes vieram com a ideia de jogar Drunk Poker (N/a nome do jogo inventado por mim e pelos meus amigos), Jazz pôs a musica Poker Face tocando e nos sentamos em volta a uma grande mesa, Alice pôs uma garrafa de vodka e em cada rodada quando perdêssemos teríamos de beber um gole, isso seria horrível, eu era péssima nesta merda de jogo.

- E vamos começar a primeira rodada. – Disse Edward animado

Eu dei um sorriso para ele, eu gostava de o ver tão animado.

Na primeira rodada como eu esperava eu perdi, quem ganhou foi Leo, por isso todos que perdemos tivemos de beber um gole.

Confesso que depois da quarta rodada eu já não lembrava mais de nada.

Acordei com o meu corpo todo dolorido, virei para o lado e Edward estava dormindo, olhei rapidamente para mim e apercebi-me que eu estava nua… ok o que diabos tinha acontecido? Sinceramente a única coisa que lembro foi Jazz rindo como uma hiena e fazendo striper…

Sentei melhor na cama e avistei algo diferente na minha outra mão, tipo o anel de noivado fica em uma mão e o de casamento em outra… e eu tinha um anel barato na minha mão! No dedo de casamento!

Fechei os olhos tentando inutilmente fazer a dor de cabeça parar e o enjoo, sim porque quando envolvia bebida eu sempre ficava enjoada.

Olhei a volta do quarto e apercebi que estava uma bagunça, sim uma autêntica bagunça, varias garrafas de bebidas espalhadas pelo quarto, as nossas roupas e tinha um papel.

Levantei-me ignorando a minha nudez e peguei o papel que estava no chão.

"_Certifico-me do casamento de Edward Masen e Isabella Cullen, contraído perante o juiz Elves Presley e as testemunhas Jasper Fernandez, Daniella Fernandez, Leonard Volturi e Alice Cullen amigos do casal."_

Continuei a ler aquilo tudo incrédula, eu não poderia aceitar… o que diabos eu tinha feito?! Eu sei que eu queria me casar mais casar-me em Las Vegas não era algo que estava nos meus sonhos e muito menos não me lembrar dele!

- Edward acordar. – Eu disse aproximando-me dele – Acorda.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou sonolento

- Olha isso! – Eu disse lhe mostrando o papel

- É um papel Bella, agora me deixa dormir. – Disse virando para o outro lado

Eu dei um suspiro cansada e lhe bati no ombro

- Acorda imediatamente Edward, ou eu juro que bato no teu júnior!

Neste mesmo momento ele acordou olhando confuso para mim e com a mão protegendo seu júnior.

- O que se passa linda? – Perguntou com um sorriso forçado

- Olha isso. – Eu disse lhe entregando o papel – Estamos casados Edward.

Sentei-me na cama e só ouvi risos dele atrás de mim fazendo virar-me confusa

- Sinto muito, mas isso é uma brincadeira, certo? – Eu o encarei seriamente – Oh céus seus pais vão me matar.

- Estás preocupada com os meus pais?! E connosco?! Será que mais alguém se casou? Como isso pode acontecer?

- Bella calma, uma palavra de cada vez. – Ele deu um suspiro e puxou-me para os seus braços – Isso deve ter sido uma brincadeira, estamos em Vegas…

- Tudo é possível em Vegas Edward, inclusive casamento com uma menor. – Eu o lembrei

- Teus pais vão me matar. – Ele voltou a repetir

- Eu estou aqui a reclamar que estamos casados e tu só falas dos meus pais! Importa-se de se concentrar no problema!

- Eles vão me matar, Bella. – Lhe dei um estalo no ombro – Ai, ok vamos nos levantar, comer algo e descobrir se estamos ou não casados…

- E se mais alguém cometeu esta loucura. – Eu disse me levantando mais Edward foi mais rápido e puxou-me de volta

- Achas o casamento uma loucura? Eu lhe pedi em casamento Isabella.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu acho uma loucura termos casado bêbados, sem nem termos memorias… sim eu quero casar-me contigo mas é numa cerimónia nossa onde eu tenha memória e não em algo que vulgar como este casamento. – Eu confessei fazendo ele acariciar meu rosto e dar-me um leve beijo

- Sabe Bella, a vida é mais simples do que a gente pensa; basta aceitar o impossível, dispensar o indispensável e suportar o intolerável.

Eu olhei confusa para ele

- Mas que treta foi essa? – Eu perguntei ao levantar a sobrancelha

- Eu não acho que é consequência da ressaca. – Disse passando a mão pelo cabelo

E foi isso que fizemos, saímos dali o mais rápido possível e fomos acordar os outros que estavam mais perdidos ainda em pensamentos. Andaram a vasculhar o quarto todo atrás de uma certidão de casamento, porque poderiam estar sem anel mais isso não iria querer dizer nada.

- Oh mierda! – Gritou Dani do seu quarto

- O que foi encontrou algum papel? Estamos casados? – Perguntou Leo apavorado

- Não meu período apareceu. – Disse ela com um sorriso cómico – Mas eu encontrei um papel, só que era de padrinhos… e dizia que temos um casamento de graça.

- Bem agora já sabemos quando estivermos sem dinheiro aparecemos aqui e nos casamos de graça. – Disse Leo rindo, ele olhou para mim com um sorriso – Sabe Bella, um bom casamento seria aquele entre uma mulher cega e um homem surdo.

Eu olhei para ele com raiva e Jazz segurou-me

- Eu vou lhe matar Leonard Volturi!

- Segura que ela esta brava! – Ele virou para Edward – Ela está em tpm?

Edward começou a rir mais quando viu-me com um ar nada agradável parou de rir.

- Não está apenas passando por um momento traumático. – Disse fazendo um ar de santo

Passamos o dia atrás deste tal Elves Presley, mas é difícil encontrar, porque em Las Vegas há em casa capela milhões de Elves Presley!

Até que conseguimos descobrir que a capela que tínhamos nos casado era a do hotel e o recepcionista disse que o casamento era mesmo verdadeiro e não uma brincadeira, até disse para Edward que ele tinha tirado a sorte grande.

Agora estávamos a rumo de casa, eu sabia que Edward estava apavorado com os meus pais, bem ele tinha se casado com uma menor só havia duas saídas: ou meus pais o processavam ou assinavam um papel que concordavam com o casamento… e agora eu tinha de decidir, em seguir em frente com o casamento ou preferir anular, afinal foi um acto sem pensar.

Muitas reviravoltas não amores?

Comentarios = Post


	23. Just married

**Bem vou responder a cada um (se eu esquecer de uma pessoa sorry mesmo)**

**Julesbinoche - **Bem por onde eu começo… adorei todos os teus comentários! Eu não vou falar n como o São Lazaro apareceu, sorry quem sabe na segunda temporada eu mencione (sim vai ter segunda temporada!) A proposta de casamento, foi algo que aconteceu comigo (não a proposta de casamento é claro…), algumas frases eu tiro de livros, bíblia, internet (98% eu escrevo 2% acrescento para a minha criatividade fluir…), a frase que disseste ser a tua preferida do capítulo 19 (''Não confundir o amor com a paixão dos primeiros momentos, que pode desaparecer. O verdadeiro carinho cresce na medida em que os dois estão mais unidos, porque partilham mais. Mas para partilhar é preciso dar. Dar é a chave do amor.'') foi um amigo meu que disse para mim um dia e eu acho ela linda! No cap 20 a mulher que o Ramon estava dançando era uma qualquer lol, não é importante para o rumo da fic... não se preocupes a Tanya passou da história (pelo menos na 1 temporada), eu tentei incorporar um pouco de "mente" masculina porque vamos ser sinceras eles pensam assim! A frase que fechou o capítulo foi uma mistura de muitos pensamentos é a pura verdade do que eu sinto sobre o amor. Capitulo 21… Sim a Eleonor vai aparecer na história! Minhas amigas amam ela lol, mas temos de ter em conta que a Bella ainda quer curtir a vida e Ed quer uma família… isso é o lado negativo de estar com alguém muito mais velho, e ainda vai ter bastante confusão principalmente no fim da fic… que vai ter um mistério no ar. Capitulo 22 bem vais ver a resposta agora… pois eu amo a Esme, acho que ela é uma personagem que aparece pouco mais quando aparece tem de "brilhar".

**Mary-** Pois teve uma grande reviravolta e vai ter mais…

**Dada -** Já falamos pelo orkut lol, eu não vi este filme! Há eu tenho de ver:P

**Bibi-** Pois pelo visto este vai levar as coisas de vegas para L.A lol.

**Katryna Greenleaf **- Ai não brincas com a Drunk Poker não é horrível! Todo mundo sai bêbado… há serio, depois de um tempo tu sabes a pergunta mais ficas baralhado lol, e eu amo Vegas acho que dá sempre para fazer capítulos engraçados com esta cidade.

Agora irei por vários capítulos para minhas leitoras!

**Capitulo 20 – Just married**

**EPOV**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto quando soube que eu e Bella estávamos casados, eu sei que não queríamos casar assim tão "louco", mas a sensação era óptima.

Eu sabia que agora eu teria de comprar um novo anel de casamento, pois a família dela por mais que tenham ficado incrédulos, aceitaram.

Eu sinceramente pensei que Ramon e Carlisle fossem partir para cima de mim, além de que tiveram uma conversa "privada" comigo. Dizendo que eu tinha sido irresponsável ao deixa-la beber, e que ela era muito nova para estar casada, que eu agora seria chefe de família e teria de protege-la… mas depois de todo este discurso eles, Carlisle e Esme assinaram o papel e Bella ficou oficialmente Isabella Masen.

E confesso que teve algo que Ramon disse que me marcou "Na família, aquilo que os une está num plano imensamente superior a tudo aquilo que os possa afastar. Muito acima das discórdias, das zangas, dos amuos, dos diferentes pontos de vista. Podem as ondas enfurecidas de um mar de inverno salpicar as estrelas? Alguém ligou aquelas vidas com um nó, e a vida de um é a vida dos outros. E o sorriso de um é a alegria dos outros. E a dor de um é a dor dos outros"

Eu dei um leve sorriso lembrando-me disso, agora eu e Bella estávamos começando uma nova vida.

O que deixou-me um pouco chateado foi que na mesma semana que tínhamos nos casado as notícias foram parar nos jornais e revistas, por isso eles andaram sempre a nos perseguir, éramos o novo casal preferido deles, o que deixava Bella desconfortável com a atenção que tínhamos.

- Então senhora Masen pronta para ir para casa? – Perguntei quando estávamos na casa dos seus pais.

- Não imagina o quanto, senhor meu marido. – Disse ela num tom de dama antiga que me fez rir

No inicio Bella estava meio confusa com o nosso casamento, mas aceitou. Afinal fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos para sempre, mais a nossa ideia de nos casarmos na praia não tinha sido excluída, iria ser realizada em breve.

Com esta mania de casamento Alice pediu Jazz em casamento, sim Alice e não Jazz, ela disse que não poderia ficar esperando a boa vontade de um surfista de lhe pedir em casamento.

A nossa casa já estava perfeita e eu tinha decidido por a minha antiga casa para alugar, assim eu não a perderia e ganharia algo.

- Vais mesmo fazer a hipnose? – Eu perguntei quando estávamos na cozinha descarregando a compras, pois porque tínhamos liberados os empregados por enquanto, mas em breve teríamos de tê-los de volta, afinal eu no trabalho e Bella na faculdade teria de ter alguém para manter a casa em ordem.

- Sim… vou fazer amanhã. Vens comigo?

- Claro.

- E o que vamos comer? – Ela pegou duas caixas – Pizza ou Lasanha?

- Prefiro pizza.

- E pizza saindo. – Disse com um sorriso

Ela pôs a pizza no microondas e sentou-se numa das bancadas

- Olha no fim da semana eu tenho de fazer uma viagem para Londres.

- Fazer o quê? – Ela perguntou confusa

- Tenho uns assuntos para tratar da empresa, reuniões com colaboradores. – Eu disse ao ficar no meio das suas pernas

- Ok. – Ela observou a pizza no microondas e deu um leve sorriso – Eu tenho de aprender a cozinhar, eu não posso nos alimentar apenas de pizza, massa e sobremesas.

- Sabes fazer sobremesas? – Eu disse arqueando a sobrancelhas

- Oh sei. – Disse com um grande sorriso – Qualquer dia lhe faço um pudim de coco, vais amar, receita de família.

- Qual das duas?

- Fernandez. Mas também aprendi algo mal aprendido de herança família Cullen… minha mãe um dia tentou ensinar-me a mim e Alice a fazer um pato, então imagine a cena, Alice só dizia que minha mãe era um assassina de patos eu chorava por causa da cebola e minha mãe ficava ali no meio da confusão. – Ela disse rindo

Ri juntamente com ela

- Deve ter sido uma cena e tanto.

- Sim foi.

Eu lhe dei um leve beijo na testa e fiquei a admira-la.

Podemos usar um objecto e deitá-lo fora quando já não nos convém, mas a relação verdadeira entre pessoas exige criar laços, mais ou menos profundos, e, depois, respeitá-los. Talvez uma das causas de o mundo estar tão triste seja que tentamos lidar com as pessoas como com as coisas. Talvez isto tenha contribuído para que andemos tão perdidos, tão sem saber onde estamos. Usando as pessoas e, depois, talvez desiludidos, desfazendo-nos delas, começámos por perder o calor e a luz da amizade - que praticamente desapareceu da face da terra. E, agora, estamos a perder a família.

Isso era algo que eu nunca permitira na minha vida, Bella e meus filhos seriam o meu mundo.

**BPOV**

Era uma sensação esquisita estar casada com Edward, ou melhor, estar casada. Eu sentia que de certa forma teria de ter um comportamento melhor… mais responsável.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que este casamento não poderia me prender, eu sentia-me feliz e revoltada ao mesmo tempo. Confuso não? Bem nunca mente de uma adolescente de 17 anos tudo é confuso.

Agora eu estava aqui no shopping com meus amigos jovens que eu tinha feito quando cheguei na You Found Me, a Angela agora namorava o Eric e a Jessica com o Mike, e eu ficava feliz por eles… mas eu sentia que eles poderiam fazer mais coisas de adolescentes juntos do que eu e Edward.

Eu realmente não queria ter este sentimento, não queria pensar que Edward estava monopolizando a minha vida porque seria uma mentira, ele deixava-me fazer o que eu queria e estava sempre a mimar-me ao máximo possível.

Sim não vou mentir que a vida de casada não era mágica porque era, mas mesmo assim eu sentia que eu estava amadurecendo demasiado depressa… eu não queria isso. Eu apenas queria curtir um bom tempo antes de ter me casado com ele.

Eu sentia que eu estava perdendo a minha identidade, parvoíce não? Mas mesmo assim por mais que eu estivesse feliz, também existia uma parte de mim que estava triste e desiludida… principalmente presa e sufocada neste casamento.

Tinham se passado apenas duas semanas desde que tudo aconteceu e agora Edward estava em outra viagem de negócio, desta vez para Paris, ele queria que eu fosse com ele mas eu sabia que se eu fosse ele passaria mais tempo trabalhando e eu trancada num hotel e isso eu não queria.

Esta seria sua última viagem pois ele tinha recebido propostas de abrir filiais da You Found Me em Londres e Paris, eu estava muito feliz por ele, juro que sim, mas havia algo que deixava-me distante e triste, eu só estava demasiada confusa no momento para raciocinar algo que prestasse.

- E como é estar casada? – Perguntou Angela gentilmente

- Quer dizer casada com o ex-solteiro mais lindo da cidade. – Eu olhei para Jess – O que foi? Eu não sou cega, sou fiel ao Mike mais não cega.

- É divertido, é um pouco esquisito…mas eu estou gostando. – Disse sem interesse

- Sabes Bella poderia ter demonstrado mais interesse. – Disse Jess – Até pareces que não és feliz com ele.

- Eu sou… só que foi tudo muito rápido.

- E porque não anulaste o casamento? Tenho certeza que ele não se importaria. – Disse Angela

- Eu não sei… - Confessei, eu realmente não sabia, eu sentia-me presa… mas eu o amava tanto…

- Olha querem ir amanhã a praia? Eu e Mike vamos surfar. – Disse Eric e Mike aparecendo na nossa mesa com as comidas

- Seria óptimo. – Disse Angela animada – O que acham?

- Eu vou. – Disse Jessica ao por uma batata frita na boca

- Bella? – Perguntou Mike

- Claro, eu estarei lá.

Eu precisava estar com meus amigos e pensar em tudo o que se passava a minha volta, nada como surfar, era algo que eu amava e já fazia um tempo que eu não fazia.

Cheguei a casa peguei meu ipod e decidi levar meus cães para passear, chamei Sasha e Keali e segui para a praia que ficava a frente da casa e fiquei por ali a cantarolar.

**When you need somebody to hold you**

Quando você precisar de alguém para te segurar

**When you need somebody to care**

Quando você precisar de alguém para te dar atenção

**I'm the one, i'll always be**

Eu sou esse alguém, eu sempre serei

**By your side eternally**

Ao seu lado, eternamente

**When the world is falling around you**

Quando o mundo ao seu redor estiver desabando

**When you feel like no one is there**

E você sentir que ninguém está lá...

**Love is never wrong, forever on and on**

O amor nunca falha, para sempre juntos e juntos

**And carries us along**

E nos manteremos unidos

**When you need someone**

Quando você precisar de alguém...

[n/a: Musica When you need someone de Sandy e Junior]

Sentei-me ao pé de uma rochas que tinha e fiquei ali a observar o mar enquanto meus cães brincavam uns com os outros, pus meus ombros pressionado na minha barriga e deixei algumas lágrimas caírem.

Dizem que o amor humano autêntico é uma entrega total da própria pessoa: alma, coração, corpo, toda a própria vida, presente e futuro. Quando duas pessoas se amam, sabem que vão compartilhar toda a sua vida. O casal é isto: um com uma para sempre, em tudo, para terminar nos filhos. Já não são dois, mas uma só carne e uma só vida. Antes eram duas vidas independentes que, de vez em quando, coincidiam. Agora estão intimamente ligados, a vida de um é inseparável da do outro. Até nas coisas mais concretas.

- Oh céus o que eu fiz da minha vida. – Murmurei comigo mesma

O casamento não produz dois prisioneiros, mas sim uma liberdade em duas pessoas. Pode dizer-se que teve êxito quando, tendo-se tomado o compromisso inicial, e tendo-se convertido a união em algo natural, os esposos nem sequer têm a impressão de estarem casados, mas eu sentia-me tão pressionada eu sabia que algo estava errado… será que o meu pânico de compromisso estava surgindo?

Senti o meu telemóvel vibrar e olhei rapidamente para o visor, era Edward, respirei fundo e decidi ignorar, eu não estava com disposição para atende-lo e fingir estar tudo bem quando eu sentia que algo não estava bem na minha vida.

**EPOV**

Passei o dia tentando falar com Bella mas o seu telemóvel só dava como desligado e quando liguei para casa ninguém atendia, sentei-me na varanda que dava para uma vista magnífica da Paris e fiquei ali a observar, como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui.

Respirei fundo e pensei um pouco no que tinha acontecido a uns dias atrás.

Pensei no meu casamento…

Eu estava muito feliz, mas sentia que Bella andava preocupada desde que aconteceu o pequeno "acidente" em Las Vegas, já tínhamos conversado e iríamos realizar o outro casamento depois do seu aniversario na praia assim todos estariam presente…

Peguei minha carteira e fiquei a observar uma foto de Bella que estava com um grande por do sol atrás, tão linda e sexy… ela não sabia do que era capaz de fazer com qualquer homem.

Dei um leve sorriso e decidir ir dormir pois amanhã eu chegaria de surpresa para Bella, céus como eu tinha saudades dela.


	24. Room to breathe

**Os: Lembrem-se amores, Bella está um bocado confusa por isso não a matem neste capitulo!**

**Capitulo 21 - Room to breathe**

**BPOV**

Acordei cedo como todos os dias e fiquei ali deitada um pouco na cama a observar o nada, virei-me para o lado e avistei uma foto minha e de Edward no jardim, eu o amava tanto disso eu tinha certeza, mas ter casado tão jovem isso é que eu tinha medo.

Levantei-me e fui para a casa de banho preparar-me pois eu tinha combinado com meus amigos de ir a praia, hoje eu relaxaria um pouco enquanto Edward estava de viagem, mas eu sabia que algumas fotos minhas com os meus amigos eram publicados na internet e sempre tinham comentários maldosos que diziam que uma mulher casada não deveria sair com pessoas jovens, desde quando?!

Preparei-me rapidamente, peguei minha prancha e segui para a praia, encontrei meus amigos e sentei-me ali a observar as ondas e vários surfistas, cada um mais interessante do que outro.

- Bella vai ter uma festa hoje? Vens? – Perguntou Taylor

- Claro, a que horas? – Eu perguntei animada

¬- Eu vou lhe buscar, porque eu vou passar para buscar Angela e Eric, e assim íamos todos juntos. – Sugeriu Mike

- Ok, pode ser. – Eu dei com os ombros – Mas é onde?

- É naquela discoteca que abriu a pouco tempo.

- Bem conseguir entrar ali é um filme. – Disse Jess – Sorte que conheces as pessoas certas. – Disse virando para Mike

- Oh o amor é lindo. – Disse Eric brincando com os dois sendo derrubado por Mike e começamos a rir

- Bella vamos para a água, afinal ainda não lhe vi mostrar que prestas em cima da prancha. – Disse Taylor a levantar-me

- Ok, que tal uma mini competição? – Disse Angela animada

- Seria divertido. – Disse Mike com um sorriso – Vamos fazer em dupla, eu e Eric e Bella e Taylor, que tal?

- Ok eu gostei das duplas. – Disse Taylor ao por o braço no meu ombro

Seguimos rapidamente para o mar, onde enfrentamos algumas ondas confusas, caímos, subimos… foi uma competição divertida.

Ficamos ali mais um tempo a conversar, até que começou a esfriar e decidimos nos esconder nos carros, fomos todos para o carro de Mike que era o maior e ele ligou o som, ficamos ali a conversar parvoíces e a rir como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ouvi meu telemóvel tocando e peguei minha bolsa olhei para o visor e era Edward, dei um leve sorriso e decidir ignorar a chamada, eu sinceramente não sentia-me com vontade de falar com ele. Olhei para meus amigos, era aqui que eu pertencia e não num mundo de casados… eu apenas queria ser livre e casada eu nunca seria.

Mas se perguntassem-me se eu o amava a resposta seria logo sim, porque eu nunca amei alguém como eu o amo, ele é tudo para mim, é a minha vida, minha existência, meu herói…

- Não vais atender Bella? – Perguntou Jess

- Não é ninguém de importante e sinceramente não apetece-me falar com ninguém além de vocês. – Eu respondi ao guardar o telemóvel no lugar

- Oh somos especiais. – Disse Taylor pondo a mão no peito e fazendo um ar engraçado

- Olha que tal irmos almoçar? – Eu sugerir, afinal tínhamos passado a manhã toda aqui na praia e eu sentia uma fome imensa – Eu estou cheia de fome.

- Concordo. – Disse Mike – Que tal irmos para aquela pizzaria rodízio? É muito boas as pizzas de lá.

- Parece-me muito bem. – Disse Eric ao esfregar as mãos – A fome que eu tenho só mesmo rodízio.

- Então vamos, eu sigo em frente e vocês seguem-me com os vossos carros. – Sugeriu Taylor

- Vamos pessoal, vamos comer! – Disse Mike aos pulos que fez todo mundo rir

Seguimos para a pizzaria onde eu recebi mais uma ligação de Edward, mas como sempre eu ignorei logo depois eu desliguei o telemóvel.

Logo a tarde eu fui para a casa dos meu pai Ramon arrumar-me, meu pai achou que eu agora deveria ter mais juízo com as minhas saídas a noite, não que eu deixasse de sair, apenas tivesse juízo, porque além da família Cullen ser conhecida, agora eu era uma Masen, ou seja, eu estava casada com um promotor público, certas imagens não eram agradáveis.

Mas quer saber? Eu não estava me importando! Eu apenas queria aproveitar minha juventude e se Edward não gostasse, teríamos um grande problema pela frente.

**EPOV**

Eu cheguei de Paris logo pelo meio da manhã, a casa estava tranquila e fechada, decidi dormir um pouco e depois ir a procura de Bella, provavelmente estava com a família ou amigos.

Acordei por volta da hora do almoço e apercebi-me que Bella ainda não tinha regressado, por isso tentei lhe ligar mais foi inútil ela não atendeu, liguei mais algumas vezes e nada.

Para completar a tarde quando eu lhe liguei o seu telemóvel estava desligado, será que ela não queria falar comigo? Será que tinha acontecido algo?

Liguei para Ramon que disse-me que ela estava com uns amigos, o que deixou-me mais tranquilizado, esperei por Bella ao jantar e ela não apareceu, realmente a minha chegada surpresa tinha sido totalmente arruinada.

Fiquei na sala a sua espera vendo Tv, olhava toda hora para o relógio, deu 23, 00, 1, 2, 3, 4:30 da manhã e finalmente eu ouvi barulho da porta sendo aberta.

Senti seus passos delicados em direcção a sala e avistei ela olhando para mim, com um ar incrédula, Bella estava linda com seus cabelos ondulados, um lindo vestido preto e um casaco jeans por cima.

- Olá… - Ela disse ainda ao pé da porta

- Olá… - Eu lhe respondi meio incomodado com o horário que ela tinha chegado – Eu lhe liguei o dia todo.

- Acabou a bateria. – Ela disse ao pousar a mala no sofá e vindo em minha direcção dando-me um leve selinho – Pensei que fosses chegar só daqui a dois dias.

- Decidi lhe fazer uma surpresa… mas pelo visto eu que tive a surpresa de não lhe encontrar em casa.

Ela deu um sorriso de deboche

- O que esperavas? Eu com a barriga no fogão a tua espera? Eu sai com meus amigos, eu não tenho uma bola de cristal para adivinhar quando ias chegar. – Disse fuzilando-me com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto

- Eu apenas esperava que atendesses meus telefonemas. – Eu lhe expliquei – Pois quando estamos num relacionamento temos tendência a dar satisfações para os outros. Ou vais dizer-me que não sabes disso?

Ela deu um suspiro irritada e levantou-se

- Eu estou cansada e não estou a fim de discutir isso contigo, ok? Amanhã falamos.

Eu levantei rapidamente e segurei no seu braço fazendo-a parar

- O que se passa connosco Isabella? – Ela olhou-me confusa – Estamos frios e distante.

- É impressão sua. – Disse ao livrar-se da minha mão – Eu ainda amo-te ok? Eu só preciso dormir, falamos amanhã.

Nisso saiu dali deixando-me sozinho, decidi ficar um tempo ali pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido e depois fui dormir, ao menos eu tinha sentido que ela não tinha bebido e nem fumado, eu confiava nela e sabia que ela não faria nada irresponsável.

Acordei mais cedo do que ela e decidi-lhe fazer o pequeno-almoço, ouvi seus passos para a cozinha e sua expressão continuava indecifrável.

- Bom dia. – Disse ao sentar-se ao meu lado

- Bom dia, fiz café caso queira.

- Eu não gosto de café.

Ok esta eu não sabia.

- Mas gostas de gelado de café.

- Sim, eu também gosto do cheiro… mas não de beber o café. – Ela disse enquanto bebia sumo

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e organizamos tudo na cozinha até que eu a vi saindo.

- Bella será que poderemos falar?

- Claro, eu vou só a casa de banho, já volto.

- Ok.

Fui em direcção a sala e fiquei ali a sua espera, quando ela chegou sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que se passa? – Ela perguntou ao sentar-se melhor

- Eu é que lhe faço esta pergunta Bella, o que se passa? Tens estado tão distante comigo.

- É impressão tua. – Disse ao desviar o olhar

- Não, não é impressão minha. – Eu segurei suavemente na sua mão – Estás arrependida? Estás arrependida de não ter anulado o casamento?

- Claro que não Edward. – Disse ao tirar minha mão da dela – Eu… - Ela deu um suspiro – Eu não sei o que passa comigo… eu apenas preciso de um tempo.

- Estás acabando comigo? – Eu perguntei incrédulo

- Não, eu apenas preciso de um tempo… - Repetiu o que eu não queria ouvir – Eu amanhã vou viajar.

- Para onde?

- Ainda não sei. – Disse ao morder os lábios, eu a conhecia muito bem e sabia que ela estava escondendo algo de mim

- E não há mais casamento? – Perguntei-lhe pois o seu tempo poderia demorar muito e íamos casar logo depois do seu aniversario.

- Terá. – Ela disse ao brincar com as mãos – Eu acho…

- Acha?! – Eu perguntei incrédulo e aumentando a minha voz

Ela fechou os olhos e depois olhou para mim, ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo no rosto

- O que queres que eu faça Edward?! Eu tenho 17 anos merda! Eu amo-o? Sim! Eu quero estar contigo a minha vida toda? Sim, mas eu sinto-me sufocada com este casamento!

Eu olhei-a incrédulo, eu não sabia que ela sentia-se assim… céus o que estava acontecendo connosco.

- Eu não sabia que sentia-se assim… eu pensava que estava feliz.

- Eu estou… mas eu não sei, aconteceu tudo muito rápido… eu apenas preciso de espaço para respirar, eu… eu nem sei o que se passa na minha mente Edward, eu só sei uma resposta.

- Qual?

- Que eu amo-te. – Ela levantou-se – É melhor eu arrumar minhas coisas, acho que prefiro sair hoje mesmo.

- Mas Bella…

- Não Edward, por favor, antes que isso acabe em divórcio deixe-me… - Ela deu um suspiro – Deixe-me respirar.

Ela saiu rapidamente dali e eu fiquei parado, parecia que tinha tirado o meu chão, ela estava certa, Bella era muito jovem para estar casada, mas será que este "tempo" teria volta?

Ouvi ela descendo com a sua mala e parou em frente a sala, eu levantei-me, eu sabia que eu estava chorando.

- Por favor não chore. – Disse ao passar a mão pelo meu rosto – Eu apenas preciso de pensar. Eu apenas preciso…

Encostei seu corpo ao meu e lhe dei um beijo apaixonado, passei a mão pela sua cintura e ela pelo meu cabelo.

- Eu amo-te Isabella, eu amo-te mais do que a minha própria vida. – Eu confessei

- Eu sei, eu também amo-te… e eu voltarei, eu prometo.

- Eu esperarei. – Eu a assegurei

- Eu sei que sim.

- Liga-me por favor?

- Edward… eu… - Ela respirou fundo – As vezes… não sempre, eu me manterei em contacto, eu prometo.

Observei ela saindo e deixando-me ali sozinho naquela nossa casa, sentei-me no sofá e comecei a chorar, eu tentava ser forte mais era impossível quando eu sentia que a minha razão de viver estava saindo da minha vida.

Mas eu sabia que eu queria que ela fosse feliz, ela precisava de um tempo e eu daria… eu a amava, mas do que a mim próprio.

O amor autêntico, o amor ideal, o amor da alma, é o que apenas deseja a felicidade da pessoa amada, sem lhe exigir em troca a nossa própria felicidade.

**BPOV**

**1 Mês depois**

Já tinha-se passado 1 mês desde tudo o que aconteceu, eu confesso que sentia falta dos abraços de Edward, do seu sorriso e dos seus conselhos, mas este mês longe dele e de todos que viviam especulando sobre o nosso casamento tinha me feito muito bem.

Faltava pouco para o meu aniversario e consequentemente pouco para o meu novos votos de casamento e o nascimento dos gémeos de Rose.

Sentei-me na varanda da casa de Bernard, sim eu tinha me refugiado no seu apartamento em Nova Iorque, apesar das nossas confusões que tínhamos no passado ele sempre protegia-me de tudo e todos.

O meu plano de fazer a hipnose tinha sido totalmente cancelado, porque já tinha confusão demais na minha cabeça para lembrar-me de coisas negativas.

O desprendimento é elemento essencial do amor. Só quando se sabe abstrair de si mesmo, e não se procura constantemente o elogio e o apreço por parte dos outros é que se é capaz de partilhar a vida de outra pessoa. Isto pressupõe um certo nível de amadurecimento e de independência, já que é necessário ter-se aceitado a si próprio antes de poder fazê-lo com outra pessoa.

- O que pensas em fazer hoje? – Perguntou Bernard sentando ao meu lado – Eu falei com James e Lally e eles ainda continuam na "lua-de-mel" deles.

- Mas eles ainda não são casados. – Eu disse tentando não rir

- Imaginem se fosse? Seria um ano.

- Aqui está o chá senhor. – Disse um dos empregados pondo uma bandeja com biscoitos e chá para nos, eu senti o cheiro de chá e senti logo algo invadindo-me

Sai correndo dali em direcção a casa de banho, com Bernard atrás.

- Bella, estás bem? – Perguntou do outro lado da porta – Bella? Querida posso entrar?

Senti que tudo o que eu tinha comido saindo de mim, o que diabos eu tinha comido?! Levantei-me e escovei os dentes, sai dali e dei de caras com Bernard olhando preocupado.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa

- Já é a terceira vez que entras na casa de banho para vomitar, desde o inicio da semana… - Ele fechou os olhos como se tivesse fazendo esforço para controlar-se de algo – Achas… possível… estares grávida?

Fui em direcção a varanda pois eu precisa de respirar um ar puro

- Talvez. – Eu confessei

- O que vais fazer? Vais ter esta coisa agora? – Ele perguntou meio incomodado

- Eu não sei… acho que farei o que é certo…

- O que é certo?

Eu encarei-o, o que eu tinha de fazer? O óbvio, eu era demasiado nova e uma criança iria prender-me a uma responsabilidade que eu não queria, não agora.

- Tens certeza que queres fazer isso? – Perguntou Bernard quando chegamos ao lugar

- Sim…

- Bella eu sei o quanto sofreste quando fizeste o primeiro.

Fechei os olhos tentando não me lembrar, era sempre doloroso, vi um papel preso num mural e li atentamente.

"_Aquele que escutou os gemidos silenciosos das crianças assassinadas antes de verem a luz - e as dores das mães enganadas que sofrem sem remédio - leva consigo o maior peso do mundo. Aparentemente pode pouco contra os que se instalaram nos lugares onde se fazem as leis e se manobram televisões e jornais. Mas é um gigante todo aceso. Queima. E são os seus braços que arrastam este mundo doente"_

Virei-me rapidamente como isso estava sendo difícil…

- Senhorita, podes entrar.

- Ok.

Vi Bernard sentado na cadeira e segui a mulher para uma sala, onde ela pôs-me a ver um vídeo, confesso que na primeira vez eu não vi nada foi apenas fazer e ir embora.

- Vamos mostrar-lhe um vídeo, depois dizer-nos que queres mesmo fazer isso. – Ela explicou calmamente.

Começou uma vez de uma criança falando e várias fotos chocante de aborto.

""_Oi mamã, tudo bem? Eu estou bem, graças a Deus faz apenas alguns dias que tu concebeste-me em sua barriguinha. Na verdade, não posso explicar como estou feliz em saber que tu serás minha mamã, outra coisa que me enche de orgulho é ver o amor com que fui concebido._

_Tudo parece indicar que eu serei a criança mais feliz do mundo!!!!!_

_Mamã, já passou um mês desde que fui concebido e já começo a ver como o meu corpinho começa a se formar. Quer dizer… Não estou tão lindo como tu, mas me dê uma oportunidade. Estou muito feliz!!!!!!_

_Mas tem algo que me deixa preocupado…_

_Ultimamente me dei conta que há algo na sua cabeça que não me deixa dormir. Mas tudo bem. Isso vai passar, não se desespere._

_Mamã, já passaram dois meses e meio. Estou muito feliz com minhas novas mãos e tenho vontade de usá-las para brincar…_

_Mamãzinha me diga o que foi. Por que tu choras tanto todas as noites?? Porque quando tu e o papá se encontram gritam tanto um com o outro?_

_Vocês não me querem mais ou o quê? Vou fazer o possível para que me queiram…_

_Já passaram 3 meses mamã. Te noto muito deprimida, não entendo o que está acontecendo. Estou muito confuso. Hoje de manhã fomos ao médico e ele marcou uma visita amanhã. Não entendo… Eu me sinto muito bem…. Por acaso tu se sentes mal mamã?_

_Mamã, já é dia, onde vamos? O que está acontecendo mamã?? Porque choras?? Não chore, não vai acontecer nada…_

_Mamã, não se deite, ainda são 2 horas da tarde, não tenho sono, quero continuar brincando com minhas mãozinhas._

_Ei!!!!!! O que esse tubinho está fazendo na minha casinha?? É um brinquedo novo?? Olha!!!!!! Ei, porque estão sugando minha casa?? Mamã!!!! Espere, essa é a minha mãozinha!!!! Moço, porque a arrancou?? Não vê que me machuca??_

_Mamã, me defenda!!!!!! Mamã, me ajude!!!!!!!! Não vê que ainda sou muito pequeno para me defender sozinho??_

_Mãe, a minha perninha, estão arrancando. Diga para eles pararem, juro-te que vou me comportar bem e que não vou mais te chutar. Como é possível que um ser humano possa fazer isso comigo? Ele vai ver só quando eu for grande e forte!_

_Ai… mamã já não consigo mais…_

_Ai… mamã, mamã ajude-me…_

_Mamã, já se passaram 17 anos desde aquele dia e eu daqui de cima observo como ainda te machuca ter tomado aquela decisão._

_Por favor, não chore! Lembre-se que te amo muito e que estarei aqui te esperando com muitos abraços e beijos._

_Amo-te muito_

_Seu bebê."_

[n/a: Eu vi um vídeo com esta cartinha e decidi por, NÃO fui eu quem escrevi ok?]

Sai dali o mais rápido possível ignorando Bernard chamando-me, senti as lágrimas caindo no meu rosto, fui para o central park que era calmo e eu poderia respirar melhor.

Sentei-me ao pé de uma velha árvore, e chorei, como eu precisava dos conselhos de Edward, como eu precisava de senti-lo ao meu lado…

Avistei umas crianças a brincarem com os pais e meu coração amoleceu, era como se demonstra-se que eu tinha de voltar para Edward, meu Edward…

Peguei meu telemóvel e fiquei entre ligar para ele e ligar para Bernard, céus eu precisava dos dois… eu sentia que sem eles eu não saberia para onde ir, eu teria perdido o meu chão, principalmente sem Edward.

Respirei fundo e decidi lhe ligar, eu precisava ouvir a sua voz, eu precisava lhe contar a verdade.

- Edward? – Eu disse com a minha voz quase falhando

_- Bella? Querida estás bem? _– Eu senti sua voz fraca do outro lado da linha, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

- Não. – Eu disse chorando mais

_- Bella… o que se passa?_

- Sinto muito Edward, eu sinto muito.

_- Pelo quê?_

- Por está lhe fazendo sofrer, eu juro que queria estar ai… mas eu sinto muito.

_- Eu amo-te Isabella, eu lhe esperarei_.

- Eu estou grávida. – Confessei

Ouvi um silêncio do outro lado da linha e depois um sorriso

_- A quanto tempo sabes?_

- Hoje…

_- Ow, já marcaste uma consulta?_

- Eu… - Eu ia fazer um aborto, eu pensei – Vou marcar, eu prometo.

_- Não imaginas o quanto deixas-me feliz._

- Eu também estou feliz.

_- Quando voltas?_

- Em breve, muito em breve eu prometo. – Respirei fundo – Por favor não conte a ninguém sobre isso.

_- Ok… posso lhe ligar mais tarde?_

- Claro.

_- Eu amo-te._

- Eu amo-te também.

Eu amava Edward, por mais confusa que eu estivesse no momento eu sabia que o meu sonho era ter uma família com ele, meus cães e a nossa casa perfeita e cheia de amor, num mundo como o nosso é tão raro encontrar um amor como este.


	25. Arrival expected

**Capitulo 22 – Arrival expected**

**Duas semanas depois**

**EPOV**

Já tinha se passado quase 1 mês e meio desde que Bella tinha saído de casa, e duas semanas desde que eu soube que ela estava grávida.

Eu queria gritar para todo mundo que ela estava grávida e que teríamos o nosso primeiro filho, ou filha mas segui o que ela pediu-me, eu a sentia triste pelo telefone.

A minha vida tinha sido completamente parada no mês que ela decidiu "pensar" mas quando soube da sua gravidez e ela passou a falar comigo pelo menos uma vez ao dia fiquei mais animado.

Até tinha parado em algumas lojas e comprei as primeiras peças do nosso bebé, comprei um sapatinho branco com uma roupinha branca, daria para menino e menina, sim eu estava feliz.

Eu já tinha reservado o quarto que ficava ao pé do nosso para decorarmos para nosso bebé, tinha comprado uns peluches e brinquedos que estavam todos guardados numa caixa para depois quando o quarto estivesse pronto eu por.

Hoje seria um mês especial, Rose e Emmett teriam os gémeos deles e estavam super felizes com isso, eu admirava Emmett por ter evoluído tanto depois que conheceu Rose, tornou-se mais responsável e preocupado com Rose.

Segui em direcção ao meu escritório desde que Bella tinha se retirado eu tinha decidido trabalhar aqui em casa, eu distraia-me com os nossos cães.

Sentei-me a frente ao computador a comecei a analisar umas cenas de crimes que tinham-me enviado, um homem que matou a mulher, dois filhos e a sogra, céus como alguém tinha um sangue frio para fazer isso?! Tudo porque a mulher lhe pediu um divórcio, eu nunca faria isso com Bella, eu amava-a demais para fazer algo contra ela… ela era minha vida, agora e sempre.

Ouvi um barulho de chave, quem seria? Avistei os dois cães saindo rapidamente ao meu lado, será possível?!

Sai rapidamente do escritório e a encontrei, mais linda do que sempre, ela usava um leve vestido branco soltinho, que fez-me logo olhar para a barriga, será que já tinha algum volume?

- Bella… - Eu disse quase sem voz

- Eu voltei. – Disse com um leve sorriso

Eu corri em sua direcção e a puxei para um abraço onde a beijei com toda a minha paixão, a acabar minha sede pela sua pele, invadi sua boca a voltar a sentir aquele sabor tão exótico.

Finalmente parei para respirarmos, e ficamos ali olhando em silêncio.

- Eu senti tua falta. – Finalmente quebrei o silêncio

- Nós também sentimos.

Pois agora haveria nós, agora seria, eu, Bella e nosso bebé.

Eu pus minha mão delicadamente na sua barriga e ela deu um sorriso.

- Por favor, nunca mais deixe-me. – Eu supliquei

- Não se preocupes, eu pensei muito… todas as minhas confusões estão para trás… - Ela deu um suspiro – Eu estava com medo.

- Medo? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Sim, eu estava casada… tinha medo de ficar presa neste relacionamento e não curtir a minha vida jovem.

- Eu nunca lhe impediria.

- Eu sei. – Disse ao tirar uma mecha em frente do rosto – Depois quando eu fui para Nova Iorque pensar…

- Estiveste em Nova Iorque?

- Sim, com o Bernard.

Senti meu corpo enrijecer, eu não sentia-me confortável quando ela estava com ele, eu sabia que ele gostava dela e principalmente na forma como ele a encarava.

- Tinhas de estar com ele? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Edward, por favor. – Ela suplicou, eu lhe beijei a sua testa e aguardei ela continuar – no dia que eu descobrir que estava grávida lá, eu fiquei ainda mais em pânico… eu sentia que eu iria arruinar a minha vida com casamento e um bebé. – Eu tentei falar algo mas ela fez um sinal para eu ficar quieto. – Neste dia eu ia fazer um aborto Edward.

- O quê?!

Ela respirou fundo

- Eu não fiz, eu vi um vídeo, eu fiquei a imaginar como seria a nossa vida com este bebé… - Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair no seu rosto – Eu estava a ser egoísta, eu não poderia matar o nosso filho… era o _nosso _filho, o que sempre imaginávamos.

- Obrigado. – Eu disse ao abraça-la e beijar por onde as lágrimas caiam – Obrigado por não teres feito isso.

- Desculpa.

- Está tudo bem agora, tudo bem.

- Me desculpa? – Ela perguntou ao olhar para mim

- Claro, agora está tudo bem, Bella, estamos juntos.

- Para sempre.

- Para sempre. – Eu a assegurei

Bella beijou-me com força e começamos a andar para a sala onde eu rapidamente girei para pousar delicadamente no sofá.

Beijei seu pescoço, sua bochecha, seu nariz e finalmente seus lábios.

Encarei Bella e senti um amor indescritível, ilimitável, irrefreável… era o nosso amor, apenas nosso.

Nós somos a ponte para a eternidade, cavalgando no mar, procurando a aventura por prazer, vivendo mistérios por gosto, escolhendo tragédias, triunfos, desafios, adversários impossíveis, pondo-nos continuamente á prova, aprendemos e amor, o amor, o Amor!

Passei minhas mãos pela sua perna que ela abriu dando passagem, nossos beijos tornaram cada vez mais urgentes, eu a segurei levemente para ajuda-la a tirar o vestido onde eu pude apreciar ainda mais seu corpo.

Comecei a beijar os seus seios, fazendo-a arquear e desci para a sua barriga onde ela carregava o fruto do nosso amor, eu podia aperceber-me que ela tinha uma leve barriguinha, pois devido a ela ser magra dava para demonstrar algo pequeno.

- Quantos meses? – Eu perguntei ao beijar o seu ventre

- Quase 3.

Eu subi e lhe dei um selinho

- Foi em Vegas?

- Sim…

- Então vamos agradecer ao Elves Presley, além de nos ter casado passamos uma noite muito produtiva que nascerá a nosso bebé.

Ela deu um sorriso

- Claro, vamos agradecer muito.

Ela tirou rapidamente minha blusa, como eu tinha sede…sede do seu corpo, dos seus beijos de tudo que ela fazia. Eu passei minha mão pela sua roupa íntima penetrando dois dedos dentro dela.

- Oh Edward. – Ela gemeu

Fiz movimentos mais rápidos e suas mãos urgentes abriram a minha calça revelando meu membro totalmente erecto, suas mãos suaves estimularam ainda mais, fazendo-me soltar um gemido só mesmo Bella que conseguia me por louco e totalmente rendido aos seus encantos.

Sigo o rumo do corpo, nos teus desejos, bem junto a mim, sinto o teu perfume o teu suor, e nas tuas mãos deixo o meu amor...

- Edward por favor, entre em mim.

- Eu estou dentro de ti Isabella. – Disse ao pé do seu ouvido

- Eu quero isso dentro de mim. – Ela disse ao acariciar meu membro

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Eu disse retirando meus dedos e entrando lentamente nela – Eu não vou machucar o bebé pois não?

Ela deu um sorriso tranquilo

- Não se preocupes, eu estou cheia de saúde para ficar privada de sexo.

Lhe dei um sorriso e investir mais rápido.

Olhos penetrantes, mãos deslizantes, corpos esfomeados, bocas prontas a comer, línguas inquietas, na pele navegantes...

Um cheiro atordoante, sussurros contidos em gemidos... coração a mil... beijos molhados, corpos suados, era assim que estamos.

Na nossa primeira vez foi algo rápido, carnal…

Na segunda foi para dar prazer em cada…

Na terceira foi algo lento… foi para desfrutarmos do nosso amor, o nosso único amor.

Finalmente quando nos cansamos Bella dormiu abraçada a mim e eu fiquei ali a acariciar o seu cabelo e a observar-lhe ela pacificamente dormindo, ela era minha apenas minha.

Há silêncios que murmuram o amor só com o olhar, e tatuam a alma com um simples sussurrar...

- Eu amo-te. – Lhe sussurrei no ouvido, toquei na sua barriga – Eu amo-te bebé.

Beijei sua bochecha e adormeci, com um sorriso no rosto, tudo estava perfeito, o nosso amor era perfeito, Bella é o sol que me ilumina, o fogo que me aquece... é a lua que me acaricia, a brisa que assobia… é a minha vida.

**BPOV**

Acordei na nossa cama, com pijama e delicadamente enrolada, mas… não estamos nu na sala? Olhei para o meu lado e Edward não estava, onde ele estava? Ouvi um leve barulho e decidir levantar-me e seguir para o lugar, era em um dos quartos perto do nosso, entrei calmamente e vi Edward pondo umas caixas no canto, olhei atentamente e pude aperceber-me que eram coisas de bebé… céus ele esteve este tempo todo desde que eu disse que estava grávida a comprar coisas de bebés.

Fiquei ali a observa-lo atentamente, vendo seu sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que eu tinha posto ali, dei um leve sorriso, eu o amava.

- Hey. – Disse ao se aproximar de mim passando a mão pelo cabelo – Dormiste bem?

- Sim, o que estás fazer neste quarto? E que caixas são estas?

Ele segurou lentamente pelo meu braço e tirou de uma mala uma delicada roupa de bebé.

- Esta foi a primeira roupa que comprei para o nosso bebé.

Senti lágrimas caindo no meu rosto, peguei aquela coisinha pequenina, era quase inacreditável saber que teríamos um ser que usaria aquilo.

- É lindo. – Eu confessei – o que mais tens?

Ele mostrou-me vários brinquedos, peluches, roupinhas de cores para os dois sexos, eu que andava perdida finalmente tinha me encontrado. Era aqui que eu pertencia, junto de Edward, junto do nosso bebé.

- Por enquanto é só isso. – Disse ele timidamente – Quando soubermos o sexo poderemos comprar mais coisas.

- Isso se ele ou ela não tiver as pernas bem fechadas como os de Emmett. – Eu disse rindo

- O importante é que vamos ama-lo ou ama-la, seja qual for o sexo.

- Estás certo.

- Queres comer algo? Tens de alimentar-se.

- Estou sem fome.

- Bella…

- Eu como mais tarde ok? – Eu disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Esta calor, que tal irmos para a piscina?

- Eu adoraria.

Saímos rapidamente do quarto do nosso bebé, trocamos de roupas e depois fomos para a piscina, Edward ficava sempre a olhar para o meu corpo e a acariciar a minha barriga, estávamos tão feliz que eu até tinha medo de algo acontecesse para arruinar a nossa felicidade.

Estávamos abraçados na piscina e Edward depositando leves beijos no meu ombro.

- Já pensaste em nomes? – Eu perguntei distraidamente – Quer dizer já escolhemos Eleonor para menina… mas se for rapaz?

- Eu não sei… tens algum nome que gostes de rapaz?

- Nicholas ou Thomas. E tu?

- Eu gosto dos dois nomes… também gosto de Anthony, era o nome do meu pai.

- Sério? Este não é o teu segundo nome?

- Sim, eu tenho o nome do meu pai Edward Anthony.

- Eu gosto de Anthony… - Disse quando ele passava suas mãos abraçando-me pela cintura – Mas qual outro nome de menina que gostas? Eu gosto de Nina.

- Nina é um nome doce e lindo, mas acho que Eleonor Nina fica meio estranho.

- Pois… por isso fica para a próxima.

Ele virou-me para encara-lo

- Haverá próximos?

- Queres? – Eu perguntei ao acariciar seu rosto

- Não imaginas o quanto… que tal 7 filho? – Disse com um tom divertido

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e olhei para ele incrédulo

- 7? Não esperas que eu engravides 7 vezes pois não?

Ele desatou a rir

- Bem não precisaria se tivéssemos de uma vez uns 3 ou 4…

- Sonha Edward Masen, sonha.

Ele agarrou-me mais na cintura e depositou um beijo na minha testa

- Eu não sei… talvez uns 4. Eu sempre quis ter uma família grande, meus pais tiveram a minha e a minha irmã…

- Tiveste uma irmã? – Perguntei incrédula

- Sim…mas morreu quando eu tinha 1 ano e meio, ela tinha 7 anos. Eu não lembro dela. Chamava-se Anna.

- Porque nunca contaste-me?

- São coisas que eu não gostava de falar, mas acho que mereces saber… eu vivia em Boston, na zona má de Boston, minha mãe era professora de piano num colégio e meu pai era vendedor.

- Por isso que amas tocar piano…

- Sim minha mãe ensinou-me, disse que poderia não ter dinheiro para pagar uma educação num óptimo colégio, mas que eu teria em casa.

- Como ela se chamava?

- Elizabeth.

- O que aconteceu com eles?

- Como eu lhe disse eu vivia numa zona má de Boston, era totalmente dominada pelas gangues… tráficos… meu pai foi assassinado pelo Mike.

- O que sequestrou-me? – Perguntei confusa

- Este mesmo. Foi por isso que eu fui "trabalhar" para ele, se eu negasse minha mãe seria a seguinte.

- Sinto muito. – Eu disse ao acariciar seu rosto. – E a tua mãe?

- Minha mãe viveu muito… ela ainda conseguiu sentir um pouco do sabor da minha vitoria… ela morreu a quase 5 anos atrás, morreu de velhice. – Ele deu um suspiro – Ela iria adorar lhe conhecer, ela sempre comentava que eu tinha de ir atrás da mulher certa para mim. Ela tinha medo que eu não encontrasse e não tivesse a família que eu merecia. – Ele acariciou meu rosto e deu-me um leve selinho – Mas eu encontrei-te e vamos ter uma família.

- E seremos felizes. – Eu disse ao acariciar seu peito

- Sim seremos.

Eu fiquei feliz por Edward compartilhar esta parte da sua infância e passado comigo, era isso que uma família fazia… compartilhava, compartilhava o amor, a alegria, as tristezas… compartilhava a vida.

Edward convenceu-me a logo ligar para a minha família e avisar que eu tinha chegado, todos ficaram felizes pela minha chegada e eu prometi que logo passava na casa de cada um.

Enquanto estávamos a conversar parvoíces sobre a nossa vida o telefone tocou e Edward foi atender, quando ele voltou estava mais pálido do que tudo.

- O que se passa Edward? – Perguntei com medo

- Rose foi para o hospital.

- Ela está bem?

- Sim… apenas chegou o dia de ter os gémeos, o Emmett esta como louco pedindo para irmos para lá, porque a Rose já ameaçou nunca mais ter sexo com ele por causa da dor… - Ele olhou atentamente – Não vais fazer isso comigo, pois não?

- Edward, ela diz isso apenas porque sente dor… - Eu lhe respondi ao levantar-me

- Prometes que não me privas do sexo?

- Se ainda me quiseres depois de ter tido um filho… tudo bem.

- Claro que eu vou querer, aposto que estará mais linda.

- Vamos ver se dizes isso depois. – Eu disse brincando com ele

Seguimos para o hospital onde fui invadida de abraços e sermões do meu sumiço, depois quando ouvimos os gritos de Rose eu simplesmente congelei, céus será que doía muito?! Eu encarei Edward que tinha um leve sorriso sem graça, eu aproximei-me dele e segurei levemente a sua mão, céus eu sei que iria doer… mas o sexo era demasiado bom para privar disso.

Depois de algumas horas os bebés nasceram forte e saudáveis, Emmett corria de um lado para o outro dizendo que tinham saído bonitos como os pais, era um menino que se chamaria Christopher e uma menina que se chamaria Rebecca, era mesmo lindo.

- Os nossos vão ser lindos, não vão? – Disse Edward ao abraçar-me por trás enquanto víamos os bebés pelo vidro

- Muito. – Eu lhe respondi ao observar Emmett segurando os gémeos no braço, Alice e Jazz ficaram sendo madrinha de Becca e eu e Edward de Chris.

Depois do momento de Rose ter esgotado e na saída do hospital eu contei a novidade para todos, eu senti meu pai quase caindo para trás mais depois pareceu um maluco a pular de um lado para o outro dizendo que ia ser vovô, já meu pai Ramon, olhava meio sem rumo, e depois quando meu pai Carlisle abraçou ele, os dois começaram a pular chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo-nos rir, pois definitivamente esta criança que viria seria muito amada e feliz nesta nossa grande família, feliz e louca.

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com tudo que passava-se a minha volta, eu e Bella estava bem e iríamos ter um bebé, o nosso bebé.

Cheguei em casa cansado, só pensando em dormir pelo longo dia que tive no ministério público, mas quando cheguei a sala Bella estava ouvindo uma leve música e cantarolando enquanto dobrava algumas roupas de bebés no nosso quarto, algumas roupas que tínhamos comprados dias antes.

Encostei-me melhor na porta e fiquei ali a observar… a observar a minha deusa… minha mulher… minha amiga… minha vida.

Agora que estávamos casados eu sabia que muitas coisas seriam diferentes.

Mas do que sucede que o amor do casamento é de tal forma que não admite meias-tintas: se existe é para sempre. Se aquilo que se entrega não é tudo, esse amor não tem a qualidade necessária para se tornar no fundamento de uma família. Não pode ser alicerce nem raiz. Não será fecundo. Dará frutos apodrecidos, como, infelizmente, temos verificado tantas vezes.

O amor não admite o cálculo. Não faz contas. O amor é louco.

- Olá estás ai a muito tempo? – Disse ao aproximar de mim

- Apenas observando-te. – Eu disse ao beijar-lhe

- Estás com fome? O jantar já esta pronto, só estava a tua espera.

- Claro, vamos.

O que há de maravilhoso numa casa não é ela abrigar-nos, nem aquecer-nos, nem nós possuirmos as suas paredes; o que é maravilhoso é ela ter depositado em nós estas provisões de doçura, é ela formar, no fundo do nosso coração, este maciço obscuro, donde brotam, como águas de uma fonte, os sonhos...


	26. Unforgettable

**Capitulo 23 – Unforgettable**

**2 Meses depois**

**BPOV**

Já estávamos no fim de Agosto, eu já tinha feito meus especiais 18 e no inicio deste mês eu tinha-me casado com Edward numa cerimonia simples em frente a nossa casa, ou seja, tinha sido na praia como sempre tínhamos desejados.

As notícias do nosso segundo casamento e da minha gravidez foi notícias em L.A no mesmo segundo, sobre a união de uma Cullen com Edward, além de que comentavam a dizer que nosso filho seria um lindo bebé, pois não importava a qual de nos saísse ele já tinha a beleza garantida.

Logo depois do nosso casamento eu e Edward viajamos para Paris, Londres, Florença, Cascais [n/a: é onde eu moro…] e na fazendo do meu avô espanhol, que fica perto de uma vila na Espanha.

Foi uma viagem tranquila e agradável, pudemos estar completamente sozinhos durante 3 semanas, enquanto passeávamos sempre fazíamos compras para o nosso bebé, pois agora eu estava com quase 5 meses e tinha uma pequena barriga a mostra, devido a eu ser pequenina eu não tinha uma barriga gigante, mas era uma barriga como Edward apelidou de "pequena e sexy".

Ainda não sabíamos o sexo do bebé, porque na última ecografia ela ou ele estava de pernas fechadas, quando Edward contou para Emmett ele desatou a rir, e depois só parou porque Becca começou a chorar e ele foi atrás dela.

Agora estávamos de volta a nossa casa, apesar de termos viajado bastante eu sentia falta de casa.

- Nada como voltar a casa. – Disse Edward ao deitar-se na cama e puxar-me para ele

- Oh nem imagina. Mas nada de adormeceres temos de ir ao médico.

- Pois, esperemos que hoje nosso bebé esteja com as pernas abertas, céus eu nunca quis tanto que ele ou ela abrisse as pernas. – Disse ao beijar a minha barriga

- Vamos ver se dizes isso quando ele ou ele for grande.

- Se for rapaz sim… se for garota eu a tranco no convento se for tão linda como a mãe.

- Céus mais que machista. – Eu disse ao levantar-me

- Eu? – Disse fingindo ser inocente – Eu estou apenas os protegendo.

- Pois… - Puxei ele pelo braço – Vamos, estou ansiosa para saber o sexo. Além de que ela tem de dizer se estar tudo bem, fizemos uma longa viagem.

- Claro, vamos.

Seguimos em direcção ao consultório, minha médica chamava-se Dr.ª Bailey e era uma das amigas médicas do meu pai, foi-me altamente indicada e a forma como ela tratava-me inspirava-me confiança e eu gostava disso. Já tínhamos falado sobre algumas opção de partos, como em casa, na agua… eu sinceramente não queria fazer uma cesariana, eu sabia que um normal iria doer muito, mas Dr.ª Bailey assegurou-me que eu poderia escolher algum analgésico, e que muitas mulheres tinham os filhos agora em casa, e como eu era jovem e se antes do bebé nascesse não apresenta-se nenhum risco, poderia ser uma boa escolha.

Edward ficava meio receoso em ter parto em casa, mas como era eu que sentiria a dor ele deixou-me escolher.

- Olá Bella e Edward. – Disse a Dr. ª Bailey – Como estão?

- Vamos bem. – Disse Edward – Apenas ansiosos.

- Oh imagino, Bella vá trocar de roupa que lhe aguardamos aqui, ok?

- Ok.

Sai dali e sabia que Edward encheria a pobre da Dr. ª Bailey de perguntas como sempre, eu perguntava-me como ele arranjava as perguntas?! Eram uma mais maluca do que a outra, e ela sempre respondia atentamente e dizia que seria bom que todos os pais dos bebés que ela põem no mundo fossem tão atenciosos como Edward.

Sentei-me naquela mesma cama de sempre e Dr. ª Bailey começou a passar o gel na minha barriga e depois movimentou com o aparelho.

- E tens se alimentado bem, Bella? – Perguntou enquanto mexia com o aparelho na minha barriga

- Sim… acredita que quando estávamos em Paris Edward não deixou-me comer um chocolate?

- Tinha muita gordura, e a Dr. ª disse que não era saudável.

- Eu disse que gordura demais, Edward, chocolate até faz bem. Bella tem uma óptima saúde.

- Deus, eu não acredito que impediste-me de comer aquele chocolate. – Eu disse ao lhe lançar um olhar

- Ops… que tal vermos o bebé na tela, hum? – Disse tentando mudar a atenção para o bebé

- Então já escolheram um nome?

- Eleonor se for menina e Anthony ou Nicholas se for menino. – Edward respondeu orgulhoso

- Bem então dêem as boas vindas a Eleonor.

Olhei para Edward que estava chorando de emoção e senti lágrimas caindo nos meus olhos. Dr. ª Bailey saiu para preparar o vídeo e imagem para levarmos e Edward beijou-me, estávamos feliz e agora a nossa família seria completa, eu, Edward e a nossa Eleonor.

- Eu disse que seria uma menina. – Disse Edward quando estávamos em casa

- Sim, além de que sonhou com ela. Teremos uma boa história para contar.

Edward aproximou de mim, eu estava sentada na cama e ele pôs a cabeça na minha barriga.

- Será que ela demorará muito para chutar?

- Acho que não, a Dr. ª Bailey disse que com uns 5 meses eles começam a chutar.

- Estou ansioso para sentir e para a conhecer.

- Vamos ver se dizes isso quando ela chorar no meio da noite.

- Eu levanto-me e cuido dela.

- Quando ela começar a perguntar de onde veio.

- Eu lhe explico.

- Quando ela começar a perguntar sobre rapazes.

- Eu a tranco num colégio interno de garotas.

Eu rir com isso

- Isso é mesmo algo que eu imagino.

Ele deu-me um leve selinho e acariciou meu cabelo, até que o meu telemóvel começou a tocar.

- Eu vou lá em baixo buscar gelado para nos dois.

- Hum…gostei da ideia. – Peguei o telemóvel e avistei Edward sair do quarto – Estou?

_- Olá Isabella…_

- Quem fala?

_- Vais dizer que não lembra-se de mim_? – A sua voz parecia uma voz mecânica, produzida por computador ou algo assim, e infelizmente não dava para identificar se era mulher ou homem.

- Não…

_- Mais vais se lembrar, afinal fui eu quem lhe tirou dos braços da sua doce mãe._

- Quem é?! – Eu perguntei mais em pânico, céus eu estava falando com o meu sequestrador ou sequestradora

_- Dê lembranças a Eleonor, e aprecie bem o momento._

Nisso desligaram e eu comecei a chorar, será que tudo iria voltar a acontecer?

- Bella? Bella? O que se passar? – Perguntou Edward ao sentar-se ao meu lado

- O mandante ou a mandante do meu sequestro ligou-me.

- Como? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Eu não sei… ele ou ela sabe da Eleonor, acabamos de chegar do consultoria ninguém além de nós e a médica sabe que é uma menina. Edward vão tentar tirar a nossa menina.

- Bella, eu prometo que isso não acontecerá ok? Eu contratarei seguranças, eu lhe prometo que nada acontecerá com ela. – Disse ao abraçar-me – Vamos acabar com esta história de uma vez por todas. Se eles sabem sobre o sexo é porque andam a nos espiar durante vários tempos.

- Achas?

- Sim, tu foste a única que dos sequestros deste grupo que aparecestes… só depois de tu é que conseguimos impedir mais alguns sequestros.

**EPOV**

Depois de eu ter cantado uma canção de ninar para Bella, a mesma canção que eu cantei quando ela era pequena e ela ter adormecido decidir ligar para Emmett e pedi para ele vim ter comigo aqui em casa.

Agora eu estava no meu escritório com ele. Contei tudo o que Bella tinha me contado e agora eu queria o mais rápido possível esta casa cheia de seguranças, cameras e tudo mais.

- Bem, amanhã logo pela manhã virá o mesmo grupo que cuida da segurança da You Found Me aqui, irá por cameras nos principais pontos, cameras que ninguém desconfiará que é camera, iram por alarmes e um grupo composto por um dez seguranças patrulhara a casa, dois ficaram na sala de comando, que será aquela que fica na ala sul, dois ficaram na frente, três serão seguranças de Bella e os outros três ficaram espalhados pela casa. – Disse Emmett ao passar-me o relatório de tudo – Achas que isso está bom?

- Sim… qualquer coisa contratamos mais e aumentamos a segurança.

- Edward, tu estas pondo cameras e coisas que só se usam em empresas, é uma segurança máxima, nem uma mosca vai conseguir passar despercebida.

- Emm se alguém estivesse a mira de sequestrar sua esposa ou um dos teus filhos o que farias?

- Faria a minha casa um campo de concentração máxima, faria o que estás fazendo…

- Então não questione minhas escolhas.

Ele deu um suspiro

- Eu acho que é melhor começarmos a recuperar aquelas investigações que tínhamos, vou chamar Charlie e começaremos a tratar disso.

- Não…

- O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso

Eu não poderia confiar em ninguém, ninguém além de Emmett… tinha de ser algo apenas nosso, eu sei que eu deveria envolver a polícia, mas eu não queria levantar mais suspeitas.

- Esta investigação fica apenas nossa, ninguém além de nós dois saberá disso. – Respirei fundo – Normalmente os sequestradores é alguém próximo… já descartamos a família próxima, agora está entre amigos e conhecidos.

- Achas que alguém próximo fez isso? É porque o mesmo mandate do sequestro de Bella foi de outros.

- Mas o de Bella era especial, ele ou ela tinha motivos… sabia de todos os passos…

- Vamos descobrir Edward, nunca estivemos tão perto.

Eu peguei as provas e descobertas que tínhamos e fiquei a observar

- A pista está bem a nossa frente, só temos de descobrir. – Eu disse ao bater nas pastas

- Bem, agora eu tenho de ir, está chegando a hora do meu turno de cuidar dos gémeos. Rose não acha saudável eles ficarem o tempo todo com uma baba.

- Nossa, tu mudaste mesmo. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- O que não fazemos por uma mulher? – Disse levantando-se – Amanhã começaremos a tratar disso e não conte nada a Bella, ela está grávida e isso pode não ser agradável para ela.

- Pode deixar.

Segui para o quarto onde Bella dormia pacificamente, deitei-me ao seu lado pondo minhas mãos pela sua cintura.

- Eu não deixarei que nada aconteça com as duas… nem que eu tenha de dar a minha própria vida, vocês ficarão seguras. – Eu disse ao acariciar sua barriga, sim eu deixaria meus tesouros seguros.

Nos dias que se seguiram a casa foi completamente infestada de seguranças, cameras e Bella realmente não gostava disso, dizia que estava vivendo num reality show, mas eu expliquei-lhe que tinham apenas na sala, na cozinha e a volta da casa. Mesmo assim ela insistia em dizer que não queria homens da matrix atrás dela.

- Porque o quarto da Eleonor agora vive trancado?

- Porque eu estava tratando da decoração.

- Oh… o que fizeste?

Segurei ela pela mão e a guiei para o quarto da nossa princesa. Eu tinha feito uma decoração mesmo digna de princesa, abri a porta e Bella entrou, seus olhos foram para cada canto do quarto até que virou para mim com um grande sorriso**. [n/a: O quarto está no perfil ok? Entrem no site e está lá a foto com o nome quarto de Eleonor]**

- Gostaste?

- Está lindo Edward… eu amei, ou melhor, nos amamos.

Aproximei-me dela e acariciei suavemente sua barriga

- Espero que tenhas gostado princesa. – Eu disse para a barriga

- Oh pode ter a certeza que ela amou.

- Será que a mamã poderia demonstrar-me o quanto gostou do quarto? – Eu disse maliciosamente

- Oh pode ter a certeza. – Ela segurou minha mão e guiou-me para o nosso quarto onde começamos a nos beijar suavemente, eu a deitei com todo o cuidado na cama pois não queria machuca-la e tirei seu short, puxei rapidamente sua blusa para sair do seu corpo, sua barriga arredondada deixava-a ainda mais sexy, ela puxou minha blusa para sair e depois brincou com o cós da minha calça.

- Bella por favor não faça isso. – Eu a supliquei

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Ela perguntou inocentemente enquanto brincava agora com o meu membro erecto.

Eu a olhei nos olhos e só tinha luxúria e amor, muito amor.

Não resistir e tirei logo sua roupa interior, onde eu a penetrei fazendo gemer no mesmo segundo.

Devido a sua barriga eu apoiava-me na cama com medo de a machucar, mas eu amava tanto que sabia que não ia machuca-la.

Fui devagar até que notei que ela tentava que eu a penetra-se mais e fiz sua vontade, a penetrei mais, mais e mais… eu queria estar assim para sempre, aqui não existia eu e Bella, existia nós… apenas nós.

- Oh Edward. – Disse ao cravar suas unhas nas minhas costas e arqueando mais as suas costas, eu sabia que ela estava preste a vim e por isso investir ainda mais rápido. – Mais Edward, mais…

Depois de horas nos amando, ficamos ali abraçados e ofegantes.

- Tu fazes-me o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Eu confessei abraçada a ela

- Isso é bom ouvir, porque também fazes-me muito feliz.

- Então preparada para a faculdade? – Eu perguntei, afinal faltava pouco para ela entrar na faculdade, mesmo grávida ela tinha decidido entrar nos primeiros meses, depois pagava um professor particular enquanto não poderia voltar.

- Claro, UCLA aqui vou eu. – Disse animada – Ai… - Disse pondo a mão na barriga

- O que foi? – Perguntei preocupada

- Ela mexeu. – Disse com um grande sorriso

- Há sério? – Toquei na sua barriga e senti Eleonor mexendo de novo, trocamos sorriso, era magico ver o crescimento de uma criança desde a barriga até quando elas nasciam… simplesmente magico. – Pelo visto o sexo a despertou. – Bella deu-me um leve murro no peito – Ai… isso dói.

Rimos com isso e ficamos ali a sentir a nossa menina que não parava de mexer, até que adormecemos, como deveria ser, eu, Bella e Eleonor que passou a noite mexendo-se.

**BPOV**

Já tinha chegado o dia de eu ir para a faculdade, mas como eu iria frequentar a mesma faculdade que Rose e Alice, eu decidir ir para a casa dos meus pais primeiro e assim eu poderia conversar um pouco com eles, já que minha mãe insistia dizendo que Edward tinha-me aprisionado naquela casa… mal ela sabia qual era seu método de tortura, faria qualquer uma nunca por o pé fora de casa.

- E a minha netinha está boa? – Perguntou minha mãe ao acariciar minha barriga quando eu estava sentada na mesa da cozinha a comer cereais, pois Alice ainda estava se arrumando. – Tens se alimentado direito?

- Sim mãe, sua netinha está óptima, e sim eu tenho me alimentado direito… acredita que ela já começou a mexer-se? – Eu disse entusiasmada.

- Há sério? Isso é magnífico, eu já estou terminando a decoração do quarto dela.

- Quarto dela? – Perguntei confusa

- Claro, afinal quando ela vier passar um fim-de-semana ou algo assim terá de ter o seu quarto, não quero que a minha neta não tenha um quarto.

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Ok, se Edward a liberar eu lhe mando para cá no mesmo segundo.

- Era só o que faltava-me, Edward monopolizar a minha filha e minha neta. – Disse num tom divertido, ela deu um suspiro – Estás feliz, Bella?

- Sim… muito, Edward está sendo perfeito comigo.

- Fico feliz que estejas tão feliz, era o meu desejo para ti e Alice.

- O que tem eu? – Disse Alice entrando na cozinha – Oh coisa linda da tia! – Disse ao brincar com a minha barriga

- Porque todo mundo acha que minha barriga é um domínio público? – Eu disse ao retirar sua mão

- Ai já estas stressada? Eleonor controle a tua mãe. – Disse num tom divertido – E porque não estas usando aquelas roupas de grávidas que eu lhe comprei?

- Aquelas coisas alegres e cheias de babadinhos? Não obrigada, eu odeio aquilo.

- Céus, espero que a minha sobrinha saiba apreciar uma boa moda.

- Hey, eu estou grávida, mas não quer dizer que eu tenha de andar como uma palhaça que veste roupas muitos largas.

- Ok, vamos antes que nos duas chegue atrasadas, Rose vai estar nos esperando em frente a faculdade. – Disse ao puxar-me a minha mão

Dei um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe e segui para a faculdade, onde pude reparar alguns olhares para nós, mais era normal eu era uma Cullen, mas agora estava casada com Edward e estava grávida, Alice e Rose eram super famosas aqui na faculdade.

No primeiro dia de faculdade de literatura tudo correu óptimo, claro tirando os meus homens matrix, que estava atrás de mim a cada segundo.

Eu tinha conhecido algumas pessoas simpáticas na minha turma, outros nem tanto… mas o que valia era que eu já tinha um grupo de pessoas simpáticas.

Alice e Rose agora estariam na aula e eu estaria um intervalo sozinha, quer dizer não sozinha porque eu tinha feito amizade com mais duas garotas da turma.

Segui para a casa de banho e senti os matrix atrás de mim.

- Eu acho que a parti daqui eu vou sozinha, é a casa de banho feminina… a não ser que tenham mudado de sexo.

Um deles deu um sorriso disfarçado e entrei na casa de banho

- Finalmente sozinha. – Eu suspirei ao entrar num dos cubículos, fiz lá as minhas necessidades, porque quando estávamos grávidas vamos praticamente toda hora porque a nossa bexiga é pressionada por causa do bebé… é meio irritante.

Sai do cubículo até que algo foi posto no meu rosto e eu desmaiei no mesmo segundo.

Acordei tempos depois, não sei identificar se tinham passado minutos, horas ou mesmo dias. Eu estava num quarto meio escuro, mas era bem arejado, tinha comida para mim em uma mesa a frente e mantas grossas.

Sentei-me melhor na cama e finalmente dei-me conta do que tinha acontecido comigo.

Eles tinham pego-me, eles faria algo comigo e com o meu bebé… eu sentia… Deus só esperava que Edward encontrasse-me antes.

**Bem people a fic está mesmo no fim temos apenas mais 3 capitulo se não estou enganada… por isso quem será o mandante ou a mandante?**

**Comentarios=Post!**

**Bjinhos achocolatado da May**


	27. Saveme

**danda jabur - **Olá linda! Bem o segredo vai ser revelado neste cap e o motivo também! Bem apesar de Bella não ser lá muito adepta a romantismo ela ficou apaixonada pela 1 º vez com Edward, e quando estamos apaixonadas fazemos coisas bobas que antes dizíamos que nunca faríamos, compreendeste?

Tu já vais saber sobre o que vai falar… será uma fic mais "adulta"…

**Julesbinoche -** Uau tantos comentários! Respondendo: Eu não sou cruel:O rsrs só um pouquinho… é que estou numa semana complicada de exames e as vezes não tenho tempo de postar tudo… Tu vais amar ainda mais a Eleonor na 2 temporada! O bebé não será a chave de todos os problemas, mas ajudará ela a "amadurecer" mais e ela já contou para o Ed sobre o aborto. Sobre o vídeo pões na Youtube "aborto - carta de um bebê" que aparece o vídeo ok? Há o nome Anna é um nome de umas amigas minhas, céus tenho tantas Annas… Há eu amo Grey anatomy! Eu tava sem nome para escrever e veio-me ela porque eu estava vendo a série:P Tu vais saber quem é o responsável AGORA!!!!!

**Bibi -** Gente a Bella está grávida por isso está enjoada, alem de que ela é uma adolescente… vamos confessar somos enjoados por natureza:P

**Mary-** Capitulo posto! Nos vemos na 2 temporada!

**Capitulo 24 – Save-me **

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar, eu não poderia aceitar. Eles a tinham levado… ninguém sabia explicar-me como, apenas que estava notando a sua demora na casa de banho e entraram lá… quando entraram descobriram um pequeno caminho que dava a um túnel!

Deus eles tinham planejado isso muito bem e agora eu estava de mãos atadas.

- Ele tem de receber-me! – Disse uma voz entrando pela casa e ouvi uns dos seguranças tentando impedir, sair rapidamente do escritório e avistei Charlie – Edward eu preciso falar contigo.

Respirei fundo e fiz um sinal para eles deixarem ele passar, eu sabia que daqui a pouco eu estaria sendo bombardeado com perguntas pela família de Bella.

- O que queres? – Perguntei ao entrar no escritório e sentar-me

- Eu quero estar nesta investigação que vais começar, eu quero estar presente, eu quero ajudar.

- E porque achas que eu devo confiar em ti?

- Edward, eu sei que deves estar excluindo muitas pessoas da tua lista… mas lembre-se fui eu que a encontrei, porque eu seria o mandante se eu a encontrei e entreguei a verdadeira família? Se eu fosse o mandate apenas mandaria elimina-la.

Respirei fundo, ele estava certo… muito certo.

- Ok… o que tens?

Ele mostrou-me uma pasta cheia de informações, informações que tinha conseguido ao longo dos anos, juntando as minhas informações poderíamos finalmente descobrir algo.

Logo em seguida como eu havia sentido a família de Bella apareceu na minha casa e todos tentamos tentar descobrir algo.

Cada um se sentou em um canto, pc´s a frente, papeis… era uma verdadeira confusão… mas com apenas um desejo: Encontrar Isabella.

**BPOV**

Eu estava a um longo tempo ali sentada naquela cama, já tinha comido o que eles tinham-me servido e ninguém tinha aparecido, mas eu poderia ouvir passos logo em baixo.

Até que ouvi uns passos em direcção a porta, ela abriu e revelou que eu menos imaginava...

- O que fazes aqui? – Perguntei incrédula

- Tens certeza que queres saber? – Disse com um sorriso aproximando de mim, eu afastei-me rapidamente – Oh tenhas calma Isabella, se eu quisesse lhe matar eu já tinha feito.

- Porque fizeste isso? Porque quando nos cruzamos e foste tão amável comigo… - Fechei os olhos tentando afastar as lembranças – Porque?

Ela deu um sorriso maligno, era Renné a mulher que eu achava que era amável… como uma mulher como esta poderia destruir a vida de tantas famílias?

- Os outros foram simples… dinheiro.

- E eu?

- Teu pai.

- Meu pai? – Perguntei confusa

- Sim, eu era apaixonada pelo seu pai e estava tentando faze-lo deixar-vos… mas não ele sempre queria ficar com a família…

- Estás a mentir!

Ela deu uma risada

- Não estou não. Estávamos juntos a apenas 4 meses, mas eu sabia que isso era para durar, mas até que começaste a crescer e a tomar conta da vida dele, ele não queria abandonar a família contigo pequenas… ele a amava demais.

- E por isso tinhas de sequestrar-me?! – Perguntei incrédula

- Era o único método dele ver que a família poderia ser arruinada… mas infelizmente ele continuou com aquela sem graça da sua mãe. Mesmo depois da sua suposta morte! Eu o amava! E ele não ligou para mim, ficou cada dia mais obcecado por ti! E pela sua família.

- Isso que sentes por ele não é amor! Quando amamos alguém não queremos machuca-la, queremos vê-la feliz, mesmo que não seja connosco!

Ela olhou para mim e ignorou o que eu tinha dito

- Mas claro que eu não ia imaginar que Edward Masen, estava envolvido no teu sequestro… e foi ele que matou os meus dois melhores homens.

- Eu sabia disso. – Eu disse ao ignora-la

- Que bom ao menos deves saber que ele é um assassino.

- Ele não é um assassino! – Eu disse alterando-me – Ele matou dois assassinos!

- Como queiras, agora finalmente eu terei minha vingança e saberei realmente que estás eliminada.

- Como é? – Perguntei apavorada

- Isso mesmo, eu posso não voltar para o seu pai, mas ao menos ele sentirá na pele o que é perder alguém.

- Tu não perdeste ninguém! Apenas a tua mente!

- Eu perdi o teu pai! Ele era para ser meu e não da sua mãe! Penses bem Isabella, por tua causa a tua filha irá morrer. – Disse isso ela saiu dali fechando o quarto que eu estava

Oh céus, minha filha. Toquei na minha barriga e senti ela mexendo, o que eu faria? As lágrimas começaram a escorrer e eu só rezava para eles encontrarem-me.

**EPOV**

Tínhamos descoberto! Depois de anos, finalmente tínhamos descoberto!

- Eu recuso-me a acreditar que Renné possa ter feito algo tão… - Carlisle respirou fundo – Tudo por minha culpa.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntei confuso

Carlisle olhou para Esme e depois para mim

- Eu tive um caso com Renné durante 4 meses.

- Carlisle? – Disse Esme indignada – Como foste possível?

- Foi apenas algo casual, eu não pensaria que ela acharia que fosse algo sério e desconta-se na nossa filha… eu sinto muito Esme. Perdoe-me.

- Eu estaria mentindo dizendo que eu não lhe perdoaria… - Disse ela com uma fraca voz – Agora traga a nossa filha para casa.

- Eu trarei… eu acho que sei onde elas podem estar…

- Onde? – Charlie perguntou

- Ela tinha uma casa abandonada que era de família que fica fora da cidade… é o único lugar que ocorre-me.

- Os lugares abandonados sempre são os melhores. – Disse Ramon – temos de ir, imediatamente.

- Também vamos. – Disse Jasper

- Não vocês ficam. – Disse Carlisle – É perigoso.

- Nós vamos papá. – Disse Alice – Eu vou tirar a minha irmã dali, quanto mais melhor.

- Alice está certa. – Disse Leo – Quantos mais melhor.

- Certo, vamos, lembrem-se Charlie, Emmett e os seguranças vão tratar de Renné e dos seus "guardas" os outros vão atrás de Bella. – Eu disse quando estávamos de saída.

Eu só tinha de rezar para o lugar que estávamos indo ser o lugar onde ela estava, ou seria uma viagem perdida.

**BPOV**

Tentei subir num pequeno banco que dava para uma janela, o chato era que ela estava cheia de barras, e nada dava para fazer…

Sentei-me na cama, e rezei, eu nunca fui muito religiosa, mas eu queria sair viva, não por mim apenas pela minha menina, ela não merecia ter uma morte ainda no meu ventre, merecia viver e ser feliz.

Fiquei ali tentando abrir a porta até que avistei fumaças vindo debaixo da porta.

- Socorro! Socorro! – Gritei quando senti a porta aquecendo – Edward por favor, aparece, por favor. – Eu disse chorando

Eu não queria morrer, não assim de uma forma tão bruta, tão dolorosa… eu queria ver meu Edward, queria ser feliz, porque isso tinha de acontecer comigo?

Sentei-me no canto do chão e pus uma das mantas a volta do meu corpo e uma parte no meu nariz, uma vantagem de ter um pai médico é que aprendíamos várias coisas simples que poderiam salvar-nos a vida.

- Por favor, aparece… por favor… - Eu disse chorando – Por favor…

Encolhi-me melhor até que senti um líquido pastoso saindo de mim, tirei a manta e passei a mão no meio das minhas pernas…

- Oh não. – Era sangue, muito sangue, eu estava perdendo o meu bebé… não por favor não, por favor não. Encolhi-me melhor no canto e pus minhas pernas junto a minha barriga, minha cabeça no meu joelho, eu não queria viver se perde-se minha Eleonor, eu não sobreviverias… por favor não a levem de mim.

Enquanto eu chorava compulsivamente ouvi grandes estalos em baixo e passos rápidos.

- Isabella! Bella! – Várias vozes gritava por mim, e uma deles era meu Edward.

- Edward? – Eu disse com um leve sorriso – Edward! – Finalmente eu gritei – Edward aqui em cima! Edward! Edward!

- Bella! Bella eu vou subir, Bella fique calma!

Em seguida ouvi tiros constante o que diabo estava acontecendo lá em baixo?

Ouvi a porta sendo arrombada e Edward estava na porta, ele veio correndo com o meu pai Ramon e tiraram-me daqui rapidamente.

- Edward eu estou sangrando, eu estou sangrando. – Eu disse quando ele pegou-me nos seus braços

- Tudo vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem. – Disse ele tentando tranquilizar-me mais eu sabia que ele estava tentando mais manter a calma do que tudo.

- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – Disse Renné parando a nossa frente com uma arma – Pouse Isabella no chão imediatamente ou eu dou um tiro na barriga dela e adeus Eleonor.

- Não Renné! – Disse meu pai Carlisle ao aproximar dela – Deixa em paz.

- É sempre ela! Sempre!

- És a mim que queres deixa-a em paz. Dê-me a arma.

Eu comecei a sentir dores na barriga e Edward começou a cantar a minha canção de ninar para acalmar-me.

- Achas que eu sou tão estúpida assim? É só ela sair e tu sais da minha vida… além de que eu vou presa… todo mundo já sabe a verdade.

- Eu prometo que deixares a minha mulher e minha filha vivas, não vais presa. – Disse Edward

- Isso é o que diz agora… adeus Isabella.

Encolhi-me nos braços de Edward, apenas chegando a minha hora… a dor… mas o que eu senti foi um vento, um vento muito rápido e notei que eu, Edward e todos estávamos fora… espere um pouco…

- Onde está meu pai?

- Ele ficou. – Disse Edward apontando-me para a casa ardendo em chamas, era impossível ele sair, virei para o lado e Alice estava chorando nos braços de Jazz – Temos de lhe levar ao hospital imediatamente.

- Não meu pai, meu pai Edward… não meu pai.

- Eu sinto muito Bella… eu sinto muito. – Disse ele chorando

Não meu pai não… porque as pessoas que eu amava morriam. Senti Edward acariciar-me e tentar tranquilizar-me até que eu senti desmaiando…


	28. Oh baby s

**Capitulo 25 – Oh baby´s**

**3 Meses depois **

**EPOV**

Já tinham passado três meses, três meses e muitas coisas tinham mudado.

Alice e Jasper tinham casado, Leo e Dani tinham ficado noivos, já tínhamos feito o baptismo de Becca e Chris e agora Bella estava na sala ao lado preparando-se para dar a luz a Eleonor.

Infelizmente o seu plano de ter a nossa menina em casa não funcionou porque devido ao acidente que ocorreu a três meses atrás ela tinha perdido muito sangue, e D. ª Bailey disse que foi um milagre não ter ocorrido um aborto pela quantidade de sangue que Bella tinha perdido e pela falta de oxigénio que foi privado a nossa menina.

Com isso ela teve de ficar de cama mais 2 semanas, o que a irritou muito, principalmente o facto de toda a sua família ter se alojado na nossa casa.

Esme sofreu muito com a perda de Carlisle, ou melhor, todos nós… mas no quadro geral das coisas ele salvou-nos a todos, ele foi um herói.

Agora Esme tinha um quarto na nossa casa pois estava acompanhando a gravidez de Bella, e tínhamos pedido ajuda para os primeiros meses, além de que Bella disse-me que não sentia-se confortável que Esme ficasse naquela casa sozinha, depois da morte do seu pai e já que Alice tinha-se casado…

- Então quem vai entrar? – Perguntou Dr. ª Bailey, ao encarar a grande comitiva que tínhamos aqui, além dos paparazzi que estavam do lado de fora do hospital pois queriam fotos exclusivas de Eleonor, só que eu e Bella já tínhamos discutido de que não queríamos ela exposta logo. – Só pode duas pessoas. Sabe como é quando o quarto fica cheio a paciente fica mais stressada e não é bom para o bebé e nem para a paciente.

- Eu e Esme… - Virei para Esme – Queres?

- Oh seria óptimo, ver o nascimento da minha primeira netinha.

- Eu aguardo aqui, não quero ver a minha maninha sofrendo… - Disse Danni – Céus deve ser uma dor horrível.

- Há mais é recompensador. – Disse Rose com Chris no colo

- Imagino. – Disse Alice brincando com Becca

- Vamos, não temos o dia todo. – Disse Dr. ª Bailey ao entrar na sala

Quando entramos Bella estava sentada com um ar de pânico, ok calma Edward não desmaia… fiquei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão e Esme ficou no outro.

- Vamos Bella, traga a tua filhinha ao mundo. – Disse Esme calmamente

- Bella, quando eu dizer tu fazes força ok? – Dr. ª Bailey abaixou a cabeça no meio das pernas de Bella que estava coberta por um lençol azul. – Vamos Bella, faça força.

Avistei Bella fazendo força e pela forma como ela segurava a minha mão deveria estar doendo muito.

- Mais Bella, precisa de mais força. – Disse Esme

- Eu estou tentando, mas dói.

- Agora descanse. – Disse Dr. ª Bailey

Ficamos ali acho que aproximadamente mais uns 30 minutos naquilo de fazer força e descansar.

- Respire, Bella, vamos, respire. – Eu disse ao beijar sua testa

- Se me mandares respirar mais uma vez vais se arrepender. – Disse ao lançar um olhar para mim

Esme deu um riso

- Ela está muito emotiva. – Disse tentando parar o riso

- Bella, agora vamos fazer força, o teu bebé está vindo… como se sentes? – Disse Dr. ª Bailey

- Como se estivesse morrendo! – Ela gritou, depois olhou para mim – Eu juro Edward, vais dormir no sofá durante anos! Até eu esquecer a dor.

- Ham? – Eu perguntei incrédulo

- Lembre-se Edward, ela está emotiva.

- Emotiva é a mãe!

- Isabella! – Disse Esme tentando não rir

- Oh eu vejo uma cabecinha com cabelos meio aloirados.

- Loiros? Não é castanho ou cor de bronze?

- Minha mãe era loira. – Eu a relembrei

- E a minha cor original é loira. – Disse Esme

- Mais que raio de conversa?! – Disse Bella ao encarar a nós dois

- Certo, continue respirando. Respirando, continue respirando. – Dizia Dr. ª Bailey - - Empurre, o ultimo empurrão.

- Eu não consigo. – Disse Bella chorando – Dói.

- Tu consegues… um grande! Empurre. – Disse Esme tentando acalma-la

Ela se posicionou melhor e eu segurei suavemente sua mão enquanto ela quase esmagava a minha

- Ow… eu vejo um ombro, e outro ombro… - Dizia Dr. ª Bailey com um grande sorriso – Um braço, e outro braço…

Logo em seguida um choro invadiu a sala, Eleonor tinha nascido… com 3, 500 gramas, no dia 18 de Dezembro, era o nosso presente de Natal adiantado.

A enfermeira limpou-a e depois entregou para Bella, ela era tão perfeita, com aqueles olhinhos cor de chocolate tal igual a mãe, o nariz eu achava parecido com o dela, a boca definitivamente era minha.

- Olá, garotinha. – Eu acaricie levemente as bochechas dele e encarei Bella – Olhe o que fizemos.

- Estou vendo. – Disse com um grande sorriso

- Tu estás segura… tu serás amada. – Eu disse emocionado.

- É um milagre de Natal antecipado. – Disse Esme com um grande sorriso – Oh como a minha netinha é linda.

- Bem Bella, vamos ter de leva-la durante um tempinho para fazer os exames básicos e limpa-la melhor ok? – Disse calmamente Dr. ª Bailey, ela assentiu e entregou Eleonor para a enfermeira – Até mais tarde papás.

Sai da sala onde estavam todos cheios de balões e tudo mais.

- Então como é a minha sobrinha? – Perguntou Jazz

- É linda, tem os olhos de Bella… tem cabelos cor de mel. É perfeita.

- Oh imagino mesmo que seja linda. – Disse Rose

- Quando poderemos ver as duas? – Perguntou Ramon

- Foram levar Eleonor para fazer os exames básicos e Bella vai ser encaminhada para o outro quarto. Acho que daqui a pouco poderemos ver.

- E como se sente o papá? – Disse Leo com um sorriso

- Muito bem. – Eu confessei

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, tinha um marido que amava-me e uma linda filha.

Confesso que senti-me muito mal quando meu pai morreu, mas eu tinha de seguir em frente por causa da minha família, quando saiu nas notícias que tinham descoberto quem era a verdadeira culpa pelos sequestros de várias crianças do país e infelizmente do mundo, todo mundo ficou chocado, afina não imaginariam que uma mulher que aparentava tão caridosa fosse culpada pelo sofrimento de várias famílias.

- Então qual será o nome completo da nossa sobrinha? – Disse Jazz animado

- Eleonor Carlie Cullen Masen. – Eu respondi com ela nos braços

- Carlie? – Meu pai perguntou confuso

- É mistura de Carlisle e Charlie, Carlisle por ter salvado Bella… e Charlie por a ter encontrado. – Edward respondeu com um grande sorriso

- Eu gosto… Eleonor Carlie Cullen Masen. – Disse Esme com um grande sorriso – Agora será que eu posso pegar a minha netinha?

- Há eu também quero. – Disse Alice

- Eu também. – Disse Danni

- Calminha ok? Não sequestrem a minha filha. – Disse Edward rindo

Estava tudo perfeito, parecia um conto de fadas, minha família a minha volta, minha filha linda e saudável e um marido mais do que perfeito, eu não poderia desejar mais nada.

**4 Meses depois**

- Edward, é a tua hora de ir buscar ela. – Eu disse mexendo ele na cama enquanto Eleonor chorava do quarto, mas graças a baba electrónica ouvimos tudo

- Bella eu estou cansado… por favor. – Disse fazendo um ar de coitadinho

- Ok, mas amanhã não há sexo. – Eu disse levantando-me

- Golpe baixo dona Isabella.

- Eu sei senhor Edward. – Eu respondi ao sentar-me melhor na cama e esperando ele trazer a nossa menina

- Oh calminha linda, calminha já estás indo para a mamã. – Disse ao sentar-me ao meu lado e Eleonor estava chorando muito, eu já sabia o que ela queria… comida.

Peguei-a calmamente e pus num dos meus seios, logo em seguida ela calmou, olhei para o relógio do lado eram 8 da manha, eu fiquei admirada por ela ter sido tão calma, dormia a noite toda, sempre era o nosso anjinho que nunca dava trabalho, claro apenas quando tinha fome.

- Ela está cada dia mais parecida contigo. – Eu disse para Edward que estava com a cabeça no meu ombro a observar a cena

- Achas? Eu acho que é a nossa mistura… os olhos é completamente teu.

- Quando ela fez aquele biquinho é que fica mesmo parecido. – Eu disse ao acariciar o cabelo de Eleonor – Ela é perfeita.

- Sim é… bem que poderíamos começar a tratar de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para ela, o que achas? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

- É que nem penses, eu já aguentei ela 9 meses na minha barriga. – Edward olhou-me com um ar que eu nunca resistia – Vou pensar.

- Obrigado. Eu prometo que serei seu escravo enquanto tiveres grávida.

- Isso é uma proposta tentadora… inclui favores sexuais?

- Bella, Eleonor está ouvindo. – Disse tapando os ouvidos dela e fazendo-me rir – Linda isso é conversas de adulto, espero que nunca faças.

- Pois… ela vai sempre acreditar na cegonha.

- Seria agradável. – Disse rindo

Lhe dei um leve beijo e lhe entreguei Eleonor depois que ela terminou de mamar, segui para o banho e quando voltei estavam os dois adormecidos.

Era quase um sonho a vida que eu estava levando, um sonho que eu esperava nunca acordar.


	29. Happy ever after?

**Capitulo 26 - Happy ever after?**

**EPOV**

Agora Eleonor já tinha 5 meses e estava cada dia mais linda, eu estava feliz, eu tinha tudo o que eu desejava, um bom emprego, a minha empresa estava cada dia melhor, uma linda mulher e uma adorável filha.

Sim eu estava a viver o tão desejado sonho que eu sempre quis para mim.

Agora Bella estava na casa de banho porque estava fazendo o teste de gravidez, sim estávamos tentar aumentar a família.

Ela saiu com o teste na mão e olhou-me atentamente.

- Então?

- Bem…

- Bella estás deixando-me angustiado… é positivo ou negativo? – Perguntei indo em sua direcção com Eleonor nos braços

- Vamos ter outro bebé. – Disse com um sorriso

- Há sério? – Ela acenou positivamente – Ouviste cookie?

Pois eu agora a chamava por este nome para Eleonor, e ela atendia por este nome.

- Agora vamos ter de preparar outro quarto. E tenho de marcar uma consulta com a Dr. ª Bailey.

- Bem eu tenho de apanhar o jacto. – Eu disse entregando-lhe Eleonor – Papá vai sentir a tua falta. – Eu disse beijando na bochecha da minha cookie – E sentirei falta da mamã também. Amo-te.

- Para sempre é para sempre. – Ela disse com um sorriso

Eu a beijei ignorando o riso da minha filha, sim as vezes eu pensava que ela compreendia mais do que um bebé normal.

- Tu és a minha vida agora. – Eu disse encostando minha cabeça na sua testa

- Eu sei. Agora vá, e tragam-nos presentes.

- Pode deixar madame.

Sai dali rapidamente e avistei mais uma vez as duas no meu quarto, eu agora tinha uma viagem para o Canadá, era para tratar de uns assuntos da empresa, eu não gostava muito de deixar Bella para trás, mas ela insistiu em ficar porque tinha uma prova nesta semana e não poderia faltar.

Entrei no jacto que estava a minha espera no aeroporto, depois do caso que eu tinha resolvido onde Renné morreu, as acções da You Found Me simplesmente duplicaram e agora a nossa empresa crescia cada vez mais.

- Chegaremos dentro de 2 horas, senhor. – Disse o comandante.

- Ok. – Sentei-me ali e fechei os olhos, a noite tinha sido longa com Bella e muito produtiva. Eu estava ansioso para voltar a casa e curtir a nova gravidez dela. Seriamos uma família feliz, isso eu tinha a certeza. Olhei atentamente para o nosso anel de casamento onde estava escrito os nossos nomes e a data, era uma boa lembrança.

**BPOV**

Já tinha se passado quase 24 horas desde que Edward tinha ido para o Canadá e eu estava ficando preocupada, pois ele sempre ligava-me depois que chegava, nem que seja para dizer apenas um "Olá".

- Não mãe eu ainda não sei nada dele. – Eu disse ao telefone e fiquei a observar Eleonor nos meus braços, mas de repente ela começou a chorar. – Mãe eu tenho de ir, Eleonor deve estar com fome, mais tarde falamos.

Tentei acalmar Eleonor, mais foi inútil a cada passo que eu dava ela chorava mais, ela nunca tinha dado um crise como esta. Céus Edward, onde estavas?

A campainha tocou e uns dos empregados foram atender, até que avistei Emmett e Charlie entrando, e a cara deles não era nada agradável.

- Olá, o que se passa? – Eu disse balançando Eleonor que chorava mais, era só Edward mesmo que a acalmava

- Deixe-me levar Eleonor para um canto mais calmo. – Disse Charlie

Eu olhei um pouco desconfiada e lhe entreguei, afinal Charlie agora era como da família, Edward até tinha lhe feito um dos sócios da You Found Me.

- Bella acho melhor sentar-se. – Disse Emmett

- O que se passa Emm? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward? – Perguntei assustada

- Bella…

- Emmett diz logo!

- Sinto muito Bella. – Senti meu mundo cair – O avião despenhou-se… as equipas foram lá e disseram que ninguém sobreviveu.

- Estás mentido. Edward está vivo. – Eu disse chorando – Não Emmett…

Emmett aproximou-se de mim com lágrimas nos olhos

- Sinto muito, eles nada podem fazer porque está tão queimado que não dá para procurar provas… eles acham que ninguém sobreviveu… encontraram o corpo de um dos pilotos carbonizado.

- E Edward? Onde está Edward?

- Não o encontraram.

- Não, Emmett… ele não, não agora.

Senti meu mundo desabar, eu havia perdido quem eu mais amava, minha vida… minha existência… sentei-me no chão a chorar, agora meus filhos cresceriam sem um pai maravilhoso que ele era, eu havia perdido o meu melhor amigo, meu marido, meu amante… minha vida.

_"No suor do teu rosto comerás o teu pão, até que te tornes à terra; porque dela foste tomado; porquanto és pó e em pó te tornarás."_ (Gn 3.19).

E vemo-nos na 2 temporada!

**2º Temporada – Two Souls, One Heart!**


End file.
